My exboyfriend's friend
by Nikusiatko
Summary: After ending dysfuctional relationship with Mathew, Kurt became very close to his exboyfriend's friends. He knows it's not a good idea, but he can't help himself from falling for one of Mathew's best friends...
1. Prolog

My first attempt of fanfiction. =)

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the loveseat with a warm blanket over his legs. He was looking at a few suitcases full of his clothes, three big boxes with books, four smaller boxes with cups, glasses and other breakable things and five bags with the rest of his belongings such as kitchen supplies, sheets or useless things which he kept for nostalgia. He could feel tears in his eyes and a few moments later they were streaming down his face. As soon as he heard keys in the lock, he wiped them up, took the remote control and turned the TV on. Mathew entered the room and with an unreadable facial expression scanning the place full of Kurt`s belongings.

"What the hell does this mean?" He asked, but he had already known the answer. Kurt was moving out.

„Lucas is coming for me in two hours..."

„You don`t have to go. You could have told me you wanted to move out. "Mathew was confused. He didn`t know what to do or say.

„We broke up a week ago. I have to get out of here. I spent last night at Leah's so you could have figured out I was not staying here for long. "Mathew didn`t get why he didn`t want to stay. After all, they had rented the apartment together. Surely, the situation was very tense since the break up, but they could have made it work.

„Are you sure? "Mathew had to ask. He knew very well why he didn`t want Kurt to go. The moment Kurt would be out the door, the break up would be official. They both knew. Kurt gave their relationship one more week, but it didn`t help and he didn`t want to squint his eyes anymore. There had been a breaking up situation before. They had got together several times because there always had been hope that things would have eventually become better. But they never had. Mathew and Kurt couldn`t live together. The doubts had been there long before they moved in. The whole apartment renting thing was just a last try to stay as a couple. Love between them didn`t matter anymore. Last year was an illustration of what they had in front of them in their life and neither of them liked it.

"I have to go."Kurt`s voice was calm and determined.

"Where are you going to stay? " Mathew was so mad at Kurt. Why hadn`t he told him? Well, Kurt tried to talk to him the day after break up and he didn`t seem to care, but it had always been that way and despite of that they had managed to work things out. Mathew seemed not to realize the fact that Kurt was tired of fighting for something that didn`t make sense anymore. The fights were more common, they would rather spend time outside with friends in order to avoid each other and time they actually did spend together was filled with even more problems. They had been coming back like a boomerang. The more they tried to ignore them, the worse the problems got.

"I`m moving in with Leah. She has one empty room. I`m going to tell my family tomorrow." It was hard to speak for him. He tried to be strong and not to cry. He knew he had to do it. If he stayed, they`d get together and it`d be another start of the ending.

„Okay. " It was all Mathew said. He sat next to him and couldn`t remember the last time they had been in the same room and hadn`t been fighting. It was nice for a change. He took Kurt`s hand and they watched TV together, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Kurt felt better. He got rid of the problem he`d been ignoring for the last two years. He didn`t know what was waiting for him, but he did know that his decision was right. The door bell rang. Lucas was there.

The room full of his belongings was cleared very fast. In 15 minutes everything that was on the floor in the apartment which was Kurt`s home for the last year found its place in Lucas`s minivan. Mathew hugged Kurt tight, kissed the top of his head and whispered. "Goodbye, sweetheart. I`ll call you." Kurt gave him a weak smile and got to the car. As soon as Mathew couldn`t see them, Kurt started to cry. Lucas hated it when someone was crying. He never knew what to do in situations like that. He cursed in silence and sent some "love" to Mathew. He had no idea what Kurt might have needed in that moment. The only thing he could think of was not to say anything but do something. All of a sudden he changed the direction of their way and turned to the shopping centre.

Lucas parked his car and said: "Stay here, I`ll be right back." Kurt nodded in silence. His head was aching. The good feeling of finishing a bad relationship was replaced by uncertainty. He had been in this relationship for almost six years, since his senior year at high school. He had his life planned. He was supposed to get married and have children. Will he ever get married? Will he ever have children? What if nobody wanted him? Mathew wasn`t the one. He knew that now. But does he have a chance to find the one? Thoughts ran through his brain so quick he was barely aware of them. That was the reason of his crying. Kurt didn`t miss Mathew. He missed the life he was supposed to live, the life he had dreamt of, the very same life – as he realized now – that was unreal with Mathew.

Lucas came back and gave him a box full of tissues. Kurt smiled at him and stopped crying. He wiped up his tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"There was no reason for buying the whole box of tissues, you know."Lucas looked at him with playfulness in his eyes. "Don`t worry. By tomorrow morning the box will be empty. You need to get it out of you and I really don`t know how to help you. I can only buy a lot of chocolate, popcorn, wine and cola. It always works with my sister when she is upset. And before you say anything. No, I don`t care how many calories it contains. You are going to eat that. Here, this one is for now."He gave him chocolate and Kurt for once didn`t care about calories. By the time they arrived in front of Leah`s apartment building, the chocolate was gone. Kurt`s belongings were in the apartment in the similar amount of time as they had been out of the previous one. Kurt felt confused. His life could be moved from one place to another in a few minutes. Is it good or bad? He couldn`t decide…

"Okay. I`m going. Here`s your first aid."Leah`s took the bag Lucas was holding in his hand. She opened it and went through it with expectations. She really liked what she saw. Lucas embraced Kurt in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Luke."He almost missed Kurt's whispered words.

"Don`t. It`s the least I can do for you. I`ll call you tomorrow. And be careful with alcohol tonight."He winked at them and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

I posted prolog yesterday and here is the first chapter. Hope you`ll like it. Two people added this story to their alerts and I want to thank them. You made my day. =)

* * *

"You have to go with us!" Blaine looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Kurt didn`t understand why the boys wanted him to go so baddly. The weekend spent in some cabin in mountains didn`t sound bad, don`t get him wrong, but they were Mathew`s friends. The chance that he would find out about their new friendship was big. He didn`t want to take a risk. Mathew would definitely be mad at Blaine and Nick if he found out.

"I don`t think it`s a good idea…" Kurt tried to let them know he wasn`t interested in the trip, but Blaine didn`t give him a chance to finish the sentence.

"You need to get out of here. When was the last time you relaxed?" Blaine sent him a meaningful look and waited for the answer.

"I know how to relax. I don`t stay at home all the time, you know that. I go out. Have fun… I spend at least one evening in a week with you guys. And Leah and I have private slumber parties and film evenings in our apartment sometimes. We`ve made a few trips with Luke…" Kurt knew his attempt to defend himself wasn`t successful.

"Yeah, day trips. You are in the same place all the time. You relax for three hours and then you are back in stereotype. You need to get out of here. You need fresh air. A weekend isn`t much, but it is at least something. Mathew`s not going to be there. Don`t worry about it." Kurt knew Blaine was right. He did need to get out of the city. But he didn`t like this cabin idea at all. He didn`t want to be one who seemed to do anything to get attention from his ex through his ex`s friends. `Cos he did not.

"I don`t drink beer, Nick." Nick grinned at him. "I know. But maybe if you had one, you would be in a better mood and accept our suggestion." Kurt had to end this conversation. The whole week it was the only topic up for discussion and he was tired of it. He saw Lucas coming towards them and was sure he would help him.

"We are leaving tomorrow at five. Be ready. I`ll pick you up. We should get there about seven." Kurt`s eyes went wide. He couldn`t believe what he had just heard.

"What? You agreed with this horrible idea?"

"Take some warm clothes, there`ll be cold in the mountains. We all agreed you need to get out for a while. Besides, what would you do at home? Leah is on a business trip, isn`t she?"

"But…" Kurt tried to reason with him, but it was useless. Lucas was even more stubborn than Kurt was.

"No comment."

* * *

The cabin was situated at the end of a small village. There were only trees behind it. There was no fence and trees made the place look magical. Kurt had to admit he liked it. The cabin was big and he didn`t have a chance to explore it, because the boys took him to the basement as soon as they left their suitcases in rooms. The basement was one large room with a bar, big screen TV, pool table, darts and chess table. There was also the table which was used only for poker games. Kurt could see a lot of bottles of different types of alcohol on the bar. He was aware this was the place they were going to spend their night. Wes - the owner of the cabin – was a nice guy. Kurt found himself thinking that maybe this wasn`t a bad idea after all, but he wouldn`t admit it to the guys.

"Kurt, come on. Let`s warm up." Blaine gave him a cue. Blaine, Lucas and Nick liked to play pool. Blaine was really good at it, the same can`t be said about Kurt though. But for the record, Kurt had made progress in the past few weeks under Blaine`s supervision. They always played against Lucas and Nick. Blaine hit the balls and let Kurt hide them. While Kurt was warming up, the boys were attacking the bar.

"What can I have for Kurt?" Wes asked them. "Red wine with cola." Blaine answered immediately. He knew exactly how Kurt liked his drink. More cola than wine. Kurt usually made his drink himself because nobody respected his _more nonalcoholic beverage than alcoholic one_ rule. Blaine was the only exception. But tonight he had another plan. Other drinks would be introduced to Kurt as well.

Nick was staring at the alcohol in front of him. He was calculating the best option for a starter. Because of the pool game he took only beer. He had to start light and sober. Kurt had been improving in the game, so if he wanted to have a chance, the amount of alcohol in his veins should be the lowest possible. It`s hard to play against Blaine even if he plays alone. Tonight, Nick and Lucas would finally beat them. Nick was glad Kurt agreed to come…Ok, maybe he had been forced to come… but Nick was still glad Kurt was here. He liked Kurt. Kurt was intelligent, he knew how to have fun without being completely wasted and they could discuss almost everything. The nights with Kurt were so different from nights Nick and Blaine spent with their colleagues. The guys from work seemed to have one goal – get drunk and forget everything. With Kurt, they always remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Can we start?" Blaine announced the beginning of the game. Wes was watching them from his spot near the bar. He was fascinated by how deep in the game they were. He had the pool table in his basement for more than a year now, but he never played. He loved watching others play though. He was waiting for someone. The last member of their group was still missing. Of course, he didn`t tell the guys a word about it. He had a surprise for them. He was sure they would love it. Blaine was about to hide the last ball when Wes`s phone buzzed. He went out to bring in his guest.

"Maybe we should try another pairing." Lucas's statement was reasonable.

"Or maybe we shouldn`t let Blaine play at all. We can`t beat him even if he is drunk. There`s no chance, dude. Let`s play against each other. Kurt and Blaine can celebrate their victory. Again." Blaine laughed. "You don`t have to tell us twice. We`ll be at the bar." He grabbed Kurt`s hand and led him to the stools. He gave Kurt a glass of wine-cola drink and took a bottle of beer for himself. One sip of beer and he choked. He saw Wes had entered the room with someone and he knew there would be a problem. A big one. Kurt turned his gaze from Blaine to the door and he was staring right into the Mathew`s eyes.

„What are you doing here?" Mathew had surprise in his tone. "I didn`t know you were friends with Wes." Kurt took a deep breath. They screwed up. They had been meeting for two months behind his back. Kurt had been sure, Mathew wouldn`t have liked them seeing each other. He had a tendency to burn every connection with Kurt`s family or friends. He stopped hanging out with them because he thought it was inconvenient after the break up. He expected the same attitude from Kurt. Kurt tried to explain to him that in this logic two of them meeting once in a while for coffee should have been forbidden too, but Mathew said it wasn`t the same thing. Kurt`s brain was running full blast. How was he going to explain this? He had to find out how to tell Mathew that while he had been spending his time with his new buddy, Kurt had been spending his with Mathew`s friends from work. The same friends he had hated before their break up, because he had thought Nick and Blaine had been trying to destroy his relationship with Mathew.

"He didn`t meet him till today." Blaine knew Kurt was struggling with an answer and he needed to help him. "We invited him to come with us." The surprised look in Mathew`s face changed to a confused one.

"Why would you invite my ex-boyfriend here?" Nick and Lucas were at the bar too by this time and Nick made his own attempt to save the situation.

"Because when you are not with us, we are with him. We meet at the bar regularly and sometimes we go bowling or on a trip. It lasts a couple of weeks. Since you found that guy who satisfies one of your primary biological needs." Nick and Blaine were aware of the fact that Mathew didn`t love the new guy. It was about sex. But they had quite an appetite and Mathew often cancelled evenings with the two of them. Nick and Blaine used to be mad at him for that. Since they had started planning their activities with Kurt, they weren`t mad anymore. Sometimes they were even glad Mathew couldn`t make it.

There was a silence. Nobody knew what to say. Mathew was pissed off. He felt betrayed and his anger became bigger every second. He wanted to yell at them. He wanted to tell them to go to the hell and leave him alone. He might have not got laid for a while, because he left Peter without explanation and he knew him well enough to know what was going to happen. He gave up his weekend with Peter to be with them just to find them with his ex. Why did he come here? To spend the weekend with Kurt? He liked two of them getting coffee sometimes to catch up, but be with him for two whole days was different. He had wanted to marry him. Kurt would always be in his heart. That`s the reason why he needed to keep him away from his life. Mathew needed to focus on his future. And it`s very hard with his ex behind his back. What was Kurt`s point anyway? Kurt hadn`t liked his friends as far as he knew. How was it even possible for them being friends all of a sudden?

"Why didn`t you tell me?" It was a simple question. But Blaine, Nick and Kurt didn`t have a simple answer.

"Because you don`t like it when Kurt is in touch with your friends or family. We met at the bar one day. We had a great time so we agreed to meet the following day too and the friendship started. At first, we didn`t say anything because we didn`t know how long it would last and then we thought it was too late to tell you either way. So we were meeting him when you couldn`t be with us." Blaine felt stupid. Words came out from his mouth but they didn`t make sense. Whatever he was about to say would have sounded stupid. They were fools if they had thought this wouldn`t have ended up in disaster.

"I have no idea what this is about. Why were you hiding this from me? How long did you think you could continue it behind my back? I would have found out sooner or later. God, I thought we were friends!" Mathew`s voice filled the room. He was screaming at them and it felt good. Some of the tension left his body, but it wasn`t enough. He turned to the door. He had to get out of there. He needed a cigarette. It wouldn`t be wise to go home at night. He would have to wait till tomorrow. He sat on the swing in front of the cabin and slowly breathed some nicotine into his lungs.

* * *

"Can I?" Mathew knew that voice. He loved that voice. He would always love that voice. Kurt patiently waited for an answer. When Mathew nodded, he sat next to him.

"I am sorry. The guys didn`t have to make it a secret. It was my idea. I don`t want you to be mad at them."

"It doesn`t matter whose idea it was. There were three of you in on it. They agreed to keep it a secret. You have so many people around you. Why do you need mine?"

"It didn`t happen on purpose. We met by an accident… We tried to be polite so we talked a little and then we realized we had a lot of things in common. I don`t get why everything with you has to be so complicated. It`s white or it`s black. No colors. No shades of grey either. No compromise. Our break up was mutual. We didn`t have a bad one. Then why should we divide people into your friends and my friends? Why can`t they be ours? We are not in high school anymore. Stop acting like a teenager and grow up. You can be mad at me if you want to, but I`m seeing them till they tell me they don`t want me to." Mathew watched Kurt disappear through the front door and lit another cigarette. His anger still remained…

When Mathew came back to the basement, everybody seemed to be okay, acting like nothing happened. Nick gave him beer and a cue.

"You and me. Revenge for last week." Mathew wanted to talk to them about the whole situation, but he gave up and joined Nick by the pool table. He was more relaxed after a while and decided not to ruin the evening.

* * *

"I think it could have been worse…" Blaine put a glass of drink in front of Kurt who smiled at him. Kurt was feeling good. The alcohol made his mission. He needed to turn off and relax. Mathew`s presence slightly changed this plan, but Blaine didn`t forget the reason Kurt was here and he made sure Kurt had anything he needed. Blaine spent the evening in Kurt`s company and made his every wish come true. Kurt liked that. It had been a long time since someone cared about him so much.

"Thank you. I think it`s okay. And I probably only think that because I`m drunk." Blaine laughed at Kurt`s statement.

"You are not. If you were, you wouldn`t think about it. You are finally relaxed. Don`t worry. I have no intentions of getting you drunk. Don`t want you to be hangover tomorrow." He sat next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt looked at him and a strand of hair fell to his forehead. Blaine`s arm instinctively went up and as he was putting it in its place his hand touched Kurt`s cheek. Kurt`s body froze under the touch. Alcohol really did make his mission. He stood up quickly and left Blaine sitting on the couch alone. Kurt put some music on in order to ignore unpleasant feelings in his stomach. He tried to convince himself it was because of drinks he had been drinking, but he wouldn`t have counted on it. He decided to avoid Blaine for the rest of the evening.

"I think you should back off a little." Nick said to Blaine who was zoning out for the last ten minutes.

"What?" Blaine`s thoughts were interrupted and he didn`t get what Nick was talking about. His head was full of Kurt. When he touched him, it was like millions of volts found their ways through his body. He couldn`t get rid of this feeling.

"You are around him too much. Mathew somehow took the fact we are friends with him in consideration, but you should be careful. He could start to think there is something going on between the two of you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you out of your mind? We came here so he could relax. I`m making him relax. That`s all." Blaine didn`t believe himself but he hoped Nick did. He liked to be around Kurt. Kurt was intelligent and they could talk about everything. He knew exactly what had impressed Mathew to be with Kurt. It came to him even more tonight. Alcohol is a good servant but a bad master. He needed to stay sober.

* * *

Some Klaine action in the next chapter. Feel free to review I`d like to have some feedback. Thank you.

Nika


	3. Chapter 2

Some Klaine action as I promised. Thanks for reading and alerts. =)

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the swing. There was a silence around him. The night sky was full of stars. They shone much more here in the countryside than they do in the city. He didn`t know how long he was there. He was cold but didn`t want to go inside. After a long time he felt good and he couldn`t risk losing that feeling. He closed his eyes and with a smile on his face he started to swing faster. Kurt had been avoiding Blaine for the last two hours. When their eyes had met, his heartbeat had sped up and he was sure some butterflies had found a home in his stomach. Blaine was… Well, Blaine was Blaine. He blamed his confusion on alcohol, but in the bottom of his heart he was afraid that alcohol only helped him realized something he should have noticed earlier. Hiding from Blaine was probably the best option right now.

"Aren`t you cold? I have a blanket." Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He couldn`t hide anymore. And truth be told, he didn`t want to either. Blaine stood next to the swing, blanket in his arms. He handed it to Kurt. "Everybody went to bed." Blaine had to say something, but he knew he could do better than he just did.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asked him and looked at him, his eyes clear and brave. Blaine was tired, but he wasn`t going to fall asleep anytime soon anyway. There was something between them. And he was determined to find out.

"I`m not." Kurt lifted the blanket and nodded to a free space on the swing. Blaine sat next to him and neither of them said a word. They looked at the stars above them too afraid of ruining the moment if one of them would say something. After a while Kurt couldn`t take it anymore. He broke the silence by a simple "Thank you." Blaine turned his gaze from the stars to Kurt`s face.

"What for?" Kurt smiled at him. "For tonight. You were there for me… Are here for me. You made sure I had everything I wanted…I feel bad, because your evening was about me and you didn`t have an opportunity to relax yourself…"  
"I have had an amazing evening. I`m glad you let me take care of you." Blaine couldn`t resist Kurt`s face in the moonlight. It was like a step on the minefield, but he didn`t give a damn at this moment. He caressed Kurt`s cheek.

"I…" Kurt stopped him by putting his index finger on Blaine`s lips. His fingers continued their way over Blaine`s cheek and jaw until it ended in Blaine`s curls. Everything shot down around them. Blaine leaned into Kurt and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and barely there. It lasted just for a while. Their hearts beat fast and before Kurt had a chance to respond Blaine stood up and with a whispered "Sorry" disappeared. Kurt was cold and warm at the same time. He needed to feel Blaine next to him again. He wanted to hug him and kiss him. He didn`t care about the consequences. He didn`t care about the fact that Blaine was one of the Mathew`s best friends. He didn`t care that he didn`t know what was going on. The only thing he cared about was to find Blaine.

* * *

The cabin was quiet and dark. Kurt could see the light from the basement and went downstairs. He saw Blaine standing by the bar with his back to the door pouring some vodka into his glass. Kurt closed the door.

"Hey! That wasn`t nice of you." Blaine didn`t expect Kurt to come. He turned to him and waited for Kurt to come closer. He was sure the slap would be the next of Kurt`s actions. Blaine put his glass on bar and was ready to accept what was going to happen. He crossed the line and was aware of it. Kurt stood in front of him and was so close Blaine could actually feel the skin of Kurt`s hand on his own. He held his breath as Kurt was playing with his hair and whispering: "Don`t start what you don`t want to finish." Kurt walked by him to the direction of the pool table and Blaine followed him like a lost puppy. Kurt leaned against the table, his elbows on it. It was Kurt`s time to wait for Blaine to come closer. Blaine put his head on Kurt`s shoulder, kissed him on the side of his neck and said: "It`s not that I didn`t want to but I couldn`t continue…" Kurt let his hand rest in Blaine`s hair. He couldn`t remember the last time he had wanted someone as badly as he wanted Blaine right now. They hugged and stayed like that for a few moments. Blaine wouldn`t hesitate for a minute if Kurt weren`t Mathew`s ex-boyfriend. Kurt pulled away from Blaine`s embrace. "You are right. I am sorry. I`ve made your life complicated enough so far. I don`t want to cause more problems between you and Mathew." Kurt sat on the couch. Blaine knelt next to him and put his hands on Kurt`s knees.

„Kurt, I don`t know what`s going on. I am usually in control but I lost it today. The only explanation I have is that we were drinking. But we didn`t drink that much. I know both of us are sober now."

"I don`t understand either…" Kurt needed to do something. He took a remote control and turned the music on but Blaine immediately turned it off. "Everybody is sleeping." Kurt nodded. He didn`t want to speak. He was angry because he had to keep Blaine away from him. The chemistry that had appeared between them today was unquestionable. He was sure Blaine felt it as well. Maybe there was a time to say something…

"What do we do now?" Blaine was curious if Kurt could read his thoughts. He had the same question on his mind. Going to bed wasn`t an option. He wanted to be with Kurt but sitting on the floor and looking at him wasn`t enough. He craved for touching him, hugging him and kissing him senseless… He shrugged his shoulder instead of answering Kurt`s question. Kurt sat next to him on the floor. "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Kurt recognized disappointment in Blaine`s voice.

"No." He answered with confidence.

"What do you want then?" Kurt looked in those hazel eyes and took the risk. "Exactly what you want…" With that sentence Blaine`s last barrier fell. He leaned towards Kurt and kissed him. Kurt`s lips were soft and sweet and they kissed him back with the same amount of enthusiasm as his kissed them. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine`s neck in the process and Blaine pulled him closer. When the need for air came into consideration, they let their lips disconnect but rested their foreheads against each other.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked him but the only response he got was a wide smile and another kiss. Suddenly, Blaine`s lips where all over his face. He put kisses on his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw… Kurt enjoyed every one of them. When Blaine finally found Kurt`s lips again Kurt opened his mouth and his tongue slightly touched Blaine`s bottom lip. Blaine took a hint and the next second there were two moans as their tongues entwined. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine`s hair and turned his head a little bit. The new angle gave their tongues even better access to each other. They kissed passionately for several minutes and Kurt considered them the best minutes of his life. He had never felt so connected with someone.

Their heart beat was speeding up and time had stopped. Blaine`s left arm held Kurt's waist tight, it seemed like he was trying to make Kurt a part of him and his right one travelled from Kurt`s hair over his neck to his back and from his back over his neck to his hair again. The only sounds that filled the room were moans and groans and happy sighs. Kurt decided to return the favor and peppered Blaine`s face with small kisses. Blaine tried to chase Kurt`s lips because no matter how good they felt on his face they were meant to be on the one specific spot - namely his own lips. Kurt every now and then let him connect their mouth for a brief moment and then came back to kissing every inch of Blaine`s face. He played with him, had all the power against him and loved the way Blaine allowed him to take control. He pulled away and the blue eyes met hazel ones. Blaine cupped Kurt`s cheek with his hand. He couldn`t believe this was happening. He had Kurt in his arms.

"You are beautiful." Blaine broke the silence. He had to tell him. Kurt had to know… After a while their bodies, lips and tongues were moving in a perfect harmony. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine`s waist and his arms around Blaine`s neck. Blaine kissed his ear and whispered: "Hold me tight." He put his arms on the couch to gain balance and stood up, Kurt still wrapped around him. He carried him across the room, never stopped kissing him. He laid Kurt on the bar and his hand found its way under Kurt`s shirt. He caressed Kurt`s back and was rewarded by a gasp, the sexiest sound he had ever heard. In that moment Kurt needed more. Kissing and hugging wasn`t enough. There was too much clothing. Kurt wanted to feel Blaine`s skin on his own. He took the situation into his own hands and started to unbutton Blaine`s cardigan while Blaine continued kissing his neck as he ran his arm under the Kurt`s shirt…

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" They were disturbed by a loud voice coming from the door. Wes was standing there looking at them with an amused expression. Kurt took a deep breath and jumped from the bar.

"You should go to bed. I`d rather not know what I would have found if I had come here later." He kicked them out of the basement and assured himself that they actually went to their rooms. The last thing he needed was another problem with Mathew. If Mathew wasn`t sleeping in one of his rooms and wasn`t Kurt`s ex-boyfriend, he would be more than happy for Blaine. But in this situation...Wes had a feeling they would end up together somehow either way, but not this weekend, not in Mathew`s presence. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed and stared at the wall. He tried to understand what had happened. After a while he realized it would take some time and went to the bathroom. He was happy that the guys let him stay in a room with an en suite bathroom. He showered in cold water. He had to cool off. He thought about Blaine. He hadn`t wanted to have sex with him. He had just wanted to feel someone`s interest in him. He was attracted to Blaine. Blaine was hot. He had always considered him sexy but had never thought something might have happened between them. He was Mathew`s friend. He was out of reach… But Kurt felt so good with him. He was sweet and caring. He liked being Blaine`s friend. He liked his personality, his attitudes, his passion for music, his love for his family and friends, his hair, his eyes, his lips, his kisses… And he had to stop thinking about him and calm down. He decided to go to the kitchen and grab some water before he would go to bed.

Drops of cold water were streaming down Blaine`s body. He could still feel Kurt`s kisses and he knew very well it wasn`t good. Wes had come in at the right time. Their primary goal wasn`t sex, but he wouldn`t have money on it that it wouldn`t have ended that way. Making love to Kurt…yeah, it would be amazing. The thought of consequences cooled him off immediately. The cold shower worked.

Blaine entered the hallway and closed the bathroom door quietly. He didn`t want to wake anybody. The door on Kurt`s room opened and when he saw Blaine, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure Blaine could hear it.

"I am going to the kitchen to get some water."

"You don`t wear shoes." Kurt sent him a confused look. He didn`t understand Blaine`s sentence at all.

"You can`t walk here without shoes. You could get sick. I`ll bring it to you." Blaine was thrilled he would have an opportunity to speak to Kurt before they went to sleep. He had to talk to him. He wanted to know his point of view on their evening. When he came back, he put a bottle of water on Kurt`s night stand.

"Thank you." Kurt was sitting on his bed waiting for what would happen next.

"Maybe we should talk…" Blaine said and sat next to him. He struggled not to continue where Wes had disturbed them. Kurt was so hot in his pajamas with his hair wet.

"I don`t want to talk about it. I don`t know what to say. I don`t want to hear the conclusion that you are sorry for what happened. Because I`m not."

"I am not sorry." Blaine took Kurt`s hand and made him look into his eyes.

"I am not sorry." He repeated once more to make sure Kurt got it. "I realize it wasn`t right. I also realize that if it had been Mathew who had found us my friendship with him would have been over. But I need you to know I don`t regret any second I spent with you, Kurt." Kurt shook his head. "We couldn`t make it more complicated, could we?" Blaine laughed. "Probably not. See you in the morning. Goodnight, Kurt." He was ready to leave Kurt`s room when he heard Kurt`s voice.

"Are you tired?" Kurt had already asked him the same question tonight and he hoped the answer would be the same as well.

"No. I don`t think I could sleep tonight." Kurt rested his back against the headboard.

"Can you stay for a while please? You promised to tell me how to make those drinks you made for me." Blaine was on the edge. There were thoughts in his head which told him not to expose himself to another temptation but they were replaced by those which told him how much he wanted to stay with him. "_It can`t be worse"_ was his last thought before he returned to sit on Kurt`s bed. The rest of the night went smoothly. They talked for a long time, neither of them mentioned what happened in the basement and it seemed like it was one of the ordinary conversations that they had many times before in the last few weeks. The tiredness finally took them over and they fell asleep with the sunrise.

* * *

So what do you think?

Nika


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviews, alerts and favourites. I hope this chapter won`t disappoint you.

* * *

Blaine woke up to a noise from the hallway. It took him a while to realize where he was. The last night's events popped up in his head as soon as he lay his eyes on sleeping Kurt. He felt goose bumps on his back. Nothing had changed. He wanted Kurt as much as he had wanted him a few hours ago. He should go to his room so nobody noticed anything. He opened the door and four pairs of eyes were staring at him. So much for nobody noticing… He closed the door silently.

"Good morning." He said and waited for some kind of reaction. Mathew`s fist collided with his face. "Come on, boys!" Lucas jumped between them. "Kurt is still sleeping. Take it somewhere else."

The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense. Mathew was sitting on the other side of the table to Blaine. Wes, Nick and Lucas were watching every move they made so they could separate them if there was a need.

"What did you do in his room?" Nick asked Blaine and it was clear that in this case he was on Mathew`s side.

"Nothing. I was sleeping." Mathew stood up from his chair and started yelling at him. "That is nothing according to you? You had sex with my ex while I was sleeping in the next room and it`s nothing?" Wes put his hand on Mathew`s shoulder and forced him to sit down.

"We were sleeping. We didn`t have sex. We were talking and we fell asleep. Nothing happened." Mathew didn`t believe Blaine`s explanation.

"You`ve already lied to me once. Why should I believe you now? How long have you been fooling around with him? Now it makes sense to me why you are such good friends… It`s funny. I thought he was interested in Lucas." Lucas eyes went wide.

"What? Interested in me? Are you out of your mind?"

"You are an idiot. He`s wanted you since he got through our break up. But you are oblivious. Everybody knows that. Hell, he didn`t have to tell me and I figured it out myself." Lucas considered it a joke and he laughed at him

"Everybody? I doubt that. Blaine and Nick didn`t know…" He was searching for support in Nick`s expression but found none.

"Sorry, dude. It was obvious. I just thought you weren`t interested when you didn`t put the moves on." Blaine couldn`t keep up with them. He had no idea what they were talking about. Kurt and Lucas? What? What about last night? Was it nothing for Kurt? Until now he had been sure Kurt felt the same but maybe he was just angry with Lucas for his obliviousness and wanted to evoke some jealousy. Blaine was just a pawn. No… It doesn`t sound like something Kurt would do. Then why didn't Kurt tell him anything about his feelings for Lucas? They were friends. How it was possible he didn`t notice himself? Or maybe he just didn`t want to notice…

"Why are you yelling? Do you know what time is it?" Kurt entered the kitchen with his best bitch face. He wasn't a morning person. Everybody knew that. They deserved every bit of his snapping for waking him up. Then he saw blood on Blaine`s face. He came to him with a napkin and put it on his nose.

"What happened?" He glanced from one to another, he met five numb reflections and mentally cursed because they really didn`t give him anything he could work with. Mathew broke the silence.

"I punched him when he was leaving your room. Reflex."

"Reflex? Are you crazy?"

"Am I crazy? I don`t know. You tell me. All I asked from you was to keep your distance from my family and friends. Instead of that you sleep with one of them! How is sex with him? Better than with me?" Mathew was in a rage and his voice was increasing its intensity by every word.

"You are a jerk." Kurt said with ice in his voice. "I don`t care what you think. We were talking and fell asleep. And if we had been at it all night, it`s still none of your business. You have no right to punch someone because you assume he had sex with me. You have no right to punch him even if he had had sex with me!" Mathew left the room. Need for nicotine was too strong after what happened. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Let`s go clean you up."

"Let it be. I`ll take care of myself. Eat something." Kurt was surprised. He had never seen Blaine acting so cold. He looked at Lucas and silently asked for an explanation but the expression on Lucas's face was unreadable. He nodded at an empty chair, poured him some juice and gave him a donut.

"You made a big mess, young man. Try to think twice next time you are up to something."

That`s it. Kurt had enough.

"What`s wrong with you? What have I done? I didn`t want to come here in the first place. You were going on and on about how I needed to relax and get out of the city…" He was screaming, relieving his tension from Blaine`s odd behavior on Lucas.

"Do not yell at me!" Lucas said calmly and Kurt shut up immediately. Lucas had never used this tone with him. His face was strict and Kurt knew him long enough to know he was disappointed.

"Get out of the city and relax is one thing. Sleeping with your ex`s good friend is another issue." Kurt shook his head. He couldn`t believe what Lucas was saying. Tears began to blur his vision. Blaine wasn`t there to help him explain the situation and he was hopeless. Nick and Wes didn`t say a word since he came, but he could see they agreed with Lucas.

"Thanks for breakfast. I am not hungry. Blaine slept in my bed with his clothes on. I am not going to defend myself from something I didn`t do." When he was leaving the kitchen, their moods reached the freezing – point.

* * *

On his way to the room he saw Blaine in the bathroom. He leaned on a door frame.

"You told me you didn`t regret anything yesterday." Blaine lifted his head and looked at Kurt`s reflection in a mirror. "I didn`t know I was a part of a love triangle yesterday."

"Love triangle?" Kurt felt like a fool. The more he tried to find out what`s going on the more confused he got. Blaine turned to him, softness and sweetness missing in his eyes but Kurt didn`t averted his glance from them. "Lucas." Blaine hoped Kurt would laugh at it. That he would tell him the guys were wrong. But Kurt stayed serious. He didn`t make an attempt to explain it to Blaine.

"I think you should go." Kurt put the brave face on and didn`t start crying until he was in his room. Everything was wrong. Blaine was mad at him. Dragging Lucas into this mess was Mathew`s revenge. It wasn`t fair. Mathew knew Kurt didn`t want to tell anything to Lucas because there was no feedback from him. He was getting over him and yesterday he forgot about him completely. Tears were streaming down his face. He should stay in the room today. He lay on his bad staring at the ceiling and considering the best option he had to make things right. But it seemed like there was no way he could fix it. After a while he heard someone knocking on the door. His heart skipped the beat at the idea it could be Blaine.

"It`s open." Nick poked his head to the room.

"Can I come in?" Kurt nodded and Nick sat on the chair opposite him.

"How long do you want to hide here?"

"I don`t know. Nobody believes me so till we are going back I guess…"

"You didn`t have sex with him, did you?" Nick came to Kurt because he was aware the whole situation got out of control and it was partially his fault. He shouldn`t have let Blaine near Kurt. He had recognized the look Blaine had in his eyes when he was in Kurt`s presence long before yesterday. He should have done something earlier.

"I didn`t. We were lying here, talking and early in the morning we fell asleep. That`s all." Nick could tell Kurt was tired of explaining.

"Wes told me he had found you making out in the basement." One second Kurt was angry, the next he was furious. He didn`t know Wes very well…or at all, but he had trusted him not to tell anybody.

"He couldn`t keep his mouth shut, could he?"

"He told only me. I woke up in the morning and found out Blaine wasn`t sleeping in our room. I went to find him and I ran into Wes in the kitchen. I asked him if he knew where he was and he told me the last time he had seen him he had gone to our room so I told him he hadn`t spent the night there. He got nervous and I knew something happened. I forced him to tell me. He wouldn`t have told me by himself. He said Blaine was probably in your room. He assumed you wanted to continue where he disturbed you. We went to your room to wake Blaine up before Mathew would get up but it was too late. Mathew and Lucas were in the hallway and Blaine was standing at your door. Wes tried to have your back but it didn`t go well. After what he told me I jumped to the conclusion you two had sex last night. I am sorry, Kurt."

"Nick, I don`t know what happened last night. I can`t explain. All I know is that I can't get him out of my head. I don`t know what to do."

"Hiding in here doesn`t solve your problems. Let`s get you breakfast and we`ll fix it somehow."

"I don`t care what Lucas or Mathew think about me. I`m worried about Blaine. He is mad at me. Something happened between us last night and now he thinks it doesn`t mean anything to me. But it does, Nick. I swear. It does mean something to me." Nick felt sorry for Kurt. He hoped they would find the way to make it okay.

"I know it does. Come on. There is breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen." Nick stood up and forced Kurt out of his bed.

* * *

Kurt was glad there was no one in the kitchen. He wasn`t in a mood for another confrontation. Nick stayed quiet and Kurt was grateful for it. He ate his breakfast by his willpower.

"What`s the plan now?" Kurt asked when he finished his breakfast. Nick didn`t have a chance to answer when Wes rushed to the kitchen. "Each of you take two bottles of water and come with me." The order was simple and neither Nick nor Kurt had the guts to not listen to him. They followed him to the basement. A strong smell of alcohol surrounded them and both of them were surprised when they saw three very drunk people. Mathew and Lucas were lying on the couch and Blaine was sitting on the floor, two empty bottles of vodka next to him.

"They drank one and half bottles of vodka on empty stomachs in an hour." Wes threw them bottles of water and locked the bar.

"What are you doing? We haven`t finished yet!" Mathew made an attempt to stand up but his legs didn`t listen to him.

"Yes, you have." Kurt said firmly.

"Oh…look who is here…Kurt! Congratulations Kurt. You made three men feel miserable in one day. Not everybody can manage something like that. Do you…Do you know why we feel miserable? I feel miserable because you had an affair with my friend. Blaine, my friend you had an affair with, do you remember him? Yes, of course you do. You had your tongue down his throat yesterday… he feels miserable because he didn`t know about Lucas. And Lucas feels miserable because he didn`t know about himself either. Are you happy now?"

"Lucas didn`t know about Lucas, I didn`t know about Lucas but you knew about Lucas…" Blaine, Lucas and Mathew started to laugh at what Blaine had just said as if it was the best joke ever. Lucas stood up and walked to Kurt. He poked his finger at his chest.

"Never stand between two friends. And if you have feelings for someone, tell him! So he wouldn`t be surprised to be the last to know."

"You weren`t the last to know. I didn`t know either."

Kurt - without saying a single word - gave them a big packet of chips. They really could use some food.

"You are not going to say anything?" Blaine was trying to stand up but it was so hard. His legs were heavy and his anger with Kurt was getting bigger because Kurt didn`t say anything. Who did he think he was? He couldn't keep all his secrets for himself. Blaine needed to know why Kurt made a fool of him.

"At least try to defend yourself!"

"If I joined your conversation, it wouldn`t be a fair play."

"Why? Are you afraid you would lose because there are three of us?" Kurt threw a sweet smile at them with a pitiful look.

"No. I would definitely win because of low blood alcohol level." He winked at them, turned around and exited the room. He wasn`t going to solve his problems with a bunch of drunks.

* * *

The end of their trip in the next chapter. It should be up in two or three days.

Nika


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys =) I planned posting this previous weekend but I didn`t manage that. Hope, you are still interested in my story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kurt went for a walk. He needed to clear his head. Everything was a mess. After two hours of aimless walking he still didn`t have a solution. He came back to the cabin and was pleased that Nick and Wes had made a lunch although the kitchen looked like there had been a bomb thrown down. After lunch Nick and Wes decided to watch some movies. They stood up leaving everything behind them, their steps led to the basement direction.

"What about cleaning up?" Kurt asked them but he could see in their faces they were not going to do that now.

"Are you coming with us?" Nick looked at him when Kurt was still glued to his chair.

"I don`t know…"

"Don`t be silly. They are sleeping. And when they get up they are going to be so hungover they won`t have the energy to make another scene. And if they do, we`ll be there to stop them, okay?" Kurt had nothing to do anyway so they convinced him after all.

* * *

They were half way through the second film talking about changing it for another because this one sucked when they heard a weak voice from another side of room.

"Why are you yelling? Tone it down a little bit." All three of them turned their heads to see Lucas`s attempt to stand up. Attempt being a key word here.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" If a glare could kill, Nick wouldn`t be alive after the one Lucas sent him. His head was pounding and he couldn`t remember what had happened.

"How much did we drink?"

"One and half bottles of vodka in an hour." There was a loud groan. That would be the reason for his aching head. Finally, Lucas managed to stand up by using Mathew`s and Blaine`s bodies as a support only to wake the two up.

"What are you doing?" Mathew sat and put his head to his hands. Kurt watched them anxiously. He caught Blaine`s sight and his heart skipped the beat again. Seriously, it needed to stop before he got a heart attack. Blaine just shook his head in response and said: "I think we drink way too much. I am going to shower." He stood up without any hesitance and headed to the door.

"It`s all your fault." Mathew pointed his index finger to Kurt.

"Stop it! You poured it yourself. Nobody was forcing you to drink." At this point Nick was pissed off. He hoped they would have more sense in them after sleep but apparently he was wrong. "It`s your fault. Leave him alone."

"He`s right." Blaine said and Kurt for a split second thought everything would be ok. "Nobody was forcing us. We can`t get drunk every time some guy plays with us."

"I was NOT playing with you!" Kurt`s scream echoed the room. He wanted to have a decent conversation with Blaine but it seemed impossible.

"You can call it whatever you want. I don`t care." The door shut behind him the moment Kurt`s eyes started wetting for a hundredth time in the last five hours.

"Ouch… Did he have to make loud noises?" Lucas valuated his options and the best one was to go outside, breathing fresh air might help. The events of previous hours made their way to his conscious. Blaine after four shots admitted what had happened between Kurt and him. Lucas was struggling with putting two and two together. _Kurt had something with Blaine, but everybody knows he is in love with me. I didn`t know, Blaine neither. Was he doing it so I notice him? No, it doesn`t sound like Kurt. We knew each other for years. He wouldn`t do anything like that… Does it mean Kurt doesn`t have feelings for me anymore and has feelings for Blaine now? What am I going to do? In my craziest dreams I wouldn`t say Kurt could possibly feel something for me. __We are friends. We spend a lot of time together. Lot of alone time together… I like spending time with him. We understand each other. Kurt has a special place in my life but I am not attracted to him. There isn`t chemistry or passion. There is understanding and friendship. Isn`t that some kind of love too? God, my head is going to explode…_ Lucas was slowly coming to realize why he didn`t have a need to find a boyfriend in the last six month. One night stands were good enough because except for sex he got everything he needed from Kurt. The missing puzzle piece found his way to the picture, but he wasn`t quite ready to see it yet.

* * *

Kurt poured some water into a glass and put in two slices of lemon. He sat next to Mathew and handed it to him.

"Really? After everything I`ve done to you today?" Mathew was ashamed of himself. Hurt pride made him attack Blaine, later he told Kurt`s secret and in the end he basically accused him of everything bad that happened. In spite of that, Kurt was sitting next to him, giving him his hangover beverage.

"Drink it." Kurt ordered and Mathew knew better than argue about it. The glass was empty after a few seconds. Mathew already felt less sick.

"Thank you."

"You`re welcome. You look terrible. Get yourself together." Kurt tried to stand up but Mathew`s hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Kurt, wait. I`ll fix it." Kurt scoffed at him.

"You`ve done enough. Please, stay out of my way."And with those words he left the room.

Kurt closed himself in his room. He wanted to talk to Blaine, but he was still mad at him. He heard Blaine go from the bathroom to his room so he took all the courage he had and knocked on Blaine`s door.

"It`s open." He pushed the doorknob and when he saw Blaine standing by the window with his back to him every bad memory from this day disappeared. All he could think of was how good it felt when he was kissing and holding Blaine the previous night.

"Do you need something?" He asked coolly and Kurt was in reality once again.

"Blaine, I…I want to explain to you how it is…I wanna tell you about Lucas and me…"

"There is nothing to explain. You like him. It`s ok. Yesterday, it was a fling. Things like that happen sometimes."

"A fling?" He couldn`t believe Blaine said that.

"Yeah. It didn`t mean anything. You should probably focus on Lucas more. We are fine."

"You are fine?" Kurt felt like a fool repeating Blaine`s words but he couldn`t believe them.

"Of course, I`m fine. You aren`t fine?" Blaine`s expression remained unchanged, bored almost although it cost him a lot of power to act like it was nothing. He felt betrayed. The thought of Lucas made him sick.

"Actually, I`m not. But if you feel this way, I`m not important." Blaine`s heart broke when Kurt closed the door behind him. He wanted to hug Kurt, to tell him he is important. The most important person in the whole world for him…but he didn`t. He didn`t need Kurt`s pity. Kurt should go to Lucas. Now, when he knew, it wouldn`t take a long time for them to get together. He kicked the bed. He could handle Mathew but could never be a consolation price for Lucas.

* * *

The rest of the day flew without any problems. The mood wasn`t very cheerful, but they had some fun. Kurt and Blaine were avoiding each other, they literally didn`t say a word to each other. A turn of 180 degrees in comparison with previous evening.

"He followed him like a lost puppy yesterday, today he barely looks at him. What`s wrong with him?" Nick was mad at Blaine. Kurt didn`t deserve a silence treatment.

"Come with me." Nick told Kurt and took him upstairs. They made a coffee and Nick encouraged Kurt to talk to him.

"Blaine is not talking to me. Lucas is nervous around me and Mathew is acting like everything is ok. Everything sucks. And you know what? I would do the same if I had the chance to take back the time." Kurt`s eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Blaine is more angry with himself than he is with you. You got under his skin. And Lucas finally realized your friendship is more than a standard relationship between friends and he is confused. Probably doesn`t know what to do. And Mathew? He screwed up and he knows it. Give it time. It`ll be ok soon."

"I hope so. I am tired. I think I`ll go to sleep."

When Nick came back to basement Wes was surprised not see Kurt with him.

"Where is Kurt?"

"He was tired. He went to sleep." Mathew looked at his watch.

"At nine?" Nick's rage achieved its final point and gave him a piece of his mind.

"Yeah, at nine. You had a nap today but he didn`t. You gave him a hard time. I don`t understand what it was about. I didn`t want to say anything in front of him but he is not here now so I have something to tell you. You are jerks. Blaine, you finally hit on someone but then you change your mind. What if there was Lucas before? Who cares? Don`t you think that maybe Kurt was with you yesterday because Lucas is out of the game? I suppose you don`t. And Lucas, for god sake, how could you not see Kurt wanted you? Ok, the last few weeks wasn`t so obvious, but when we started to hang out it was undeniable. I wasn`t surprised Blaine didn`t know. He wouldn`t know someone is hitting on him even if the guy told him he is but you didn`t seem to have a problem with it when it was about one night stands. You always knew who wanted you and who wasn`t interested. Now, you are nervous around him but nothing changed. Kurt is still Kurt. And Mathew – you made so many mistakes today. Why did you do what you did this morning? I mean…I can understand why you punched Blaine. You didn`t think because you were mad. But why did you tell Kurt`s secret? Why is he still your weak spot? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don`t. I mean, I like him. I like him a lot, but I don`t love him anymore if that is what you are asking."

"Oh… so let`s have this clear. You are like a little kid. You don`t want to play with a toy anymore, but you don`t want another kid to play with it either, right? How old are you guys? You are not in a high school. You took your problems and insecurities out on the wrong person. Kurt didn`t do anything. We persuaded him to come because he needed to relax, change the air. And what did he get here? You hurt him and made him feel like a crap. Hope you are happy." He didn`t wait for an answer. He finished his beer and went to bed. Wes looked at his friends and he could tell they were ashamed. None of them said anything but they seemed to be deep in their thoughts.

"Kurt is a great guy. You should be pleased he gives you so much attention. If he doesn`t like each of you so much your friendship with him would be over after how you treated him today. Please, turn the lights off when you go to bed. Goodnight." Blaine, Mathew and Lucas followed their example and went to bed. None of them was in the mood for some fun. Blaine considered knocking on Kurt`s door and apologizing to him but he changed his mind. One apology wouldn`t change a thing.

* * *

"You have to come again…in better circumstances." Wes told Nick as he was giving his suitcase to a car. Nick smiled.

"I`ll go with them separately. Or I`ll just take Kurt. You know, I really didn`t like him when he was with Mathew. He seemed to be too uptight, controlling… I saw their problems from Mathew`s perspective and sometimes I thought Kurt was crazy. But he is great. Mathew and he weren`t meant to be. And I doubt he and Lucas are meant to be either…" Wes agreed with him. None of them said anything about Kurt and Blaine though.

Kurt was sitting on the swing waiting for time to leave. He was wondering how it would be with them when they come back home. Should he stop hanging out with them? He didn`t like the idea at all. He let it be and time would show. It always worked that way. Someone started pushing swing back and forth. Kurt turned his head and saw Blaine shyly smiling at him.

"Can I?" Kurt simply nodded and let him sit next to him.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I was acting like a total jerk. If it is possible I would like to forget about this weekend. Do you think we can go back where we were before Friday night? I mean, you are the best team mate I`ve ever had. We are unstoppable in pool games." He winked at Kurt and at that moment Kurt knew the old Blaine was back. Although Kurt wasn`t sure if he could forget about Friday night, he would definitely try his best to make their friendship work.

"We are leaving!" Lucas shouted to let them know he was ready to go. Blaine and Kurt went to the cars and said goodbye to Wes. Blaine opened the door for Kurt but didn`t sit next to him as Kurt supposed.

"I`m going with Mathew. My apartment is on his way home." He closed the door, waved them and took the passenger seat in Mathew`s car.

* * *

Kurt was silent during their ride home. He was afraid that things wouldn`t be as they used to… Lucas took Nick home first and then he parked his car in front of Kurt`s apartment. Leah wasn`t at home and Kurt couldn`t wait till she would be back. He had so much to tell her.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked Lucas as he observed leftovers in a fridge.

"Yeah…we can order a pizza."

Pizza came in half an hour later. They were sitting on the living room floor and eating when Lucas couldn`t take it anymore.

"Why are you quiet? Are you angry with me? I know the weekend was horrible…"

"I am not angry with you." Kurt interrupted him. "I`m worried. You know how I hate uncertainty. A lot of happened and it`ll influence at least three of my friendships…"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything will probably change with Mathew, Blaine and you…" Lucas shook his head.

"Kurt, nothing will change between us. I swear. We are the same friends as we were on Friday, okay?" Kurt nodded and turned on the TV.

"Discovery channel?" He asked though he knew the answer.

* * *

When Mathew left Blaine in front of his house, he went straight to Peter`s. During the weekend he realized that relationships based on sex didn`t satisfy him as he wished, but it was at least some indication of a relationship and he didn`t want to be alone. Before he knocked on Peter`s door, he had decided to call Blaine.

"Hi, did you forget something?"

"Actually, yes. I did. I don`t mind if you want to give it a try with Kurt. Nick was right yesterday about my childish behavior. But don`t take too long. Lucas may try it too."

"I am not giving it a try. I don`t like playing second fiddle. But thanks." Blaine hung up and after a brief inspection in his empty fridge he headed for the supermarket.

* * *

New character who will complicate things a little bit in the next chapter. I try to post it as soon as I can.

Nika


	6. Chapter 5

New character introduced in this chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Blaine filled a shopping cart and decided to grab some lasagna for lunch. He wasn't in a mood for cooking. The microwave food would be great. Luck was on his side as he saw the last piece of meal.

"It seems like I'm staying hungry today." Blaine lifted his head and his eyes lay on a man who definitely could be described as gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, I guess?" Blaine really didn't know how to respond to the now laughing man.

"You are sorry for taking the last piece of meal? Don't be. It's my problem I can't eat anything 'microwaveable' except for lasagna."

"Wait a minute. Maybe you'll get your lunch." Blaine said to the man and disappeared in the next isle. After a while he came back with a shop assistant who supplemented the missing goods.

"Thank you very much. You saved me from starving." Man winked at him, took one pack of lasagna and left. Blaine finished his shopping and when he was purchasing he caught a glimpse of the man he had been talking to earlier.

"Are you in a hurry?" Man asked him.

"No." Blaine answered, clearly surprised that the stranger was talking to him again.

"I thought so." Blaine's puzzlement was even bigger now. "Why?"

"Because if you have to eat something you heat in microwave on Sunday there is probably no one waiting for you at home." Blaine had to admit that he was curious about this man.

"Well done observation. I'm impressed. You are in the same situation I assume."

"I am working today. I've spent last 24 hours in my office. I could use a good company for lunch break. What do you say?" Blaine was taken aback. He didn't know how to respond. He liked the guy. There was something about him, but Blaine wasn't one for going somewhere with a total stranger. What did Kurt always say? _If you don't try, you'll never know_. Keeping Kurt's principle in his mind he accepted man's offer. Blaine gave his bags to his car and followed the man to his office that was in a walking distance from supermarket.

"Are you a journalist?" Blaine asked him when they entered the building of the local newspapers.

"I guess so. I've been trying to finish my story since Friday and it has to be out tomorrow. That's why I'm here during a weekend. Do you read us?"

"Sometimes. I love a column about events nobody knows anything till they aren't over and you write about them. My friends and I said million times we would have gone if we had known about some of them…"

"You really read that? By the way, we always write about those events before they are held, but it seems like nobody notice them."

"I've never noticed them. The truth be told I really don't read anything except that one column…Maybe you should write about events that are going to be held there. Then I'll read it and go." The man smiled at him. He was fascinated by Blaine. He had charisma and was hot like hell. Ideal combination.

"I should probably introduce myself. I am Tom." The man, Tom, held his hand for Blaine. Blaine took it and said: "I am Blaine. Nice to meet you, Tom. Wait a minute…Tom? It's your column!" Tom nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, it is. And I'm glad I have a reader."

While they were eating, Blaine asked Tom questions about how the newspapers works and basically got every information he wanted to know from him.

"Did you know there is a support group for people addicted to the social networks in my district?" Blaine's expression indicated he didn't believe him.

"I swear. It's similar to AA but it's about another type of addiction. It's really good. They teach them how to communicate with people in person and how to keep real friendship. They are having an exhibition of photographs they took with their real friends tomorrow. I'm working on it. Do you want to go with me?" The offer was interesting. Blaine didn`t have to think about it twice.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll meet you tomorrow at six in front of the supermarket." They had a coffee after they ate their lasagna and then Blaine said goodbye to him. He didn't want to keep Tom from his work. On his way home he realized he didn't think about Kurt once while he was with Tom. He was so glad he accepted Tom's offer…

* * *

"Are you going to bar tonight as always on Mondays?" Mathew asked Nick and Blaine anxiously. He would like to join them but he was distant lately and maybe he didn't have a place between them anymore.

"Of course we are. We've been playing pool on Mondays for a year, you know that. You are welcome but Kurt and Lucas are going to be there." Nick answered him and Blaine silently cursed. He had completely forgot about pool Mondays when he had told Tom he would go with him to the exhibition.

"I don't mind them. I have to get used to it but it'll be okay."

"Great!" Nick was happy that they wouldn't have to separate their activities with Kurt and Mathew.

"Blaine, today we'll make some changes. You and Kurt are too good at pool, so you are not playing with him. At seven, as every Monday, our spot. Don't be late, Mathew." Blaine had to tell them. He didn't want to, because there would be questions he wasn't ready to answer but he had no choice.

"I'm not going tonight. Sorry." Nick and Mathew turned to him as if they had to make sure he was not joking.

"What?"

"I'm not going." Blaine simply repeated what he had just said.

"Why? Because of Kurt? I thought everything was fine between you."

"No, it's not because of Kurt. I just have another plan." Mathew knew very well what 'another' plan meant. He used the excuse so many times he could practically get a degree in that field.

"You have a date." Nick choked at Mathew's words.

"What?" Nick yelled and Blaine was lost. How was he going to get from questioning that was about to start?

"It's not a date." He tried to argue, but unsuccessfully.

"Are you going with some man?" Mathew asked him. Blaine nodded.

"Is he part of your family?" Nick's turn for question. "No."

"Is he your friend?"Mathew again. "No."

"Are there going to be just two of you?" Nick could see by expression on Blaine's face he hit the right spot. "Yes."

"Then it's a date." Mathew and Nick screamed in unison. To say Nick was confused by Blaine's behavior in the last few days would be understatement. At first Kurt, now some guy nobody knew about. What the hell was going on with him?

"Who is he?" Mathew's questions hadn't been finished yet. He worked with Blaine for more than a year now and he had never been on a date. Blaine gave up.

"We met yesterday at supermarket. He is a journalist. You know that column in the local newspapers we sometimes read? The one about unusual events? He writes them." Nick and Mathew put two and two together. There was some event tonight for sure.

"What is he like?"

"I don't know. He is fine, I guess. I mean, we can have a decent conversation and that's important for me. But it's not a date. It's a photograph exhibition." Nick shook his head. Can Blaine be more oblivious? Probably not. He had known him for years and he was still the same.

"The exhibition itself maybe not be a date. But dinner after? That'll be a date. Oh my god Blaine. You are changing them really quickly. Kurt on Friday, journalist guy on Monday…I am not used to it in your case." Blaine was silent. Nick was right. Blaine himself wasn't used to it as well…but Tom was definitely worth a shot.

* * *

"Hi." Nick and Mathew greeted Kurt and Lucas when they came to the bar.

"So which table are we choosing tonight?" Nick didn't wait for an answer and went to order beers. It was mean leaving Mathew explain why Blaine wasn't with them.

"We should wait for Blaine." Kurt said and was little worried. Blaine was never late.

"Blaine is not coming tonight." Mathew was so mad at Nick. Why should he deal with Blaine's crap? He hated disappointment in Kurt's eyes.

"Is he sick?" Mathew thought of lying to Kurt but then he changed his mind.

"No. He has a date." If Blaine was dating someone, Kurt should know. Mathew wasn't about hiding the truth.

"Oh…Ok." Kurt said in a tone Mathew knew very well. It was the one Kurt used to have when he was trying to hide something.

"Are you okay?"Mathew asked him although he could see how not okay Kurt was. However, Kurt put on brave face, smiled and nodded. Just how he always used to do. Mathew knew this kind of smile. It wasn't a natural one. This one was forced.

"I know I'm not as good as Blaine in pool, but you and I are gonna win tonight."

"I have no doubts about that." Mathew gave him a cue, took his hand and led him to the table where Nick and Lucas were warming up. Kurt decided not to care about Blaine. _If this is how he wants it, I can live with that._ Tonight he would be having fun. He didn't need Blaine to have fun, did he?

Kurt and Mathew won the first game and Nick with Lucas denied playing against them. They were just sitting and drinking, having a blast. With increasing amount of beer they drank, quality of conversation decreased but it didn't stop them from commenting the latest political issues.

"Why don't politicians do that? It's simple. You add it to the law and that's it." Nick angrily put a glass on the table.

"Because they wouldn't have anything from it. They would just help people. Who cares about people if there is no profit for them?" Lucas nodded. Definitely on Mathew's side here.

"My dear friends, we should candidate." Nick proposed and his suggestion was met with general enthusiasm. They spent rest of their evening thinking about campaigning. They even wrote every idea on the coasters.

"We should reward ourselves for every great idea we have. You know, like motivation." Nick's tongue was a little hard but it seemed like guys understood each other without a word.

"You act like every idea you have is the best one." Kurt told them just to nag them a little.

"Exactly. We are pure geniuses. Our ideas are the best. What do we need if we want to candidate?" Kurt didn't want to spoil their mood, but Mathew had already asked the question and who was he to keep them from an answer…Kurt loved messing up with them.

"Political party." They looked at him sceptically.

"The existing one? Because there is none I'm interested in…What if we founded our own? It would be so cool."

"You guys are unbelievable." Kurt laughed at them. Next 30 minutes they were coming up with different names for their party. None of them was suitable.

"How are you going to agree on a campaign program if you are not able to choose the name?" Kurt stepped to their discussion. Nick scratched his head.

"We should vote when we couldn't make a decision. You know, leave it to a coincidence." Nick was clearly satisfied with his answer and Kurt judged they'd had enough. They were sweet and cute but totally dumb. Time to go home. Or maybe just one little bite…

"Wanna leave everything on voting? But then the worst idea can win." Lucas sent him a glare.

"You can't expect we would have everything figure out on the beginning. We'll work on that. We kick bad ideas out."

"And who decide which one is bad?" Kurt smirked, loving how they were fighting for their conception no matter how crazy it was.

"At first, we value them. Then we'll vote for those with the best evaluation."

"And who will value them?" Lucas was confused with Kurt's questions. In more sober state he would know there was no way he could win this but right now he was convinced their system was flawless.

"An independent arbiter." Kurt was disappointed a little. Usually it took him more time to win.

"And how you make sure they aren't opened to bribe?" Kurt one, guys zero.

"You are no fun." Nick pouted and finished his beer. Then he ordered them to leave.

"It's late. Tomorrow we need to go to work. We are not politicians. No one is going to pay us if we don't show there."

xxxx

They tried to call a cab but a dispatcher told them they would have to wait for half an hour so they decided walk home. They went together for a while, then Lucas and Nick turned right and Kurt with Mathew continued straight.

"It's like during our old times, isn't it?" Mathew asked him when they passed street they used to pass on their way to the apartment they shared once.

"Yeah. Like an old times…" Mathew suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kurt sounded concerned. Mathew needed to talk to him. There were so many questions he had but was afraid to ask.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for the whole Blaine situation."

"I don't want to talk about him." Kurt said firmly and continued his way home. Mathew was following him in silence until they reached Kurt's apartment building.

"Thank you for coming with me." Kurt finally spoke which earned him Mathew's smile.

"You are welcome. I wouldn't sleep if I didn't know you came home safe." Memories from their time together were flashbacking to Kurt's mind. So many times they had stood like this in front of their houses or dorm buildings after their date. Mathew hugged him. It was a long hug and Mathew tried to communicate through it but wasn't sure if Kurt got the massage. He missed him so much.

"Do you miss me?" He whispered to Kurt's ear and Kurt released his embrace to look him in the eyes.

"Yes. I do. I miss you and every good thing we shared." Mathew wanted to kiss his forehead for goodbye but Kurt's lips were so kissable he couldn't resist and connected them with his own. Kurt responded to the kiss immediately. Just like the old times…until Kurt pulled away after few seconds.

"We shouldn't…" Mathew nodded and sighed.

"I know. I just…I really miss you. Since we broke up nobody has kissed me like you used to. Sex is only sex, no depth in it. With you it was never just sex. It was more. Hell, even now it would be more." Kurt caressed his cheek.

"I miss you too…You should find someone who will give you more than just sex. I can't give you that anymore." Mathew wasn't surprised by his answer. Kurt would never have sex with him after they broke up. Kurt would never have one night stand. Mathew would love to be intimate with Kurt one more time. It wouldn't be the same as it was when they were together but there'd still be some indication of feelings.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." Mathew kissed him on a cheek and was ready to go home. "Goodnight." Kurt said back and before he closed the door, he smiled and winked at him.

"You know, if I am interested in one night stand, you'll be the first on my list." Mathew laughed. He knew Kurt very well. That wasn't going to happen…

* * *

So what do you think? Did Blaine have a date or not?

Nika


	7. Chapter 6

If you didn`t like Blaine so far, after this chapter you would probably hate him. But don`t worry, we are slowly getting to the point where you will like (maybe even love) him again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites and alerts.

* * *

Nick and Mathew were right. It was a date. And good one. Maybe the best he`d ever had. Exhibition was great, dinner in a small restaurant even better and walk in a park was highlight of the evening. They found out they had lot of in common and Blaine hoped this evening wasn`t their last.

Blaine drove Tom home and was about to say goodbye when…

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Blaine didn`t expect it but Tom got off the car and waited for Blaine to join him.

"Thank you for invitation but it`s late. I`ll rather go home." Tom was confused. He wasn`t sure if Blaine was serious or joking.

"You want to go home?" Blaine came to him and tried to explain.

"Tom, tonight was great. And I would love to repeat it but if I go upstairs, I`ll probably wake up in your bed tomorrow. It would mean that our relationship will either be based on sex or won`t exist at all. I don`t want that." Tom for a second thought he was dreaming. He had had an amazing evening with wonderful and really hot man that he had planned to end perfectly and Blaine was ruining it. Tom liked him. He was attracted to him even more after what Blaine had said. Suddenly Tom kissed him. Passionately and earnestly like as he was trying to persuade Blaine to change his mind. Blaine pushed him against a car door and took control over the kiss. Tom felt how their tongues slowed their movements. Blaine`s lips were soft and he wasn`t rushing. He made Tom enjoy tenderness of their kissing which lasted several minutes.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Blaine asked after they pulled away.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Tom said breathlessly.

"I take that as a yes?" Tom nodded with a wide smile.

"If you don`t call, I will." And with those words he disappeared in his house. Blaine started an engine of his car, smile on his face. He felt good about this evening. He liked Tom and had every intention to see if there could be something more. Tom was hot, he had needed all willpower he had had to say no earlier. The way Tom had kissed him had almost made him say yes to the offer…But no matter how much he was willing to think about Tom, Kurt still found his way to his mind. He couldn`t help but compare. The evening with Kurt was different. More sensual. With Tom it was more passionate. Experience with Kurt was the best he`d ever had but tonight was very close to it. He hoped some day he could overcome the evening in Wes` cabin and with a bit of luck it would be with Tom.

Blaine was first at work the next morning. He didn't sleep much at night. He tried as he might but Kurt was still in his thoughts. When he was with Tom, everything was great. As soon as he was alone, Kurt was there with him.

xxxx

"Hi." Nick came to their office with coffee in his hands. His head was pounding and he hoped Mathew`s head was in a similar state but when he saw him entering the room, Mathew didn`t seem to suffer a headache from yesterday.

"Good morning, boys." He greeted them with too much enthusiasm for someone who had been drinking previous night.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nick was curious. Mathew wasn`t a morning person. After night spent on drinking he barely talked to them till it was lunch time.

"Kurt told me yesterday that if he wanted to have one night stand it would be definitely me." Blaine`s heart started beating faster.

"Why would he say that?" Nick didn`t believe him. It didn`t sound like Kurt.

"When we were saying goodbye I kissed him because I miss him. And I had might or might not tell him that no one has been like him after our break up…Of course he shut me down immediately but in the end he said I would have been his first choice. You know, maybe I really have a shot for one night of amazing sex with my super hot ex-boyfriend."

"Are you crazy? You are considering it?" Blaine asked him, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why not? I`m single, he is single too. I mean, we both have urges and we know each other completely. It`s the best combination for quilt-free sex. None of us will drag feelings into it because we`ve been there once and it didn`t work." In fact, Mathew didn`t think there was a possibility of having sex with Kurt. He just teased Blaine. Maybe making him jealous would help him take his head out of his ass. This interest in some journalist was bullshit in Mathew`s eyes. Nick observed their conversation and decided to change a topic.

"How was your evening, Blaine?"

"Great. We`re meeting again today."

"I hope you won`t bail on us as Mathew did when he found Peter. By the way, how is he?"

"I don`t know. He was pissed off when I canceled our plans for weekend and when I came back he told me to forget about him." Mathew shrugged his shoulder. It didn`t bother him. He could find someone like Peter at anytime.

"And we have a reason why you hit on Kurt." Nick said and Blaine scoffed.

"Guys, I don`t care who is sleeping in your bed but if I`m exchanged for a good fuck I`m done with you. I`ll find someone else to hang out with. Are we clear? You"… and he pointed his finger on Blaine…"You have a week to play with your boy toy and I want to see you again at bar on Monday. And you…" Nick`s finger changed his direction towards Mathew. "You hurt Kurt and you`re out of my circle of friends."

"Why me? What if it is his fault?"

"I don`t care. I`ll take his side whatever happens. Now, let`s get to work. We have some commercial to finish." Nick ordered and Mathew with Blaine obeyed without saying a word.

xxxx

"So Nick and Mathew are your colleagues. Lucas doesn`t work with you but hangs out with you regularly." Blaine was putting Tom in picture of his free time activities. He wanted to take Tom with him on Monday and introduce him to guys. It`s their fourth date in a row and everything is awesome. They didn`t say it out loud but they were definitely dating. Blaine was satisfied. Yes, he still thought about Kurt sometimes…or more often than sometimes…okay, he was thinking about him all the time, but Tom was too interesting to let him go.

"Right. Clever boy."

"What about my reward?" Tom asked and provocatively pouted his lips. Blaine laughed and kissed him. They`ve been kissing a lot. Every opportunity they have. Blaine felt like he was sixteen again. Walks hand in hand, kisses on a bench in a park, soft touches in situations when it was absolutely inappropriate…

They were in Tom`s apartment right now because he wanted Blaine to read an article he had written about the exhibition. Tom hadn`t dared to invite him over after what had happened on Monday but today he had an excuse. He turned on his laptop, put it on Blaine`s lap and sat next to him. Blaine started to read but he was repeatedly interrupted by Tom`s lips on his neck.

"Hey…I can`t focus…" Blaine felt Tom`s smile on his skin and when his collarbone was attacked he gave up, shut the laptop down and kissed Tom hard.

"You little tease…this wasn`t about your article, was it?" Blaine said between kisses. Tom smirked and continued with devouring Blaine`s mouth. Tom had a plan and no one could stop him. He unzipped Blaine`s hoodie, got rid of it and took his T-shirt off. Blaine wasn`t sure if they reached the point when sex wouldn`t be just sex but he couldn`t give a damn right now. He returned the favor and soon Tom was shirtless as well.

At the moment they got to Tom`s bed they were both naked. Sex with Blaine was exactly like him. Soft and sweet. He didn`t rush things and built the pleasure gradually. He made sure he was not hurting Tom. Tom was used to passionate, lustful sex and Blaine showed him another dimension. After they came down from their highs, Tom rested his head on Blaine`s shoulder, his arms around his waist as he fell asleep tired and satisfied. Blaine had a problem with sleeping though. Tom turned him on, during sex he though only about him but now, when Tom was sound asleep in his arms, Blaine felt like he missed something. It was different from the time when Kurt had slept next to him. Blaine was angry with himself. There was gorgeous man lying next to him whom with he had had an amazing sex a while ago and he still had Kurt on his mind. How long would it last? He was so tired of it…

xxxx

"What about Kurt and you?" Nick asked Lucas when they were sitting in the bar on Thursday evening. Kurt was with Leah and her friends, Blaine had a date as every day this week and Mathew had to finish his work. There were just two of them and Nick was glad he didn`t have to face any problems or tension that came in one package with Kurt, Mathew and Blaine since they returned from Wes.

"What do you mean?" Lucas knew what Nick was asking about but he didn`t have an answer.

"Are you going to put some moves on?" Big sight escaped Lucas` mouth. He would like to talk about Kurt with someone. But Nick was Blaine`s and Mathew`s friend. It would be weird talking to Nick about the man he had surely heard a lot from their friends on daily bases.

"Come on, Luke. You had a pretty interesting weekend yourself and I bet you didn`t tell anybody what`s on your mind. You know, you can tell me."

"I told Kurt nothing had changed between us because he was scared that his relationships with Blaine, Mathew and me wouldn`t be the same." Lucas started talking.

"But something has changed. I think about him a lot. Did you know we know each other since we came to Pittsburg? I met him during our freshman year of college. He was with Mathew then so he was out of reach. We hung out a lot and quickly became best friends. I never expressed an interest. I was the only gay guy around Kurt Mathew wasn`t jealous of. We are so comfortable around each other. Leah is always laughing we are like old married couple…When they broke up I didn`t notice Kurt`s behavior changed. I mean, I know now. I spent last few nights thinking about it and found out he was out of character sometimes. But he is not anymore, you know? All those little weird things, that apparently were the sign he was interested in me, he used to do stopped. They had stopped before we went to Wes. Nick, I don`t think there is a chance for me. I think he wants Blaine." He finished, took sip of his beer and remained silent.

"Luke, as much as I love Blaine and want him to be happy, he screwed a big time with Kurt. He is dating this journalist guy and I don`t think he is going to give it up anytime soon. I honestly don`t know what`s up with him. He barely talks to us. We have to interrogate him. He seems to be constantly in his thoughts but he doesn`t tell us what is bothering him. He is distant since Sunday. I know it`s temporary and he`ll be his old self in no time but if you want to try it with Kurt you should hurry. Kurt might be confused about his feelings right now but he still knows why he wanted you. You have everything he was looking for and didn`t find in Mathew." Nick was sure Blaine would kill him if he knew Nick encouraged Lucas. He could see Kurt was Blaine`s weak spot. But Kurt deserved to be happy and Lucas was much better for him right now than Blaine was.

"I`d like to give it a try. No one knows me the way he does. He literally knows what to say or what to do whether I`m sad or mad or happy…He is perfect. I have no idea why I didn`t think about it earlier."

"You think about it now. And you know what Kurt always says…"

"…If you don`t try, you`ll never know." They finished together.

xxxx

When Blaine woke up on Friday morning, Tom wasn`t in the bed. He heard some noise from a kitchen so he got up and picked up his clothes as he was on his way from Tom`s room.

"There is a towel for you in a bathroom. You can take a shower before breakfast." Tom said without taking his eyes from food he was preparing. Blaine came to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He said and disappeared in the bathroom. Tom wasn`t planning it but idea popped up in his head and he checked the time. Maybe they would have to eat breakfast in a car but it was worth it. He enjoyed last night and he wanted to show Blaine how it worked in his world. He stepped to the bathroom, threw his robe on a floor and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine turned around.

"What are you…mmmhp" He didn`t have a chance to finish the sentence. Tom pushed him to the wall and connected their lips. Everything was a blur for Blaine from the moment Tom kissed him till he came. It was passion, lust and fierce, all in one. They were breathing heavily, aware of the fact they should stand up and get ready to leave if they didn`t want to be late for work.

xxxx

"Where is Blaine?" Nick asked when he came to the office. Blaine was always the first in there. Mathew just shrugged his shoulders. Blaine had ten minutes to get there so he still wasn`t late.

"Shouldn`t we call him?" Nick was worried about him.

"Don`t worry. He is fine. This journalist guy must be something…I mean, Blaine would definitely let us know if something was wrong. So I assume he just spent the night and is in hurry. Come on, we`ve been there."

"Yeah, we have, but he never did something like that."

Two minutes to nine and Blaine appeared in the door. Mathew`s face lit up. Blaine had got laid last night.

"Someone didn`t have a time to change their clothes…" Nick teased and Blaine face went red. "We overslept…" Mathew and Nick didn`t believe him. Blaine never turned off an alarm on his phone. They knew Blaine got lucky not only during the night but in the morning as well.

"Justin was looking for you." Mathew had mercy with him. Knowing Nick Blaine wouldn`t get out of his late arrival easy so he rather sent him catch his breath. Blaine was glad he had an excuse to leave. He wouldn`t hear an end of it for sure so he needed to gain some control. He mouthed "I owe you" to Mathew when Nick wasn't looking and left their office.

"He had sex with him. It`s serious." Mathew stated. Nick nodded.

"I know. But I still think he is not over Kurt yet."

"Yeah, he rushed into relationship. It`s not his style. I think he is trying to forget about Kurt, but I don`t think he has made any progress." Nick tapped Mathew`s shoulder.

"Dude, Blaine`s made a big progress. In four days he got from first date to having sex. That had never happened before." Mathew wished a functional relationship for Blaine. But he couldn`t shake off a feeling Blaine was rushing things. There would be at least one person heartbroken at the end of this madness. He was afraid of Kurt`s reaction too. Blaine didn`t speak to him since Sunday. Mathew and Nick knew Blaine was avoiding Kurt. They told him about Monday evening but Blaine ignored everything Kurt related. The only thing he had responded to was Kurt`s possible 'interest' in sleeping with Mathew. Mathew had compunction about Saturday morning in the cabin. If he hadn`t made a scene, Blaine wouldn`t have backed off.

xxxx

"How was your weekend?" Lucas asked Kurt next Monday when they met for a coffee before they would go to the bar.

"Amazing. Leah was babysitting her niece. It was fun having a four year old around." Kurt told him more about his weekend. Lucas himself didn`t have a good one. He spent it on a business trip. There was a reason he had wanted to meet Kurt for a coffee but he didn`t know how to tell him. He was thinking a lot about them since they came back from the cabin. He seriously considered getting together with Kurt. Blaine was out of the game since he was taken, there shouldn`t be any problem but Lucas had a respect. He didn`t want to screw things up. However, the conversation over the coffee led them to another direction. When they were leaving a coffee shop, Lucas made a promise to find out if Kurt still wanted to be with him till the end of the night.

* * *

Hope you are not mad at me for what I did to Blaine. =) Lucas will find out what he needs to know in next chapter. Does Kurt want to be with him? What do you think?

Nika


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally some interaction between Kurt and Blaine. =) Enjoy…**

* * *

Blaine was sitting with Tom on their usual spot in the bar. They were waiting for others to join them. Blaine was slightly nervous, because guys didn`t know Tom was coming with him. Nick and Mathew came together and they weren`t very pleased that Blaine wasn`t alone, but they acted as perfect gentlemen and kept giving Blaine piece of their mind on Tuesday morning. They really wasn`t expecting Blaine introducing his boyfriend to them on the day when Kurt was going to be there. Blaine could wait for a little while according to them. It wasn`t like he was dating him for ages.

Lucas sensed something was wrong the moment they entered the bar. Tom was distinctive personality type and it was impossible not to notice him. Lucas immediately knew Blaine was here with his new boyfriend. He had to ask Kurt now because later he could be upset with Blaine and Lucas didn`t want to wait another day. So he stopped Kurt on this track.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised looking at nervous Lucas.

"I…I wanted to talk to you about something earlier. I just didn`t know how to say it."

"And now you know?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and although Lucas had no idea he knew it had to be done before Kurt would see Blaine with Tom.

"Luke?" Kurt`s answer was a kiss. Just a peck but their friends could see it from a table where they were sitting.

"Kurt, I don`t know how it works so I`m just gonna ask. Will you be my boyfriend?" Lucas was so cute, sweet and insecure it made Kurt laugh. Whole situation was absurd to him. He had come up with so many scenarios how they could get together but none of them was similar to this. Guys by the table were confused. It seemed like Lucas had said some brilliant joke. Kurt calmed down immediately when he saw his horrible expression.

"Are you sure? I mean you`ve never really been into me…"

"I`m sure. I swear. I wasn`t interested because you`re like…out of my league and I never thought we could actually be together but…We are perfect match. We practically read each other mind. We are best friends. It`s good scratch-line for a relationship, isn`t it?"

Kurt remembered what he had told Leah when he had returned from the cabin_. It`s all rational with Lucas. No sign of chemistry. Understanding, same values and friendship. If we got together we would create the perfect couple._ Apparently, Lucas saw it the same way. What had he to lose? At least he would find out if it`s enough for the relationship. The kiss was fine. Not as mind-blowing as Blaine`s was, but decent. Kurt decided to give it a try. He wrapped his arms around Lucas and connected their lips one more time. At first it was just lips moving together but soon tongues were included and Kurt had to admit he liked it. Maybe chemistry wasn`t a lost cause between them.

Meanwhile, Blaine was watching them, jealousy getting him hard. Tom couldn`t understand why guys suddenly stopped talking and were taking such an interest in some couple by the door. He didn`t like Blaine`s expression. Something was clearly going on, he had to ask Blaine later. He was more amazed when couple came to their table.

"Hi guys." Lucas greeted them, holding Kurt`s hand.

"Hi guys? You have to be kidding me Lucas!" Nick looked at him with _you - two - have - so - much - to - tell – us_ sight. Kurt laughed, nudged his shoulder to signal him to move so they could sit.

"Lucas, Kurt, this is Tom." Blaine interjected. Kurt turned to Tom, sent him sweet smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tom. Hope they were behaving. They can get carried away sometimes."

Tom was confused even more now. Blaine didn`t tell him anything about someone named Kurt but he was acting like he knew them well. And the way Blaine looked at Kurt was suspicious.

"They are great. I mean, we hadn`t been here long before you came."

"Yeah. We got there and said a few words and then our attention was brought to you. Care to explain?" Kurt`s innocent reflection gave Mathew an answer _of course not_.

"So, Tom, tell us something about you." Kurt changed a topic quickly…

xxxx

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked Blaine on their way from the bar.

"No. Why?" Blaine didn`t want to lie, but he couldn`t tell him. Not now.

"I don`t know. You were silent. Your mood changed when Kurt and Lucas joined us. Do you have problem with Kurt?" Blaine froze.

"What? No! Why do you think that?"

"Maybe because you never told me there was Kurt among your friends? Or maybe because you didn`t say a word to him tonight?" Blaine cursed Tom`s observing skills. He considered them important for Tom`s job but now they were adverse.

"And what should have I told you about him?"

"That there is an attractive, nice and funny guy named Kurt?" Blaine looked at him with sparkle in his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" He put his hands around Tom`s waist and kissed him.

"No, I`m not. It`s just…You acted really weird around him. Were you dating him?" Blaine took a deep breath. Tom wasn`t going to give up his interrogation so easy.

"We weren`t dating. He was Mathew`s boyfriend. They broke up almost year ago. Now he is with Lucas. And I was acting weird because I couldn`t wait to get out of there so we could be alone."

"You wanted to go…" Tom noted.

"I know. Guys reproached me for spending every night last week with you." Tom could relate to it. His colleagues told him the same thing.

"What if we reserved Mondays for friends? We don`t have to be together every day." Blaine nodded because he liked the idea.

"So you and Kurt never…mmhp" Blaine silenced him with another kiss.

xxxx

The next morning Blaine was the first one in the office. He stopped counting sleepless night. Tom was amazing, but he wasn`t Kurt. And the thing that bothered him the most was that Kurt was with Lucas now and maybe if Blaine had tried Kurt could have been with him. He was driving himself crazy. He knew the whole situation wasn`t fair to Tom. Blaine had lied to him and he felt bad about it. He should have told Tom the truth. His thoughts were interrupted by Nick`s clear voice.

"Look who`s here! Someone`s alarm worked this morning. And you also managed to get changed. I`m impressed." Blaine sent him a glare. It wasn`t time for joking.

"We were at my place." Blaine said and hoped topic was over.

"I wonder where Luke was…" Mathew teased Blaine purposely. He noticed how Blaine had reacted when Kurt and Lucas had come yesterday.

"Yeah, that was something. What a surprise…" Nick joined Mathew`s teasing only to be interrupted by evidently annoyed Blaine.

"Would you guys just shut up and start working? We need to finish this commercial." Mathew and Nick exchanged meaningful looks and turned on their computers.

xxxx

A month flew by. Kurt divided his time into Lucas, guys, Leah with girls and work. Two things were worrying him regularly. Blaine – who had been still acting weird around him and Lucas - whom with he still hadn`t found necessary chemistry. It had been four weeks and they hadn`t progressed from kissing. Hell, they hadn`t had at least one proper make out session. Everything was nice and sweet but he hadn`t thought about having sex with Lucas once. Having sex with Blaine was another issue. He was thinking about it permanently. He knew how wrong was that, but he couldn`t find a strength to actually discuss the problem with Lucas. He had tried to talk to girls but they hadn`t helped a bit.

They were at the bar as every Monday. But Kurt didn`t feel like playing a pool tonight.

"Kurt, I`m disappointed in you. You were supposed to play with me. We could kick their asses." Nick complained but Kurt didn`t feel like kicking some asses either. Blaine decided to have a pity with Nick and although he didn`t think letting Tom sit alone with Kurt was a good idea he joined Nick by the pool table. Kurt and Tom smiled at each other. They hadn`t had a normal conversation so far. In fact, this was the second time they saw each other.

"So… how are you?" Kurt started safe. This kind of question couldn`t cause any harm.

"Fine. There have been lots of events lately so my job is keeping me busy but Blaine never forgets to remind me to relax sometimes." Kurt forced a smile.

"Yeah. That`s what boyfriends are for…"

"I wasn`t used to be in a relationship. My last one was a sophomore year of college disaster. Since then I used to just have sex. Blaine made me want something more than that. But don`t tell him. Don`t want him to be cocky." Tom didn`t know why he was telling all of this to Kurt. He still wasn`t sure if there had been something between the two of them. Tom noticed how Blaine looked at Kurt once again tonight and he really didn`t like it.

"I don`t get the whole pool game thing…" Tom said as he was watching Blaine and Nick doing little victory dance.

"You should try it."Kurt said and Tom laughed.

"I don`t know how to play it."

"You`ve been dating Blaine for several weeks and he hasn`t taught you how to play? I mean, he is probably the best teacher in the world. Trust me, if you start under his guidance, you`ll be pro in no time."

"Really? How do you know?" Tom liked the idea. Blaine could teach him something.

"Mathew had tried for years to teach me, but I was glad when I at least hit the ball, hiding the ball was always coincidence. Then Blaine took me under his wings and in a month I improved my game to the point guys could actually play with me. Tell him to teach you. You`ll like it, I swear." Kurt smiled at him. Talking to Tom wasn`t too bad so far.

"Blaine taught you how to play? You barely say a word to each other. I had no idea you were friends…" Kurt froze. He didn`t know how much Tom knew about his situation with Blaine. Hell, how was he supposed to get out of this?

"Well…Let`s just say we used to get along better…"

"Were you like dating? I don`t want to pry but your behavior is strange."

"I was dating Mathew. Blaine and I…we have some unexplained things…it`s more of misunderstanding I guess. I hope time will heal it."

Kurt wasn`t sure if his explanation was good enough for Tom so he excused himself and went to restroom. He didn`t want to answer another question.

When Blaine saw Kurt leaving, he came to the table and sat opposite Tom.

"Having fun, baby?" He asked Tom with bright smile.

"You taught Kurt how to play pool?" Blaine`s smile disappeared.

"It had to be tough to teach someone who you hardly speak to…" Blaine wasn`t ready for confrontation. He needed to play this safe.

"It was long ago…and it`s not true I don`t speak to him." Tom started to be pissed off. He knew Blaine was hiding something.

"Blaine, what happened between you and Kurt? I`m not stupid. I can see it. There is a tension between two of you…"

"Nothing happened. Join guys. We show you how to play, okay? I`m going to take beer. Do you want something?"

"No. Thanks." Tom responded coldly and went to the pool table. He was upset. Blaine could tell. This whole Kurt thing was ridiculous. How long it would take to stop? What was Kurt`s point anyway? To destroy his relationship? Sort of revenge? Rage was escalating in him and when he jumped to Kurt as he was leaving restroom he took his frustration on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine shouted.

"What?" Kurt didn`t like tone in Blaine`s voice.

"What did you tell him? I mean, was it necessary to tell him?" Blaine was still yelling and God knows Kurt had had patience with him so far but it was about to change.

"Are you crazy? What did I tell to whom?"

"Tom. What did you tell Tom about us?" Now Kurt knew for sure that Tom had no clue about their … how had Blaine called it? Oh, yeah… a fling.

"Nothing!" He snapped back.

"Hardly to believe after that hearing I`ve just gone through." Kurt was mad and tired. Why was everything his fault? Blaine wasn`t telling the truth and it`s Kurt fault that Blaine`s intelligent boyfriend found their interaction weird?

"Look. If Tom doesn`t know about our fling as you called it then you should think a little bit about it. Maybe it wasn`t just a fling if you have to keep it secret, right? Tom is not dumb. Everybody can see you are acting like jerk around me. What have I done to you to deserve this kind of treatment? I can`t erase what happened. You said you wanted to go back home as friends. And I went for it. Point taken and accepted. We both have boyfriends so why we can`t be friends again? You know what. Doesn`t matter. I can`t imagine you as my friend again. As for Tom, it`s your business, not mine. I didn`t say anything except suggesting him to ask you to be his tutor in pool. I have nothing to explain to you. I have nothing to apologize for." Kurt passed by him, anger visible in his movement. Blaine could smell his cologne for a brief moment. The same one that had driven him crazy when they were at Wes` cabin. Without thinking he grabbed Kurt`s wrist. Kurt turned around and before he had a chance to say something Blaine`s lips were on his. Kurt shoved him away, sound of slap following.

"Shit, Blaine! What happened to you? I don`t recognize you anymore." And with that he walked out. Blaine knew he screwed up even more that he`d already done. He was sick and tired of himself. In a matter of seconds he made a decision. Time to make things right and with a bit of luck his friends would accept his apology and stay with him.

Blaine returned to their table. Kurt and Lucas were on their way out of the bar so he decided to leave asking for their forgiveness to another day. There was other big thing he had to do…

"Tom, can we go now?" Tom nodded, said goodbye to Mathew and Nick and followed Blaine.

xxxx

"Kurt, what`s wrong? Something is bothering you." Lucas was concerned. They were sitting in Kurt`s bedroom, Kurt was playing with sleeves of his shirt and he was biting his bottom lip which meant he was deep in his thought.

"Are you attracted to me?" Lucas choked. He didn`t expect this coming.

"What?"

"Do I turn you on?" Silence. Now it was Lucas` time to bite his bottom lip.

"Why are you asking?"

"We`ve been together for month and we haven`t passed the first base yet. I mean, I love you Lucas. You know that. And you are really good kisser, don`t get the wrong impression here…"

"But?" Lucas got the hint. He was thinking about same thing lately too.

"But that`s it. It seems to me like we lack of chemistry. We are perfect for each other but this whole relationship is based on rational decision. We love each other as friends but it`s not enough." Kurt looked at Lucas searching for any kind of reaction. Lucas sighted.

"You`re right. I mean, you`re hot. But thinking about you sexually is like thinking that way about my little sister." Kurt laughed. He was glad Lucas felt it alike him.

"Why tonight? Is there a reason you wanted to talk about it now?"

"Yeah, there is."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"If you promise not to get mad…" Lucas nodded.

"Blaine kissed me tonight." Lucas eyes doubled their size, his fists clenched.

"You promised not to be mad." Kurt reminded him before he continued.

"I talked to Tom and he said he couldn`t play pool so I told him to ask Blaine to teach him and I mentioned Blaine had taught me too and he started to be suspicious. I went to restroom and he must have talked to Blaine about it because Blaine found me and yelled at me about it. So I gave him piece of my mind and when I was on my way back to our table, Blaine kissed me. I slapped him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he is the reason I want us to end this relationship. Even though the kiss was wrong and lasted just few seconds, I felt like the world stopped turning. You know what I mean?"

"Blaine is an asshole. I don`t want him near you. He`s hurt you enough." Kurt just smiled. He loved it when Lucas was overprotective. He also knew Lucas didn't mean that. Despite everything what had happened he still liked Blaine. Kurt would like to know when the old Blaine would be back. At this point he didn`t care if Blaine had a boyfriend or not. He just wanted his friend back. Sweet, caring, selfless Blaine. He knew that person was still under the surface.

* * *

**Don`t worry, old Blaine is on his way. Next chapter is highly Klainecentric. You`ll find out backround stories of our boys. I suppose next update will be on Friday or Saturday.**

**Nika**


	9. Chapter 8

**As I promised – Klainecntric chapter. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

"Where is your boyfriend?" Nick asked Lucas when they met in the bar on Thursday evening.

"Don`t have a boyfriend." Lucas answered firmly. He wasn`t expecting Blaine to be here. He was still mad at him for what had happened on Monday.

"What?" Blaine couldn`t stop himself from asking the question.

"We broke up."

"Shit! Luke could you be more specific?" Nick was impatient. Blaine had already told them he had broken up with Tom on Monday and it couldn`t be coincidence.

"I think it`s specific enough. We broke up. What else do you want to know?"

"But why? You two were definition of perfect couple."

"Exactly. We were too perfect. And apparently we lacked chemistry."

"What do you mean?" Mathew didn`t understand. Lack of chemistry with the guy like Kurt? That`s impossible.

"Let`s just say that there wasn`t any chemistry between us and there is someone else."

"Someone else? Are you kidding me? You were single for months and when you finally got yourself a boyfriend there is someone else?"

"Not on my side, Mathew. There is someone else for Kurt." Lucas answered Mathew but he focused his gaze on Blaine who was shifting on his chair.

"Ok. I`m getting us some beer." Nick went straight to the bar and Mathew followed him aware of the tension between Blaine and Lucas. He really didn`t want to stay on a battle field.

"Blaine, Kurt told me you had kissed him on Monday." Lucas started conversation with soft voice catching Blaine out of guard. Blaine was prepared for yelling, accusing and maybe punching but he definitely didn`t think Lucas might be so calm.

"I`m so sorry…" Blaine whispered, his head hung down.

"Blaine, it was wrong and I know you realize that. He had a boyfriend then. You have a boyfriend…"

"I broke up with him on Monday." Blaine interrupted him with barely audible voice.

"Well, it was the best thing you could do after you forced yourself on Kurt…" Lucas halted and stopped speaking as he saw Blaine going pale, his eyes opening wide, panic expression on his face.

"Oh God!" He screamed and stood up. "Tell guys I have to go. Oh my God. Fuck!" He turned around and headed to the door ignoring Luke`s callings for him. He thought things couldn`t get worse but obviously they could. _You should think first before you do something, Anderson. He`s gonna hate you for the rest of his life. If there had been a little chance for forgiveness you had burnt it. How could you not realize this sooner? It`s been three days…_ Thoughts were running through Blaine`s head, each one of them reminding him how horrible person he was. Not that he minded. After all, they were right.

xxxx

Kurt didn`t feel like going to the bar with guys tonight. Facing Blaine would be even more awkward and although he didn`t really know if Blaine was about to show up there still was a chance he would and Kurt wasn`t pushing his luck. Movie night with Leah was much better idea than pool game. Sound of a bell ringing surprised him. Leah was yet to come home and she had her keys. He opened the door and before he could respond stream of words floated him.

"Kurt, I`m so sorry. So sorry. Oh my God. I didn`t mean to…you just…were there…and that cologne…and…shit. I`m so sorry. I swear, I`m not a violent person. I know I was acting like douchebag…jerk…the biggest moron on the world, but I`m not…I wasn`t thinking…and it can be qualified as an assault…" Blaine stood there, his hands in his hair, speaking but not making any sense to Kurt.

"Blaine, calm down. You are rambling."

"Kurt, please, forgive me. I`m not a violent person. I swear. I didn`t mean that…I know I hurt Tom, I broke up with him and he was so sad and he didn`t understand why I had lied to him and yeah…I sort of am emotional violent person. But I would never hurt someone physically." Tears were streaming down his face and Kurt was confused even more.

"Come in. Go to my room so we can talk. Leah is going to be home any minute. We will have more privacy there. I`ll be there in a sec, okay? Just, please, calm down." Blaine blinked few times, nodded and with whispered "Thank you" went to the direction of Kurt`s room. Kurt grabbed his phone and sent Leah text explaining why their movie night was canceled, then took two bottles of water from fridge and went to his room.

Blaine was sitting on a carpet, legs crossed, his head in his hands, breathing uneven. Kurt`s heart broke at the sight of him.

"You know I have a chair here that is pretty comfortable. And my loveseat in front of you is made for sitting on it." Kurt tried to ease the mood but didn`t succeed. Blaine looked at him with painful expression, tears filling his eyes but he didn`t move from his original position on the carpet so Kurt sat next to him.

"I`m so sorry, Kurt. I didn`t mean to…the assault. God, I`m horrible person. How could I do that?" Blaine was panicking again and Kurt started freaking out himself. What the hell happened? He was determined not to let Blaine ramble once again.

"Blaine, calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about. I`m going to ask you some question, just answer yes or no or just nod or shake your head, okay?" Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. _Well_, Kurt thought, _that`s the progress_.

"So…were you at the bar tonight?" Nod.

"Great. With guys?" Nod.

"You got to some fight?" Shake.

"Did you punch someone?"

"What? No. No! Why would you think that?" Kurt confusion was still there. Blaine didn`t get him much to work with.

"I don`t know. I mean, you told me about being a founder of Dalton fight club so you are probably good at punching…and you were rambling about violence and assault." It wasn`t until now that Blaine realized his apology wasn`t coherent at all and Kurt misinterpretation was understandable.

"Kurt, I didn`t get into a fight. I was talking about Monday. The kiss. I know what happened to you when you were at high school and I sort of did the same thing. I went to the bar tonight because I hoped you would be there and I planned to apologize but you didn`t come and Lucas told us you two had broken up and then he was talking to me and I was feeling bad for kissing his boyfriend and then he said I had forced myself on you and then I realized what I had done and I swear Kurt I`m not like your bully from high school…I didn`t mean to hurt you. I wasn`t thinking at that moment…" Kurt was listening to him, pieces of story getting together. He tried to let Blaine get all of it from his system but he couldn`t help it and started to laugh.

"Jesus Blaine. You scared the shit out of me when you came here." He said when he calmed down a little. "In my wildest dreams I wouldn`t associate your kiss with an assault."

"No? I mean, you slapped me after…"

"Yeah, I did. And there were two reasons. The first we both were in relationship so it was inappropriate and the second one in those few seconds you made me feel more than five minute kissing with Lucas and I was pissed off that I couldn`t have this kind of chemistry with my boyfriend and took it on you."

"You sure? What was the difference? We both kissed you and you didn`t want it…" Kurt could see Blaine didn`t believe him. It seemed as he needed to bring himself down for what had happened. So Kurt decided to show him instead explaining. He leaned to him and connected their lips. When he pulled back he looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Was that an assault?" Blaine, still in shock from unexpected kiss, shook his head.

"Good. Because I`m about to do it again." And Kurt pressed their lips together once more, his right hand fisting Blaine`s curls, his left hand cupping Blaine`s cheek. Blaine was sitting there slowly moving his lips against Kurt`s, afraid of touching him he let his hands rest in his lap. At first their kissing was just tender touching of their lips, sweet and soft and everything that was Kurt if you asked Blaine. When Kurt sucked on Blaine`s bottom lip, Blaine whimpered a little and sound encouraged Kurt to go further. He licked Blaine`s lips asking for entrance and Blaine immediately opened his mouth and softly touched top of Kurt`s tongue with his own. Since then tender kissing changed to passionate one accompanied by occasional moans and sights, their heads moving from side to side in effort of finding the best angle for exploring each other`s mouths but it still wasn`t enough for Kurt. He found his way to Blaine`s lap and Blaine finally wrapped his arms around him. They continued kissing like their life depended on it. Blaine didn`t care about the lack of breathing. He was pretty sure that by this point his lungs were full of Kurt and he was so okay with it. There was no need for oxygen when Kurt was kissing him. Suddenly Kurt pulled the hem of Blaine`s shirt and took it off which meant there was no kissing for a brief seconds so Blaine could refill his oxygen resources and he finally realized what was happening. He threw his head back to Kurt`s bed in attempt to stop but Kurt found another part of his body to lavish with kisses and it cost Blaine lot of power to actually say something.

"Kurt. Stop." He whispered but Kurt either didn`t hear him or didn`t want to hear him because Blaine`s throat and collarbone was still under the attack of Kurt`s mouth.

"Kurt, please, stop." Blaine said again, this time louder. Kurt looked at him and with hurt expression got out of his lap. He sat on the carpet, his arms wrapped around his knees as he was pushing them to his chest. Blaine knew he had made another mistake.

"Kurt, please, look at me." But Kurt`s gaze was fixed on the wall.

"Kurt, I want to do this right. If we had continued I wouldn`t have been able to stop and I don`t want it to happen this way. I screwed up a lot with you and I know I`m going to regret for the rest of my life that I didn`t do anything to make you mine back then. I should have forgotten about my insecurities. I should have… I should have tried to show you that maybe I`m not good enough for you but that I`m definitely trying to be. I should have fought for you. But I didn`t. Instead I turned into selfish prick that thought only about himself and hurt you and Tom in the process. I am so sorry. I wanna be with you, Kurt. I can`t stop thinking of you. You are permanently on my mind. I tried to convince myself the feelings I have for you would go away if I stayed with Tom. I didn`t want to be the second one for you but I made Tom be the second one for me. It was horrible thing to do and I knew it from the beginning but I couldn`t stop it. Tom was a good guy and I really believed one day he would become the first one for me. But the truth is there was never a chance for him. I realized it on Monday and I broke up with him. I wouldn`t do anything now if you still were with Lucas, but you`re not so if you decide to give me one more chance I`ll show you how much I care about you. I want to take you on a date. And I want to take you on a date every day and maybe I`ll convince you to agree to be my boyfriend. I want everything with you but I want it in relationship. I know I deserve your rejection after what I did but I want you to know I won`t give up on us this time. There is something and I`m willing to spent every single minute of my life to make my bad treatment up to you. Basically, that`s what I wanted to tell you. So, I`m gonna ask you something and if your answer is a no I`ll ask you the same question every day till I get a yes from you." Blaine felt like he could breath again. He said what had been bothering him over a month.

"Kurt, will you go out with me tomorrow?" Kurt turned his head and found Blaine looking anxiously at him, sincerity and a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"I`m moving to New York in four weeks."

* * *

**I know I promised backround stories, you`ll get them tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

**Nika**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rest of Kurt`s and Blaine`s evening. Hope, you`ll like it.**

* * *

"You are moving to New York…" Blaine repeated as everything fell into pieces for him. Kurt was going to start new life…Blaine hoped there would be a place for him as a friend. He wasn`t ready to lose Kurt.

"I didn`t know. Guys didn`t tell me anything. I mean, it doesn`t surprise me at all. They are very protective of you and I wasn`t a good friend in last couple of weeks."

"Nobody knew. You`re the first person to know…"

"Oh…Well…thanks for telling me…New York is great. You must be happy…Why…Why did you decide to move out?" Blaine didn`t want to pry. He just didn`t know what to do with this information.

"Do you want a short story or extended one?" Kurt asked him, prepared to finally tell someone who wasn`t his best friend from high school about his plans.

"I would like to know extended one if you didn`t mind…" Kurt stood up and sat on his bed, his back against a headboard. Blaine was watching him all the time with intense look.

"You know, it`s gonna take a little while so you should probably join me here. It`s lot more comfortable than the carpet. No funny business, I swear. Just talking…" Blaine got on his feet and sat on the bed.

"Put your shirt on, Blaine. I don`t need any distraction." Kurt said with wink and took a sip of water from bottle he had brought earlier. Blaine complied his wish and made himself comfortable next to Kurt.

"Do you remember Rachel Berry?"

"Annoying Jewish girl from your high school glee club?" Kurt nodded.

"Yes. I remember here. She drove Mathew crazy when she visited you after you graduated. He still can`t stand her." Kurt laughed. Rachel visit was epic.

"Rachel is too much sometimes but she is a good friend. And she plays the most important role in my moving out story. But I`ll get to her…When I broke up with Mathew I felt like everything was destroyed. My future, all my plans and dreams…Everything had been connected with him and he wasn`t with me anymore and I didn`t know what to do. I was lost. I hate uncertainty but it was all I`d been left with. When I was at high school I loved performing. I wanted to go to New York and make it big on Broadway. My whole world turned around it. But then I found Mathew and my dreams changed a little bit. Rachel and I…we applied for NYADA but I didn`t get call back. So I gave up on performing and focused on fashion. Mathew always wanted to go to Pittsburgh so we ended here. I got to Art Institute and studied fashion, he got to University of Pittsburgh and changed his major so many times I can`t still believe he actually graduated on time. We knew we wanted to be together and we matched our dreams with that idea. After school we found apartment here because none of us wanted to go back to Lima and we found jobs that provided us enough money to pay our bills and live our life the way we wanted to. But there was a difference between his job and mine. He loved his job. I was working for money. I`m still working for money. When they offered me to be a book editor I was glad. I needed decent job and this one was perfect. I could work from home if I felt like that, they didn`t insist on me being in the office as far as I had my work done on time. But I wasn`t majoring in English. I was just taking some creative writing courses during my studies and my professor thought I was good at it so he put a word for me and his friend, owner of the company, employed me. And it was okay till we broke up. It was okay because I knew it was perfect job for someone with kids and kids were my big dream at that time. After we broke up it wasn`t enough. I was happy we ended things, we clearly weren`t meant to be together but suddenly I had nothing. No dreams, no plans, no future, nothing to look forward to. I spent hours on the phone with Rachel. We talked about it a lot…I admire her, you know. She followed her dream and went to New York. She auditioned for every possible role. She even accepted the fact she wasn`t going to make it big immediately and it was progress because she was used to being a star, a lead in Lima. She did some off Broadway productions and after graduation she got a small role on Broadway and she is still there but she never gives up a hope that one day she`ll get the lead. I used to be like her. Fighting for myself, never giving up…I thought about how much I had changed during the years and I wondered if there was the way back to old me. Rachel told me that maybe I didn`t need to find a new dream. Maybe I just have to return to my old ones. So she suggested me to move in with her. To go to New York, find a new job there… At first it seemed unrealistic. I couldn`t imagine to leave Pittsburgh after all those years, leave my job for some uncertain future I had wanted once. But Rachel can be persistent. God, that girl doesn`t take a no as an answer. She kept bringing it up every conversation we had. How it would be amazing to live together like we always wanted to and how New York is the best place on the world to live, how there is marriage equality and she practically found every reason possible to convince me to go. So I agreed to move when I get a job in a fashion industry there. Because I wasn`t for moving to another state so I could do something I really don`t want to do. I sent my resume to companies that are fashion related but none of them was interested. I`ve been out of college for two years now and haven`t worked in that field so it didn't surprise me. Then I found this paid intership and Rachel forced me to apply. They called me this morning. I got in. I accepted it and I`m starting in four weeks. I`m going to be an assistant of designer, work on some projects where I can design my own outfits…It`s only six months and then I`ll see if I want to continue my career in fashion or not. I didn`t tell anybody because I didn`t believe I could really get some decent job there. We started this whole moving to New York thing seven months ago and my hope weakened every passing day. So…that`s it. I`m following my dreams." Kurt finished his story with a sight. Blaine was smiling at him and was so cute and adorable that although Kurt didn`t have any intention to ever tell him he had to.

"You know, if you had come to me yesterday I wouldn`t have taken it. I would have stayed here with you." Blaine`s smile froze and he shook his head like he couldn`t believe what Kurt was saying.

"Then I`m glad I didn`t come here yesterday…"

"A while ago you sounded pretty sure that you wanted to be with me…" Kurt said in a weak voice.

"I was…am sure. I`m sure I want to be with you. But this is your dream. If you stayed here I would be just another guy keeping you from your dreams. As soon as you keep in touch with me when you are in New York and let me be your friend again I`ll be happy. I need you in my life, Kurt and I take whatever you can give me. I`m still surprised you are talking to me after what I`ve done to you. You can`t give up on your dreams. I`m not worth it."

"Why are you saying it? Why are you underestimating yourself?" Kurt asked him, his gaze aimed directly to Blaine`s hazel eyes as if he wanted to find the answer there.

"`Cos it`s true. You are special. You`re gonna make it big there. I`m not keeping you behind. I`m just ordinary guy."

"You`re special too. You are the most selfless person I know. You always think about others. Your family, your friends…it`s never you. When are you going to do something for yourself?" Kurt was definitely mad. How could Blaine not see how amazing he was?

"Kurt, last few weeks it was only me and I was horrible. I hurt you. I was doing something for myself but ended up hurting people…"

"Blaine," Kurt said softly and took Blaine`s hand. "You weren`t horrible. You just tried to live your life. I should have talked to you. I should have made you talked to me..."

"You tried. You came to my room and I told you it was a fling. I pushed you away…"

"It doesn`t matter. I should have talked to you no matter what. I just let my pride to get better of me. This whole mess wasn`t just your fault. I was hurt when you started dating Tom and I gave up on you. You are good enough. You are more than good enough. Everybody makes mistakes but you are a great person. Why can`t you see that?" Blaine vision was blurted by tears. It meant so much to him hearing those words from Kurt.

"Because I was never good enough…I was always the second one." Kurt caressed Blaine`s cheek and wiped his tears with his thumb.

"Did you have a dream when you were at high school?" Kurt whispered. He was afraid loud voice would break a moment. Blaine leaned to Kurt`s touch and nodded.

"Could you…Do you think you could tell me about it?" Blaine lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Kurt searching for assurance he really wanted that.

"You wanna hear about my dreams?" Kurt lay on his side, facing Blaine, his right arm under his head.

"I would love to…" Blaine, mirroring his position, started to speak.

"I used to have big dreams. I was sure one day I would make it big, I would be famous artist. Since I was five I knew music was my life. My parents supported me and on my tenth birthday they remade one of our guestrooms to my music room. It was soundproof and they put all my instruments there and told me to spend as much time as I wanted to there but it couldn`t influence my school work. I spent a lot of time in that room. My grades stayed unchanged and every year I got new equipment on my birthday. If it had continued that way, till I had turned eighteen I would have had a little recording studio." Blaine smiled but Kurt knew it wasn`t genuine smile. This one was forced and sad.

"What happened?"

"I came out." Blaine shrugged his shoulders as it was the most obvious thing on the world. You come out to your parents and they stop supporting you.

"I don`t understand…"

"It was during the summer before I started high school. I had known for a while and I thought they should have known too. So I told them. My mum took it well. She told me she loved me no matter what. My father just asked me if I was sure. I said yes but it didn`t stop him from trying to make me straight. He spent whole year setting me on dates with girls, doing bonding stuff as repairing a car, building fence around our house, going on football games together… He stopped paying for my music lessons. My parents argued a lot because of me. I blamed myself and was convinced they were going to get divorced. My mum knew I was unhappy so she sent me to music lessons again and told my dad to stay out of it. Music was the only thing I had. I shut myself off. I didn`t talk to my parents if I wasn`t talked to. I didn`t want to cause more problems that I`d already had. I wanted to graduate and get out of Ohio. I wanted to study music, record my own album with my own songs…I swear I could see myself on a big stage in front of crowd…But it was just a dream of a little kid. It had nothing in common with reality." Blaine finished in a quiet voice. He was afraid of breaking down. He`d never told anybody. Nobody had ever asked. Tears were glistering in a corner of Kurt`s eyes while he was imagining a broken boy who only wanted to be loved. Kurt wished he could have been there for Blaine then. They had lived one hour drive from each other but they had met miles away from home years later. And although nobody had been there for Blaine when he had needed it in the past, Kurt would be there for him since now on. He would support him and remind him how amazing and talented person he was till Blaine believed it.

"Why did you give up on your dream? You are extremely talented…"

"Because being talented wasn`t enough." Kurt was sure there was another story behind it but he didn`t want to pressure him. He took Blaine`s hand and squeezed it, silent massage _I`m here for you_ told Blaine more than thousands of words.

"Blaine, you don`t have to tell me more. But if you want to, I`m listening. Whenever you feel like it you can talk to me. I had a feeling you haven`t told anybody about this and it`s been probably bothering you for years. Sometimes getting things out of you might help." Blaine squeezed Kurt`s hand back but didn`t let it go. It was warm and comforting and he needed it. They were lying there on their sides, eyes fixed to each other, holding hands and just being. It was nice and after long time they both felt like they belonged somewhere, like everything would be okay because they weren`t alone anymore. It didn`t matter that Kurt would be in New York, they would still be friends and if life took one of them to the other side of the world they would still have each other because no distance could make them apart. There was a silence for a long time. Then Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt`s and started to speak again.

"You know why I transferred to Dalton. I got beaten up in the end of my freshman year of high school and my parents refused to send me back to that hell. I joined the Warblers, became their lead vocalist and practically lived out of the reality in the world full of acceptance and beliefs that you can to whatever you want until you don`t hurt others. I mean…Who rules the common high schools? Football players or athletes and cheerleaders. I studied at private school with zero tolerance bullying policy that was ruled by a show choir. I got an excellent education and was safe there but outside the Dalton walls I was a scared boy. Outside those walls nobody cared if I was a lead of successful show choir with straight A`s. I was someone at Dalton but was no one in the real world. I felt like I was regularly disappointing my parents. I was disappointing my mother because I was distant and I was disappointing my father because I wasn`t straight enough."

"I thought your parents accept you…"

"They do. My dad accepted the fact I`m gay after I was beaten up. He stopped trying to change me. He doesn`t like it but he accepts it. We used to have a great relationship. I love my dad and I know it`s hard for him to accept the son like me. Cooper is a prototype of ideal son. Straight, successful…My dad did his best to make things right. He tried to do all the things he did with Coop when he was at my age but I wasn`t Cooper. I wasn`t perfect older son. I was just ruined younger one. He never asked me about Warblers or my friends, never tried to meet my boyfriend. We talked about his work, my school, college football…We avoided certain topics as plague. I wanted him to be proud of me but I didn`t know how to make him. He never came to my competition or performance, he only listened to me playing or singing during family gathering when my grandma insisted on me playing something. My mum tried to talk to me, assuring me she loved me, telling me how proud she was but I could see the sadness in her eyes. Our family wasn`t the same anymore and it was my fault. Cooper got big commercial job immediately after I transferred and he moved to L.A. Suddenly I was alone without my big brother supporting me and distance influenced our relationship as well. Nothing was the same. When Cooper came home, he was constantly giving me some advice so I could follow in his feet. He stopped saying I was good and started to taunt things I did wrong." By this point, tears found their way from Blaine`s eyes and he felt pathetic for crying in front of Kurt again but he couldn`t help it.

"When senior year came I was thinking about applying for Julliard. I wanted to go to New York. I couldn`t imagine better place for living. Before I sent my application forms to colleges we had one of our family meetings. My grandma made me play my stuff but then Cooper joined me and suddenly it was all about him. So I entered my shell again and went to my music room. On the way there I heard my dad talking to my uncle in his office. My uncle said something about me being a great musician and I was happy. I mean, Cooper took it over but my uncle was talking about me and that meant a lot to me. My father told him I was going to apply for Julliard because I wanted to be an artist. He also told him that I might be more talented than Cooper was but I didn`t have a fierce. He said talent wasn`t enough. He said I couldn`t take care of myself. He said show business was a hell and I wasn`t tough enough. That I probably would try to befriend my competition and would be unhappy if they used me and turned their back on me. Long story short I was too good of a person and too weak to make it. And he was right."

"You didn`t get to Julliard?"

"I didn`t apply. I crossed New York of my plans. I still wanted to do something with music but went for suitable options. I applied for music programs and planned on teaching music. I got in to every college I applied for and when Nick told me he was going to Pittsburgh I went with him. He was one of my best friends and it was great not to be alone in a big world. When he was making this commercial for his advertising class he asked me to help him with music and I composed the jingle and his teacher liked the whole thing so much he sent it to our future employer. We were interns there for two years and after school we stayed there. They made us a creative team with Mathew and since then we`ve been working on our own commercials. I compose music so I guess I somehow made it. It`s not my big child dream coming true but it`s still music so…My parents are glad I have a job. Not one I can make them to be proud of me, but at least I can take care of myself."

"Your parents are proud of you. I saw them when you guys got the award for the best newcomers last year. I can tell how proud father looks like because I have one."

"It`s sweet of you, Kurt and I appreciate the effort of making me better but my dad wasn`t going to come. He just had some meeting in the city so he stopped by."

"You may not believe in yourself but I`ve heard you play. You were not born to be some jingle maker. And I know you don`t think I`m right, but I am. And maybe you should return to your old dream as well. If it had worked with me, it could work with you too. I`ll be your own personal Rachel Berry till you realize how incredible you are and do something about it." Blaine laughed. With Kurt everything was better somehow. He wanted to kiss him again when there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt? Are you in there?" Leah`s voice filled silent apartment.

"Yeah. Come in." Leah poked his head to the room and wasn`t ready for what she saw. Kurt and Blaine lying on Kurt`s bed, with their clothes on, holding hands, relaxed and smiling.

"I just want to let you know I`m home. It`s almost midnight. I`m going to bed. Goodnight. See you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight." They said in unison and Leah slowly closed the door. She made a victory dance in a hall, because come on, they were speaking again and she`d been waiting for Kurt to stop moping around for ages.

"I should go home. It`s late." Blaine said and got up from Kurt`s bed.

"No. Stay here. It`s late. I`m not gonna let you go home alone." Kurt went to his wardrobe and handed Blaine sweatpants and tank shirt. Blaine hesitated for a moment.

"Come on, Blaine. Take it and you can change in the bathroom. My bed is big enough for both of us but if it makes you uncomfortable I could sleep on couch."

"No…It`s fine. I…I`m going to change. I`ll be right back."

Kurt got himself under the covers and waited for Blaine. He made sure he left enough space for Blaine although he would rather sleep cuddled to him. _Not appropriate for friends, Kurt. Don`t even think about that._ When Blaine came back, he joined Kurt in his bed and stayed lying on his back, staring to the ceiling.

"Thank you, Kurt. It means a lot what you`ve done for me tonight…I set my alarm on six. I`ll try not to wake you up. Goodnight."

"Six? Are you crazy? Why so soon?"

"I`ll have to go home change my clothes before I`ll go to work." Kurt reached for Blaine`s phone that was placed on bedside table and Blaine stopped breathing for a while watching Kurt leaning above him.

"Seven o`clock. I`ll give you one of my outfits and make you breakfast. Now go to sleep. Goodnight." Suddenly, there was no Kurt`s warmth. Blaine turned his head only to see Kurt`s back. He knew discussion was over. Beating the urge of spooning Kurt he closed his eyes and fell asleep in a few seconds.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Nika**


	11. Chapter 10

**Story continues…hope you`ll like it. **

* * *

When Blaine woke up in the morning first thing he saw was Kurt peacefully sleeping next to him. Wide smile appeared across his face as he took all of Kurt`s awesomeness into his eyes. Beautiful, amazing, incredibly hot man was lying next to him and although there was no chance Kurt would ever be his, he was still happy that all the mess from previous weeks had been cleaned last night. He still had Kurt in his life and it was everything he needed. Low tone of alarm echoed the room and Kurt slowly opened his eyes to find smiling Blaine looking at him. The only logical respond was to smile at him too and Kurt did so because Blaine`s smile was contagious.

"I don`t want to get up." Kurt whispered. He wished he could stay in bed with Blaine all day, just talking and being together because that`s everything they could have.

"Me neither. But I have to go to work." Blaine whispered too. He made a mental note to whisper more often when he was with Kurt. Whispering made situation more intimate…Then he remembered they were not supposed to be intimate and erased thoughts of intimacy from his mind.

"Well. Then we have no choice. We need to get out of the bed." Kurt was speaking in normal voice now. With too much enthusiasm for someone who had been complaining about getting up minute ago he stood up and went to his wardrobe. He took pair of black jeans and purple shirt and handed it to Blaine.

"Here is your outfit. I know this kind of shirt is not exactly your style but you`ll look great in it. Trust me. You can choose underwear from the drawer. And here is a towel. You should go to the bathroom now because Leah will be demanding access there in 30 minutes. I`ll be in the kitchen making breakfast." And with that he left Blaine sitting on his bed, processing information he`d just got.

"No, you made breakfast, I`m cleaning up." Blaine said firmly to Kurt after they finished their breakfast. He stood up and put the dishes into a sink and started washing it.

"Blaine, you have to go to work. And you are fully dressed in my clothes. If you leave there a stain because you can`t resist washing the dishes I`m going to kill you."

"Don`t worry. I can manage do something without staining my or in this case your clothes." Blaine sent Kurt a smug look and continued cleaning up.

Leah watched whole exchange from her spot in living room.

"He spent one night here and you already are like old married couple. I don`t think I can handle that this early in the morning. Could you just spend few nights in his apartment? He doesn`t have a roommate so you won`t be hassling anybody there. I mean, I`m all for new happy couple stuff and I`m really glad you two finally come to your senses and got together but you are too sweet for your own good."

"We`re not together." Kurt told her, regret in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? What are you waiting for Kurt? He is practically worshiping you. Can`t you see how he looks at you? I saw it yesterday and I see it now. How long will I have to deal with this shit? Are you still with that journalist, Blaine? Because it`s not cool spending night with Kurt if you are taken…" Okay, maybe Leah was overstepping a bit. Or a lot. But she was tired of it. Ever since Kurt came from the cabin Blaine was the main topic of their conversations. Leah knew Kurt`s relationship with Lucas had been sentenced to death from the beginning and she was patiently waiting till Kurt realized that too. She had been waiting for four weeks. How long would she have to wait for him to realize that Blaine was the guy he should be with? She kind of thought Kurt already knew that…

"I`m not with him anymore." Blaine answered, feelings of being intimidated swamped him.

"Then why aren`t you together?" Leah screamed desperately.

"Leah! Stop it. You have no idea what are you talking about." Kurt tried to interrupt her but she didn`t seem to let it be until she got the answers.

"So enlighten me, Kurt." She sat opposite him, her arms crossed at her chest.

"I should go to work…" Blaine stopped washing the dishes, his eyes searched for Kurt`s to get permission to leave. Kurt nodded with sad smile. He didn`t want Blaine to go but he had to go to work and Kurt had to explain Leah he was leaving soon.

"Thank you for everything. I`ll return your clothes intact. See you later. Bye Leah."

"Bye Blaine." She didn`t even spare Blaine a look as she was saying goodbye. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and waved him. Blaine left their apartment and hoped Kurt would be okay. Leah was frightening sometimes.

xxxx

"Blaine!" Nick screamed when he came to work and saw him sitting behind his desk, making Blaine jumped on his chair.

"What the hell, Nick! You scared me."

"I scared you? You scared us yesterday! You ran from the bar and didn`t answer your phone!" Blaine remembered having missed calls on his phone when he had set his alarm but he hadn`t paid them attention. It had been around midnight, surely not time for making a phone call.

"Sorry. I turned my sound off when we have meeting with boss yesterday and forgot to turn it on. I found missed calls at midnight and didn`t want to call back so late." Blaine explained and waited. Mathew just entered the office and he knew his friends. There were going to be questions. A lot of questions.

"Blaine, why did you leave like that? You practically ran out of there. We were worried." Blaine stood up and joined Mathew on their sofa. He looked at Nick and then nodded on a free space next to him. Nick sat as well. He wanted to be patient and let Blaine start to talk when he was ready but his curiosity took over him.

"Is there a reason you are wearing Kurt`s clothes?" Nick knew the shirt Blaine was wearing. He had spent one whole Saturday afternoon in a mall with Kurt once. It had been the first and the last shopping trip with Kurt because that day he had reached his point of exhaustion and was wise enough not to repeat it. After hours of trying clothes, the shirt had been only thing Kurt had bought. Nick`s wardrobe had improved thanks to Kurt though. Kurt was still under impression it had been his best shopping trip with a straight man.

"What? How do you know?"

"So you`re not denying it…" Blaine tried to sum up possibilities of getting out from this without any harm but at this point telling the truth was the best option.

"Yes. He gave me his clothes so I didn`t have to go home before going to work."

"Did you spend last night with him?" Mathew asked him.

"Yes. I did. But nothing happened, I swear. Please, don`t punch me again."

"I`m not going to punch you. Can you just tell us the whole story? I`m really not for asking questions to get something out of you. You owe us, Blaine. We were worried about you…" Mathew sounded tired. Blaine felt bad.

"I`m sorry guys. I`ll tell you everything. Just listen." And Blaine told them almost everything. He was talking about his conversation with Lucas, about his realization about Monday kiss, about his failed attempt to apologize, about kissing Kurt and telling him he wanted to be with him.

"So you two are finally together?" Nick asked with hope because Blaine didn`t say that in the exact words but he had spent the night and was wearing Kurt`s clothes now. It had to mean something, right?

"We`re not."

"I don`t understand. He didn`t want to be with you?"

"No. I think he wants to be with me but there is this thing and…it`s not my secret to tell but you`ll find out soon."

"But you spent the night…" Nick couldn`t believe it. After everything there was _this thing_?

"We were talking and it was almost midnight when we finished and Kurt refused to let me go home. I set my alarm on six but he reset it on seven and told he`d give me his clothes and make me breakfast so I wouldn`t have to go home in the morning. Then he ordered me to go to sleep." Mathew and Nick started to laugh. That definitely sounded like something Kurt could do.

"Do you think when that thing," Mathew made quotations marks with his fingers, "disappears, you two will get together?" Blaine shook his head.

"It`s a big thing. It won`t disappear. But I don`t mind because it`s a good thing. And Kurt is still willing to be my friend so I`m glad I have at least that."

"When he is going to tell us? I mean, he is going to tell us, isn`t he?"

"Yeah, he wants to tell you tomorrow."

xxxx

"I don`t believe you are leaving…" Lucas told Kurt on Monday evening. They were at the bar as usual but no one was in mood for pool game this time. Kurt had told Lucas, Mathew and Nick about moving out to New York on Friday but three days after they still seemed to have problem to accept the fact.

"Come on. I`m not dying. You are ridiculous. It`s one and half hour flight there. You are making me feel bad about going."

"That`s enough. We have a month with him so stop moping and let`s make the best from the time we have." Blaine was cheerful, optimistic, enthusiastic, trying to find the good in the bad and if his friends didn`t know better, he would fool them. But they could see pass through him. He was as sad as they were if not even more miserable about whole situation. He just kept it inside. Kurt was his priority and Kurt deserved to be happy. Sad friends didn`t make him happy. Simple as that.

"Okay. I came here to have some fun. If you are not for it, I`m going home."

"No! Please, don`t go." Nick pleaded with his deep brown eyes.

"So stop looking like someone kicked your puppy!"

"It`s not that easy. We`re gonna miss you, Kurt. We are happy for you but it won`t be the same without you here." Kurt didn`t know what to say. Lucas was right. Nothing would be the same as it used to be. But sometimes you had to change your habits so life could bring you something new. New life in New York wouldn`t make him forget his life in Pittsburgh.

"I`m gonna miss you too. But we`ll be in touch. You`ll come to visit me, I`ll come to visit you. We`ll call or skype or chat or email or I send you a carrier pigeon…I promise I`m not gonna forget you."

xxxx

Blaine was pissed off. It`d been two weeks since Kurt had told them he would be leaving and they hadn`t spent much time with him so far. Work was keeping them busy, they worked afterhours and it didn`t seem to change anytime soon. Blaine was wondering if it wasn`t some kind of karma getting on him for the time he was purposely avoiding Kurt.

"I need you boys to be here tomorrow at ten to present your project to our client." Their boss told them and it was the last straw for Blaine.

"On Saturday? We`ve been working fourteen hours a day for almost two weeks and you expect us to be there on our free day?"

"Blaine, I know you all have been working hard and you are probably tired of it now but it`s a big thing that will help you in your career. You are doing great. I need you to focus on this project and when we finish it I`ll give you a week off." Blaine shook his head and for the first time in his life he was disrespectful to his boss.

"I don`t give a damn about a week off! I`m tired and I`m not going to spend Saturday in work. I need a rest. I can continue in full force on Monday but I need weekend to relax. I`m not coming tomorrow. If you want to fire me you can do it. And now if you excuse me, it`s almost midnight on Friday evening and I`m still at work. I have to get out of here before I get crazy." And with those words he left their office. He was so tired and so angry he didn`t think about consequences. All he could think about was Kurt leaving in couple of days.

"I`m sorry. He is stressed out." Nick told their boss when Blaine was gone.

"Yes. I can see that. But it doesn`t change the fact I need you here tomorrow."

"We`ll be there. Just let Blaine rest for this weekend." Mathew said to him. He and Nick were stressed out from work themselves but they knew Blaine wasn`t dealing with Kurt`s moving out thing well and if they didn`t stand up for him he would probably leave his job at this point.

"Okay. But I want to see Blaine at work on Monday. And tell him if I have to face his outburst once more, he`ll be out of here. I don`t care how much talented he is and that your creative team is one of the best I have. I can replace him in a minute." Nick and Mathew just nodded.

xxxx

Are you busy? Need your positive energy right now. – B

In the bar with L&L&girls. Want to stop by? – K

Not in the mood for crowded place. See you tomorrow? – B

Where are you? – K

Just left the office. – B

Meet me in front of the bar in 15. – K

Thanks. – B

Kurt was waiting for Blaine outside with bad feelings in his stomach. Blaine, Nick and Mathew were busy with work lately and he knew they were tired but they acted like everything was fine. If Blaine had threw away his happy face something must have happened.

When he saw shorter man with blank expression he ran to him and hugged him tight. Blaine face had never been emotionless. What the hell had they done to him? Blaine held Kurt in his embrace, calming down just from his proximity, his anger slowly disappearing and after long time he actually felt something close to happiness.

"Sorry for ruining your evening." He murmured to Kurt`s shoulder not ready to let Kurt go.

"Don`t be silly. You`re not ruining anything. Where do you want to go?" Blaine stayed in Kurt`s arms for a little while longer and then he took his hand and led him to his car.

"I know a perfect place."

* * *

Just Kurt and Blaine in next chapter. Thanks for reading. =)

Nika


	12. Chapter 11

**As I promised - just Kurt and Blaine…**

* * *

They drove in a silence. Kurt had no idea where Blaine was taking him. They were in a part of city Kurt was sure he`d never been before. Blaine finally stopped his car and Kurt looked out of his window. They were in front of some house, probably on a small parking lot. He couldn`t tell exactly because there was just a dim light from the streets lamps on a main road.

"Where are we?"

"In front of a music shop." Silence again. Kurt`s patience was reaching its limit.

"Blaine, what happened? You`ve said to me like two sentences so far. I`m little confused. Do you want me to tell you something? Do you want to talk to me? Or do you just need someone who will sit with you in a silence in front of some music shop? You have to tell me because I don`t know how I`m supposed to give you my positive energy you were demanding in your text." Blaine smiled. He turned his head to catch Kurt`s eyes.

"You already gave me what I needed, Kurt."

"Okay…it`s not like I know what are you talking about but…okay."

"I yelled at my boss." Kurt frowned. He hoped Blaine would tell him more than that.

"He wanted us to be at work tomorrow." Blaine checked the time."Or I should say today because it`s after midnight. But I`m exhausted, Kurt. I need a day off. I promised to be with you. Saturday was supposed to be our day." Kurt patted his knee.

"Blaine, it`s okay. I know you have a lot of work right now."

"No. It`s not okay. I lost almost six weeks of being your friend because I was an asshole. I had a month to make it up to you and I spent two weeks of that month locked at work. We are going to Phipps Conservatory tomorrow as we planned. I don`t care if he fires me on Monday. It`s not my dream job either way." Blaine was tired. Kurt could see it in his body language, sense it in his voice.

"I think you should go home. You need sleep." Kurt suggested.

"I like coming here. It`s always quite here." Kurt`s statement was clearly ignored. "I found this shop couple of months after I started college. The owner is really nice guy. He let me play music here because there were always complaints about me playing in my dorm room. I used to come here several times a week but after graduation I come only occasionally. When I need to be alone, I come here at night. It`s peaceful…I never told anybody. I don`t know why I`m telling you. I`m tired, Kurt. I feel like my life is out of my control…I want to be in control again but it seems to be impossible."

"Blaine, you should go home and sleep. You look exhausted and I`m worried about you. We can talk tomorrow. I`ll listen to you all day, I promise. But please, go home now."

"If I go home, I`ll lose another hours of being with you. I need to be with you more than I need rest. I feel safe with you. I feel like everything makes sense in my pathetic life."

"I`ll go with you, okay? I`ll be there when you wake up in the morning. I`ll be with you whole weekend, I`ll listen to what you need to say. Just please let me take care of you now." Kurt convinced Blaine to switch their seats in car. Although Blaine told Kurt he was able to drive home, Kurt insisted on driving. Five minutes into their drive and Blaine was sleeping soundly, his head resting against window. Kurt heard Blaine`s phone buzzing. Nick`s name appeared on display so Kurt answered it.

"Hi, Nick. It`s Kurt."

"Oh. Hi, Kurt. I need to talk to Blaine."

"He is sleeping right now and I don`t want to wake him. He was pretty tired."

"Yeah, I know. He had an outburst at work an hour ago. Are you at his apartment?"

"No. I`m driving there. He wanted to see me after he left the office but he literally looked like keeping his eyes open hurt so I`m taking him home. Are you and Mathew still at work?"

"No. We are on our way home. Just tell Blaine not to worry about meeting our client in the morning. We`ve got that covered. He is expected at work on Monday."

"Okay. Thanks, Nick. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kurt wished he had more time. Suddenly idea of moving out to New York didn`t seem so good. Leaving everything behind was reality now and he couldn`t imagine his life without seeing Leah or Lucas every day, without pool Mondays and Nick`s ability to know something`s wrong no matter how much his friends tried to hide it, without Mathew`s stubbornness though he hated it but above all of this he couldn`t imagine his life without Blaine`s hazel eyes looking right to his soul.

xxxx

Get Blaine to his bed was easy. He did everything he was told to and when they both were lying next to each other Kurt asked him if he wanted to cuddle.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Blaine answered him with question.

"We don`t have to if you don`t want to…I`m asking because I like cuddling when I`m upset."

"I didn`t say I didn`t want to. I just don`t know if we can do that…" Blaine was half asleep, tired as hell but still aware of their friendship status.

"Why couldn`t we?"

"Can friends cuddle? Isn`t there some rule against it?" Kurt laughed.

"Come here." He opened his arms and waited for Blaine to set comfortable in his embrace. Blaine put his head on Kurt`s chest, making it his pillow, one of his arms curling around Kurt`s waist, the other one resting on his side. Kurt held him tight, stroking his curls with his fingers and kissing top of his head.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked him anxiously. "I`m sure we are breaking some friendship rules…"

"I doubt there are rules about cuddling among friends. But in case there are we don`t have to keep them. We should make our own rules. I think one rule will be enough for us. We won`t do anything one of us is not comfortable with, okay?" Blaine nodded and stayed glued to Kurt which Kurt took as a sign he wasn`t against cuddling at all.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"If I kissed you would it make you uncomfortable?" Kurt`s breathing stopped for a second. Then his heart started to beat faster and he was sure Blaine could feel that.

"I don`t think it`s a good idea…"

"You don`t want to kiss me? I love kissing you, Kurt. I love…" He didn`t finished. His words were silenced by Kurt`s finger on his lips.

"Blaine, you are exhausted. You aren`t fully awake and I`m not taking advantage of you. You said you want everything in relationship and I accept that." Deep sight escaped Blaine`s lips. He snuggled closer to Kurt`s body and Kurt`s heartbeat lulled him to sleep before he came up with some coherent respond.

xxxx

Blaine murmured and shifted in his sleep causing Kurt turn his head a little, letting it rest on the top of Blaine`s hair. Blaine sensed the movement and could feel something soft against his lips. He subconsciously started kissing it.

"Mhmm…" Sound of Kurt`s humming woke him up immediately. He sat up on the bed and looked at Kurt whose neck he was peppering with soft kisses a second ago. Fortunately, Kurt was still sleeping. _Now you know why there is a rule against cuddling between friends. Way to go, Blaine. Cold shower will take care of your problem._ He stood up and left for bathroom. He was in his kitchen, wondering how it was possible that he didn`t have anything he could feed them with when soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine didn`t turned around. He couldn`t look Kurt in the eyes. He felt bad about what had happened while they were sleeping.

"Yes. I did. Do you want to take shower?"

"It would be great…"

"Okay." Blaine went to his bedroom, leaving surprised Kurt standing in the kitchen. He came back with Kurt`s clothes and a towel.

"I didn`t have a chance to return them. But it means you don`t have to wear the same clothes two days in a row now." Kurt took his belongings from Blaine who was still avoiding the eye contact.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…sure. There is a new toothbrush on a sink."

"Fine. Thank you." Kurt said and decided not to push Blaine to talking. It could wait.

Hot shower helped him relax a bit. He put his clothes on but wasn`t as satisfied as he used to be with his outfits. Brief look to the mirror and he knew this outfit looked much better on Blaine.

"My own clothes don`t look fabulous on me, thanks to you Anderson. I don`t know if I ever let you wear my clothes again." He said with playful smile as he was entering kitchen. Empty kitchen.

"Blaine? Where are you?" No respond. Then he found a neon pink post- it paper on the table.

Went for grocery shopping. Be right back. 

Be right back took another 25 minutes. Kurt felt weird being at Blaine`s home alone. He didn`t know what to do. At first he wanted to make a coffee but it could get cold because he didn`t know when Blaine would be back _(Seriously, Blaine? Be right back? You couldn`t be more specific…)_. Attempt to make breakfast was stopped by Blaine`s empty fridge. _(What do you eat? Take aways? Not healthy!)_So he made Blaine`s bed and sat on stool by the kitchen counter, waiting for Blaine. He didn`t remember when was the last time he had felt so happy to hear keys in a lock. He ran immediately to help Blaine carry his bags.

"Finally. I was going crazy here. You should take me with you."

"You were at shower. I thought I had an hour. You are supposed to be still in there."

"Well, sorry for ruining your plans. What the hell would I do for an hour in your bathroom?" Kurt snapped at him. It was ridiculous. Had someone brainwashed Blaine in his sleep?

"Mathew told us it always took you an hour to get out of the bathroom…" Blaine said quietly, almost apologetically, as a small boy who wasn`t sure what he had done wrong.

"It`s not like you have my skin and hair products to keep me busy there." Kurt explained and felt bad about his earlier reaction.

"Sorry. I didn`t have a time for shopping lately so I had to go buy something so we could have a breakfast." Blaine was still unsure if Kurt was or wasn`t mad at him.

"No, don`t apologize. I`m sorry. I shouldn`t have use that tone. I`ll make us pancakes, what do you say?"

"No. I`m making us breakfast. Just sit and relax."

"Blaine, I`ve been sitting here for half an hour. I need to do something."

"Fine. Make us coffee." Blaine ordered and Kurt happily obliged.

xxxx

"I think we are ready to go to Phipps. I can`t wait. I haven`t been there for ages…" Kurt grabbed Blaine`s wrist and stopped him in his track.

"We`re not leaving till we talk. As far as I`m concerned I promised to listen to you, remember?" He guided Blaine to the couch.

"Will you drop it if I tell you I don`t remember?"

"Nice try. No. I remind you. You were talking about not having control over your life…" If you asked Blaine if he knew more determined person than Kurt he would definitely say no. Kurt had ability to get out of him everything he didn`t want to talk about. He blamed his tired self for yesterday slip out, but it didn`t help. Damage had been already caused. He didn`t know where to start. He was mentally sorting his thoughts, staying silent, hoping Kurt wouldn`t insist on specific details…

"Come on, Blaine. You can`t keep it inside. You need to tell someone. If you don`t want to tell me, tell Nick or Mathew…" Blaine took a cushion lying next to him and hugged it to his chest. He looked so vulnerable that Kurt hesitated for a moment if making him talk was a good idea.

"I thought I was satisfied with my life. When I accepted the fact I would always be ordinary guy with ordinary life everything seemed to be fine. I didn`t have big expectations. I took what life was giving me. I was thankful for a good job and great friends. And I`m not saying I`m not thankful now. I am. I just think there is someone or something else directing my life. I don`t believe in faith or destiny or God. But I swear if there is something like that it surely hates me." Blaine told those words with bitterness in his voice and Kurt instinctively took one of his hands.

"First time I thought about how I let my life not to be controlled by me was when you told us why you had decided to break up with Mathew. I could see then that you knew exactly how you wanted to live your life and Mathew wasn`t able to make you happy anymore. You are strong, Kurt. You are not afraid of taking a risk. You know how your life should be and you won`t stop until you get that. I lost ability to live my life the way I wanted to. You know what`s the worst? I don`t have the way I want to live my life. Last time I had it was when I was at high school. I gave up my dreams because my dad thought I wasn`t good enough. I let my fear of failure take control. And since then I`ve been always taking the easiest option. I don`t like my job. I might be good at it but I hate making those jingles. It`s pointless. I wanna make music...There were some teaching positions opened but I didn`t try it because what if I wasn`t good enough? I rather stuck with something I knew. I play safe. Because I`m afraid…I let fear control my life. When I woke up next to you when we were at Wes`, I was afraid Mathew would find out. I knew I wanted you and I was going to do something about it. I didn`t have a concept. I would probably talk to him after our arrival to the city, I don`t know. But he found out and I would have fought for you if Lucas hadn`t been involved. The moment Mathew brought Lucas into it I had enough of being the second one. I thought I could at least control that. I started dating Tom and I was in control in our relationship but I wasn`t happy. So we broke up. I knew I had to make it right with you so I apologized and told you how I felt about you. And I was so proud of myself because I was in control of my life again. When you told me about moving to New York and asked me about my dreams, you trigged some memories in me and since then I can`t find peace. I realize I`m not satisfied. I want my life to have some direction…But I can`t find it. Everything is great when I`m with you. I don`t even have to be with you, just talking to you on the phone is making me better. But when I`m alone I think about how numb I am. I had an outburst yesterday because my boss and my work is controlling my life and keeping me from the only person that actually makes me feel like I`m alive. It`s like I depend on you, Kurt. And it scares the shit out of me but I can`t help it. I need you. I need you to help me find my meaning of life because I don`t know how to do it by myself. I just know that your enthusiasm and positive energy force me to keep going. I don`t want anybody to be in charge of my life…I`m so tired, Kurt. I have a feeling like I`ve been trying pleased everybody around me for so long I`ve forgotten how to pleased myself. I just want to be happy…" Tears were streaming down Kurt`s face. His heart broke into pieces. He didn`t have a clue Blaine felt so miserable.

"Please, don`t cry. I didn`t mean to make you sad."

"I should be the one comforting you." Kurt said and wiped his tears away.

"I`m so sorry, Blaine. I had no idea…" He wrapped his arms around Blaine shoulders and held him tight, trying to calm down and process all the information Blaine had just shared with him.

"I need you, too. You weren`t the second one. After that evening at the cabin you`ve been the first one." Kurt whispered to Blaine`s shoulder, not sure whether Blaine could hear him but if he spoke a little louder his voice would probably break and he would start crying again.

They didn`t make it to Phipps that day. They stayed in Blaine`s apartment, simply hanging around, making lunch and dinner together, watching movies, talking about everything and nothing in the same time…Blaine didn`t figure out what he wanted to do with his life yet but Kurt`s presence helped him clear his head and relax. They spent another night sleeping next to each other, this time not discussing friendship rules just keeping the only one Kurt had come up with previous night. And they were pretty much comfortable with the situation they found themselves in.

* * *

**Guys are going to the cabin for a weekend…Next chapter will be up probably on Wednesday ;)**

**Nika**


	13. Chapter 12

I almost lost this chapter when I was halfway through it, because my _word_ processing program decided the file was broken. With big help from friend, I managed to get an older, overwritten version from my usb key, so I lost only one paragraph. Thanks to him, I can update on Wednesday, as I promised. This chapter is basically about Nick being an awesome friend once again and another trip to Wes` cabin. Would something important happen between Kurt and Blaine?

* * *

Nick could see something had happened with Blaine during the weekend. He was even more quiet and deep in his thoughts than usual. His work was excellent, he truly came in full force as he had promised in his outburst on Friday but his heart wasn`t with him.

"Blaine? Are you all right?" Nick asked him when they were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, taking their lunch break.

"No. I`m not. But I don`t know how to fix things." Blaine answered with sight.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I mean…you don`t talk much about yourself, you usually listen to me and help me dealing with stuff. But it works other way too…"

"I don`t think there were important stuff to deal with in my case before…Or I didn`t consider them important…Kurt made me talk to him. And I still don`t know why I did it. It`s like I can`t resist him. It`s crazy." A little laugh escaped from Blaine`s mouth and Nick smiled.

"There are so many things, Nick…I need to find solution to my problems but I`m hopeless. I would love to tell you but lunch break is too short for it. We can go to my place after work as pool Monday has been canceled today and have some beer with chocolate candies if boss actually let us leave in a decent time, what do you say?" Nick`s eyes literally shined. He was glad Blaine was willing to talk to him, he missed alone time they used to spend together in college.

"Yes! Beer and chocolate candies…we haven`t done it since we graduated."

"How have we been able to live without it for so long?"

"We adapted to majority. Our new friends suck in this…" The rest of their lunch break was filled with conversation about their old times at Dalton and college. Nick, after a really long time, finally saw his best friend clearly, without any signs of something that wasn`t Blaine.

xxxx

"So Kurt spent the whole weekend with you…" Nick noted, his mouth full of candies as he was laying on Blaine`s couch. Blaine was sitting on the floor, his back rested against wall, beer in one hand, candies in other, dreamy expression on his face from thinking about Kurt.

"You`ve got it soooo bad for him. Remind me once again why aren`t you together?"

"Because he is leaving, Nick. And it`s not like temporary leaving…you can have long distance relationship if there is a hope one day you`ll be on the same place as the other one. But we don`t have that."

"Why aren`t you going with him?" Nick`s simple question made Blaine rethought everything. He hadn`t had a thought about possible moving out to New York once.

"What would I do there?"

"I don`t know."

"I have a job. I can`t leave my job. My life is here now, I can`t throw everything away…There isn`t big future waiting for me in New York. I`m not Kurt." Nick had enough of Blaine`s constant underestimating. In his humble opinion, Blaine was the most talented person he`d ever met. He was probably the least confident one too. Since they came back to being open with each other tonight, he was going to tell him how he saw it.

"You`re not happy, Blaine. Something is bothering you lately. And lately I mean since Kurt started to hang out with us. I`ve waited for you to tell me, but you were keeping it for yourself. In last couple of weeks it`s been worst. I know you, Blaine. One look at you and I know whether you are okay or not. Something is on your mind and it`s not just Kurt."

"There are so many things I don`t like, Nick. I don`t like my job. I don`t like how I gave up on my dreams because I wasn`t strong enough not to listen to what my dad was thinking. I don`t like that I can`t make my parents be proud of me. I don`t like the fact Cooper is flawless in their eyes. I don't like the feelings of weakness and failure. I don`t like that I don`t control my life. I don`t like that when I finally found someone who is making me happy, I can`t have them. I came to the point when I don`t like my life at all. And if I didn`t have you and great friends, I don`t know where I would be right now. Possibly in a deep depression. Everybody thinks I`m full of life. I`m always cheerful, with a good mood, dapper, smiling…but it's a lie. I purposely avoided certain issues. I didn`t want to face them so I pretended they didn`t exist. But Kurt came and he named every problem he had…" Blaine stopped talking and for a while only sound audible was clock ticking.

"Do you remember what he told us once? You can`t be happy if you don`t define your problems. You have to find out whether you can fix them or not. Sometimes it`s not up to you. It`s not in your hands. Then you have to learn let it be otherwise you drive yourself insane. If you can fix it, do it. Since then I`ve been defining my problems. And there are some I can fix. Like gain some self-esteem and stop underestimating myself. But there are many I have to learn let them go. Like situation with my parents and Cooper, or my boss getting permanently on my nerves, or Kurt leaving…I don`t know if it makes sense to you…I like being with Kurt because when I see him it gives me a drive to be like him. To take control over my life."

"Blaine, if you are not happy with your life, change it. We are young. We have whole life to make mistakes and try different things till we are satisfied with the way it is. Find out what you really want and try to get it. I`ll be there. Every step you take, I`ll be there. And Kurt will be there too. Mathew and Lucas as well. Wanna make music? Go for it. Wanna teach music? Go for it. Wanna leave Pittsburgh to follow love of your life? Go for it."

"Love of my life? I think you are overreacting a little bit…" Nick rolled his eyes. Still in denial. Some things would never change with Blaine.

"Come on Blaine. You love him. I knew you loved him before you even realized you could have feelings for him. I don`t say to live your life for Kurt now but if it`s what you want, I`m here to support you."

"I need to think about it. Honestly, I really don`t know what I`m gonna do. But I have to do something with my life." Blaine was determined. He would definitely live his life his way. He had no idea how to achieve that goal but he would do his best to get to that point.

"What if we visited Wes this weekend? Like goodbye party for Kurt? You could use some time out of the city…" Nick hoped Blaine would like the idea.

"Yeah, that`d be great. We`ll call him tomorrow and let him know. If he doesn`t have any plans we could pay him a visit."

"One step ahead of you. I`ve already plan the whole thing out…"

xxxx

"Aren`t you cold? I have a blanket…" Kurt told Blaine with smile on his face. This time it was Blaine who was sitting on the swing, looking at the stars, enjoying peaceful surrounding. He lay his eyes on Kurt, surprised that Kurt remembered his exact words from the last time they had been here. Kurt handed him the blanket and continued with repeating conversation they had had two months ago.

"Everybody went to bed."

Blaine decided to join Kurt`s game. After all, he remembered as well.

"Are you tired?" He asked and Kurt`s smile was even wider.

"I`m not." Blaine lifted the blanket and nodded to a free space on the swing the same way Kurt had done before. Kurt sat next to him, comfortable silence fell on them. After a while Blaine returned to their little game.

"Thank you." Kurt laughed but kept playing.

"What for?"

"For tonight…" And the game was over. Blaine needed more than Kurt`s word to express his feelings and gratitude. "Not just for tonight. For everything you`ve done for me. For forgiving me, for being my friend, for helping me come to realization I need to do something with my life, for answering my calls although sometimes I call in ungodly hour, for constantly reminding me I`m strong enough to face my demons…"

"I`m glad you let me in…" Kurt was looking at Blaine, hesitating if he should say something more or just simply repeated Blaine`s action from their first night here. Blaine felt weird under Kurt`s intense eyes. He wondered what Kurt was thinking about and how far he was going with this reenacting.

"You are not gonna kiss me and then run to the basement, are you?" He asked reluctantly when he couldn`t stand Kurt`s gaze anymore.

"No. There is no way I would ever run from kissing you…" Kurt answered and got on his feet. He headed towards the cabin, leaving confused Blaine sitting on the swing.

"You are running right now."

"Yes, but not after kissing you." Kurt turned around to send him a wink and disappeared inside. Curious Blaine followed him. He wasn`t surprised when he found Kurt at the basement but he was definitely surprised that he found him standing by the bar with bottle of vodka in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know where juice is? I can`t drink this without it."

"In the kitchen…"

"Thanks!" Kurt`s face lit up and he was about to leave the room when Blaine grabbed his wrist and led him to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked once more and hoped he get the answer now.

"I want to get drunk." Kurt murmured.

"What?"

"I want to get drunk." Kurt repeated more loudly this time.

"I heard you. But why?"

"I want to forget. They say alcohol helps you forget for a while…" Blaine took the bottle from Kurt`s grip and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah, for a while. But the next day you have to face your problems with hangover. It doesn`t make them vanish. What do you want to forget?"

"I have doubts…What if it`s a bad idea? What if it`s just me running away?"

"Are you talking about moving out to New York?"

"It was so surreal in the beginning…But I`m actually leaving next Saturday. What if I`m chasing a dream that isn`t mine anymore? Maybe I`m stuck in the past. Shouldn`t I move forward?" He purposely didn`t tell that only doubt he had was leaving Blaine behind. What if Blaine was his new dream?

"Kurt, it`s something you`ve always wanted. You`ll be fine. It`s okay to be afraid of something new. But I`m 100% sure it`s a good change for you." Kurt visibly relaxed but Blaine could still see the tension in his body. He wrapped his arms around Kurt`s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, running his hands up and down his back in soothing gesture.

"I know I can`t be in New York with you. But I`ll be on my phone 24/7. Whenever you`ll need me, I`ll pick up the phone. In the middle of the night or in the middle of some stupid meeting with my boss or clients. I don`t care. I`ll tell them it`s family emergency or something. I`ll always be here for you, okay?" Kurt nodded. He released himself from Blaine`s embrace.

"Thank you. It means a world to me." He stood up and took the battle from the table.

"But I still need more alcohol in my veins. I`ll be in my room. Feel free to join me." And Blaine followed him once again tonight.

xxxx

They were sitting on Kurt`s bed, vodka and juice on a bedside table. They`d already had a few shots and felt slightly dizzy, although none of them was drunk. Blaine didn`t want Kurt to be hangover tomorrow so he watched out how much they were drinking.

"There`s no such a thing as an excuse for wearing sweatpants in public, Mr. Anderson. I don`t care if you just went throw out your trashcan to dumpster. You never know who is watching you." Kurt said with serious expression on his face, which was immediately replaced by a huge grin. Kurt`s hair wasn`t as perfect styled as it was half an hour ago and his cheek were getting pink from warmth produced by alcohol.

"You`re so cute. I`ve probably never seen you so loosen up." Blaine was proud of himself. Not everybody had a chance to see Kurt like this.

"So I`m not cute in my normal, uptight state?" Kurt asked him with playfulness in his voice and Blaine decided to tease him a little bit.

"Well, you said that…"

"Okay. So how would you describe my fully sober self, Mr. Anderson? Would you go for something boring as responsible, nice and helpful or something ordinary as friendly, honest and easy-going or simply fabulous, flawless and hot like hell?" Kurt`s gaze dared Blaine to reconsider what he was about to say. Blaine knew the answer as soon as Kurt finished his sentence but pretended to thinking about it just so he could irritate Kurt for a moment longer.

"Hmmm…I don`t know…how would I describe Kurt…You know what? I think you pretty much summed it up. I would go for the exact adjectives. I might add extremely talented, compassionate and everything that is good in this world." Kurt suddenly froze and started biting his lower lip. Blaine freaked out. He said too much. They may not be drunk but they were more relaxed around each other than usual.

"Sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I shouldn`t have…"

"No!" Kurt interrupted him. "Not at all…Did you…Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I did. What kind of question is that?" Blaine wasn`t quite sure what Kurt`s problem was.

"God, Blaine. You can`t say things like that. How am I supposed not to…You can`t expect me to…Oh…" Kurt growled and put his face to his hands. Blaine seriously thought Kurt would kick something if he wasn`t sitting on the bed.

"Supposed not to what? Expect what?"

"Not to want to kiss you! One more shot and I know I would kiss you. But vodka was forbidden by you for now."

"Kurt, you don`t need to be drunk to kiss me…"

"I know I`m overstepping. I know we are friends and kissing you is so not a friendly action…This sucks and it`s your fault. I`m not drunk enough not to care about right and wrong but simultaneously not sober enough to have a mouth filter!" Blaine leaned closer to him. Their faces inches apart, hearts speeded up their beats, lips almost touching…

"You don`t need to be drunk to kiss me." And he closed the little gap between them. This kiss wasn`t soft and sweet as the ones they`d shared in the begging of their brief make-out sessions so far. This one was fierce and passionate, they gave all their wanting and longing to it. All those days of dreaming about being so close once again…None of them was going to lose one minute of this opportunity. They pulled away, lips swollen, breathing heavily, looking the other in the eyes as they refilled their lungs with fresh air. When movement of Blaine`s chest steadied, his brain got the message he could use more kissing so he attached his lips to Kurt`s again but this time he took it slow. Kurt instinctively put his arms around Blaine`s neck and happy sight escaped his mouth as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt`s waist and pulled him closer. Not too long Kurt was laying on the bed with Blaine half on top of him, their mouth moving in sync, their hands roaming each part of other`s body they could reach, sight and moans and whimpers encouraged them to continue and never stop because this was heaven. Right here, in Kurt`s arms, Blaine found his meaning of life he`d been so desperately looking for. Nothing ever felt so right for Blaine. Even those few times they had been kissing before. Blaine kissed his way from Kurt`s lips through his jaw to his neck, nibbling and licking softly, making Kurt groan. Kurt took off Blaine`s hoodie and Blaine reciprocated action by undressing Kurt`s shirt. The moment their bare chest met and Blaine returned to kissing Kurt`s soft skin on his collarbone, Kurt stiffed.

"Kurt, what`s wrong?" Blaine whispered, concerned and confused at the same time. Kurt pushed Blaine off him and stood up, searching for his shirt.

"You are going to tell me to stop either way. I can`t get carried away…You don`t want this. You told me. You don`t want this…" Kurt leaned his back to the wall.

"You don`t want this…you don`t want this…" He repeated the sentence with closed eyes, trying to regain some control.

"I wouldn`t stop…" Blaine said but Kurt was still parroting his words as some kind of spell.

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt just shook his head, his eyes remained closed. Blaine came to him and caressed his cheek with back of his hand.

"Please, look at me. I can`t talk to you like this. I need to know you are listening…I need to know you understand…" Big blue eyes were finally looking at Blaine.

"I wouldn`t stop. Not this time…"

"You don`t want this. You told me, you…" Kurt`s words were silenced by kiss.

"Would I kiss you if I didn`t want to?" Kiss. "Would I kiss you like this if I didn`t want to?" Kiss. "You have no idea how much I want this." Kiss and deep sight. "I`ve wanted you since the first time we kissed on that swing." He whispered to Kurt`s ear and move away from his personal zone.

"I should go…" He reached for a doorknob but Kurt`s hand stopped him.

"Please, don`t leave me alone…" Blaine entwined their fingers and kissed Kurt`s knuckles.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me tonight, please. Blaine, please, don`t leave me alone." Kurt hugged him and held him tight, not prepared to let him go. Blaine kissed his hair. He was lost. The best option was to go to his room and calm down, but most of his blood, that was supposed to be in his brain, was far away south, so his decision was influenced by his emotions and desire instead of his rationality. No one could expect him to leave when Kurt was so close to him.

"I`ll just take something comfortable for sleeping and be right back, okay?" Kurt nodded, his embrace as strong as before.

"Kurt, you have to let me go. I`ll come back, I promise." Blaine chuckled when Kurt hesitantly eased his arms around Blaine. Blaine kissed him one last time and left. As he was returning to Kurt`s room, he ran to Wes.

"Damn, Wes. What are you doing here? You scared me."

"Not that it was your business, but I was thirsty. Went to the kitchen to drink water. Why are you sneaking into Kurt`s room? I don`t want to deal with Mathew in the morning, Blaine." Wes warned him.

"Don`t worry, Mathew is okay. Goodnight."

Blaine entered the room and found Kurt lying on the bed. He sharply stood up and forced himself on Blaine, kissing him senseless.

"Did you have another shot of vodka?" Blaine asked him when he relocated his lips to Blaine`s jaw.

"No. Why?" Kurt answered between kisses.

"You said you need another shot to kiss me. It was me who initiated our kissing tonight…" Kurt abruptly raised his head.

"I…I`m sorry…You said you wouldn`t stop…I thought you wanted…I`m sorry. I`m gonna take a shower. Please, stay. I won`t do anything. I`ll be on my side of bed, I won`t touch you again. I swear. Don`t go."

"Kurt, no. You`ve got it wrong. I`m not complaining. I was curious. I didn`t see it coming but it was great. I love kissing you. I told you last week, don`t you remember?" Kurt tentatively stepped closer to Blaine. He cupped his cheek.

"Is this okay?" Blaine nuzzled his face to Kurt`s hand.

"Yeah…" He said with smile. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Do you want me to?"

"God, yes! I want you to…" Kurt didn`t need to be told twice. In one motion his tongue demanded access to Blaine`s mouth. They found a rhythm in an instant. Blaine put his arms around Kurt`s torso pressing their bodies together. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine`s curls, making Blaine moan and thrust his tongue deeper to Kurt`s mouth. It was hard to breath, Kurt thought he could pass out due to the lack of oxygen but he didn`t care. He ran his hands down Blaine`s body till they reached his ass and stayed there. Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt's as a respond to Kurt`s action, earning a loud moan from Kurt, who threw his head back. Blaine instinctively attached his lips to Kurt`s collarbone, showering it with hungry kisses and little bites. Their hips grinding together sending sparks of pleasure to their bodies, every passing second Kurt was more confident Blaine wanted him as much as he wanted Blaine if the sounds Blaine was making by every thrust of Kurt`s hips were any indication.

"You are amazing." Blaine whispered breathlessly. "Fabulous, flawless, hot as hell…"

"Blaine, we need to stop…" Kurt keened.

"No. We don`t…"

"Damn, Blaine… What about rules? Oh, yes…like that."

"We have only one rule. I doubt you are uncomfortable…Oh my God! Do it again!" They were speaking through the kisses, not having their lips detached from each other for longer than necessary.

"In fact, I`m a little uncomfortable…" As soon as the words were out, Blaine halted. He made an eye contact with Kurt, unsure what he was supposed to do now.

"I`m sorry, Kurt. I thought…doesn`t matter. We just stop and go to sleep."

"What? Why?" Kurt was frustrated. The only coherent thought in his mind was: _Blaine said he wouldn`t stop._

"Because you`re not comfortable." Kurt rolled his eyes. Even in the heat of moment Blaine was a dapper gentleman.

"Shut up and kiss me, Blaine. I didn`t mean it that way." Blaine, a whit distracted, did what he was told. Meanwhile Kurt unzipped his and Blaine`s pants and let them slipped down.

"Much better…" He whispered as he pushed himself to Blaine. Blaine`s knees were weak. They didn`t even do much and he was so close to the end…Maybe if they were lying on the bed…Blaine`s lips were attacking Kurt`s skin, his hands travelling over Kurt`s body, his head full of thought…_You can`t do this here. Wes will kill you, if he finds out._

"Wait. We can`t…" He managed to say, trying to catch his breath to explain. Kurt groaned.

"Blaine, you have to stop do this to me! If we didn`t interrupt this several times we would be coming by this time." Blaine stepped away from Kurt.

"Exactly. We can`t here…We shouldn`t be doing this in our friend`s house. What if we leave some stains on sheets or…"

"Seriously? Stains? We had a hell lot of hot make-out session that would easily pass as a foreplay and you were thinking about stains? Way to ruin the mood…" Kurt angrily grabbed his pajamas from his suitcase and went to bathroom. He needed a shower. It seemed like he had to take care of his problem himself. He was closing the bathroom door when Blaine put his hand on it.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

"Are you telling me you are actually going to finish what you`ve started?" Kurt asked him bluntly. He was tired of this game. He needed release. Blaine cupped his erection through his briefs causing Kurt`s head fell onto his shoulder and moaned.

"If you let me…" He whispered and kissed Kurt`s temple, stroking him slowly, listening to sounds Kurt was making and enjoying every bit of it. After a while Kurt returned the favor, playing with fabric of Blaine`s boxers, briefly caressing his skin under the waistband, teasing but not fully touching.

"Kurt…" Broken sight echoed the bathroom. Blaine had a feeling there was still too much clothing between them. He had Kurt in his arms, beautiful, amazing Kurt who was kissing and hugging him…Kurt, who made him feel alive. Kurt, whose touch made him burst into flames. Kurt, who was close to his climax as well as Blaine himself. In one quick move he got rid of Kurt`s briefs, his own shortly following. He backed them to the shower and turn on the water. Kurt was pressed to the wall, Blaine desperately kissing him, hot water streaming down their bodies, muffling pleasure moans they were making. Blaine put his hand around their erections and built a pace gradually.

Kurt hadn`t been feeling like this for a long time. The want and the need to be close to Blaine was something new to him. He wasn`t one for flings or fooling around outside the relationship but all those principles broke down with Blaine.

"You`re so beautiful, Blaine…Everything is beautiful on you." Kurt murmured while he was trailing kisses along his jaw.

"Your curls…" He tangled his fingers to Blaine`s hair.

"Your lips…" Fingers changed their positions and were caressing Blaine`s cheek as Kurt kissed him sweetly.

"But what I love the most about you is your eyes. They are so expressive. You are like an open book. Look at me Blaine…" Kurt whispered. Blaine raised his head and found pair of blue eyes watching him. The truth be told, Blaine loved Kurt`s eyes even more than Kurt loved Blaine`s. They were magical. They could change the color from grey through blue to green. Not everybody had color - changing eyes. Kurt was special. So special. Right now his eyes were dark. Like a deep ocean, he was drowning in them.

"Don`t forget me…Please, don`t forget me out there…" Blaine pleaded, losing himself in Kurt.

"I won`t. I swear, I won`t." To make the point Kurt connected their lips, trying to communicate everything he felt but wasn`t able to tell. Tongues exploring mouths, teeth gently biting lips, hot breaths ghosting over sensitive skin bringing them closer to explosion.

"Blaine…I`m…God, Blaine…" Kurt`s closed his eyes, his whole body trembling. Feeling of Kurt shivering against him sent Blaine immediately over the edge. Panting he wrapped his arms around Kurt`s waist, holding him tight, his forehead resting against Kurt`s. Nothing he`d ever experienced could compare to this.

"We didn`t leave any stains…" Kurt broke the silence after few minutes of standing under the water and absorbing what had just happened.

"Way to ruin the mood." Blaine chuckled but took Kurt`s shower gel and started to wash his back. They exchanged a few chaste kisses as they were showering, none of them really knew whether their friendship status could remain the same but they were too afraid of bringing the issue up. They went to bed without saying a word, snuggled together, had one last lazy kiss and fell asleep.

* * *

Would our boys face the consequences in the morning or would they let it go without talking about it? What do you think? This chapter was the longest one so far, hope you liked it.

Nika


	14. Chapter 13

Rest of the weekend and Kurt`s last week in Pittsburgh.

* * *

Nick, Lucas and Mathew were sitting by the kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating their breakfast, when Wes came in.

"Good morning. Didn`t expect you to be up so early…"

"Early? It`s ten. I`m surprised Blaine is not here since he is always the first up." Mathew said and went back to his coffee, completely missing Wes` strange expression. Unlike Nick.

"Wes, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing…"

Lucas finished eating and cleaned up his plate and mug.

"I`m going out. I think Blaine went for a walk. He`ll be back soon."

"His bed was made when I got up, he probably didn`t want to wake us up." Nick said to no one particular, watching Wes and his weird behavior.

"Wes, why is the door locked? If Blaine was out, they should be opened…" Lucas shouted and Wes knew situation from two months ago was going to be repeated.

"Keys are in a bowl next to a plant." He sat on a chair, preparing himself for another drama.

"Wes, what`s wrong?" This time Mathew noticed something was out of place.

"What do you know about Blaine`s sleeping arrangements?" Nick asked him without hesitation.

"Damn you, Nick. Why do you think I know something?"

"Because we are friends since we were fourteen. So, spill it."

"I found Blaine going to Kurt`s room at night…" Wes murmured, but Mathew and Nick heard him very well.

"Wow…Wouldn`t suppose that." Nick was truly surprised. He honestly thought Blaine had woken up before him, made his bed and left.

"Hi, guys." Cheerful voice greeted them. Speak of the devil…Blaine poured some coffee and joined them by the table with wide smile on his face.

"Oh, my God! You were inappropriate in my house!" Wes screamed and Blaine choked on his coffee. After he got his coughing under control, he tried to defend himself.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Nick started to laugh, Mathew following the manner, Wes just shook his head.

"Come on, Blaine. We know, you weren`t sleeping in your bed, nor you were sleeping in my or Wes` room." Blaine looked at Mathew. He didn`t seem to be pissed off. Maybe it`s safe to tell the truth. Or a half truth.

"Okay. I was sleeping with Kurt. And I mean sleeping as a sleeping. No funny business in the bed." _Just in the shower_, he added to himself.

"I don`t believe you. You certainly look as someone, who got laid at night…" Blaine didn`t respond to that and focused on his breakfast. Meanwhile Kurt was observing the whole conversation from the kitchen door, getting a devilish idea. Revenge is sweet. He entered the kitchen with smirk on his face.

"Good morning."

"Oh, Kurt. Did you have sex with Blaine last night?" Mathew asked him boldly, taking him aback. _Of course, Mathew wouldn`t let it go. It would be out of his character. _Kurt thought, but didn`t change his plan.

"Define sex."

"What?"

"You`re a perv, lately. I don`t know, what do you consider for sex…"

"One of you inside the other one?" Kurt grinned.

"In that case, no. We didn`t have sex." He sent Mathew a wink, sidled to Blaine, kissed his temple and whispered to his ear: "Good morning, Honey." Blaine choked on his coffee the second time that morning.

"I`m lost." Nick said. "Could someone explain to me what happened?" Kurt would like to continue in his little game, confusing Blaine and Mathew little more, but Nick and Wes didn`t deserve to be fooled.

"Nothing. I`m kidding. But your faces were hilarious."

xxxx

They had a really good time during the day. Every one of them needed to relax and forget about work or life in general and they achieved the goal. At about midnight, they were slowly drifting to sleep in the basement, so they decided to go to bed. Blaine automatically followed Kurt, but Nick stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I have my sweatpants in there…" He didn`t tell, he had been sleeping without them last night. Nick didn`t have to know everything.

"So I`m sleeping alone in our room once again. You`re no fun, Blaine. We could play twenty questions. We used to do that back in school…" Nick pouted, his inner child getting on the surface as usual after a few shots of tequila.

"Next time, I promise." The moment he closed the door, Kurt`s lips attacked him.

"Kurt, wait…" Blaine released himself from Kurt`s grip.

"We can`t do that. Wes is already suspecting something…" Kurt blushed and bit his upper lip, Blaine immediately refused his words.

"I`m sorry. I didn`t think, it would be a problem…I mean, we already did something yesterday so...doesn`t matter. Maybe you should go play twenty questions with Nick." Kurt was standing by the bed, his back to Blaine, afraid of looking at him from embarrassment. Blaine took off his shirt and pants and went to the bathroom. He stopped at the entrance.

"I`m going to take a shower. It would be nice if you come and wash my back like yesterday." Kurt turned around, not ready for seeing Blaine only in his boxers, leaning to the doorframe with wide grin.

"Is this some kind of vengeance for this morning?" Kurt asked him, uncertain about what he should do right now. For sure, he couldn`t handle receiving another rejection this evening. Not from Blaine, with his toned body, beautiful face and amazing personality that made him weak in his knees by one look. Blaine`s features softened. He knew, he had sent mixed signals by telling they couldn`t do anything and then inviting him to the shower. But he had changed his mind as soon as he`d realized this might be the last chance to be intimate with Kurt. He slowly came to Kurt, placed a sweet kiss to his cheek and started to unbutton his sweater.

"No. This is me wanting you no matter what Wes or guys would think in the morning." Kurt helped Blaine undressed his clothes, taking things as slow as possible, exploring every inch of each other`s body with their fingertips and lips and finally getting to the shower, repeating actions from previous night.

xxxx

They decided going back home at noon the next day. Kurt went with Lucas and Nick while Blaine sat to Mathew`s car. After five minutes to the road, Kurt received a text.

Miss you already. Wanna come over tonight? – B

Miss you, too. Can`t come, promised Leah to hang out with her. – K

I have to wait till tomorrow, then. See you in the bar. Your last pool Monday with us - B

It will be the best pool Monday, we`ve ever had. Don`t be sad. – K

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Nick. What`s up?"

"Is there a possibility you will be with Blaine some day?"

"I don`t know." Nick exchanged concerned looks with Lucas. When Lucas nodded, Nick continued.

"We know something happened between you and Blaine this weekend. We saw how you two were together. You were more touchy-feely than usual, more relaxed around each other…You were practically acting like couple minus PDA. I love you both, but it seems to me that there are going to be at least one of you hurt in the end. If you don`t want to be with him, don`t give him a wrong impression. He`s been through a lot in his life and he is trying to deal with everything, you know that and he needs you. If you screw things up because of some sort of fooling around, it would be hard to get him back on his track. You are a strong person, Kurt. I know, it`s not easy for you either. But Blaine is really vulnerable right now and if you are not together, you should forget about stolen looks and touches under the table. Return to pure friendship you used to have before all this mess that was created first time we came visit Wes." Kurt closed his eyes. He was aware of truthfulness of Nick`s words. He couldn`t have Blaine the way he would like to and he was jeopardizing their friendship with his behavior.

"I can`t promise anything, but I`ll try to be just his friend. I have no intention of hurting him. He deserves the best. He`ll get there, Nick. I know, you`re worried about him, but he`ll find his way to happiness. I believe in him more than I believe in me."

"I don`t want you to get hurt either, Kurt. You`ve decided not to try long distance relationship and although in our opinion you should try it, we accept it."

"Thanks."

xxxx

Something was wrong with Kurt although Blaine didn`t realize it until now. The pool Monday really had been the best they`d ever had. Tuesday evening Kurt had spent with Leah and girls, but when he had come home, he had called Blaine and they had been on the phone for another hour. On Wednesday night they had been hanging out at Leah`s apartment, because Kurt had needed to finish packing and guys had been more than happy to help him. There had been a lots of tears on Leah`s and Kurt`s side as Leah had been leaving for a business trip early in the morning and they had had to say goodbye. Thursday had found them at the bar again, drinking and getting wasted. Kurt had crashed on Blaine`s couch unable to move to his bed, so Blaine had covered him with a blanket and gone to sleep. When Kurt had woken up, Blaine hadn`t been there. He had returned to Leah`s apartment, checked whether all his box had been signed properly, then taken his suitcase and left for Blaine`s apartment. They had agreed he would spend his last night at Pittsburgh there instead of his empty room.

So, here they were, sitting in Blaine`s living room in complete silence, Kurt on the other side of the couch as Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Did I do something wrong?" The question brought Kurt out of his thoughts.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"You are quite. We barely talk since I came home from work. You can`t be sitting further from me in this room. If there wasn`t a wall between living room and kitchen you would probably be by the table there right now. You`re distant. We got pretty close in last two weeks, almost closest two people could ever get and you are acting like nothing of that happened."

Kurt didn`t dare to look at Blaine. He knew he would break down if he did. He wasn`t able to stand seeing Blaine upset, with kicked-puppy expression. He seriously could get it patented. It was irresistible. So he fixed his glance on a wall in front of him and with Nick`s words in his mind he spoke.

"I`m sorry, Blaine. I know we were close…I mean, we still are close, but we used to be more physically closed in last couple of days than we probably should have been…I made a mistake. I should have listened to you when you were talking about friendship rules. We crossed the friendship edge. We`ve gone too far…"

"Do you regret it?" Blaine asked in a small voice. That was it. It was what Kurt was trying to say, but probably was too afraid of being forward. It was too good to be true. Blaine felt sick. Something that meant a world to him was just a mistake for Kurt.

"I don`t." Kurt still kept his gaze to the wall. "Nothing of it. But it…" His voice cracked.

"It`s just so fucking hard to leave you now!" Blaine`s first instinct was to hug Kurt and hold him tight, but was he allowed to do that? He stayed frozen to his spot and waited what would happen next.

"I`m excited to go to New York, start something new. But there is this one doubt I can`t get rid of. What if my dreams are not there? What if I`m gonna regret going to New York and leaving you behind? What if I don`t like it there?"

"Kurt, you have six months to figure it out. If you find out that you aren`t happy there, I will come to help you pack your things so you could move wherever you want." Kurt finally let his eyes leave the wall and look at Blaine.

"What if it`s too late?" He didn`t say late for what, but Blaine somehow knew he was referring to their relationship.

"What if you don`t want to go back…" Blaine said and by the Kurt`s frowning he could tell he didn`t believe him. So he decided to use Kurt`s own words against him.

"If you don`t try, you`ll never know." Kurt laughed and tension between them eased a little.

"Let`s forget about serious stuff, okay? We can have this conversation via phone or skype. We should enjoy our last evening. I`m gonna make popcorn, you chose a good comedy." Blaine ordered and disappeared in the kitchen. He sat on a stool and put his head to his hands. He needed to calm down. Kurt was losing his cool and it was Blaine`s job to be strong for them. There would be time for sadness and hopelessness tomorrow after Kurt`s departure.

Against Kurt`s better judgment, they spent their last night together with their arms wrapped around each other, however this time fully clothed.

xxxx

"Let us know as you get there." Lucas told Kurt, when they were saying their goodbye on the airport. Kurt hugged him, Nick and Mathew, promised to call them and repeated he would miss them several times.

"Blaine, we`ll be in a car." Nick patted his friend on a shoulder and with one last wave to Kurt he followed Mathew and Lucas out of an airport hall.

"Take care of yourself." Blaine took Kurt`s hands and laced their fingers. Kurt rewarded him with smile, his eyes glassy.

"You too. You have some unresolved issues…I`m yours Rachel Berry, don`t forget." Blaine laughed and tugged him closer.

"I told my mum I`m coming to Dad`s birthday next month."

"You did?" Kurt was surprised and so proud of Blaine. They`d been talking about it a lot, but Kurt hadn`t pressured Blaine to go.

"Actually, I woke up today and I sent her a text. Kind of impulsive."

"It`s gonna be alright. You`ll see. Call me whenever you need."

"I will. It applies to you as well, right?" By this time tears filled their eyes and none of them was able to speak anymore. They hugged and stayed like that till voice announcing Kurt`s flight echoed the hall. Kurt took his suitcase, one last look and smile at Blaine and he was gone. Blaine wiped his tears, turned around and hurried to the parking lot where guys were waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Mathew asked him, when he got to the car. Blaine just nodded, not trusting his voice quite yet. Lucas started talking about some sport event he was about to attend on Sunday, Mathew and Nick joined conversation and Blaine was once again grateful he had such great, understanding friends.

xxxx

"Kurt!" He heard a scream.

"Kurt! Here! Kurt!" He couldn`t see an owner of that voice, but he knew exactly, where Rachel was standing. He rushed to her, opening his arms in a process. She ran and threw himself on him.

"Oh my God, I`m so happy you`re here! There is so much we need to do today. First we are getting coffee in the best coffee shop, I know. It`s five minutes from our apartment, how convenient, right? And then you can unpack and rest for a while. At four I have to go to work, but you`re coming with me. I take you to backstage and you have a seat reserved in a front row so you could see me perform. I know it`s not a big role, but my director says I`m really good. I still want to know your opinion though. I…"

"Rachel, wait." Kurt stopped her, laughing. "You`re suffocating me. Let me go, please." Rachel made a few step back from Kurt`s embrace.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away. It`s nice to have an old friend here."

"I could use a cup of coffee. Lead the way and you can tell me about everything you wanted to tell me when you were hanging on my neck." Rachel immediately continued talking and Kurt was glad she took his thoughts from Blaine for now.

* * *

So, Kurt and Blaine are separated for now, but don`t worry, they have phones and skype. =) Next update on Wednesday. Thanks for reading.

Nika


	15. Chapter 14

Kurt is settling at new work…Enjoy.

* * *

Kurt hadn't seen Rachel perform for almost three years and he had to admit she was perfect. She had just a tiny role, but it was still a Broadway stage and he was so proud of her.

"You were amazing." He told her when he met her backstage after the show.

"Thanks. I know you would tell me if I sucked so it means a lot to me." Rachel had grown up since she had left Ohio. Kurt remembered the girl who hadn't been able to admit she might not be the best.

"My friends are going out, do you want to join them? We could show you night life in New York."

"Sorry, Rach. I'm pretty tired, I'll go home. Have fun."

"I'm not going without you, silly. Let's get out of here."

Rachel's apartment wasn't too far from the theatre, so they decided to walk. Kurt was fascinated by New York. Every time he had a chance to walk through New York streets at night, he fell in love with the city even more. When they came home, they made themselves comfortable on the couch and Rachel put Kurt in the picture of their Sunday program.

"And next Friday we are going to a gay bar. I found one you're gonna love."

"You've been to a gay bar?"

"Of course. Some of my co-actors are gays and they showed me where they like to spend their nights. I evaluated them and chose five decent. There were few things I took in consideration. Location, music, guys and bartenders. Trust me, the one I'm taking you on Friday has the hottest bartenders."

"You made a research for me?" Kurt was stunned.

"Yes. I mean, you are single, hot guy in New York. You have every right to have fun. You tried to be in relationship but it didn't work out so now you have a chance to have some flings and if one of them is good enough to deserve your attention, you can make him your boyfriend." Kurt hadn't tell Rachel anything about Blaine. If he had said a word, she wouldn't have to cruised gay bars.

"I'm impressed Rachel. And thank you, but I don't feel like going to a gay bar yet."

"Are you not over Mathew?" Rachel was shocked. It had been a year since their break up.

"No. It's not about Mathew at all. There is someone else…" And Kurt told her everything about Blaine. Every little detail of their relationship he could remember. In the middle of his speech, when she noticed tears in his eyes, she brought an ice cream and they ate it together while Kurt finished his story. He felt better after.

"He seems very nice. I…I don't know what to do to make it hurt less. Kurt, I'm so sorry." Kurt kissed her forehead and stood up.

"It's okay. I have him as a friend. He is in my life and right now I have everything I can have in this situation. But I don't want to go out to pick up some man. Not yet. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt changed to his pajamas and checked the time. Almost midnight. He had promised Blaine he would call him in the evening but he didn't want to wake him up in case he was sleeping.

Are you sleeping? Couldn't call you earlier… - K

A minute later his phone rang.

"Hi"

"Hi. I'm not sleeping."

"Yeah, I figured it out."

"So how were your first hours in a big city?"

xxxx

Kurt spent most of his first day at new work filling up the papers and introducing to new colleagues. Some of them were really nice, offering him help if he needed, some of them were cold, just saying hi and not giving him the second look. Kurt wasn't surprised though. He got himself to a competitive environment, this kind of behavior was expectable. Next few days he was learning everything about his job. Till the end of the week, he was fully assimilated. He knew exactly what to do to make his boss satisfied. He didn't have a chance to explore New York the way he would like to. Every day he came home from work with something new to learn, so his free time was occupying by reading and searching stuff he was supposed to apply in his job. No matter how tired he was by the time he got to the bed, he always called Blaine. If they had more than few minutes, they would skype and Blaine would get excited about Kurt's stories from work; Kurt would ask Blaine how his finding of the meaning of life was going and Blaine would tell him new information every day making Kurt happy for him and so on till one of them realized midnight was over and they should go to sleep. Kurt liked it a lot. Every time something interesting happened, he couldn't wait to tell Blaine about it. Of course, he would share it with Rachel, but it wasn't the same.

Big thing happened in the end of his second week and for the first time he called Blaine during the day while they were still at work. It rang for a few times and then his call was sent to the voicemail. He was disappointed a little that Blaine couldn't speak to him, but he understood Blaine was at work, probably on some stupid meeting with clients or boss. Two minutes later, Blaine was calling back.

"Hi."

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked him, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes. Of course, I'm."

"Thanks God. You usually send me a text when I'm at work. I was afraid something…"

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you? You were doing something important, weren't you?"

"Not as important as talking to you. We have a meeting with clients about that crazy project we've been on for more than a month now. But we're getting to the end so I'm happy. You got me an excuse to leave. I told them it's family emergency." He laughed and Kurt cursed himself for disturbing Blaine from his work.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to call back. It could wait."

"Come on, Kurt. I told you I would always pick up your calls. I meant that. So, what's up?"

"We had a dress rehearsal for the show today. I told you about it yesterday. My boss wasn't very pleased with two outfits, he said they didn't have _it_. And in his terminology it means they sucked. Junior designer responsible for those outfits isn't at work today, so there was no way he could fix it. And my boss turned to me and wanted to know my opinion. I was hesitant at first. I mean, I'm just an intern. They are going to let me design something probably during my last month here, but nevertheless he asked me. So I said him what I thought and he told me to make it work. I took some accessories and combined skirt with another top and pants with another shirt, made two other outfits in the process and he was satisfied. Blaine, he told me I have Fridays for designing. I'm actually going to make some sketches, he will look at them and if they are good enough, they'll involve them to their collection. I'm so thrilled. I needed to tell you."

"That's amazing, Kurt. I'm so proud of you. It would be hard for me to come back inside and act like something bad happened."

"I don't want to keep you from your work. I'll call you in the evening."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it. I'm so happy for you, Kurt."

"Thanks. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye."

xxxx

Blaine returned to meeting for its last few minutes. When the clients were gone and three of them were sitting in their office, Nick got a message from their boss.

"Looks like we are free for the rest of the day. Let's go. I need a coffee." Mathew and Blaine were pleased they could leave work three hours earlier on Friday. Excellent way to start the weekend. They made it to their favorite coffee shop, finding their favorite table empty and favorite barista by the counter. This day couldn't be better.

"So what happened? Is everything okay?" Nick asked Blaine as they were sipping their coffee.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Family emergency doesn't seem like everything is alright. Was that Cooper? I would understand if it was him because he is such a drama queen…" Blaine laughed at how well Nick knew Cooper.

"It wasn't my brother. It was Kurt."

"Since when is Kurt family emergency?"

"Since he is in New York…" Mathew and Nick were little concerned.

"Is he okay? We talked yesterday and he seemed to be happy…" Mathew replayed their conversation once again in his head, searching for signs of something weird, but he found nothing.

"He is. His boss let him design on Fridays and he wanted to tell me."

"Wow. He must be really good. Until he finishes his intership, he'll have his own collection if he keeps this speed." Nick had never seen Kurt's own designs. He knew Kurt had a style and good taste, but he bought his clothes. He didn't make them. Nick assumed Kurt had to be talented, but getting appreciation so fast was something unexpected.

"He is. He designed his first own outfit for junior prom. You should have seen it. It was fabulous. We weren't dating yet but if I had known him then, I would definitely have taken him to the prom just so others could have seen his work…" Mathew told them with smile.

"What do you mean? He didn't go to prom?"

"He didn't. His father wasn't very pleased by the outfit and Kurt gave up."

"I thought his father is supportive…" Blaine was little confused. Unpleased father was something he had to deal with, not Kurt.

"He is. He is like the best father of the year winner…The outfit was very unconventional. I mean…It consisted of trousers and shirt and jacket but it had a kilt too. And his father was afraid that the outfit would bring too much attention to Kurt. He was worried about his safety. There were too many bullies and homophobes in that school. Kurt didn't go because he didn't want to let bullies win."

"Didn't he let them win by not going?" Nick asked.

"No. He refused to go with a crowd. That was what they wanted him to do. To dress like a common teenager, to act like a common teenager…He wasn't a common teenager. He was special. He knew it, his father knew it, his friends knew it, but it still wasn't enough to convince other people there was nothing wrong with him. So he stayed home. He wasn't afraid of his safety. But he didn't want his father to worry. He told him he hadn't found a date for prom as a reason why he wasn't going."

"What about his senior prom?" Blaine whispered, hoping Kurt hadn't lost his chance for high school prom experience.

"We went there together. He wasn't wearing a kilt, but he was the best dressed boy there. I'll show you photos…" Mathew typed a note to his phone so he wouldn't forget.

"I think we've lost him today…" Mathew said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's got the opportunity to make it big. And he will. I don't doubt that. He is not coming back. He'll stay in touch, but it won't be so often as it is now, and in the end he'll have time for us only occasionally." Silence fell on them. Mathew said out loud what Blaine and Nick weren't able admit to themselves. The fact, that Kurt had started new life and soon there wouldn't be a lot of place for them in it.

xxxx

"Kurt? Are you skyping with Blaine tomorrow?"

Kurt raised his head from sketches he had in front of him. Tomorrow would be his first "designing day", as he had started to call them, and he was getting ready, not in the mood for unnecessary interruption from his friend.

"No. He is going home for his Dad's birthday. Why?"

"I think we should go out. You've been here for three weeks and you are either at work or at home."

"Hey. That's not true. We were at the coffee shop several times…"

"You are in New York, Kurt. Coffee shop is top of the fun in Lima. Actually, that was a reason we left Lima in the first place…" Kurt didn't have time to get involved in a conversation.

"What do you suggest?"

"Going to a club with friends from my work…you could meet new people, make new friends…Don't worry, I'm not taking you to gay bar. I know there is only Blaine on your mind and in your heart." Rachel told him, putting her hand over her chest dramatically.

"If I say yes, will you let me finish my work?" Rachel squeaked and clapped her hands.

"I will. You've got an hour. Then we are watching The sound of music together. Haven't seen it for a while…No one has ever appreciated the musical the way you do. I couldn't find right film-night buddy since we finished high school. I'm so glad, you're here. You know how much fun we could have here if you didn't change your mind in the senior year? We…"

"Rachel! I love you but if you don't shut up, I'm going to hurt you." Kurt warned her. He didn't mean to snap, he just needed get his work done so he could watch the film with Rachel and then he had to call Blaine to support him before he left for home. He was slightly nervous for him. Blaine hadn't been home for his Dad's birthday for three years. He'd always come up with an excuse of lot of work. The truth was he hadn't been ready to face his family issues. Kurt knew there were so many things that could go wrong…He hoped none of them would really happen.

"Okay…I'm sorry." Rachel hurried out of the room, not to give him another cause for yelling.

"Rach, wait. I am sorry. I'm little stressed out. I'll come to your room as soon as I finish this. I'm looking forward to seeing The sound of music with you again." Rachel sent him a smile and left him alone.

xxxx

"The best thing about this trip is going by car…" Blaine was thinking loud. Kurt could see he was having the second thoughts.

"It's not a long drive from Pittsburgh to Westerville. Plane wouldn't be the best option."

"Yeah, and as I'm taking a car, I can leave whenever I want. I mean…if something gets out of control…"

"Running from your problems doesn't solve anything, Blaine. If something goes wrong, you'll stay till Monday. You'll have time to calm down and talk about it with your parents or brother. You're not a teenage boy anymore. You have to act like an adult." Blaine murmured something Kurt couldn't hear. He was like a little boy who got scolded for misbehaving. There was only one word for describing him – adorable.

"What did you buy him?" Kurt asked, trying to stay in the topic, but eased the mood a little.

"A shirt. You can't go wrong with a shirt…"

"Wouldn't count on it…"

"Kurt!" Kurt laughed at Blaine's horrible expression.

"I'm just kidding. Of course, it's not your case. You have a great taste for fashion. He is gonna love it, I'm sure."

"I would rather spend those four days in New York…"

"Don't worry, you'll come here when your boss give you a whole week. Not just two days. Besides, I'm coming to Pittsburgh in two weeks."

"Yeah, can't wait for it."

"Me too…"

* * *

Family dinner in the next chapter. You'll be introduced to Blaine`s parents and brother. =)

What do you think they will be like?

Nika


	16. Chapter 15

Meet the Anderson family…

* * *

Safe and sound at home. Nobody here, have some time for myself…- B

Blaine's phone rang immediately after he had sent the text.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was your journey?"

"Shorter than I'd like…"

"How much time do you have until your parents come home?"

"I don't know. Four or five hours…"

"Okay. So calm down. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I'm not keeping you from work, am I?"

"No, don't worry, it's my lunch break…"

"Great. So how long can I have you for myself?"

"Another twenty minutes."

"Amazing. I'm in my music room now. Nothing has changed here…"

"Put your phone on speaker and play something…"

Blaine took a deep breath and ran his fingers over the keys of the piano. Small smile appeared on his face, memories from his teenage years flashbacking in front of his eyes…

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything."

Soft melody echoed the room. Blaine remembered the first solo he had got as a Warbler. Improptu performance of Katy Perry's Teenage dream. He still loved the song.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

"Blaine?" the shout of his name stopped his playing.

"Kurt, my dad came home. I gotta go. Call you in the evening, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone the moment his father entered the room.

"Hey. I knew you will be here." His dad said and put him to embrace. Blaine hesitantly returned the hug.

"Hi, dad. You're home early…" Daniel Anderson just patted his younger son on the shoulder and sat to the armchair near the piano.

"Your mother was out of her mind when you sent her a text you are on your way. She didn't want you to come to an empty house. I promised her to be here but I'm late I guess." He smiled and kept his gaze fixed on Blaine. Blaine returned to the piano and sat on the bench. He really didn't know what to do. He hadn't been left alone with his father for years…

"You shouldn't have worried. I came earlier because I got the day off and I wanted to avoid the traffic."

"Actually, I'm glad. I mean, when was the last time we had a chance to spend some time together? You come home only for Christmas and this place is always full of people about holiday time. So how have you been?" Blaine stared at his father. The first thought in his head was: _Who are you and what have you done to my dad?_

"Good. Working on the big project over the last two month but it's over now and since we worked after hours, boss took a pity and gave us some days off. That's why I was able to be here sooner." Daniel observed his son sitting by the piano.

"You still look like that teenage boy who used to hide from the world here. We missed your music…This house is quiet since you've been gone. Sometimes your mum and I come here and I play something for her. She always laughs and says I'm not you but it's decent." A strange feeling found his way to Blaine stomach. Suddenly he felt sick. He had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry, dad. I don't feel good. I think I'll just go rest to my room. I'm probably tired from the drive." He didn't wait for the respond from his dad and left. Daniel followed him with intention to find out whether his son needed something. As he was getting closer to Blaine's room, he could hear Blaine speaking to someone.

"Kurt? I know your lunch break is almost over but could you please be with me on the phone for a while?" Daniel was about to step to the room, when Blaine's words stopped him.

"My dad tried to talk to me. It was weird…" Daniel silently closed the door, leaving his son have a private conversation with someone named Kurt.

xxxx

Blaine stayed in his room until his mother came from work. Daniel knocked on his door once to asked him if he was okay and although Blaine appreciated the gesture, he wasn't ready to talk to his father yet so he pretended to be asleep. He went downstairs when he heard his mum preparing dinner in the kitchen. His dad was helping her, something Blaine had been used to see often during his childhood.

"Honey, hi." Alison Anderson stopped what she was doing and opened her arms for her son. Blaine hugged her tight, breathing that beautiful scent of his mother he loved so much.

"Hi, mum."

"We missed you." She said and ruffled his hair.

"I missed you, too." Blaine told her and he meant it. No matter how twisted his relationship with his family was, he'd missed them all.

"So, how have you been?" Blaine asked them, hoping Cooper would get home before they would have a chance to address their attention to him. His parents were speaking about their work and plans for house reconstruction while they were cooking and Blaine sat there, listening to them, happy he didn't have to answer any question about himself. As Daniel and Alison started lacking the ideas for conversation and trying to get Blaine involved in it, Cooper ran through the front door. He'd always had the best timing. There had been situations Blaine would have hated it, but right now, he was glad his older brother didn't disappoint.

"Little brother. Good to see you. When mum told me you were coming, I didn't believe her!" Blaine found himself swamped by his over-excited sibling.

"Hi, Coop."

"So, what are we having for a dinner? I'm starving…The flight was horrible. You have to see a car I rented in Columbus. It's amazing. The drive here was a blast. I'm thinking about buying one of those in LA…" Leave it to Cooper to draw all the attention for himself. Not that Blaine was complaining.

Dinner his parents had made was great. He was focused on eating, listening to what others were saying, not joining them in their light banter. It'd always worked this way and he had every intention to carry the tradition on tonight.

"So Blaine, tell us something about you…You've been awfully quiet." Blaine was about to take another bite of meal, his movements suddenly froze. Not such luck today…

"I don't know. I don't have anything new…"

"Oh, come on, Honey. How is your job? You guys won that award last year. You must have a lot of work thanks to that…any interesting commercials we could look forward to?" Alison sent him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah…I'm done with commercial since I've got the role on TV show so if someone wanted me to do it again, I would go only for commercials created by my little brother. Your jingles are so catchy…Maybe you could use more simple words in your slogans, you know so people can relate to them, not everybody had the college degree…" Leave it to Cooper to change compliment to criticism.

"What about your own music? Do you still compose?" Blaine raised his head from his plate and looked disbelievingly at his father.

"No…"

"Why not? You were so talented…It's a shame you waste it. Your jingles are excellent but that doesn't mean you can't write songs…Maybe we should have sent you to Juilliard…I was so surprised when you told us you didn't want to go there anymore. Your mum and I decided not to force you, but maybe we should have talked about it with you." Blaine had enough. He didn't understand what was going on and why every member of his family was acting like they were interested in his life, when, in fact, they hadn't been for a years now.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"No. I mean it. We are proud of what you've accomplished so far but we still think you didn't give your music carrier a shot."

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine, darling, are you okay?"

"No mum, I'm not." He turned to his father. "You can't lecture me about giving up on something when I did it because of you!"

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on here, dad. You don't give a shit about me…"

"Blaine, watch your mouth!" His mother warned him but he wasn't a teenage boy anymore. Everything Kurt had ever told him came to him at that moment and he let all his frustration get of his system.

"You haven't given a shit about me since I came out to you! You stopped paying for my music lessons, you stopped talking to me like you used to, you never showed up when I performed with Warblers…God, you even set me on dates with girls! So stop acting like supportive father because you are not one. Not in my case. Your perfect son is sitting right next to me so why don't you talk to him and leave me alone so I can eat my dinner in peace?" _  
_"Blaine, I'm sorry if I'd ever made an unsupportive impression…" Blaine scoffed at his father's words.

"Dad, please. I heard you. I heard how you told uncle James I wasn't good enough."

"Never said you're not good enough!"

"You did! You told him I might be more talented than Cooper but I didn't have a fierce. You said you doubted I could make it big in a showbusiness because apparently I was too weak. I was a good person and it was not what I was supposed to be…I didn't apply for Juilliard, because I believed you were right."

"Daniel? Did you…" His mother's question was cut in the middle by his father.

"I was just worried about you. I was worried you would be hurt if things didn't turn out to be good for you. But I didn't mean that you shouldn't have applied for it."

"What's the point of going there if I'm not good enough? I get used to this crap. I get used to the feeling my family is never going to be proud of me. I adapted to the big commercial world I hate so much so I can have a decent job and didn't have to use your money for living. I tried so hard to convince myself it doesn't bother me but I can't anymore. You have no right to tell me I'm wasting my talent because it's partially your fault as well. I know you don't like me being a gay. I know I'm a big disappointment for you…"

"When did I say something like that?"

"You didn't have to, dad! That's the saddest part of it all! You didn't have to tell me and I knew either way. Do you know how many boyfriends have I had so far? Have you ever asked me if there was someone special in my life? Have you ever made an effort to meet them?"

"Four…I think you have the fifth right now."

"What?"

"You had four relationships that lasted for more than six months. Two of them when you were at Dalton, two of them at college. By the way you talked to Kurt today, although I caught only two sentences, I supposed he is the fifth one. Every time someone special showed up in your life we knew it. You acted different. More happy. We also knew about every break up. Just by the way you were. We never said anything because we didn't want to pressure you to something you might not be comfortable with. We thought if you had wanted us to meet them, you would have brought them home. When your Dalton boyfriends came to pick you up on a date, you walked down the street and waited for them there. They never parked their car in front of our house. What should have we done? Followed you to the end of our road and introduced ourselves? Of course we would have liked to meet them, Blaine. I would love to meet Kurt because if there is someone, who my son can rely on when he needs it, I wanna thank them." Blaine was speechless.

"I gotta get out of here." He stood up and rushed to the main entrance.

"Squirt, I think…" He heard Cooper said but he didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted back from the door and with loud thud he slammed them.

xxxx

"What the hot guy like you is doing alone at the lame karaoke night in some coffee shop at 7:30 on Friday evening?" Kurt fixed his gaze at the man who had just spoken to him.

"I don't want to be rude, but it's none of your business." He told him, waiting for him to leave. He didn't like him. The smug on his face told Kurt that the man wasn't used to rejection.

"I know it's not, but I can show you much better place for Friday night…"

"Thanks, I'm good." Kurt used forced smile.

"Oh, come on…you seriously can't be rather spending your time here watching annoying brunette arguing with her friends about song they're gonna sing than experience the best night of your life. You are here, alone, I'm here, alone…Let's go somewhere together."

"I'm here with annoying brunette. So go and find another lonely soul somewhere else." Kurt was sure he wouldn't be seen at any gay bar for a long time after this encounter. If you can't get rid of the pain in the ass in coffee shop, how are you supposed to do that on the place where most of people are from the very same reason?

The ringing of the phone saved him. He didn't check the caller ID, he just waved with the phone to Rachel and went outside.

"Hello?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Blaine?"

"He wants to meet you." Kurt found the nearest bench and sat down. Blaine's voice was everything he needed to realize this would take some time.

"Who wants to meet me?"

"My dad." Kurt waited for a while, but Blaine didn't say anything more.

"Blaine, sweetheart, I know you're upset but you have to tell me more than that. What happened? You are supposed to have a family dinner right now. Did you run away? Are you in your car? You are not escaping, are you?"

"No. I'm not in my car, because I left my keys in my room. When I was leaving I thought I had them with me…I yelled at my father. For the first time in my life. Every word he said pissed me off. He had the guts to tell me I'm wasting my talent, Kurt. He started talking about Juilliard and how he was surprised when I said I didn't want to apply for it. I lost it. I reminded him he didn't give a shit about me before so there is no need to do it now…"

"Blaine…"

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back…"

"Okay. You don't have to go home right now. I'm going to stay with you on the phone for how long you want me to. When you are ready to tell me more, I'm here, listening to you."

"Thanks…how is your evening? Hope it's better than mine."

"Rachel made me attend karaoke night in the coffee shop before we go to a club. I was left alone by the table when she and her friends from work went to pick up the songs. Some guy approached me and if you hadn't called me, I might have punched him."

"Did he hit on you? I mean, I don't blame him. Would definitely do the same thing."

"It was the worst try of hitting on somebody I've ever witnessed. If you did the same thing, I wouldn't speak to you so think twice before you put a move on me, Anderson." A laugh reached Kurt's ears and he had to smile. Blaine had the greatest laugh in the whole world. Kurt described the guy from coffee shop to him, making him laugh even harder. They were on the phone for more than ten minutes when Blaine finally found the courage to inform Kurt about what had happened.

"…And he said he would love to meet you. He assumes you are my boyfriend by the way I was talking to you earlier today. He overheard something as he was passing my room."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I stormed out."

"Blaine, you have to go back in there. It seems like all your problems with parents were caused by absence of communication."

"I know…I'm scared. And I feel bad. I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"No, it's a good thing you did. You couldn't keep it inside forever. It opened the topic. You just have to give them a chance to explain themselves."

"I wish you were here."

"It's something you need to do by yourself, Blaine. Just go home and talk to them."

* * *

What do you think about Blaine's father?

Nika


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter is basically rest of the evening…Cooper is eager to find out more about Kurt. Enjoy. =)

* * *

Blaine slowly closed the door behind him. He stood in the hall for a little while, thinking whether he should go to his room and leave facing his family to the morning or do it now. He was tired and idea of bed was pretty good, on the other hand, as he knew himself, he wouldn't probably be able to fall asleep with this big thing in the air. He made few steps towards kitchen where, according to the sound, his mum and dad were cleaning up after dinner.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Daniel Anderson asked his wife.

"I don't know, darling."

"I didn't want to make things worse." His parents turned around to look at him. Alison put the plate she was holding to dishwasher and hurried to hug her son, but half way she changed her mind, not sure if Blaine would be okay with that kind of affection.

"I felt like I was destroying this family. You were fighting a lot and I wasn't blind or deaf. I knew I was the reason. There were days when I thought you were going to get divorced. Everything seemed to be back to normal after I transferred to Dalton, but the gap between us, we'd created in a year before, was there and I really didn't know how to tell you. So I was trying to be a good kid. It was the least I could do after I'd almost ruined your marriage. I did my best to have good grades and to be on the top at Dalton. I made it to Warblers and became their soloist. I told you about every performance we had so you could come and see me. But you never came, dad. I just…I just wanted you to be proud of me but didn't know how to make you." Daniel broke the eye contact with his younger son. He wasn't able to handle the sight in front of him – Blaine leaning his back to the wall, his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes burning deep hole to his father's heart. He was searching for strength from his wife but seeing her teary broke his heart even more.

"I was a messed up kid who needed to be supported and loved. I thought for a long time I didn't have that because I didn't deserve that. Then I got used to it. I didn't expect anything. It was the way it was and there was nothing I could do about it at the time, so I focused on my future. I planned to go to Juilliard. To make it big and finally give you the reason…Damn! Why couldn't you tell me you would always love me no matter what? If you had known about my boyfriends why hadn't you asked about them? How was I supposed to know you cared when you didn't show it? I saw you talking to Coop…heard you talking about Coop and his success…I wished you could talk about me with the same kind of pride in your voice." Blaine closed his eyes, willing not to break down.

"I never said I wasn't proud of you."

"You never said you were either…" Although Blaine said it in whisper, his words were clear. They were like rubbing salt into a wound.

"I can't do this here. Can we…Can we go somewhere else?"

"Go to the music room. I'll be there in a minute." Blaine nodded and walked away from the kitchen. The music room was his territory. He felt safe there. He knew his father picked it up on purpose. He wanted to give his son advantage of a home field. Blaine sat down on a carpet. Nobody ever got why he always did it, when some serious conversation was ahead of him. When Daniel came to the room, he mirrored Blaine's position. He'd never done that, but he was desperately trying to get closer to his son and be on the eye level with him was important. He put a box, he brought with him, in front of Blaine.

"What's that?"

"Every Warbler's performance you've ever done and every commercial you've created so far. We have similar box of Cooper's dvds. When we miss you a lot, we open a bottle of wine and watch one of those…I'm so sorry, Blaine. I've known I screwed up a big as a parent for a long time now, but saying it out loud makes it more real and worse…"

"Dad…"

"No, please, let me finish. Let me explain myself. I know it's not gonna change the things that happened in the past. I just need you to know, why I behaved the way I did…Every parent who loves his child is trying to protect them. We've never had problem with acceptance in this family. We've never judged anybody because of his race or religion or sexual orientation. We raised you that way and I think we did a good job. That's why I was surprised when you told me earlier I had a problem with you being gay. It's not true. I remember you coming out to us. You were sitting here, on the carpet like you are right now, and I know I didn't respond the way I should have. I asked you if you were sure because you were young and lot of young people are confused when they are fourteen. I hoped maybe when I could show you another options, you would change your mind. I didn't want you to be gay not because I had a problem with that, but because the world around you had. Still have, though it gets better. You were about to start high school and I knew how high schools worked. Nobody liked nerdy kids with interest in music. And lot of people didn't like homosexuals. You were both and it made you a walking target. I didn't want you to get hurt, to be bullied. You weren't the one for complaining and I knew you wouldn't tell if something like that was happening. So I banned music lessons. I set you on dates and hoped your classmates would see you with girls and left you alone. After Saddie Hawkins dance I gave up. There was no way I could keep you safe in a public school so I sent you to Dalton. I wanted you to have normal childhood not influenced by money but I had no choice. I had to make you a prep school boy to protect you. You were a good child. You never made troubles. You were so different from Cooper. You were quiet and secretive…you handled everything on your own, never stood up for yourself. Your mum and I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't see any of your performances because it would kill me to watch your happy face, knowing you never wore that expression at home. I was glad you had friends and Warblers, but it hurt so much that you didn't feel free and safe in our house. The truth be told, I didn't believe you could make it to be on a spot as Cooper did. I saw you in some orchestra on Broadway, or being composer for someone else. Someone who was able to face the pressure…I was wrong. You showed me you are able to stand up for yourself today. It was really impressive." Blaine chuckled. He would call it epic but he could go with impressive for now.

"You were always looking for a good in people. That's why I was so afraid you were going to get hurt by them. When we had parents meetings at Dalton, they were always talking about some kids causing problems. One of them was pretty bad. His name was Sebastian. I swear I'll remember that name for the rest of my life from how many times we were discussing his behavior. And one day dean said: He is friend with Blaine Anderson now. I hope he will be a good influence. I was so scared. I saw this kid beating you up or making a fun of you, hurting you…but apparently you really were a good influence because they discussed him a lot less every meeting we had from then. After what Cooper had to go through, when he left for LA, I didn't think, you could handle people not liking you without any reason, people trying to bring you down, so they could be on the top…You were just too sweet and innocent. I mean, you befriended a resident badboy."

"He was my first boyfriend…"

"God, I'm so glad I didn't know then." Blaine laughed at his father's statement.

"He wasn't that bad, dad. He was just misunderstood as most of teenagers. And it was me who broke his heart…so I assume his parents didn't like me even more you didn't like him."

"I want to apologize, Blaine. I swear, every wrong thing I did was made with a good intention. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to protect you and it seems now I was the biggest danger for you. I love you. I've always been proud of you. And for the rest of my life I'm going to regret I didn't show you that properly. Please, don't give up on your dreams because your father is a jerk. Go to New York as you wanted to, apply for Juilliard, I'll pay for it. You know I don't care about money while they are used for a good purpose."

"Dad, thanks for the offer but I was majoring in music two years ago. I don't need another degree." Blaine stood up from the floor and held his hand for his father. Daniel took it and let his son help him to his feet. He was amused when Blaine hugged him and didn't pull back after few seconds.

"Will you play with me, dad? We haven't done it for a long time…"

xxxx

There was a pounding on the door. Blaine stopped playing, his dad as well. They exchanged confused looks.

"It's open." Blaine shouted and door flew open, revealing grinning Copper.

"Cooper! What did I tell you about leaving them alone?" Their mother voice was audible from staircase.

"They were playing piano. They were not talking. I'm not interrupting anything, mum."

"Actually, you are interrupting our playing…" Blaine said and smiled at his mum as she entered the room, determined to get the older son out of there.

"Come on, squirt…"

"Cooper! Our parents gave me a name when I was born. It's Blaine. B-L-A-I-N-E. Start using it!"

"Wow, little br…Blaine, I have no idea, what happened to you, but I definitely like your attitude. So, tell me, who is Kurt?" Cooper sent him huge smile.

"Cooper, let's go. You're not supposed to be here…" Blaine appreciated Alison's try, but there was no way Cooper would leave without getting information he requested.

"It's okay, mum. You can stay. Maybe we could play you something…"

"Yes, of course you can play us something but first, tell me who Kurt is. We never got a name before…" Blaine just shook his head.

"He is a friend. A great one."

"Friend?" There was a disappointment in Cooper's voice. He hoped he could finally get some juicy details about his younger brother's love life. He saw Blaine's phone signaling a new text. He picked it up from the carpet and had every intention to hand it to Blaine, when he realized the text was from Kurt. He opened it before Blaine had a chance to react and read it out loud.

_Rachel decided to go to a club now. I probably won't hear my phone ringing there. Do you want me to go home in case you need me? – K_

"Are you sure he is not your boyfriend?"

"Cooper, give me my phone!" Cooper didn't listen to him and dialed Kurt's number.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Kurt." Blaine snatched for his phone, but his brother was out of reach, running to the other side of the room.

"Hi." Kurt's voice filled music room.

"Hey!"

"Blaine?"

"Nope. His brother. So Kurt, are you gay?"

"Cooper!"

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hi, Kurt."

"Is there a reason why your brother is asking me personal question?"

"Yeah, there is. He is crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I'm good enough to have him on speaker, so you could hear what we are talking about."

"You shouldn't be talking to him in the first place, Coop."

"Okay, would one of you tell me what's going on?" Kurt cut their argument off.

"Cooper stole my phone, read your message and called you."

"Why don't you take your phone back?"

"I can't. He is holding it above his head…" Kurt started to laugh. Blaine loved Kurt's laugh, but right now he was pissed off.

"And you're too short to reach it, right?"

"Don't make fun of me, Kurt." Blaine said sternly.

"I'm not making fun of you, sweety. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Remember this next time I'm going to state something obvious…"

"Was that a threat, Anderson?"

"Maybe, Hummel."

"I'm not sure if I should be shocked or proud of your behavior…"

"Well, I'm definitely proud of myself today."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"No. Just self-confident. Someone told me I have to be the first aware of my value. I might be turning to a person who put themselves first."

"I miss old, self-conscious, selfless and caring Blaine already."

"Next time think twice before you make a monster." Kurt laughed again, Blaine joining him, leaving Cooper amused and speechless.

"So did your dad like his present?" Kurt knew he was still on speaker, but assumed there were only Blaine and his brother listening, so he had no reason not to enjoy speaking to his friend.

"I haven't given him it yet."

"Blaine! Where are your manners?"

"There wasn't a time for that."

"For what? For manners? You've always been a dapper gentleman. Don't tell me there wasn't a time for that today."

"Not for manners, for giving presents…"

"But you still managed to find time to storm out of the house and call me? Not cool, Blaine." Kurt teased him.

"I thought you were happy I called you. Unless you would be on a police station right now after punching that annoying guy."

"Wait, you punched a guy?" Cooper was lost in their conversation.

"No, he didn't, because I saved him."

"Yeah, what would I do without you?"

"You would have a horrible evening…Did the guy leave you alone when you came back?"

"No. But I sent Rachel after him and she scared him."

"She started talking to him and he was done five minutes later?"

"She wouldn't let him say a word."

"I wonder what would happen if I closed my brother and her in one room. They would probably kill each other…"

"Your brother doesn't seem to have a problem with staying quiet."

"It's a wrong impression he is giving right now. He is carefully listening, so he could haunt me about you later…"

"You bet I will." Cooper sent him a wink and patiently waited for the end of the phone call.

"Call me when you get home from that club."

"You think I should go?"

"There is no reason for you not to go."

"So everything is okay?"

"Yes."

"I guess, I'll have to go then."

"Kurt Hummel, you weren't using me as an excuse not to go, were you?"

"No…Or not intentionally…"

"Kurt!"

"What? I couldn't get rid of that asshole in the coffee shop. I don't want to go to a club and deal with drunken guys."

"Just don't be alone. Have some of your friends near you. You can't hide at home, because you don't want to be hit on. It is natural men are hitting on you…"

"They weren't hitting on me in Pittsburgh."

"Because you were either with girls or with some guys around you. One glare from Lucas and they thought twice whether to approach you."

"So you are saying right now, there were men with interest in me and I didn't know because of my overprotective friends?"

"Yes, of course there were. Come on. You've been hanging out with four guys and three of them were gays, who had interest in you at some point. What makes you think others wouldn't want you?"

"Had interest?"

"I don't understand the question."

"You used a past tense…"

"Kurt, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry…I'm going to a club."

"Call me when you get home."

"Blaine, it will be late…"

"Don't care, call me. I need to know you get home safe, okay?"

"Okay. Give your dad present and you can tell me how much he likes it."

"I'm not so sure, he'll like it."

"Why not? You said you couldn't go wrong…"

"And then you said you wouldn't count on it."

"I was kidding Blaine. You're not Nick. God knows I wouldn't let him give that kind of present to his father…or to anybody"

"You don't want to go to that club…"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. You're still on the phone with me…"

"I like talking to you. Much better than loud and overcrowded club."

"You're in New York, Kurt. You can't sit at home and spend all your free time on the phone or skype with me. You deserve to have fun. Live a little. Meet new people. I'm not that interesting."

"Stop underestimating yourself! What happened to self-confident Blaine?"

"Nothing. He is still here. In Westerville and in Pittsburgh. Not in New York. I don't want you to hold back from new experiences, that's all…"

"You're not holding me back."

"Don't be stubborn, Kurt. Go to a club and call me. You can tell me about another worst attempt of hitting on someone later."

"How do you know that would be another worst attempt?"

"Because it wouldn't be my attempt…" The moment words let his mouth he regretted them. Cooper wouldn't let him live that down.

"Are you telling me your attempt is the best? Because as far as I recall you pretty much sucked at it…"

"I wasn't my full self then…"

"Excuses…"

"Kurt?"

"I know. I'm going. Call you later. Miss you. Bye Blaine, Bye Cooper."

"Miss you too. Have fun."

"Wait! Where are we gonna meet you?"

"Coop, not now!"

"You wanna meet me?"

"And mum and dad, too…"

"Well, I have no idea, but I hope we'll figure something out."

"I take that for now. Bye Kurt. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Cooper gave Blaine his phone back.

"Just a friend, right?" Blaine took his phone and returned to his position by the piano next to his dad without saying a word. Alison and Daniel watched their younger son, pleased by the conversation they'd just witnessed. Kurt might not be Blaine's boyfriend, but he cared about their son a lot. Daniel had never seen Blaine interact with someone with so much loose. It reminded him once again he didn't know his younger son at all. He looked at his wife with sadness in his eyes. Silent message of _what have I done?_ was delivered immediately. Alison quickly moved from the door to her husband and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. She kissed his temple and it was everything he needed. Blaine started playing melody no one in the room knew. Daniel pulled Alison to his lap while Cooper sat on the armchair, all of them enjoying music. For the first time in years, Daniel had a hope his family would get through the problems they had made long time ago.

"That was beautiful…" Alison said after Blaine finished his playing.

"Thanks."

"So…let's go back to Kurt." Cooper couldn't wait to find out more about him. The way they were talking indicated they were really close. He had a suspicion Blaine's odd behavior was influenced and supported by Kurt. The guy was very interesting if he made Blaine finally open up and talk.

"We're not going anywhere, Coop. Kurt is out of the discussion." Blaine responded firmly.

"Blaine, please…tell me more about him. We've never really talked about boys. I'm curious. Who is he? He seems like a great man. And I don't suppose you communicate with all your friends the way we heard you communicate with him." Blaine would love to tell them about Kurt. But not now. The whole evening was like ride on the rollercoaster and he wasn't ready for another round of emotional overflowing.

"What if we go to the living room and give dad presents?" Blaine suggested, hoping Cooper would drop the topic he was so keen on.

"So you could tell Kurt how dad likes it?" Blaine rolled his eyes, making their parents burst into the laughter. Alison couldn`t decide which one of her son was more stubborn at the moment. Blaine made his way out of the music room with Cooper right behind him. He outpaced him and walking backwards, pointing his finger on him, spoke.

"You are not getting out of it, Blaine. I'm onto you."

* * *

I usually update on Wednesday and Saturday, but I'm not sure if I manage to get next chapter up on Saturday, as I'm not gonna be home, because it's my friend's birthday this week and we are planning to celebrate really big. Maybe I update on Friday before I leave, but no promises. It seems more like you'll have to wait till Sunday evening (I mean evening in my time zone so it still might be day for you ;). Thanks for reading. Let me know how you like Blaine's family so far.

Nika


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts. You are amazing. Let me know how you like this chapter. =)

* * *

Cooper found his brother making breakfast on Saturday morning. Their parents were nowhere to be seen, so he took the opportunity and immediately started his interrogation about Kurt.

"Morning, Blaine. How was your late night phone call?"

"Morning, Coop. Breakfast will be in a minute…" Blaine purposely didn't answer Cooper's question. He wanted to know how long Cooper would bother him about Kurt until he realized Blaine wouldn't tell him anything.

"Avoiding the topic? It's not gonna work. Sooner or later I'll get what I want…"

"You're ridiculous." Blaine set the table, put a plate full of pancakes on it and poured coffee to cups. Alison and Daniel came downstairs together, surprised the breakfast was waiting for them they sat by the table and joined their sons.

"This is delicious. Where did you learn cook like this?" Cooper truly believed by this point his brother wasn't his brother. The man sitting next to him was so different from the Blaine he knew.

"It's not my cooking skills. It's a secret recipe."

"And how did you get this secret recipe?"

"It's Kurt's mother. She used to make him pancakes every Saturday…"

"You met his family? Not fair, Blaine! How come we didn't have a chance to be introduced to him?" Blaine just shook his head. Why Cooper had to be so irritating?

"I haven't met his family…"

"But his mother…"

"His mother is dead, Cooper!" Blaine was close to a rage he had been in last night after his father's comments. Now it was Cooper who was getting on his nerves.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. Why do you always have to poking your nose into everything? It's none of your business! You don't know me at all. You have no idea what I've been through, especially since Kurt is in my life. He is not my boyfriend, I told you yesterday. So stop it!" Blaine let his fork fall from his hand. He took a deep breath and threw his head back, fixing his gaze on the kitchen ceiling. Cooper watched how every visible muscle on his brother's body tensed. He wished their relationship had been better. The time when Blaine had considered him a friend was just a distant memory. No matter how much he tried to be closer to him, Blaine always put up the walls.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to upset you. I would like to find out more about him because he seems to be very important to you and it's like…It's like you said. I don't know you at all, but I want to. We've all made mistakes along the way and situation this family is in right now isn't ideal, but we could make it work. Yesterday I had a feeling you were willing to give us a chance…I guess I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong. I just don't want to talk about him. Your nagging was frustrating. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry."

"I understand. You don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on…"

"No. It's not that…He is really important to me. He helped me realize who I am. He still helps me and amazes me every day. And every time I talk about him or think about him, I remind myself I can't have him and it hurts. I wasn't used to share my life with you and it takes some time. So don't give up on me, just give me a time." Cooper jumped from his chair and rushed to hug his younger brother.

"Of course I give you a time. I'll give you all the time in this world. Just don't shut me out. I miss my little brother…I swear, I won't pry about anything. You tell me if you don't wanna talk about something and I'll accept it, okay?"

"Okay. Now let me be, because you're crashing my ribs." Daniel started to laugh. Alison was just shaking his head thinking about how many outbursts Blaine would need to have until he got everything he'd been keeping for himself out.

"I like the melody you were playing yesterday, honey. What was it? It didn't sound familiar." Alison decided to focus on less painful discussion.

"It was the last thing I composed before graduation. It popped up in my head yesterday. I'm glad you liked it."

"Maybe you could play us some more today…" Daniel said and Blaine responded with wide smile.

"I would love to."

xxxx

It was Sunday evening. Blaine was sitting with his parents in the living room. They were surrounded by silence since Cooper had left two hours ago. It wasn't an awkward type of silence. This one was comforting. Alison was reading some magazines, Daniel was studying some materials for his work and Blaine was typing on his laptop, engaged in chatting with Nick. Alison finished her reading and her sight fell at her son. He seemed to be relaxed and she dared to think happy. Something she hadn't seen for years. Soft smile appeared on her face. Blaine had finally found his way home.

"Maybe we should meet for lunch tomorrow before I go back to Pittsburgh." Blaine closed his laptop, ready to head to bed. "I mean, if you don't have anything planned."

"That's a great idea. Where would you like to go?" Daniel let his son choose the place on purpose. He wanted Blaine to feel good around them. He really appreciated Blaine's attempt to spend more time with them.

"Do you know that little restaurant near Dalton? It's not something special, but I loved going there. It's not too far from your work, dad. And I can pick mum up from her office on my way there. What do you say?"

"It's settled. Pick me up at 12:45."

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Tell Kurt we say hi." Alison couldn't help herself. She had to tease him a little bit.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

An hour later, when there was no material for Daniel to read, he went upstairs to his bedroom. As he was passing Blaine's room, he noticed the light was still on in there. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Blaine was lying on his bed, his phone next to him. He wasn't tired and was thinking about going for a walk, when his dad entered his room.

"I saw the light on…" Daniel said, not sure why he had knocked on the door in the first place.

"Kurt wants to see the shirt. Could you take a picture when you are wearing it and send it to me?"

"Of course. I'll wear it tomorrow. You can take a picture…Goodnight, Blaine." Daniel was one foot on the hallway when Blaine's voice stopped him.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I haven't apologized so far, but I need you to know that I'm really sorry."

"Blaine, you haven't done anything wrong. There is nothing you should be sorry about." Daniel had had a bad feeling the whole weekend. He knew what he had told Blaine on Friday evening wasn't enough to make thing better out of the blue. It would take a lot of time to build the relationship, he'd always dreamt about, with his younger son. He had sworn to his wife he would do his best to be as supportive and loving as was possible. The thought, that Blaine could blame himself for how things between them had turned out years ago, stung him right to his heart.

"I was distant. I should have said something…"

"You were a kid. It was my responsibility to treat you right and I wasn't. Don't you dare think otherwise."

"I'm adult for a few years now. I have my share of fault. I'm glad I finally did something about it this weekend. And I hope we are good now although I realize we need some time to get to know each other…I'm sorry it took me so long to do something."

"It's okay. It's over now…" Daniel looked at Blaine, leaving his son with the assumption he wanted to say more. And he did want to say more, but he considered it overstepping. Making Blaine uncomfortable was the last thing he was about to do.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Daniel was torn from his thoughts.

"There is something more. What is it? You have that face Cooper always has when he is keeping things for himself. He got it from you."

"Well…I'm gonna ask you something. And you don't have to answer if you don't want. It's just my curiosity…" Blaine smiled and encouraged his father to go on.

"Why did you decide to bring up the issue this weekend? Why now? I mean, I'm glad you did. I was just wondering what made you do it…"

"Kurt." Daniel wasn't surprised at all. He was getting more intrigued by Kurt every day.

"I guess I owe him a lot. He seems like a really good person."

"He is. He is amazing, dad. I could talk about him all night…"

"I wouldn't be opposed the idea…" Blaine didn't hesitate for a moment. His dad was willing to listen to him and he was all for the opportunity.

"Why are you standing by the door then? Sit down…"

It was after midnight when Blaine finished his talking. Daniel was moved by how much of his life Blaine had just shared with him.

"I'm sorry you didn't have your chance with him. He would be happy to have you. Everyone would be happy to have you, Blaine."

"I don't think there will be someone else for me. Tom was perfect and I hurt him because there was Kurt all the time."

"Maybe if you had stayed with him longer, there would have been chance for Tom to replace Kurt. I know you like Kurt a lot. But don't throw your love life away for someone you can't have. You deserve a partner who will love you and support you, a partner you could live your life with…If you can't make it work with Kurt, find another Kurt…What if Kurt found someone in New York? He wouldn't have so much time for you anymore…He will be your friend but you'll hardly have something more with you in Pittsburgh. You hate your job. You told me on Friday. Why don't you go to New York?" There was so much on Daniel's mind. He tried to communicate all his thoughts and feelings with Blaine, but wasn't satisfied how it sounded. He honestly didn't know what would be the best for Blaine. Try to chase after Kurt or forget about him. He was sure of one thing. If Blaine were with Kurt, Kurt would send him on a right track as for his carrier. He would make him compose and perform again. He probably would make him nevertheless, but if he were his boyfriend, things could move faster.

"I can't. I need to do something with my life, find out what I'm gonna do. Following Kurt won't solve my problems. I'm broken, dad. I need fix so many things, I don't know, where to start. I have to be myself. I'm not good enough for him right now."

"Don't give up on yourself, Blaine. You are amazing. Don't give up on your love whether it's with Kurt or Tom or someone else and don't give up on you music. Whatever you need, let us know and we'll help you. Your mum, Cooper and me, we are here for you. We've always been, but we didn't show it so I'm telling you now. Whatever and whenever, okay?"

"Thanks, dad."

xxxx

"You want to go with me to theater? On Tuesday? What about your skype date with Blaine?" It wasn't that Rachel didn't want Kurt to go with her. She was just utterly surprised. It was the beginning of Kurt's fourth week in New York and she had already learnt his schedule. Tuesday evening was dedicated to Blaine after pool Monday when they only text to each other due to Blaine's obligation in the bar.

"Blaine can't tonight. He has some other plans for evening. He'll call me about midnight. We should be back by then."

"Okay. Let's go."

The whole week went in similar fashion. Blaine would cancel their skype appointment because of another plan and call Kurt between eleven and one in the night. They would talk a little, but in behalf of their work in the morning, the phone calls didn't last more than fifteen minutes. Kurt never asked what the other plan was and Blaine never mentioned specifics. On Friday evening Kurt stayed home. He and Lucas had agreed to finally have a conversation longer than few minutes. They communicated via email but it wasn't enough for Kurt. He needed his best friend's opinion on something and actual talk with immediate feedback was way better than exchanging emails.

"What do you think about long distance relationships?" Kurt asked Lucas after he logged in.

"Wow. Nice to see and hear you, too. I had a good day, thanks for asking…" Kurt impatiently shook his head.

"Just answer the question, Luke. I have a lot to discuss, we can be polite another time."

"I never really think about it. They might work as well as they might not. Why?"

"I want to be with Blaine. And it's not possible for us to be together on the same place right now, but maybe someday it will be possible. So I think we should try a long distance for a while and see how it will work…I would like to talk about it with him next week when I'll be in Pittsburgh."

"Kurt, don't get me wrong, but what makes you think he would like to have a long distance relationship with you?"

"He wants to be with me. I'm sure of it. Something happened between us and…Nick was right. About us in the cabin. I mean, we did things…But we didn't talk about it because I was leaving in a few days." Kurt saw how his friend put his head to his hands and took deep breath. He knew Lucas well and he only made this gesture when something was wrong.

"You should have talked to him about it. He is a free man. He may be dating someone now."

Kurt heart skipped the beat. He hadn't thought about it. He had been convinced Blaine was his and he was Blaine's even though they hadn't said anything official.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt, do you know where Blaine was on Monday?"

"In the bar, with you."

"And on Tuesday? Have you had your skype dates this week?"

"No, we haven't. He had some plans. But he called me after…Luke, what's wrong? I can tell something is out of place. Just tell me."

"Blaine wasn't in the bar on Monday. He wasn't with us at all this week…" Kurt was shocked. Why would had Blaine lied about pool Monday?

"What do you know, Luke?"

"I saw him with Tom on Monday. They were sitting in a coffee shop near my office. I worked after hours and when I went to the bar, I saw him there. He didn't show up in the bar. I was hanging out with Nick and Mathew all week, but Blaine didn't come once. I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't say they are dating again. I'm just saying, they are meeting for coffee and you two have some unresolved issues you should definitely talk about."

"Hello?" The sleepy voice was heard in the phone.

"Kurt? Hi. It's me, Blaine. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry…I usually call at this hour, I didn't suppose you would be sleeping."

"Oh. Hi. I had a headache. I went to bed early…" Kurt wasn't lying. He just wasn't saying the whole truth either. His headache had been caused by amount of tears that had fallen from his eyes after he had ended the skype call with Lucas. He felt betrayed. Despite they had never said anything about it, he had never doubted, there had been something between them.

"Are you sick? I let you sleep, I'll call you tomorrow…"

"No. Please, don't hang up. How was your week? We haven't had a chance for a proper talking."

"It was fine. Nothing big happened."

"Did you hang out with guys? How are they?" Kurt didn't have strength to ask him directly if he was seeing Tom again.

"No. Actually I spent every day with an old friend. It was fun. We needed to catch up a little, but we had a great time together. What about you? Something interesting happened in New York?" Kurt's eyes were filling with tears. Blaine was hiding Tom and it wasn't a good sign. Disappointment in Blaine for not telling him everything was more heartbreaking than the fact he might be dating Tom.

"Nothing…Blaine, I'm sorry. I really don't feel good. I should go to sleep."

"Of course. We'll skype tomorrow, okay? I have plans in the evening but since it's Saturday, can we log in at noon?" Plans, plans, plans…Kurt's head was pounding. Plans with Tom.

"Sure."

"I hope you'll get better soon. Goodnight, Kurt. I miss you a lot."

"Goodnight." And the line went dead.

xxxx

Next few days were confusing for Blaine. Kurt was distant. He barely responded to Blaine's texts, their phone calls were quick, skype dates non-existent. Kurt didn't laugh, his voice sounded tired, sometimes he made a bitter remark indicating he was mad at Blaine, but when Blaine asked him about it, Kurt ignored it and changed the topic. Blaine had no idea what he had done wrong. He apologized hundred times in texts, in calls, in emails, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. On Wednesday his frustration doubled its size, when Nick got the text saying Kurt wasn't going to visit them as he had planned. Mathew and Lucas got the same text as well. Only Blaine was kept out of the circle.

Kurt didn't feel good about himself. He was hurting Blaine, but couldn't help himself not to do it. He loved his work, but it wasn't enough. For the first time since he moved to New York he regretted going there. He missed Blaine, missed his voice, his laugh, his reassuring words…He could have that, but he made excuses to cut their conversation short, because he was mad. Mad at Blaine, that he wasn't telling the truth, mad at Lucas, because he had told him about Tom, mad at himself for being a coward hiding behind ignorance and silent treatment. Everything was falling into the pieces…

xxxx

"Kurt, we are going and that's it. You've been moping here for a week. I don't know what happened because you refuse to talk about it, but I'm not leaving you home on Friday night. We don't have to go clubbing, but we are meeting my friends in the coffee shop. There is an open-mic tonight. It will be fun." Kurt didn't want to go anywhere. He thought about telling Rachel to back off and go to the hell, but she had been really patient with him so far. And he was tired. Snapping wouldn't help him. Rachel was ready to give him a piece of her mind, he could see that in her expression and dealing with her diva wasn't on his list of favorite activities. One cup of coffee wouldn't cause any damage. Hopefully, the young artists performing tonight wouldn't suck.

"Fine. Let me change to something suitable for coffee shop."

"Don't take long. They are waiting for us…" She yelled after him as he closed himself in his room.

Rachel was ecstatic on the way there. Being in a better mood, Kurt would definitely search for the reason, but right now he was glad, she was satisfied and didn't irritate him about his condition. They walked into the coffee shop and Rachel grabbed his hand and led him to the table near a little stage. He was too deep in his thought to notice who was sitting there.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Kurt raised his head and fixed his gaze from floor to the speaking person.

"He needed to change. You know, proper outfit for coffee shop…" Rachel answered with big grin, waiting for Kurt to get from the initial shock.

"What are you doing here?" The question earned him the laughter.

"Oh my god, Kurt. Where are your manners? This is the second time in week you being rude to me." Lucas shook his head, pretending being offended.

"Glad to see you, man. We thought we could pay you a visit, when you canceled your trip to Pittsburgh." Nick stood up from his chair and gave him a hug.

"Okay, welcome hugs after the performance. This one's just finished. It's about to start. Sit down." Mathew pulled Kurt on the chair. Kurt looked from one to another, still comprehending what was going on. They were here. Without Blaine. Blaine probably didn't want to come after how Kurt had treated him. He didn't blame him. He would have done the same. Guys sent him big smiles, apparently without knowing something wrong was going on between Blaine and him.

"You should turn to the stage. You're gonna love this." Rachel whispered to his ear and Kurt turned around. The world stopped. His eyes met the warm hazel ones and didn't leave them until Blaine finished his last song. Blaine got a big applause, according to guys the biggest in the evening, and as he was nearing their table, Kurt abruptly stood up and rushed out of the shop.

"What the hell?" Lucas was completely lost. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and Mathew and Nick were silent, exchanging confused looks. Blaine - without an explanation - ran after Kurt.

* * *

Sorry for cliffhanger. =) You'll have to wait till Wednesday, but I promise you'll find out why Blaine is seeing Tom and whether Kurt's idea of long distance relationship is workable. You can guess and write me. ;)

Nika


	19. Chapter 18

I've found an amazing beta. She helped me a lot with corrections. We tried to eliminate the mistakes to minimum, so this chapter should be better as for grammar than previous ones. Big thanks to Annabel. Enjoy. =)

* * *

Kurt stopped in his track as he passed the coffee shop's last window. He leaned his back to the wall, not caring about his clothes this time. Blaine was here. Blaine was singing tonight. In New York, in his favorite coffee shop…and he ran from him. It was the first instinct. The dumb one, but it didn't matter now. His heart was beating fast, his breathing was uneven. What was he supposed to do?

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine came to him, hands in his pockets, his eyes sad, his appearance making Kurt hate himself, because he was the reason Blaine looked like that.

"Yeah…" Blaine didn't say anything to that. He was standing still in front of Kurt, without intention to calling Kurt out on his lie.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked him, staring into the ground.

"Because something's going on with you and you wouldn't talk about it. I must have done something, but I don't know what and you haven't accepted my apologies and you let guys know you were not coming to Pittsburgh but didn't tell me…I…Kurt, just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. This is killing me. We are friends, right? You are not cutting me off your life, are you?"

"Are you cutting me off your life? Because it looked like that last week…" Kurt's choice of words wasn't the best one. He knew it. His hurt pride was speaking from him, biting and making things worse than they already were.

"What? No. Of course not. I had plans, I told you, but I was trying to call you whenever I had some time. I was texting you permanently…Is it why you are mad at me? Because you thought I don't want you in my life?"

"No. Or…sort of. I'm mad because you lied to me. Coming here was a great gesture, but it doesn't make it hurt less. We are friends Blaine. There is no need for lying." Blaine frowned. If he had at least the slightest idea what Kurt was talking about…

"I didn't lie to you…"

"Yes, you did!" Kurt's scream shut him up immediately.

"You did. And I had to find out from Luke. I was going to ask you if you still wanna be with me. I was willing to get the long distance relationship a chance although I never believed in it. Because it was different with you. I thought we could make it work somehow…"

"Kurt, please. Give me something more to work with. I'm lost here. I don't know what you are talking about." Blaine pleaded. He made a few step closer to Kurt, reaching for his hand, but Kurt flinched away.

"I know you are meeting Tom again. An old friend? Really Blaine? Why didn't you just tell me you are seeing him? You made it sound like it was someone I don't know. You skipped pool Monday last week and had your own plans every evening…You made me think you wanted us to be more than friends…You gave up on us. And it hurts. But it's not what I'm mad about. You have every right to be with whoever you want to be. If you don't want me there is nothing I can do about it. I'm mad because you were hiding the truth. Giving me vague information about what's going on. You should have told me…"

"You have to be kidding me, Kurt. I have been worrying for days, feeling miserable and apologizing for this? I didn't tell anything because I wanted to surprise you. I'm not seeing Tom. Yes, I'm meeting him but only because he helps me. I came back from home and decided to try performing again. I called him to help me. He knows about open-mics and events where musicians are needed. I've played every night since last Tuesday. He arranged the performance in the club for tonight. I canceled it because you weren't coming. I wanted to show you I took the opportunity, wanted to thank you for pushing me to the right direction…I can't stop thinking about you. How to make you smile and happy and proud. And you put me through hell because you were jealous? Why didn't you ask directly? I would have told you. If I had known what had been bothering you I would have told you despite ruining the surprise. You want to have long distance relationship? Do you realize that communication is the most important thing for any relationship? How do you think we could work? Will you shut me out every time something is not according to you? God…I never thought I could be disappointed in you. I guess I was wrong. Enjoy your evening, Kurt." Blaine was upset and hurt. He would have given his life for Kurt, but right now he couldn't even look at him. He returned to the coffee shop, leaving Kurt on the street, not caring if he was following him.

"Did you find him?" Rachel's voice brought him back to reality.

"I wish I hadn't…"

"What happened?" Blaine took a seat by the table and rested his chin on his hand.

"He was distant this week. He was barely speaking to me, he made some remarks, a lot of excuses why he couldn't stay on the phone with me…I suspected something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me. I apologized, he didn't accept it…I stole Mathew's phone to have Rachel's number after he texted you he wouldn't come. He texted all of us, but me. In two days I managed to persuade you to come here with me. Rachel helped a lot with this open-mic thing and she found a hotel near their apartment…It was supposed to be amazing night. And it all fell down. He was jealous. Everything was because he was jealous! He thought I'm seeing Tom again and was mad because I didn't tell him. He put up walls and made me feel like a crap. And all for a misunderstanding. If he had asked me, I would have told him why I was meeting Tom."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I told him to talk to you. I feel responsible for this mess…" Lucas apologized. Seeing Blaine defeated was painful.

"He told me about how he wanted to try long distance relationship and I told him I had seen you with Tom. I told him you should have had a conversation about where you stand long ago. I warned him you might be dating someone since you two weren't together…"

"It's not your fault. Can we go to a club or something? I need to shut down my system a little."

"What about Kurt?" Nick dared to ask although he wasn't sure if it was a good move.

"He is outside the coffee shop. Gathering courage to come inside." Rachel said after reading a text on her phone, typing the answer to Kurt.

"Let's go then."

xxxx

Kurt was in the same position Blaine had left him few minutes ago. Leaning to the wall, his arms against his chest, his eyes fixed on the pavement. They all walked to him, Blaine keeping his distance, hiding behind Mathew.

"We are going to the club." Rachel announced and wrapped her arm around his waist, pushing him to the group. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You said we are not clubbing tonight."

"Well, Blaine wants to go so we - as good hosts - are taking him." She winked at him and Kurt knew very well it was her revenge for his odd behavior this week.

"I'm not dressed to the club." He protested, but it was useless. There was no way he could get out of it.

"You look fine, come on. We came to visit you so it would be nice if you actually spent some time with us." Lucas told him in slightly accusing tone, making Kurt sorrier than he'd already been.

"Yeah, because loud club is the best place for catching up…" Kurt murmured under his breath but not quietly enough for others not to hear. Nick, who considered the whole situation funny from the beginning, started to laugh, earning a glare from Kurt and Blaine, which caused laughing on Rachel's, Luke's and Mathew's side as well.

"Can we go?" Kurt asked.

"Now are we impatient? You change your mind quickly…"

"Shut up, Rachel and lead the way."

The club they were attending at, was just few blocks from the coffee shop, so they decided to walk there. It was probably the most awkward twenty minutes in Kurt's life. Rachel was enthusiastically chatting with Nick, Lucas and Mathew, apparently having great time making fun of him. On any other day he would beat her up by her own weapons, however tonight he didn't care. He was thinking about Blaine and how to apologize to him. It wasn't possible with four other people around them, not to mention the noisy club they were heading to. He would have to wait to the morning (I'd write until the morning but I'm not sure).

The club was overcrowded. They somehow found some seats by the bar, though it didn't mean the bartenders would notice them as they soon came to realization. After ten minutes Blaine had enough of waiting. He went to the other side of bar, told something to a bartender who immediately served him, then motion his head towards them and left. The bartender came to them and took their orders, asking for Blaine's phone number in the process. Kurt rolled his eyes, but scribbled something on the paper in front of him.

"Are you crazy? You can't give his number without his permission." Lucas turned to Kurt, clearly upset by his behavior.

"Didn't I tell you to talk to him? Why do you have to be such a drama queen? You're making things complicated without a reason."

"Luke, please, I don't need your pep talk. I didn't give him Blaine's number. I just wrote random digits to get rid of him."

"So are you going to talk to Blaine?"

"Not now. Now I'm going to dance, because we're in a club and we need to yell at each other so we could hear something. I don't want to lose my voice. We can talk some other time." And Kurt disappeared in the mass of bodies. He caught Blaine's figure by the glimpse of his eyes. Blaine was surrounded by a few men, dancing and looking sexy, giving rise to Kurt's jealousy and possessiveness. He got closer to him, drawing some guys on his own. He wasn't comfortable at all. He didn't have an interest in any of those who were dancing around him, winking at him and trying to touch him. He gave up and decided to go back to the bar. Clearly ignored by Blaine, he had no reason to stay on the dance floor. Easier to say…One of the men dancing around him got to his way and wouldn't let him go.

"Where are you going? We've just started…" the man said slyly and put his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Leave me alone." Kurt screamed and squirmed in his grip in attempt to get out of him.

"Back off!" Strong pair of arms pulled Kurt from the man and Kurt found himself in Blaine's embrace. Blaine scanned him from head to toe, concerned if he was okay.

"Thank you." Kurt mouthed, still weak from the unpleasant encounter he'd just been part of.

"Dance with me." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and led him away from the place where the concentration of dancing men was too high. He spotted an almost empty place in the corner, near the bar. They lost themselves in the rhythm of the music soon. At first they were dancing, not invading each other's personal space. As time proceeded, Kurt's arms were on Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's arms were resting on Kurt's sides. Their bodies were getting closer by every passing song until finally their foreheads were touching, their chests glued together, their hips moving in a sync. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face, heat around him becoming pure hell. Blaine was observing him with an intense look, breaking the eye contact only when the need for blinking came. If you asked them who the first to move was, they wouldn't tell you. It was like some kind of gravity was bringing their lips together. Slight brush was exchanged for a peck, a peck for a close-mouthed kiss that lasted several heartbeats. Then everything was just them, lips caressing lips, tongue tasting tongue. Movements of their hips stopped whereas movements of their mouths progressed. They were kissing soft and sweet, getting to more passionate and little bit of desperate kisses too, returning to lazy ones after a while only to renew them for more frantic and lip biting. Kurt was about to suck on Blaine's lower lip, looking forward to a moan he got from him every time he did that, when someone patted him on the shoulder. Kurt broke the kiss, mentally cursing the intruder.

"As hot as you two look doing this, you should probably talk first." Kurt rolled his eyes. Why should they talk when they could use their mouths for better and more pleasant activity?

"Get lost, Luke!" Kurt connected his lips with Blaine's again, but it didn't last more than five seconds when Blaine pulled away.

"What do you want?" He snapped at Nick, whose hand was still on his forearm.

"Quit making out! You know where it got you last time. Go and talk!" Blaine ignored him, cupped Kurt's cheek with his right hand, tangled the fingers of his left hand in Kurt's hair and kissed him the way that would definitely made their irritating friends blush. He was gently nipping on Kurt's bottom lip when Kurt was forced away from him, the sharp move surprising Blaine and he unintentionally bite harder.

"Damn!" Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, metallic taste of blood filling his tongue.

"What the fuck! Leave us alone!" Blaine shouted and took Kurt's hand away from his lips, eyeing the damage he'd caused. He wiped the blood with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kurt shook his head, entwined their fingers and without the word he indicated to Blaine they were leaving. They were accompanied by Luke's and Nick's screams of "Talk!", but their yelling was soon lost in the loud music.

xxxx

Kurt still held Blaine's hand once they were outside the club. They walked in silence in the rush street. People were flowing around them, cars were honking occasionally when someone got on their way. The noise that Kurt loved so much about New York, was now bothering him to no end. He abruptly turned to the left into a narrow isle, dragging Blaine with him. After a few steps, the sounds from the main street became more quiet.

"I need to apologize, Blaine. I'm really sorry. I've been acting like a jerk this week…Please, forgive me. I was jealous. The thought of you being with someone else was killing me. And I know it's not an excuse for my behavior. I just want you to know, that I'm not going to repeat it. From now I'm going to talk to you about everything that's bothering me. I promise. Please, give me a chance." Kurt was looking at him with hope in his eyes, but Blaine's sight was aimed to the ground.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm not mad at you…"

"But?" There was something more. Kurt knew Blaine. When he wasn't making an eye contact, he was thinking about something he was not sure how to tell.

"Long distance relationships are hard." Kurt stopped and let Blaine's hand go. He couldn't do this. To be and not to be more like friends at once. True was, he didn't have everything about a long distance relationship figured out. He kind of hoped they would find out how to work along the way.

"I shouldn't have left Pittsburgh. I knew I would regret it."

"Kurt, you love New York. You love your job. There was nothing for you in Pittsburgh."

"You are there." Kurt whispered, praying for not to cry. It would work, if Blaine didn't raise his head and bore his hazel eyes on Kurt. With one big step he was in front of him, caressing his tears streamed cheeks with back of his hand, kissing his forehead and pleading him not to cry. Blaine found Kurt's trembling lips and connected them with his. Just a tender touch. Nothing less, nothing more. A reassuring gesture meaning that everything would be alright.

"I want to be with you." Kurt said against his lips, repeating it after every kiss Blaine placed there. Blaine felt overwhelmed. He had to interrupt their kissing and took a deep breath.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, Kurt. You have no idea how much I need you…"

"So let me be yours, Blaine. Please, give us a chance. Be mine and I swear I'll do everything to make you happy. We'll figure it out. We'll make it work somehow. Please…"

"You've got me for a long time, Kurt. Now it's only about making it official…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Big smile spread across Kurt's face, but Blaine couldn't admire it because Kurt threw himself on him and hugged him tight, almost cutting off his blood circulation.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" He said between kisses he showered Blaine's face with. Blaine laughed, feeling happy and dizzy and excited at the same time.

"Kurt calm down, please." Kurt stopped his action instantly, anxious and frightened that Blaine had changed his mind.

"I want to properly kiss my boyfriend and it's difficult with you bouncing around me…"

Kissing boyfriend properly turned into making out with Kurt having Blaine pressed to the wall in a silent isle in the middle of New York.

* * *

And they are finally together. Did I make you happy? =)

Nika


	20. Chapter 19

No drama in this chapter. They needed a break. Enjoy.=) And again - big thanks to my beta Annabel.

* * *

"As much as I love, what you are doing, we should probably talk…" Blaine said when Kurt pushed him onto the sofa and attacked his neck with open-mouthed kisses. They had left the club an hour ago and except the few sentences that they had exchanged in the isle, they hadn't talk at all.

"I know…but you're so irresistible." Kurt said with a sight and put himself into a sitting position. Blaine entwined their fingers, not ready yet to have no physical contact at all with Kurt.

"How do you think this could work?" Blaine asked him. He had no idea what they were going to do, but apparently, Kurt had thought about it for a while.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm stuck in here till the week before Christmas, so I guess we need to come up with some visit schedule…"

"And what about after Christmas?" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's something we have to figure out together. It's up to us, where we are going to be. You could come here or I could go back to Pittsburgh…or we could find another place to live. We have almost five months to make the decision."

"How often will we see each other during those five months?"

"I was thinking that we could take the turns every other week. You're here this week so in two weeks I could come to Pittsburgh. This way we can spend every other weekend together. How does it sound to you?" Kurt was caressing Blaine's knuckles with his thumb, anxiously waiting for a respond from him. Blaine stayed silent for a while, processing all the information he'd just got and weighting the options.

"I think we could make it work." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning closer to Blaine.

"Yeah." Blaine whispered before catching Kurt's lips with his own.

xxxx

Kurt was woken up by loud voices from the hallway. His neck was hurting from lying in the weird position beside Blaine on the sofa. He couldn't remember how they had fallen asleep. They were probably tired from making out so much. He stood up immediately when he recognized the voices. He hurried to open the door.

"What the hell! Do you know what time is it? Come inside before someone calls the cops."

"Kurt! I'm so glad to see you…You left and didn't come back. Why?" Lucas threw himself on Kurt, catching him out of guard and making him stumble.

"What's going on?" Blaine appeared in hallway and earned a big laughter from Mathew and Nick. Kurt closed the door and ushered them to the living room, telling Blaine to make them coffee.

"Where did you get so wasted?" Big grins were the only answer Kurt got.

"Okay, just stay here and try not to puke…"

Kurt joined Blaine in the kitchen, clearly annoyed and deep in his thoughts.

"How far is your hotel?"

"A few blocks…Why?"

"You're spending the night here. I'm going to sleep with Rachel, you and one of the boys can have my room and the other two can sleep on the sofa." Kurt leaned his back to the kitchen counter.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"I kind of hoped I'd wake up next to you in the morning. Now I have to take care of a drunken Rachel." Blaine pulled him closer and kissed him.

"It's okay. We still have Sunday morning. Let's get them some coffee."

It took Kurt and Blaine about half an hour, but they managed to put their friends to bed. Kurt was thinking about going with Blaine to his hotel room, but leaving four drunken people in the apartment wasn't an option so they said their goodnights, kissed a little and then went their separate ways to the bedrooms.

xxxx

"Kurt…Kurt…Kurt, wake up!" Rachel was nudging Kurt, trying to get him up.

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"Kurt, wake up. Someone is in our apartment. It might be a burglar…Go and get them." Kurt turned around to face her.

"It's not a burglar. You brought guests with you last night. Don't you remember? Why do you think I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"So it wasn't a dream…"

"Nope. It wasn't. And you owe me, Rachel. Go take a shower. I'm going to check on them."

Nick and Mathew were sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee and eating bagels. It was odd. Kurt was wondering where they had got them from.

"Good morning, Kurt."

"Hi guys. How are you?"

"Fine. Slightly headache, but nothing we couldn't live with." Nick answered him while Mathew stood up and disappeared in the kitchen. When he came back, he had a cup of coffee and some muffins on a plate.

"Here you go. Breakfast." He gave it to Kurt, pointing on the free space on the sofa.

"Thanks. How did you get those?"

"We woke up early, so we went to grab clean clothes to our hotel room and we stopped by the bakery near the coffee shop. Thanks for letting us crash here."

"You're welcome. I was…" Kurt cut off his sentence in the middle when he realized Blaine was entering the room. He walked to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine whispered to Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver. He kissed his temple and was about to pulled away from Kurt's embrace, when Kurt tightened the grip.

"No, no, no…I want a real kiss. You're not getting out of it."

"Kurt, Nick and Mathew are watching us." Blaine said quietly.

"So let's give them a show." Kurt winked at him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh my god! Not again…Did you at least talk?" Lucas' voice interrupted them. Kurt sent him a glare, took Blaine's hand in his and led him to the living room.

"Sit down, honey. I'll bring you coffee. Don't look at me like that Lucas!"

"Lucas? What have I done? You've never called me that…"

"Well, try to think about your night…" And with that Kurt left confused Lucas standing in the living room.

"Blaine? Can you tell us what happened yesterday? I mean, between you and Kurt…"

"We agreed to try a long distance relationship."

"YES! Finally!" Nick shouted and jumped on his feet so he could hug Blaine.

"Nick, why are you yelling? My head is pounding and I need to get rid of this hangover so I can give a great performance in the theater in the evening. Your screaming is not helping."

"Sorry, Rachel. Kurt and Blaine got together yesterday and I was just expressing my feelings about it…"

"What?! Oh my god." Rachel squealed, in much louder voice than Nick's had been a while ago, but she didn't seem to care about her hangover any more.

"Kurt Hummel, come here. Now!"

"Rachel, for someone who was drinking the whole night, you are screaming too much. Doesn't your head hurt?" Kurt told her while giving a cup of coffee and a peck to Blaine.

"Why didn't you tell me? It was the first thing you should have told me!"

"And what should have I told you?"

"That you have a boyfriend!"

"Oh…well…yeah. I have a boyfriend."

"This is ridiculous. I'm your best friend. I should have been the first to know…"

"You know, it's really hard to tell you something when you are completely wasted. Shut up and eat your breakfast. Then we are going to Central park. I'm going to change to something suitable." Rachel immediately turned her attention to Blaine.

"So Blaine, tell me what happened. I want to know every single detail…"

xxxx

"I can't believe it! It was amazing. I was actually backstage of the Broadway show…I saw the orchestra. They told me I could join them next time I'll come here to visit you. Kurt, the orchestra in the Broadway show!" Kurt was watching his boyfriend with amusement. His eyes were shining with excitement and his smile was the biggest Kurt had ever seen on his face. And that was saying something because Blaine used to smile a lot and his smiles were always big. He reminded Kurt of a little child who just had got the most precious present.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But don't tell Rachel you liked talking to orchestra members more than watching her perform…" A laughing Blaine hugged Kurt, then picked him up and twirled with him.

"Blaine! Put me down!" Kurt said, pretending to be resentful by his boyfriend's behavior, though his smile gave him away.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, they set us free for the night, so I was thinking we could have a benefit of the empty apartment for a few hours…"

"Are you trying to take the advantage of me, baby?" Blaine asked him with smirk on his face.

"Are you sure it would be taking the advantage? 'Cos I'm pretty sure you're not going to protest…"

"Your cockiness is not going to get you anywhere, Kurt."

They reached an apartment building and Blaine waited for Kurt to open the door. However, Kurt had another intention. He was standing on the edge of the pavement, looking at the main road, apparently searching for something.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Why aren't we going inside?" Kurt swiped on his feet and with innocent expression faced Blaine.

"You are not interested in my plan for us so I'm getting us some cab and we are joining the group in the club…"

"What?!"

"Oh, look. There is one. Taxi!" Kurt shouted and raised his hand to draw the driver's attention. A minute later, there was a car in front of him. Blaine hurried to Kurt to prevent him from getting inside it.

"Thanks, but your service won't be necessary. We've changed our minds." And he grabbed Kurt by the hand, took the keys from him and led him to his apartment. Kurt tried to hide his triumphal smile, but lost out on it.

"I think I need a shower." Kurt announced the moment they stepped to the living room.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined, reaching for him, but Kurt was faster and ran to the bathroom. Blaine sat on the sofa, annoyed and frustrated. He should have known better then to start playful banter with Kurt. There had never been a chance for him to win.

"Blaine? Can you come here please? I need your help. There is a big disgusting spider in the shower." Blaine shook his head incredulously and went to the bathroom to save his boyfriend from the harmless animal.

"Kurt, you know it's more afraid of you then you are afraid of…holly shit!" Blaine froze to the sight in front of him. Kurt was leaning to the tile wall of shower, small smile on his face. His clothes were scattered on the floor and Blaine's first thought was to jump his bones right here and right now. And it would be a great thought, if his legs actually cooperated. He was glued to the spot, his mouth gaping and his eyes staring at the beautiful man in front of him. Beautiful and very naked man in front of him.

"Well…I was definitely expecting another type of reaction." Kurt told him, hurt evident in his voice. "Just let me shower. You can pick some film. I'll join you in few minutes…" Blaine finally snapped from his trance.

"No. Kurt. Damn!" He took Kurt's hands to get him from the shower and kissed him sweet.

"Do you have any idea what are you doing to me? One look at you and I'm not able to do anything except admiring how stunning you are." Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's arms, then settling them on his hips. Kurt placed small kisses on Blaine's jaw, slowly getting to his ear lobe. He nipped it slightly and stopped. He moved his arms so they were now resting around Blaine's shoulders and nuzzled his head to Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled him closer, kissing his way from Kurt's collarbone to his neck.

"Can I take your clothes off?" Kurt whispered. There was something different from the last time they had been intimate. Kurt felt more vulnerable. More exposed. He knew their actions had been driven primary by lust so far. Tonight it was more about connection.

"Yes, please."

They didn't bother to put their clothes on after the shower. They went straight to Kurt's room, taking the comfort of Kurt's bed. The air was filled with soft moans and shallow breaths. They were touching and caressing and kissing, trying to find more and more spots that were driving them crazy, internally noting every reaction of each other's body and repeating actions that were causing them. Blaine was lying on top of Kurt, slightly moving his hip, making Kurt's back arch. He was peppering Kurt's jaw with small kisses, his hands resting on the bed next to Kurt's arms. The friction that Blaine's body was providing, was too much and not enough at the same time. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls and turned his head to the left in attempt to find Blaine's lips. The kiss became more desperate and breath-taking as Blaine's hips sped up their movements.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his voice raw and so sexy, that Blaine had to force himself to stop for a while and took a deep breath if didn't want this to be over too soon. Blaine raised himself on his elbows and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"What do you want, Kurt? Tell me…" He kissed Kurt's nose and attached their foreheads.

"Can we…Can we go all the way?" Blaine stiffened. He didn't expect Kurt to be the one to suggest that. Not in this early stage of their relationship.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek and put a chaste kiss on his lips.

"But if you don't want yet, we'll wait. If it makes you uncomfortable…" Blaine silenced him with a kiss. The kiss was replaced by another and then another. They didn't hurry. Blaine took his time to worship Kurt's body with his fingertips, mouth, tongue and little bit of teeth, making sure he wasn't rough at all. There were quiet moans and whimpers, murmured words of _perfect_ and _beautiful_ and _amazing_ accompanied with _need you's_ and lots of _Kurt_ and _Blaine_. None of them made a sound above the whisper, afraid of ruining the perfect moment they were sharing. Blaine's thrusts were slow and deep, Kurt's body meeting them half-way. Sometimes they had to break the eye contact by closing their eyes because pleasure was too overwhelming but as soon as they opened them, they found the intense look of the other again. Kurt upheld his upper body, which changed the angle of Blaine's moves causing them to gasp and with one last kiss they reached the top. Kurt couldn't hold himself on his arms anymore, he fell on the bed with Blaine on him, their mouths still connected, muffling the noises they were making. When they got their breathing under control again, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, cleaned them with the tissues Kurt had on his bedside table and covered them with the blanket. Kurt snuggled to Blaine's side and kissed and caressed his chest lightly. Blaine hummed and smiled.

"How are you even real? There is no way someone could be so perfect…"

"I'm not perfect, Blaine. We are perfect. Together."

xxxx

Saying goodbyes at the airport was bittersweet. It was better from the last time they had been at the airport in Pittsburgh, but it still wasn't a pleasant activity.

"See you in two weeks, Kurt." Nick patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming. This weekend was really great."

"Did we contribute to the greatness or was it all Blaine's credit?" Mathew teased him and Kurt nudged him.

"Shut up. You know I miss all of you here."

"Yeah, I know. We miss you, too."

"Okay. Let's get the lovebirds a little bit of privacy." Lucas said and walked away from them.

Blaine hugged Kurt and kept him close for a while.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. Kurt?" Blaine lifted up Kurt's chin with his finger.

"Kiss me?" The sadness from Kurt's face disappeared a little. He leaned forward and captured his lips. It was basically their whole goodbye. Kissing and trying to memorize the taste of the other so they could recall it while they would be apart.

"I don't want to be mean, but we're gonna miss the plane if we are not going now." Nick came to them, not happy to interrupt them. They pulled apart. Kurt was biting his lower lip, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"Hey, no. No crying." Blaine wiped them with his thumb and kissed him one more time.

"No crying." Kurt repeated and gave him a weak smile.

"Promise?" Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Promise."

"We gotta go. Call you when I come home, okay?" A last kiss on a temple and Blaine was gone.

* * *

So, how will they deal with long distance relationship? What do you think? Let me know.

Nika


	21. Chapter 20

More fluff before we'll have some drama again. Enjoy. Thanks to my amazing beta Annabel. =)

* * *

Kurt was up early on Monday morning. He hadn't been sleeping well at night. Blaine had called him as soon as he had arrived to his apartment and they had spent two hours on skype. Two hours and it hadn't been enough. Kurt missed Blaine more than ever now. He thought about quitting his intership and going back to Pittsburgh, but then he realized it was not responsible and he would probably have to deal with law suit for not keeping the condition in his contract.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel came to the kitchen, surprised of seeing Kurt sitting by the table with a cup of coffee at 5a.m.

"I couldn't sleep." Rachel took her own cup and poured coffee in it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The reason you couldn't sleep…"

"I just miss Blaine. I know I missed him before but now it's even worse. I don't know why. It was such a great weekend, Rachel. I wish we lived at the same place." Rachel smiled knowingly. She knew the feeling and could definitely share the sentiment.

"You are strong. You're gonna get through it. I know it's hard. I've been there."

"You didn't get through it…"

"Well…I chose the career. There were no compromises for me and he had his own dreams. We were young. I mean, I'll always love Finn, he is my first love. But we weren't meant to be together. We couldn't handle the pressure of long distance relationship for two weeks. You're in a different position. You're both adults, you thought it over, you know what you want. It'll be okay."

"Thanks, Rachel. Sorry for waking you up." Rachel stood up and motioned her head to the living room.

"Come on. Let's watch some re-runs, as we are already awake." They made themselves comfortable on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"When are Burt and Carol going to visit us then? Have you set another date?" Rachel asked and by the Kurt's reaction she knew he hadn't talked to them.

"Shit! I totally forgot. How could I forget? I need to call my dad." Kurt jumped on his feet and ran to his room. His dad and his wife were supposed to visit him in New York in two weeks. They'd been planning it for a while. He dialed his father's number and while he was waiting for him to pick up the phone, he tried to think about the best explanation for the situation.

"Kurt?"

"Hi, dad."

"Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Why? You never call this early. You are never even up this early." Burt laughed at the other side.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you have some time before you go to work? I need to tell you something…"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Can we postpone your visit? Can you come on the week after we agreed?"

"Yeah. Of course. What happened?"

"I would be in Pittsburgh in two weeks."

"Weren't you supposed to be in Pittsburgh last weekend?"

"I was. But things got little complicated. I mean, I got them little complicated. Guys came to visit me."

"And you are going there in two weeks? How often do you need to see them?" Burt wasn't mad or upset. He just didn't understand why his son needed to fly back and forth to Pittsburgh when he had seen his friends during the previous weekend.

"Dad, I'm not going to just see them. I'm going to see my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

"Blaine and I got together on Friday…"

"Kurt…I don't want to be a buzzkill, but are you sure about what you've gotten himself into? Long distance relationships are hard. I know you like this Blaine kid. I could tell a long time ago. But I don't want to see you hurt."

"Don't worry. We talked about it and it's something we both want. We need to survive the next five months and then my intership is over. We'll find out how to be together until then."

"Okay. You're a big boy. I have to trust your judgment."

"Thanks, dad."

"So tell me about him. I know I'm not as good at this kind of talk as Carol is, but I'd like to know more about him."

"Well…he is amazing…" Kurt stayed on the phone with his father for an hour and then both of them needed to prepare for work.

xxxx

It's been one week today. x – B

Yeah…and another one till I see you again. x – K

Can't wait. Miss you. – B

Miss you too. – K

Is there something special you want to do when you come? – B

Are we having this conversation via texts? Can it wait for our skype date? – K

I'm bored at work. Are you doing something important? – B

Not really. – K

Thought so. Answer my question, baby. – B

No, there is nothing. I'm going to enjoy your company. That's all. – K

So if I told you I would lock you in my apartment and wouldn't let you go out the whole weekend, you wouldn't complain? – B

What would you do with me all those hours in your apartment? – K

I don't know. We can figure something out together. What would you like me to do with you? – B

We're not doing this in work, Blaine. – K

Doing what exactly? – B

You know very well what I'm talking about. – K

Trust me, Kurt. I have no idea. – B

You're not getting me into sexting right now. – K

That didn't cross my mind at all. What are you thinking about, Kurt? Apparently, you're the one with naughty thoughts. – B

Of course, honey. That's why you were asking what would I want you to do with me, right? – K

I was referring to watching Disney movies or baking, Kurt. But now you definitely gave me some less innocent ideas. What would you like me to do with you? – B

Disney movies will be fine. – K

Hm…And will we be allowed to cuddle? – B

Yes. – K

And kiss? Can I kiss you while we will be watching movie? – B

Yes. – K

And where can I kiss you? – B

Really smart. I'll keep this one without answer because I don't trust your innocence. - K

On a cheek? Because it's completely innocent. I swear. – B

Okay. You can kiss me on a cheek while we are watching… - K

Your lips? Because they are so kissable…I miss the taste of your lips on mine. Do you miss kissing me, Kurt? – B

Blaine! – K

Your neck? Can I kiss your neck? I love the sounds you are making when I'm showering it with kisses. – B

Your jaw? I know you love it when I kiss and nibble on it… - B

Do you know what is my most favorite place for a kiss on you? - B

Blaine! Stop it. I'm at work! – K

Wrong answer, baby. I don't have a favorite place. You're so gorgeous and hot, that I could spend the whole movie kissing every inch of your naked body, showing you how much I want you and need you and care about you. – B

And I'm turning off my phone right now. Call you, when I get home. – K

BTW, if you get to kiss every inch of my body, I want to do the same things to you. - K

xxxx

"So is this the point when you lock me here and won't let me get out?" Kurt asked Blaine as soon as they came to Blaine's apartment. Blaine picked him up at the airport and took him on dinner. Kurt was genuinely happy. Smile didn't fade from his face from the moment he had seen Blaine.

"It was my intention, but Nick forced me to bring you to the bar tomorrow evening, so I can keep you here only for next…" He looked at his watch. "Twenty hours."

"I can live with that." Kurt said and leaned to kiss him. Blaine soon deepened it and inhaled a sharp breath.

"I missed you so much." Blaine murmured between kisses. "So, so much."

"I missed you, too. Now stop talking and keep kissing me." Blaine chuckled and connected his lips with Kurt. He moved them slowly, making sure he wouldn't open his mouth to allow Kurt's tongue the access he was so eagerly demanding. It was a tough task. No one really could deny something to Kurt. Blaine gave up after a few seconds, when Kurt started to play dirty. He pulled Blaine closer and rolled his hips, giving Blaine a taste of what was waiting for him if he actually decided to make out with Kurt properly. They were kissing frantically in a hallway, none of them needed more at the moment. Just feeling the heat of their bodies was enough. Blaine backed Kurt to the door and attacked his neck, loving the loud gasp he earned from him, deciding he needed to hear it again. He was sucking on a soft skin under Kurt's ear when Kurt's phone rang.

"Ignore it. Keep on going…No!" Kurt whined, fisting Blaine's shirt to get him closer after he jerked away.

"Answer it. It's distracting." He kissed Kurt's forehead and left to the kitchen. He made popcorn and opened a bottle of wine while Kurt was speaking on the phone. His Disney collection was ready on his coffee table in the living room. Blaine wanted Kurt to choose the movie. He didn't care which one they would watch. Firstly, he loved them all and secondly, he would be preoccupied by kissing every part of Kurt's body that Kurt would let him, so the movie would be just background.

"It was Rachel. She yelled at me because I didn't call her to tell her that I came here in one piece." Blaine held his hand for him, Kurt took it and let himself be drawn down on the couch.

"Pick up the movie, baby. I'll make you a drink." Kurt grabbed the dvd case from the table and gave it to Blaine.

"The lion king? Why this one?"

"The first my eyes fell on. It really doesn't matter what we are watching. If you don't like it, choose another one."

"No. It's fine. I was just curious."

Fifteen minutes later the movie was forgotten, both of them shirtless and panting. All of a sudden, Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and stood up.

"Kurt…" Blaine was trying to catch his breath and figured out what the hell was wrong.

"Honey, we would have to interrupt it either way. It's better to do it now than later." Kurt unzipped his pants, took it off and when Blaine didn't follow his example, Kurt undressed him as well.

"What?"

"Bedroom, Blaine. Come on." Blaine was immediately on his feet, leading his boyfriend to his room. Before he pushed Kurt to the bed, he disposed of their boxers. There was nothing between them. Their bodies were melting under the touches and kisses. Unlike their first time, tonight it was everything but slow and quiet. They were desperately clinging on each other, their hands roaming and changing their position quickly, lips staying on the same place for a little longer only in attempt to leave there a hickey. Loud moans and gasps surrounded them. It was almost too much for Kurt. He whimpered beneath Blaine, pleading him to do something, but Blaine didn't seem to notice. He was still straddling Kurt, not making any motion indicating he was about to move between Kurt's legs.

"Blaine, please…"

"Shhh…I've got you, baby. I'm here." Blaine soothed him. He ran his hands across Kurt's chest, then leaned towards his ear and whispered: "Close your eyes, baby. If it's too much, just tell me." Kurt obeyed. He didn't have any strength to fight Blaine. He trusted him and knew Blaine wouldn't hurt him. Blaine entwined their fingers and raised himself from Kurt's hips only to gain a better position and sank down to his lap again.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and immediately opened his eyes. Blaine was lowering himself, looking at Kurt searching for any sign of discomfort.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked, concerned and carefully.

"God, Blaine…" Kurt moaned and thrust his hips up, filling Blaine completely. Blaine just grinned and pull Kurt by his arms into a sitting position.

"Do you like it?" Kurt, not able to make any coherent respond, nodded and threw his head on Blaine's shoulder. As soon as the initial shock left Kurt's body, he matched his movements with Blaine's and it didn't last long for them to get over the edge.

They were still sitting, clutching on each other, slowly coming down from their highs.

"I might have passed out for a while." Kurt broke the silence.

"Yeah…I know what you are talking about."

"Honey, I really like this but my legs hurt…"

"Oh, sorry." Blaine rolled himself on the bed, Kurt crashed beside him. Blaine instinctively found his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. He was drifting to sleep when Kurt spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Blaine sensed something had changed in Kurt's mood. He lay on his side, facing Kurt, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"Was it…Was it good for you?"

"What?" Blaine asked, not sure what Kurt was talking about.

"What we have just done. Was it good for you?" Blaine was looking directly at Kurt but he was avoiding the eye contact, fixing his gaze on the sheets.

"Good? Good doesn't even beginning to cover it. It was mind-blowing. Kurt, sweetie, what's wrong? Didn't you like it? Did I hurt you or…"

"No! Not at all. I loved it. It's just…I've never done it before…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never toped before…"

"Oh." Realization hit Blaine and he finally understood that Kurt wasn't mad or hurt, he was insecure. He found his lips and kissed him slowly. After they broke the kiss, he made sure Kurt was looking him in the eyes.

"You were amazing. And if you don't want to do it again, we won't. I prefer switching, but only if it doesn't make you uncomfortable. Whatever you want, Kurt. I want you to feel good and safe when you are with me. I won't pressure you to do anything…" Kurt smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"I think I would like to repeat it."

"Great. I'm going to take a washcloth so we can clean up and get some sleep." He kissed Kurt's temple as he was standing up and left the room. A few minutes later they were lying under the cover, snuggled together and feeling really happy.

xxxx

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked Blaine on the next morning. They were lying on Blaine's bed, not ready to get up yet. Blaine smiled and put a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I like looking at you. You're beautiful. And I still can't believe you're actually here." Kurt rolled him on his back and straddled him. He kissed him with sufficient amount of pressure and tongue, not forcing the things to go further.

"Get use to it. You're stuck with me."

"That's definitely not something I would ever complain about…" Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, one of his hands caressing his collarbone, making Blaine feel safe and loved. Blaine wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's waist while the other was moving up and down Kurt's back. They could spend the whole weekend like this and it would be perfect.

"Everybody asks me why I'm not going to New York…like permanently."

"Do you want to go there?"

"No." Blaine said in all conscience. "Wow…that's sound terrible. Let me explain." Blaine laughed a little and cursed himself internally for his inability of expressing his feelings.

"You've changed my life, Kurt. By all means. Thanks to you I have my family back and I perform again and I have a feeling like my life has got some direction. It's great. But I still haven't decided what I'm gonna do. I don't know whether I want to try performing and writing songs and do it for my living. Maybe it's just an old dream and I keep it as my hobby. I know I can quit my job whenever I want and move out to New York. But it would be me running. I was running in the past. I'm not going to do it again. I'll figure everything out and when I'll be proud of myself and little more self-confident too, I'll take my life fully to my arms. And when I'll have that, we're going to talk about my plans and your plans and make them our plans. Because you're the only thing I'm sure of right now, Kurt. And I'm not gonna lose it for my insecurities. I need to do it by myself and at my own speed, but I swear I'll do my best to have it done until your intership is over."

"Honey, I don't want you to do something you are not sure about. Yes, I would love to have you with me in New York. I have all the selfish reasons for that. But I don't want you to do something because of me. I want you to do it for yourself. Take your time. I'll wait. Don't listen to them." Blaine kissed Kurt's hair. He kind of needed to hear that from him and was glad that Kurt wouldn't pressure him to make decisions. He had a long way ahead of him, but somehow he felt good about it. With Kurt by his side, things couldn't go wrong…


	22. Chapter 21

A little bit of drama today…

* * *

Things went smoothly for the next two months. Blaine and Kurt fell into the comfortable routine of phone calls, Skype dates and fortnightly visits. They were happy. Everybody could see that and although long distance relationships were hard, they made it work with such ease, that sometimes their friends thought it couldn't be real. But it was and both of them were proud to be in such a stable relationship that everybody admired.

It was Friday. Kurt was sketching some ideas at work, checking the time every five minutes. His boss had told him to come to his office at noon and Kurt was nervous because he didn't know why his boss wanted to see him. He thought he was doing well in his job, he hadn't received any complaints, but you never know. He wished he could call Blaine, or at least text him, but Blaine had some important meeting with some clients and wouldn't be available the whole day. In the evening he had a performance in some event Kurt didn't know anything about. He just knew there wouldn't be much time for talking to Blaine today. He would have to wait for the next day.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Rachel asked him when she found him above his suitcase later that day.

"Packing."

"I can see that. But wasn't Blaine here last weekend? You are supposed to visit him next week, right?"

"I'm going home. I need my dad." Kurt said while carefully putting his clothes and other things, which he would need in the suitcase.

"Kurt. Please, stop for a while and sit down. What happened?" Rachel sat on his bed and waited for him to join her.

"My boss wanted to see me today and I really don't want to talk about it. I mean, I'll tell you everything when I come back. But right now, I need to get packed, get into the car and go home."

"You are going by car? It's like ten hours drive! You can't go at night."

"Rachel, I…"

"No, Kurt! There is no way I'm letting you go now. You can get some sleep and leave in the morning." Kurt threw himself on the bed. Rachel was right. He wasn't in the condition for a long drive.

"What did Blaine tell you about your crazy idea?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know. He has a performance tonight and I didn't want to distract him."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Rachel looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure. It's too fresh and the reason I'm taking the car is that I need some time to think about it. I won't be able to answer your questions right now. That's why it's pointless to talk about it."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No. It's not. It's a big thing though and it's kind of sending my life in a certain direction…" Rachel wasn't very fond of the conversations in the riddles. And she was a curious person so waiting a whole weekend would definitely be hard for her. If she didn't have to work on Saturday, she would have gone with him. They could have taken turns in driving and the journey was always more fun when there were more people in a car. She was a good friend though, so she didn't push him to open up.

"I'll make you a playlist. You're gonna need a lot of good music for your drive."

"Thanks, Rach. I love you."

"Love you, too."

xxxx

Kurt left New York at six a.m. on Saturday morning. He promised Rachel to have a break every three hours and she made him promise to call her when he was taking them so she knew he obeyed. He parked his car in front of his parent's house shortly after five in the afternoon. He hadn't let his father know he was coming. There would have been lots of questions. He hadn't told Blaine for the same reason either.

Kurt entered the house. He had no idea whether his dad would be home, but at some point he would have to come there so Kurt didn't worry about it. The luck was on his side. He heard a noise from the living room. His dad was watching TV. There was no way Carol was the one watching it due to the sound of explosion and gun shooting.

"Hi, dad." Kurt yelled to outshout the TV volume. Burt immediately jumped out of his seat.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" He rushed to his son. Kurt hugged him and then he took a remote control and turned off the TV.

"I needed to see you, dad. I'm stuck in my head about something and I know the only person that can help me is you…So I came to visit you. My boss gave me Monday and Tuesday off, so I can spend more time with you."

"Kurt, what happened? This is so not you. You usually plan everything out." Burt was watching his son, probably trying to read Kurt's mind, completely at loss.

"It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Kurt! I didn't know you were coming." Carol appeared at the door and ran to hug him.

"Yeah, it was a last minute decision…" Carol observed him, realizing he had lost weight since the last time she had seen him two months ago.

"Are you eating properly? You are even thinner than you used to be."

"Yes, I am. Don't worry. Rachel has different eating habits than Leah so I'm more on vegan than meat food now. Actually, I'm pretty hungry. I haven't eaten much since this morning." Carol took his hand and led him to the dining room. Burt followed them with a frown.

"Sit down, sweetie. I've just finished the dinner."

"Okay, Kurt. What's going on? Not that I'm not thrilled with you being here…I'm worried."

"Don't be. Everything is fine. I'll talk to you after our meal."

"Driving here from New York, without saying a word about it doesn't seem fine to me, son."

"I swear, everything is okay. I made it sound like I have some bad and serious issue to deal with, but it was just my drama queen persona getting on the surface. I'll tell you after we eat."

Burt calmed down a little. He didn't enjoy his food as much as he would have if he knew why his son was at home, but a long time ago he had learnt not to force Kurt to do anything. Kurt helped Carol clean up after the dinner, making Burt even more nervous and then he finally asked his dad to go with him to his old room.

"Well…spit it out." Kurt was sitting crossed legs on his bed, his dad opposite him on the chair. Kurt didn't look devastated or sad, so Burt – for the first time that evening – believed his son was not about to tell him something bad.

"This is gonna take some time. And I need your opinion. I could have stayed in New York and called you, but I felt like I needed to get out of there to clear my head. I've finally realized, what is important to me, dad. And it was overwhelming. I mean, I probably knew all the time. Like subconsciously…" Burt made himself comfortable on his seat and listened to Kurt, taking into consideration every word he said.

"My boss offered me a job in Europe. They want to open some stores there. I would be travelling a lot, being the one in charge of controlling whether things are going good…When everything is settled, which would take a year or a year and a half, I would be having my own brand under the company. I would design and make collections of clothes…He told me I have great management skills and that's why he wants me to do it. He wants to give young people a chance. I mean, I wouldn't be the only one going. There would be a few of us, but I would be the head of the operation. Those are his exact words."

"Wow…that's big, kiddo. I'm barely used to the idea of you living in New York…Europe is like…far away."

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"I didn't take it. I thanked him for the opportunity and told him I really appreciate his trust in me, but I don't want to do it." Burt's head started to hurt. He had got a lot of information but he still couldn't see a possible problem for Kurt to travel all the way to Lima.

"And you are here because?"

"I would go if it wasn't for Blaine…"

"Oh."

"And it's not like he is keeping me behind. It's fully my decision. Dad, I love him. I don't care what I'm doing and where I'm doing it as far as he is there with me. I don't need a big career. I know I could move here with him and work with you in a garage and I would be a lot happier than I am right now. You know why? Because I'd get to see him every day. I haven't told him yet. Any of it. I don't know how to do it. I don't know what would be the best option. I'm a little scared. I was thinking about not telling him about the offer."

"Why?"

"The day I got accepted to the internship, he came to me and asked me out. And I told him I was moving out in a month. I also told him if he had come a day before, I wouldn't have taken the internship. His reaction was: _Then I`m glad I didn`t come here yesterday_. He didn't want to be the reason for me to give up on my dreams. He won't take it well. I'm sure of it. But he is not the reason I'm giving up on my dreams. Going to Europe would be giving up on my dream. He is my dream. He is my life. Not telling him about it would make things easier. It wouldn't be lying. But it would be hiding the truth. We've always been honest with each other. Telling him it's the right thing to do. I'm just afraid of his reaction when I tell him… That's why I came here. You give the best advice. I can't lose him, dad. I can't afford to screw things up. I don't know what to do…"

"I think you do know, Kurt. You summed it up very well and you know what you are going to do. And I'm proud of you, Kurt." Kurt was shocked. Was this really everything his dad had to tell him?

"That's it?" Burt just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kurt, it's your life. You know what you are doing. You know I will support whatever decision you are gonna make. If you told me you are going to fly to the moon, I would say great. As long as it's what makes you happy. You don't want to take the offer? Okay. I know you thought it over. You are not one for doing something without thinking about it. That's Finn's area. You love Blaine. You wouldn't risk him finding out about you hiding something. It's like your part of the job to tell him. Then the ball will be on his side of the field and you'll have to except whatever comes. You have every right to make your own decision, but so does he. He might not like it. If he loves you – and I don't doubt he does – he will probably not be happy. According to what you've told me about him – not just today but the other times too – he really cares about you and wants what is the best for you. You giving up such a great opportunity because of him will be hard to accept. You need to convince him that it's what you truly want. And I wish I could tell you exactly what you should say to him so he takes the news without hesitation. But it's something you have to do on your own."

"I'm really scared, dad."

"I know." Burt stood up and opened his arms for his son. There was nothing more he could do to comfort him.

xxxx

Kurt stayed in Lima for two days. On Monday afternoon he decided to go to Pittsburgh and visit the guys. Kurt entered the bar and spotted the guys in an instant. They were by the pool table, concentrated on the game. Blaine was bending over the table, giving Kurt a great view of his ass. Inappropriate ideas slipped to Kurt's mind immediately. _Focus Kurt, first talk, then you can ravish that body…_Kurt wanted to surprise them, but unfortunately, Nick saw him. He put his finger on his mouth to indicate to Nick to be quiet. Nick smiled at him and nodded his head, the other guys were completely oblivious to this little exchange. Kurt sneaked behind Blaine's back and leaned towards his ear. Blaine was so caught up in the game that he didn't realize someone was standing behind him until he felt Kurt's breath on his face.

"Hi, hot stuff." Blaine turned around in a moment with an open mouth and Kurt took it as an invitation and kissed him hard. Blaine was taken aback for a while, but then he settled his arms around Kurt's waist and spread his legs so Kurt could step between them. They were kissing for what seemed to the guys like ages.

"It's like they have an unlimited lung capacity…" Nick whispered to Mathew and made him laugh. That was the moment when Kurt and Blaine remembered where they were and pulled away from each other.

"Wow…What are you doing here?" Blaine was trying to catch his breath.

"Kissing my boyfriend." Kurt answered with a smirk and pecked him on the lips.

"Well, not that I'm not happy about it but aren't you supposed to be in Lima?"

"I have something to tell you and Friday is too far…Can we go to your place?"

"Sure." He put his cue away and let himself be dragged from the bar.

"Bye guys. See you on Friday." Kurt shouted over his shoulder and led his boyfriend out of there.

"Did you come here by a car?" Kurt asked Blaine once they were outside.

"No."

"Great. We can go together in mine, then."

"Kurt? What happened? You are kind of freaking me out…" Blaine said when they were sitting in Kurt's car, driving to Blaine's apartment.

"Nothing bad. I promise. No reason to be scared, honey." He squeezed Blaine's hand and didn't let it go. Blaine tried not to search for negative things in Kurt's odd behavior but didn't succeed. He had a bad feeling the evening wouldn't end in good terms. Kurt had driven from Lima to Pittsburgh only to drive from Pittsburgh to New York the following day. What couldn't wait until Friday?

They got into the apartment and Blaine urged Kurt to sit down on the couch in the living room. He disappeared in the kitchen for a minute and came back with two bottles of water.

"Blaine, please, come here." Kurt patted on a free space next to him. Blaine observed him, looking for something to calm himself down. When he found a pair of two sincere eyes looking at him, he smiled and joined Kurt.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Kurt took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers.

"I must tell you something. And I need you to understand what I'm trying to say so if there are any doubts, ask me, okay? It might be little confusing and I don't want any misunderstanding to get between us…"

"Just tell me. I'm so confused and nervous that I need to know right now. Please, Kurt. Tell me."

"Do you remember how you told me you would help me pack if I didn't want to stay in New York?" Blaine nodded.

"Well, I may take you up on that offer…But I'll get to it. My boss talked to me on Friday. The company is opening new shops in Europe. He wants me to go there. To be the one in charge…"

"You want me to help you pack so you could go to Europe?"

"What? No! God, no! I'm not going to Europe. Just listen, okay? He was talking about it and I knew instantly that was the opportunity I would have killed for a few years ago. Or a few months ago. But now the only thing I could think about was you. And how my life with you is much more important than my career. Suddenly I didn't care what I would do as long as you would be there with me, Blaine. I love you. I love you so much I can't imagine my life without you. I've finally figured out what I want to do. I want to be with you. And I know it might sound crazy. We've known each other for a short amount of time, but I…I've never felt this way before. I thought I was going to marry Mathew some day and I didn't feel for him the half of what I feel for you. This is real, Blaine. You and I. No matter what you'll decide to do, I'll be there beside you. You make me so happy. I love you, Blaine." Blaine was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt couldn't make out whether he was angry or sad or upset. The only thing he was sure about was that Blaine wasn't happy.

"Blaine, please, say something…"

"If you weren't in a relationship with me, would you go?"

"I don't know. Probably yes. But it doesn't matter…"

"Yes, it is. You are staying here, because of me."

"No! I mean…yes. But I'm doing it for myself. This is what I want. I want us."

"I won't be the one keeping you from your dreams."

"You're not."

"Yes, I am!" Blaine screamed. He was frustrated and annoyed.

"Blaine, I need you. I love you. You are my life…"

"We are still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship. We barely see each other. You don't know how we would work out if we were actually together. You'd been with Mathew for years and you broke up. You gave up on your dreams because of him and it wasn't right. How can you be so sure it won't happen again? I'm a broken misfit. I'm getting my life together right now. I'm not going to ruin yours."

"You're not broken, Blaine. You're perfect. You are not ruining my life. You are making it better. God, Blaine! Don't you get it? I love you." Kurt was desperate. He lacked the ideas how to explain to Blaine, what his intentions are and why he was doing what he was doing.

"You're gonna take the offer." Blaine stood up and crossed his arms at his chest.

"What?! No!"

"Yes. There is nothing in your way."

"I'm not going. I'm not completely sure whether I want to do something with fashion after the internship. And I'm not leaving you here. You can't go with me. You've just started to get along with your family and I can't ask you to go with me. I can't take you away from them. I'm staying. I'm not leaving you here…You're my boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Blaine said it in a low voice but Kurt could sense the strength and finality in it.

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Kurt. I'm setting you free. You are not in a relationship so you can go to Europe and be an amazing designer."

"You are not breaking up with me, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, tears blurred his vision.

"I am." Blaine said calmly, not increasing his voice.

"I can't believe this…You love me, Blaine. You might have not said it so far, but I know it. I can feel it. You love me. You don't want to break up with me. You are doing this for the wrong reason. I'm not going to Europe. Blaine, please. Don't do this."

"I think you should go, Kurt. I'll call Nick and tell him you'll be staying the night with him." Kurt wiped his tears and sniffled. He took a deep breath and looked Blaine right in the eyes. He could see through him. He was miserable. He tried to be strong and decisive, but Kurt didn't buy it.

"Don't bother. I'll call him. This is not over, Blaine. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna get you back. I don't care how long it will take. I'll call you and text you every day until you finally realize, we are meant to be together." He stepped closer to him, but Blaine shrank away from him.

"Kurt, please, leave."

"Whenever you change your mind, call me. In the middle of the night, in the morning, during the day, I don't care. I'll be waiting. I love you." Kurt slowly walked through the room. He stopped by the door and spared Blaine one last glance.

"You know what's funny? You don't want to keep me from my dreams, but right now you're doing it."

When Blaine heard the main door close with a thump, he fell down on a couch and a loud sob left his body. Then tears filled his eyes and they were streaming down his face for the next hour. He felt captive in his apartment. Everything reminded him of Kurt. He was thinking about calling Nick, but dismissed the idea, because Nick wouldn't approve of what he had just done. He wouldn't yell at him but he would have that look he always had when he wasn't fond of Blaine's decisions and it was worse than any yelling in the world. That and the fact that Kurt needed Nick more than he did, made Blaine do something he hadn't done in years. He took his phone and dialed a number.

"Coop? Hi, it's me, Blaine…"

xxxx

"Luke? Isn't that Kurt?" Nick pointed his finger on a guy sitting by the bar. Mathew had left fifteen minutes ago and the two of them were in the middle of their last pool game of the night right now.

"Did he just…Was that a second shot?" Lucas headed towards the bar, checking if Nick was following him.

"He is taking the third now." Nick stated. By the time they got to him, the third changed to the fourth.

"Kurt?" Nick put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt jump a little on his seat.

"Shit, Nick! You scared me."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Lucas was watching him with concern.

"Where is Blaine?" Nick asked, afraid of the answer he was about to get.

"At home. He broke up with me." Kurt closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing so he wouldn't start crying again.

"What the hell?!" Lucas shouted, ready to rip Blaine's heart out of his chest.

"Did you have a fight?" Nick was more staid than Lucas at the moment.

"Sort of…It wasn't even a fight. He took it all wrong…Damn!"

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Nick put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and guided him outside. Nick and Lucas took him for a walk. Kurt calmed down a little and after a few minutes he was speaking, getting all of his frustration out.

"I mean…I know where he's coming from. I wouldn't want him to give up on his dreams either. He just didn't get it…I'm not giving up on my dreams by not going. Sometimes you grow up from your dreams and you replace them with another. Why doesn't he get it?" Kurt finished his talking. Nick and Lucas stayed silent for a long moment.

"I would like to be mad at him." Lucas finally said. "But I can't. I totally understand why he did it."

"Yeah…Me too." Nick agreed with Lucas.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not giving up. I won't go to Europe. I'll wait for him. I don't care if it takes days or months or years. I'm going to finish this stupid internship and then I'll come back here so I can be closer to him. If he moves out somewhere else, I'll follow him. I'll be a creepy stalker if I have to be. I don't care. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matter." Kurt's voice was full of determination. Nick and Lucas just hoped it wouldn't take years for them to get back together. Nick offered Kurt to spend the night in his apartment and Kurt gratefully accepted it. Before he fell to an uneasy sleep, he had started his mission.

I love you. There is nothing you can do to change it. Goodnight, Blaine. - K

* * *

Well, I split them up. But what would you do if you were Blaine?

Nika


	23. Chapter 22

A shorter chapter, but I can promise the next one will be longer and happier . =)

* * *

Kurt left for New York right after he had dropped off Nick at his work the next morning. He had been thinking about going with Nick to his office and seeing Blaine but he had changed his mind. He had settled for a text to Blaine with the intention to call him when he got home.

The drive was long and exhausting but Kurt was glad. He concentrated on the road and tried to clear his head from the all bad things that happened the previous day. He was sure he would find the way to fix it. Blaine might have thought it was a break up but Kurt just took the break part of the phrase. They were on a break for Kurt. He refused to admit they were over.

The apartment was empty. Rachel was nowhere to be seen and she hadn't left a note explaining where she had gone and when she would be back. She didn't work this Tuesday, so Kurt knew she had to come home eventually. She was too curious of a person and she was dying to hear what had happened to Kurt on Friday. Of course, she had no idea about Monday evening. Kurt didn't want to worry her. He checked their ice cream supplies and was pleased when he found out they had enough of it for several breakdowns. He made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room and decided to text Blaine. He knew Blaine would like to know that he had come home safe. Despite their break, Blaine still cared about him and loved him. It was like a mantra that Kurt kept repeating in his head. He knew he needed to get it right quickly otherwise he would go crazy.

"Kurt? How was your trip? I missed you here. I'm so glad you're home." Rachel didn't hide her enthusiasm when she saw him. She sat next to him with a big smile.

"So…Can you tell me now?" Kurt nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back with an ice-cream box and two spoons.

"I thought it wasn't a bad thing…" Rachel noted as Kurt was giving her a spoon.

"It wasn't. On Friday. Yesterday it changed to a disaster…" He took a mouthful of ice cream and started to talk.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry. He did for you what Finn had done for me."

"No, Rachel. You and Finn were eighteen and about to get married. It's not the same. We are adults and it's not the end. I'm gonna get him back. You put your career first and it was a right thing to do at the time. But it's different for me. I don't care about my career. If I don't have him, it's pointless." Rachel didn't want to keep Kurt's hopes up, but she didn't have the heart to tell him Blaine probably wouldn't change his mind about them.

"Are you still going to Pittsburg at the weekend?" Kurt's hand stopped halfway to his mouth. He hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know…What should I do?"

"I think you should give Blaine a little time…or maybe ask him what you are supposed to do…" Rachel suggested and Kurt grabbed his phone. He dialed Blaine's number but after few rings it went straight to voicemail. He tried again but the situation was the same.

"He won't pick up."

"Text him maybe?"

"Yeah. That could work. Although he hasn't responded to my earlier texts yet…" Kurt typed a message and sent it.

Is it okay if I come to Pittsburgh on Friday? – K

I can't tell you what to do. It's up to you. – B

Will you meet me if I come? – K

No. – B

For the first time that evening Rachel saw how Kurt's eyes filled with tears. She hugged him and stayed silent. There was nothing to say to make him feel better.

xxxx

Someone knocked on Blaine's door. It was weird. Blaine wasn't expecting anyone. He wanted to curl up on his bed and cry himself to sleep. As pathetic as it sounded, that was his plan for the evening. The uninvited guest wasn't welcome at all.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked Nick, aware of being rude, but he really didn't care.

"I bring beer and candies. Let me in." And he slipped by Blaine inside without invitation. Blaine slammed the door and followed him to the living room with a frown on his face.

"Nick, I'm not in the mood for company."

"Do I look like it matters?" Blaine threw himself on the couch and took a bottle of beer Nick was offering him.

"I don't want to hear how big of an idiot I am, Nick. If you came here to give me a piece of your mind, you can go."

"I don't think you are an idiot, Blaine. I understand why you did it. I just don't want you to be alone here. We don't have to talk about it." Blaine took a sip of his beer. He had considered Nick his best friend since they were fifteen. Tonight Nick reminded him again why.

"Thanks Nick." They were sitting in silence, drinking beer and eating candies. After a few bottles Blaine started to feel a little tipsy and his fuzzy mind betrayed him and made him talk.

"I had to do it, Nick. I can't keep him here no matter how much I wish he'd stay…He got the opportunity after three and a half months of internship. He is really good. He has to go."

"Blaine, he told you and he also told us that he is not going anywhere. I mean, I know why you ended it. I completely understand. But Kurt doesn't think it's over between the two of you."

"He'll forget about me. He fell in love with me, he can fall out of it in no time as well."

"You know, it's not that easy…"

"Yes, it is. After a few days he'll come to the realization that I'm not worth it. His boss surely told him to take some time to make a final decision. He'll go. He has to go."

"What are you up to Blaine?" Nick watched his friend and he didn't like what he saw. Blaine had a strange look in his eyes and it'd never been a good sign.

"Nothing…" Blaine wasn't drunk enough to reveal to Nick all his secrets. He wasn't going to pick up Kurt's calls or answer his texts. He would ignore him and Kurt, sooner or later, would give up.

"I don't believe you. I will certainly yell at you when I find out. And you know I'm going to find out eventually."

"Shut up, Nick and give me some candies…"

xxxx

Kurt tried to stay positive. He'd texted Blaine several times a day for the last month. In the morning, he always wished him a good day, in the middle of the day he typed about whatever interesting things happened to him, in the evening he sent him a goodnight. He never forgot to let Blaine know he loved him in the end of his messages. He called him every day, too. But Blaine never picked up any of his calls, neither did he respond to Kurt's texts. It was the end of October and Blaine's silent treatment was slowly getting to Kurt. He didn't know whether Blaine read his messages. Maybe all his efforts were useless. He just couldn't make himself give up. Nick, Mathew and Lucas were regularly in touch with him, avoiding the 'Blaine' topic, so Kurt didn't have much information about him. They told him Blaine was doing well and it was all he was left with. He understood though. Their friends didn't want to get between them. That was what he told himself. Or what he had been telling himself in the beginning. As the time went, he started to think that the guys were just trying to protect him by giving him vague answers for his questions. Maybe Blaine had moved on after he had broken up with Kurt. Getting him back would be a lot harder in that case. However, the thought of defeat never crossed his mind. He continued in his plan, filling up Blaine's inbox with texts and discharging his phone by his calling.

It's been a month today and I still refuse to believe you meant it. Pick up the phone or text me, please. I love you. – K

I miss you every day. We used to talk in the evenings. Now they are empty without your voice. I love you, Blaine. – K

Do you remember how you saw Rachel's show for the first time? How you talked to orchestra members? They've been asking for you…They still want to keep their promise. You should come. You deserve it. Love you. – K

You haven't been responding to any of my attempts for contact in the last four weeks and I have no idea if you actually read this, but I want you to know, that I miss you a lot. I need you in my life, Blaine. I love you so much. – K

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked Blaine when he joined him at the bar. It was Monday, seven o`clock, time for a pool game. Blaine looked miserable, even more miserable than usual and he was glued to his phone. It kept buzzing, but he didn't answer it.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. A month ago, I thought it would have been over by this time. But it's not. It's getting worse. I miss him like crazy and I know I'm hurting him and he keeps going and this whole mess is killing me…" Blaine put his head to his hands to steady himself. He wasn't far away from bursting into tears.

"Why don't you do something about it then?"

"And what? I've been giving him the cold-shoulder for a month. I do my best not to run to him every morning when I open my eyes. I mean…I knew he was stubborn but this is ridiculous. Who would take that kind of treatment? I'm a jerk to him and he persistently writes to me that he loves me every day."

"Blaine, Kurt's not gonna give up. You are fighting a losing battle here. Just give up already because he is gonna win either way. You can make it easier. It's in your hands."

"He'll go to Europe and he'll have a lot of work and he'll forget."

"He is not going there. His boss wanted his final answer last Friday and Kurt declined. Look, Kurt is probably gonna kill me, but watching you hurting so much is literally ripping my heart out. He is not planning to stay in New York. He wants to finish the internship and come back to Pittsburgh. He already asked Leah if his old room is available. You don't want him to give up on his fashion career? Or at least what's left from it after he rejected to go to Europe? Stop acting like you have a chance to finish your mission and talk to him. Make things right again. He'll take you back without batting an eye."

xxxx

Blaine was off all week long. He was thinking about what Lucas had told him on Monday, still not comprehending why Kurt would have given up such a great opportunity. Nothing seemed to be out of place. He got his daily amount of texts and phone calls, didn't respond to them as usual, his sleep was broken, his mood on the freezing point. He was sarcastic and ironic, sending biting remarks to his friends although he knew they were just trying to help him. He wasn't proud of himself, but he couldn't help it. Kurt was throwing his life away for nothing and Blaine was pissed off.

He stayed at home on Friday. The guys made him go out with them almost every night and he really appreciated it, but he felt like they could use some alone time. He had to drive them nuts. They deserved a break. Of course, nothing ever went his way. The door bell rang an hour later after they had been supposed to meet in the bar. Blaine rolled his eyes and considered not opening the door, but he didn't want to make them angrier than they'd already been.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Nick shouted as soon as Blaine appeared at the door.

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap!" Mathew told in a stern voice and Blaine knew their patience hit the edge. He let them in and prepared himself for being scolded.

"You can't not come without letting anyone know! We've been calling you for the last hour! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Nick was in a rage.

"I'm sorry. I turned off the sound. I didn't want to…"

"Didn't want to what, Blaine? Read any of Kurt's messages or answer his phone calls? Because you've been doing a pretty good job of it lately. Damn, Blaine! Don't you get it? You're a mess. He is a mess. Just give it up and make up with him. We've tried to be supportive and we understand why you did what you did. But it's pointless now. He is not going anywhere. Someone else got the job." Blaine was looking at his best friend and feelings of guilt surrounded him. He was hurting Kurt, but he at least had a good reason. But he hadn't realized so far that he was hurting his friends as well. They were worried about him and doing nothing but supporting him and he treated them bad.

"I'm so sorry. I know you mean well. I know I'm being a total asshole. I just can't…I can't let him do it…" Nick calmed down a little after he released all his frustration in yelling. He needed Blaine to see things from Kurt's perspective or else they wouldn't be able to cut this vicious circle.

"Blaine, imagine, that you got the offer to move out of the country so you could be, I don't know, a performer or whatever connected with music and you decided you wouldn't go because it's not worth losing Kurt, what would you do if he broke up with you and refused to have any contact with you?" Blaine remained silent, all three of them could see he was deep in his thought.

"You don't have to answer me. I know the answer. Just think about it, okay? We'll leave you alone now. But we want to see you at the bar tomorrow evening. The same time, the same spot. Things have got out of control; we need to fix it somehow. Let us help you, okay?" Blaine nodded and it was all the affirmation that the guys needed. They left his apartment and Blaine knew there was a sleepless night ahead of him.

* * *

See you on Saturday. ;)

Nika


	24. Chapter 23

I've been updating this story twice a week so far, but I'm not sure if I can continue at this speed. It's more likely that you get one new chapter a week from now on because my work keeps me busy. I hope you will like this chapter. =)

* * *

Kurt decided to do some grocery shopping. Rachel had left for work a few minutes ago and Kurt felt lonely in their apartment. He was still getting the silent treatment from Blaine and sitting in his room, waiting for his phone to finally signalize a text or an incoming call from him was even more pathetic now than it had been in the beginning.

Kurt ran into their neighbor in the hallway. He liked the guy, but sometimes his cheerfulness was too much.

"Hi, Kurt! I'm glad to see you."

"Hi, Adam." Kurt greeted him politely, hoping Adam was on his way to his apartment. No such luck.

"I need some coffee. Do you want to join me?"

"I'm sorry. I have to do some shopping…" Kurt answered. The elevator finally came and they got in.

"I'm sure it can wait for a while. I've been asking you out for a cup of coffee for more than a month now. Come on, stop rejecting me." Adam said with playful grin.

"Maybe another time…"

"You know, if I got a dollar every time I heard that from you, I would have a great amount of money right now." Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"It's your own fault. I told you I don't go on dates."

"Well, I'm not someone who gives up easily." They reached the entrance hall of their apartment building and Kurt was glad that the supermarket was in the opposite direction to the coffee shop. They would split up soon.

"Why didn't you come to my Halloween party last week?" Adam asked him once they were outside.

"I wasn't in a mood. Sorry."

"Rachel told me you were heartbroken…"

"Rachel talks too much sometimes."

"Was she right?"

"It doesn't matter." Kurt shifted on his place. The conversation really started to be uncomfortable for him.

"It does to me. If someone broke your heart, it means you're not in a relationship and I could have a chance…excuse me, why are you staring at me?" Adam's eyes went from Kurt to someone behind him. Kurt turned around and his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Blaine?"

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Well, you are. So please, leave and let me finish my conversation with Kurt." Adam cut Blaine off rudely, his behavior surprising Kurt.

"Adam, weren't you on your way to the coffee shop?"

"Yes, and I hope you'll accompany me. Let's go."

"See you around, Adam. You should go."

"But…"

"Go!" Kurt said impatiently in a harsh voice. Adam's sight travelled from Kurt to Blaine, subsequently he stepped in the direction of the coffee shop, leaving them behind.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt was alarmed.

"I need to talk to you…and a phone call doesn't seem right to me. So I took a plane and came here. I mean…it's better to do it face to face." The horrible images of possible scenarios went through Kurt's mind. Blaine hadn't responded to any of his attempts of contact. He might have come to New York to tell Kurt to stop stalking him. Maybe Blaine had come to give him a restraining order. _Don't be ridiculous, Kurt. This is Blaine. Stop overreacting and breath._ Unfortunately, Kurt's inner voice didn't have any power over the physiological manifestations of his body. He went pale, his hands started to sweat, his heart sped up its beating and his muscles tensed.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Just tell me what you are here for…" Kurt whispered, ready to accept the necessary

"I…" Blaine took a deep breath. "I love you."

"God, Blaine! You're such an idiot!" And with those words Kurt crashed their lips together. Blaine pulled him closer straightway, his arms hugging Kurt tight as if he was afraid Kurt would disappear if he eased the embrace. They were kissing frantically, relearning the familiar taste and scent of the other. It had been too long since their last kiss at the bar. They even risked going on the oxygen debt before they detached their mouth but in an instant they connected their foreheads, because they needed to touch as much of the other's body as possible. Soon, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt felt Blaine's body trembling. He held his arms secure against Blaine's torso.

"Shhh…Honey, it's okay. Everything is okay." He soothed him, making Blaine cling to him tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry…" Blaine muttered into Kurt's shirt.

"There is nothing you should be sorry for, Blaine. I'm not mad at you."

"You should be…"

"You need to give me a reason first."

"I broke up with you and then ignored you for almost five weeks…If you asked me it's a pretty good reason."

"You broke up with me because according to you, it was the right thing to do. I get it. And I know there is a reason for ignoring me, too." Blaine sniffled and raised his head. Kurt cupped his cheeks with his hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs. He let them slipped down and took one of Blaine's hands.

"Come on. We can have a better reunion in my apartment." Kurt smiled and tried to walk to the entrance door, but Blaine tugged him closer and kissed him slowly one more time.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

xxxx

Once they were in Kurt's living room, Kurt sat on the sofa and pulled Blaine down next to him. Their eyes met and Kurt leaned to kiss him with a smile on his face.

"We should probably talk." Blaine said just before Kurt could have connected their lips.

"Okay." Kurt agreed with a sigh. He hadn't been able to kiss Blaine for a long time, talking didn't seem so important to him right now.

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat? I was on my way to the supermarket. We don't have much but I could make you something."

"No. Thanks. I'm fine." Blaine entwined their fingers and put his head on Kurt's shoulder. He had a lot of to say and he wasn't going to leave New York without making everything right.

"I still think you should have taken the offer." He started. "It was a once in a life time opportunity and no one deserves that more than you."

"I don't want it. I didn't ask for it."

"I know someone else got the job. Luke told me on Monday. I was pissed off. It was like all my hard work in ignoring you was just a waste of time."

"Wait…did you think ignoring me would have made me to take it?"

"Yes. I thought you'd realize we are really over and…I don't know, Kurt. I knew you were stubborn. Beating you at it was a tall order but I needed to try it. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I hadn't tried."

"There was nothing you could do. I was convinced not to take the offer the moment I heard about it."

"I don't want you to regret it…"

"I won't. It's not what I wanna do."

"I missed you so much. I was trying to figure out what I'm gonna do without you. I spent an awful lot of the time on the phone with my brother. He can be very unpleasant if he wants to be. He told me I was playing it too safe. He told me I was never going to find what I've been looking for if I would be just waiting for it to occur to me. He was right. I know what I don't want by this point and it's time to finally take some steps towards the better life…Nick yelled at me yesterday. He is like a teddy bear all the time but when he is angry he can be scary. He asked me what I would do if I were you. He didn't even want to hear the answer. He knew it anyway. I didn't sleep last night at all. I haven't been sleeping well for a while now, but last night I was staring at the ceiling and thinking and most certainly over thinking a bit too. I found out that maybe I don't have a clear image of what I want to do with my life, but I have something to start with so I should take it. I wanted to call you. But I didn't get my morning text today. Neither did I get my goodnight text yesterday. I was scared I went too far. I was afraid that you wouldn't pick up my call. So I went to the airport and flew here. I wasn't staring at that guy…I mean, yeah, I was. Who am I kidding? I thought I succeeded when I saw you. The way he was talking to you…For the first time in weeks I had the feeling you gave up and believed we were over. No texts, no calls, the guy asking you out…"

"I didn't text you nor call you because Luke asked me to give you a break. To give you some time to think about it without my constant trying to persuade you that you were wrong. Have you read my messages?"

"All of them several times. I memorized them." Blaine chuckled. "Although I've never sent them, I have an answer for every one of them."

"What did you come up with at night? What do you know about what you want?"

"I don't want to be in a long distance relationship. Not because it's hard - every relationship is hard when people don't do their best to make it work - but because it is not enough. It's permanently missing and waiting. The life is just flowing through your fingers because you can't really enjoy it on the days the other is gone." Kurt didn't understand. His head started hurting. Blaine came all the way here to tell him he loved him only to end things definitely? That didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Blaine, please. Don't to this to me again. I have to be here for over a month but then I'm free and I'll do whatever you want. I'll go wherever you'll be. Please, hold on for a while. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you…" A single tear fell from Kurt's eye and he quickly blinked the others away. He had to stay strong for this.

"I'm not leaving you unless you tell me to do that, Kurt. I'm quitting my job and coming to New York. There are two things I'm one hundred percent sure of. First – I hate my job. Second – I love you. I'll have to find a job here. I was thinking about trying some auditions for an orchestra, but I don't know if I'm good enough for that…"

"You are!" Kurt interrupted him causing him to laugh.

"I think you are a little biased here. But thanks. There are many restaurants with pianists or live music, maybe I could try for that. Maybe I should give private lessons on playing piano or guitar or drums…I need to call my dad to send me my drum set here…I'll do whatever if it's connected with music. And if it's not what I want, I'll find something else. I just have to start somewhere, right? I can't wait until I have everything figured out. I'll figure it out in the process." Kurt wished he was sixteen again. Then he could jump and squeal in happiness without looking like a fool. But he was an adult now. So he just did it internally and let the big smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure? This is too good to be true. I woke up in the morning without having you and now you are telling me you are actually moving here. I don't think I could handle the disappointment if you change your mind…"

"I'm sure. I want you to stay where you are now. In my humble opinion, your boss would like to have you working for his company. I think he is going to offer you a job here after your internship is over. He would be crazy if he didn't. You gave up on Europe but I won't let you give up completely."

"Blaine, I don't think it's a job for me. I don't want to be under the big company. Maybe I would like to have a small shop with my own designs or something…I designed a few things and those outfits made it to the collections. It was designed for young people. Do you know how much will they cost? The only young people that could afford it are the rich ones. I'd like to make fashion for everybody, you know. When I was at high school I had a more expensive wardrobe than most of the girls had. Okay, maybe Sugar – a girl from the glee club, that couldn't really sing - had the most expensive wardrobe. But her father was a millionaire. I had to rely on bargains and sales and sometimes it was frustrating. I want to do something for kids who are like I was at their age. Those clothes are just shaped fabrics. And I know some fabrics are expensive and someone has to design the outfits and someone has to sew them but I swear if they lowered the price to the one third, they would still profit an awful lot of money."

"Well, I like the idea. I think it's great. But you should stay with the company for a while. You can save some money so you could open the shop without having to take a big loan. Also, if people know your name, they'll come to you easier. Trust me I've been working in the commercial world, I know how it works with reputation." Kurt's expression indicated he was thinking about it. His effort in the last few weeks was to get out of the company, but maybe Blaine had a point.

"You're right. I can stick with them for a little longer. Of course, if my boss gives me a chance after I rejected him once."

"Don't worry. He will." Blaine gave him a peck and as he was pulling away, Kurt fisted his shirt and kept him on the spot, kissing him with all the passion and love he felt for him until both of them were breathless.

"So…when are you moving in? I have to make you a space in my closet. It will take a few days…I need to come up with a new system but I'll make it work."

"Kurt, I'm not going to move in with you."

"What?! Why not?" Kurt whined.

"Because I want us to have a normal relationship for a change. What we've had so far is so unusual…I want a common relationship with dates and staying the night at each other when we feel like it but also spending some nights separated. You know, like not spending every free minute of the day with each other. I want us to rent an apartment together when we cross that milestone after some time. I feel like we were rushing things and I don't want to do something for a bad reason. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"You'd better find a place in a neighborhood, honey. I'm not travelling across the city to see you. It's a waste of our precious time."

"Deal." Blaine said and tried to suppress a yawn.

"Come on." Kurt stood up and dragged Blaine with him, pushing him to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed. I can see you barely keeping your eyes open." Blaine let himself be led to Kurt's bedroom.

"Pants off!" Kurt ordered.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep…" Blaine said with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to seduce you, Anderson." Kurt told him and threw sweatpants on him. "You can sleep in your jeans. But I bet it would be uncomfortable." Kurt changed his clothes as well. If his boyfriend was taking a nap, he would be more than happy to cuddle him. They snuggled together under the covers and shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you. Thanks for giving me another chance. I know I screwed up a big once again…" Kurt stroked the curls from Blaine's forehead.

"I told you I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you changed your mind about us. I love you, too." Blaine closed his eyes, satisfied that Kurt had no hard feelings for him because of his behavior. Thanks to the soothing movements of Kurt's hands on his back, he fell asleep in a minute. Kurt drifted to sleep shortly after him.

xxxx

Three hours later Kurt was woken up by the buzzing of his phone. He took it from his bedside table and left the room quietly so Blaine could continue in his slumber.

"Hello?" Kurt didn't check the caller ID. Hearing Nick on the other side of the line was startling. Nick never called in the evening for a casual chat.

"Hi. It's me. Nick."

"Hi, Nick. What's up?"

"I don't want to freak you out…"

"Well, you kind of do by saying it…"

"Okay. I will get to the point then. We were supposed to meet Blaine at the bar at seven. But he didn't come so we went to his apartment but he wouldn't open the door. I used the spare key I have and he wasn't home. His phone is off. He didn't go to the music shop, we've been there. Do you have any idea where he could be? He was weird all week long and we're really worried…I know he doesn't speak to you but you were close and…"

"Nick, Blaine is sleeping in my bed right now."

"Thank God…wait, what?!"

"He came here this afternoon to talk to me. He probably forgot to turn his phone on after he got off the plane. He is safe and sound. Don't worry."

"He scared the shit out of us! What's wrong with him?"

"He has come to his senses today, I swear."

"So are you like an even now?"

"Yeah. We are. But it would be a really long phone call if you wanted details and I think Blaine should tell you guys. Just don't be mad at him for tonight. He had a lot on his plate."

"Okay. Tell him we say hello. Bye."

"I say hello, too. Bye Nick."

Kurt didn't return to the bed. He wrote a note on a pink post it paper and put it on the bedside table next to Blaine. If he hurried up, he would make it to the supermarket before they closed.

He came back with some bags full of food. Blaine was still sleeping and Rachel was probably on her way from the theatre. Kurt knew Rachel didn't eat before her performances and she always had some brutal healthy food after at home. He was hungry. Brutal healthy and light food which would fulfill his empty stomach was something unimaginable. He finally decided to make a salad. He chopped the vegetables and put a bowl of it away for Rachel, then he added pasta and tuna to the rest of it for Blaine and him. He ate his portion and satisfied with a good job he sat in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Hi." Rachel showed up at the door a few minutes later and found relaxed Kurt on their sofa.

"Hi." Kurt responded with a big smile.

"Are you high?" Jolly laugh echoed the room, making Rachel think she was right.

"No. I'm not. You are crazy, Rachel."

"Me? Have you seen yourself? What happened to you? I've been trying to get you to smile for over a month…"

"Blaine is here…"

"What?!" Rachel squealed. Seriously, she should do something about it. The ears literally hurt after that sound.

"He came today and we are back together."

"Kurt, if he breaks your heart again, I swear, I'll kill him."

"Don't worry. He is actually moving to New York soon."

"Wow. I missed a lot being at work. I'm hungry. I'm going to make myself something to eat and then I…"

"…want to know every detail." They finished together. Kurt had heard the sentence so many times he was surprised it didn't haunt him in his dreams.

"There is a salad in the fridge. You're welcome." Kurt winked at her and she ran to give him a hug.

"You're the best roommate ever!"

xxxx

Blaine woke up and he needed a while to find out where he was. The familiar scent of Kurt immediately indicated to him that the events of the previous hours hadn't been a dream. He switched on a night-light and saw a pink post it paper. He recognized Kurt's handwriting.

Went for grocery shopping. Be right back.

The memory of the day he had written this to Kurt brought a smile on his lips. He got up off the bed and went to the living room, curious of when Kurt had left and if he was back by now. He saw him sitting on the sofa, watching TV and looking gorgeous. He sneaked behind him and kissed his neck.

"Hi, sleepy head."

"Hello, my love."

"God, you're nauseating." Rachel came from the kitchen and fell on the sofa next to Kurt.

"You're just jealous." Kurt told her and tilted his head to give Blaine a kiss. An open-mouthed, lingering kiss ending with an audible smack.

"Okay, I was just kidding the first time, but now you are too much for me. Let me eat my food in peace, please." She said, trying to sound annoyed but a little smile betrayed her.

"Sit down, honey. I'll bring you dinner. I know it's late but I didn't want to wake you up earlier. You were exhausted."

Blaine did as he had been told. He felt a little anxious. Rachel might be a short, cheerful and sometimes irritating woman, but she definitely knew how to be scary too. He was prepared for threatening.

"Blaine, I really like you. But if you EVER do something to hurt him again, I won't hesitate to hurt YOU, are we clear?" She hissed and Blaine nodded. No words would make it better. He had already learnt when it was safer to rather agree with her than starting a conversation about it.

"Great." Rachel's voice was back to normal. "So when are you moving to New York and what are you going to do? I could help you with some auditions if you don't have a job here yet."

* * *

What do you think about Blaine going to New York? Let me know. =)

Nika


	25. Chapter 24

Blaine planned to move out as soon as possible. He gave his resignation to his boss on the Monday morning. After an hour of persuasion and lot of _No, Mr. Reynolds, I'm not going to change my mind_, he went back to his office and told Nick and Mathew.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I've expected that since you two got together for the first time." Mathew announced.

"I knew you were gonna move to New York eventually when Kurt told us he was going. I'm happy for you. We're gonna miss you." Nick said and hugged his friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"When is your last day here?" Mathew asked him.

"Today. I need to pack my stuff."

"He let you leave in the middle of the project? Who is gonna replace you in our team?" Nick was curious. He liked meeting new people. When Mathew had joined Blaine and him he had immediately complemented them. Would the new colleague click with them as well?

"I have no idea."

"I hope he won't be gay." Nick sighed making Blaine and Mathew frown.

"What?" Blaine sent him a glare. Nick was his best friend. He surely didn't have anything against homosexuals but his remark still hurt.

"There is too much drama when I am around gay guys. Come on, Blaine. You know what I mean. I love you, Mathew, Lucas and Kurt with all my heart, but I think I deserve some break. I need straight friends too."

"Wes is straight…" Mathew noted.

"Yes. Each one of my straight friends is like miles away. All of my closest friends here don't play for my team. I would like to go to hit on girls with someone who would be hitting on them too for a change. Like a straight man, you know…"

"You know, he might be a she…" Blaine reminded him.

"Well, I wouldn't complain about that." Nick laughed.

"Don't even think about it, Nick. No romantic relationships at the workplace." Mathew warned him.

"Who said something about romantic relationship?" Nick winked at them and both Mathew and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"Every week you have at least one one-night stand and it's always another girl. Don't you think you should try to date them first? It's not about you being around gays. It's about you not being able to handle a commitment." Nick just shook his head. He knew Blaine was right. But he wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

"Not everybody is like you. You are lucky you found Kurt. And you weren't even looking for someone. The love came to you and the same way it'll come to me. I'm not in a hurry…Okay, let's get your things packed so we can enjoy our last day at work together."

* * *

"Hi, dad."

"Blaine! How are you?" Daniel was pleased to hear his son's voice without sadness. He had gotten used to a cheerful Blaine after his birthday but the last few weeks had been tough. Blaine had barely called them on his own and when Daniel and Alice had made a phone call, it hadn't lasted too long because Blaine had been tired and miserable.

"Great! So much has changed. Do you have time?"

"I always have time for you, son. What's up?"

"I quit my job today. I'm moving to New York. I'm going to try to make my living by playing music."

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I'd like to go there soon and I need your help."

"How can I help you?"

"I need a place to live in New York and it's not gonna be easy to find what I'm looking for. I doubt I could find a decent apartment in a short time on the internet. Does your friend from high school still work with real estate in New York?"

"Charlie? Yes, I think he does. If not him, his son does. Do you want me to give him a call?"

"Yes. I have some specifics and this is probably the easiest way to get an apartment quickly." Blaine heard a noise. His dad muttered something unrecognizable and he spoke again.

"Okay. I have a sheet of paper and a pen. What are you searching for?"

Blaine started to dictate – two bedrooms, one for sleeping with a big closet (he needed to share it with his boyfriend, Kurt would spend nights there), another one for his musical instruments ("By the way, would you be so kind and send me my drum set there? Thanks!"), it would be ideal if the room was soundproofed ("You know, how some neighbors in an apartment building are, but if it's not, I can make it myself."), he also gave him Kurt's address.

"It has to be as close to this place as possible, okay? Like thirty minutes walk radius."

"You know, it would be easier if you weren't focused on such a small area. Why there? Have you already found a job in New York?"

"Nope. Kurt lives there and he refuses to travel across the city to see me. He says it's a waste of time."

"Oh…So you two are together again? What about his job in Europe? You seemed to be very determined to do whatever it takes to get him there."

"I failed. He lost his spot and I gave up on my moping and decided to do something with my life." A smile appeared on Daniel's face. This was his younger son.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine. If you need something, let me know."

"Thanks dad. I will. Tell Charlie I can move in any day, okay? I would go and stay at Kurt's but I know if I did that, I wouldn't be able to go away from him, so I have to find my own apartment as soon as possible. Then I'll start sending my resumes and hopefully get a job quickly."

"Blaine, if you need money to…"

"No, dad. I don't need money. I have some savings. I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to take some job because of money. I want you to do what you like."

"Don't worry. I won't get stuck in a job I hate anymore. More than two years were enough. I gotta go. The guys are waiting for me at the bar. I really appreciate your help. I'll call you and mum tomorrow. I love you. Tell mum I love her, okay?"

"We love you, too. Take care of yourself. I'm gonna call Charlie."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

It had been two days since Blaine had told them about his plans. All three of his best friends were in his apartment, waiting for him to return home with boxes so they could pack his things.

"Five months ago we were doing this for Kurt." Lucas said with sadness in his voice. He missed his best friend and losing another one was bittersweet. He was happy for both of them but on the other hand he wished they would stay in Pittsburgh.

"Well, such is life. You never know what it brings to you. I hope none of you are going to move out any time soon." Nick said with a sigh and went to the shelf, where Blaine had a picture of five of them at the bar.

"You do realize they won't be in New York for long, right?" Lucas and Nick looked at Mathew with curiosity in their eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! They were in a long distance relationship for two months and they were like an old married couple. Can you imagine them dating at the same place? They are going to get married and start a family and I bet they'll move back to Lima or Westerville so they could be closer to their families."

"I doubt that." Nick argued with him. "They worked too hard to get out of there. They won't go back unless it's a family visit."

"You just want them to be closer to Pittsburgh." Lucas took Nick's side and Mathew knew he couldn't convince them about his truth. One day, he would definitely bring this topic back and then he would say: _I told you so_.

"You know, just a reminder," Nick wanted to say one more word before the discussion was over. "You told us we were gonna lose Kurt because of his success in fashion and it hasn't happened yet. I don't think you know what you are talking about, Mathew. Face the facts. They are going to live happily ever after in a big city and we will at least have somebody to visit there."

* * *

Blaine arrived to New York on Thursday morning. He was supposed to meet Charlie at nine in the first apartment. Blaine found his way there easily and he was praying this one would be the best from all three of the apartments Charlie was going to show him today, because it was really close to Kurt's. Of course, it wasn't the best. Charlie told him not to rush things and suggested that he stay with friends or in a hotel for a few days. With more time he could see more apartments and find exactly what he was looking for. But Blaine was in a hurry. He didn't want to wait. He'd been waiting for too long. He chose the only apartment that already had a soundproofed room.

It was a small apartment with a little kitchen and a decent size living room. The bedroom was big enough to have a bed and two bedside tables there. The closet was small though. He had no idea how all his clothes would get in there and where they were going to put Kurt's clothes, that was a mystery for him right now, but he would make it work. He knew besides the closet dilemma, the apartment was the best from what he had seen today. By noon he had his contract signed and all his stuff from his car were scattered in his future music room, which didn't need any repairs. By midnight his new bedroom was painted and there was a big bed in it. He had a problem with getting the mattress in its place, but he was proud of himself that he managed to do it without help. On Friday he painted the rest of the apartment and cleaned up the kitchen. He unpacked everything that he could fit into his kitchen counter and bathroom cabinets and when he was finished, half of his things were still in the boxes in the music room. He would need more storage space for sure. He made a list of things he would have to buy and he was looking forward to shopping with Kurt. He went to bed tired but happy.

* * *

"Hi, Honey. How are you?" Kurt answered the phone and he immediately turned off the TV. Blaine hadn't had time for calling him in the last two days and Kurt was ready to take this opportunity and keep him on the phone at least for a few minutes.

"I'm great. I'm sorry I kind of ignored you for the last few days."

"Don't worry about it. I know you needed to pack and say goodbye and prepare for moving out. I miss you."

"How much do you miss me?"

"Really, really much…" There was a knock on the door.

"Honey, someone is knocking. I'll call you back in a minute, okay? Love you." He cancelled the call and went to the door.

"I love you, too." Blaine told him when Kurt opened it.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed and smashed his shoulder. "Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just come announced like a normal person?" Blaine laughed and stepped in, kicking the door closed while his arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist.

"Because I like surprises." Blaine said and leaned into Kurt so he could finally kiss his boyfriend.

"Well, I hate them." Kurt murmured before Blaine connected their lips and put his arms round Blaine's neck to bring him closer. Their lips met and Kurt forgot about hating surprises on the spot. In fact, he might be changing his mind about them if it meant he could get kissed like this in the end. Blaine backed Kurt to his room without breaking contact between their mouths.

The shallow breaths and soft moans followed their actions, both of them trying to get closer to the other by hugging and slightly changing the positions of their bodies to eliminate the places where they weren't touching. Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt in an attempt to take it off and Blaine pulled away.

"I came to pick you up…" He said and smiled at Kurt's whine.

"What? We're fine here. Why did you take us to my room, then?"

"I didn't want Rachel to walk in on us kissing. She would have a lot of comments about it." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Did you not listen to me when I said I hated them?" Blaine stopped in his track and turned his head to face Kurt. He pecked Kurt's lips and smiled.

"I promise, you'll love this one." One last kiss and they left the building to go to an unknown place which Kurt wasn't thrilled about. It didn't cease his smiling, though. Blaine was here and that meant from now on Kurt could see his boyfriend whenever he wanted.

Blaine was talking about a goodbye party the guys had done for him and Kurt tried really hard to listen to him but he was too curious about the surprise and deep in his thoughts.

"Kurt? Babe?" Kurt didn't respond and continued walking, not noticing Blaine had stopped until the hand he was holding pulled him back.

"Why did you stop?"

"I was asking whether twenty-five minutes by foot and eight minutes by train was okay with you…"

"Okay for what?"

"Okay for the distance between us." Kurt's eyes went wide and he was staring at the building in front of them.

"Are we going to see some apartments? Do you want me to help you chose one?"

"Not exactly. We are going to my apartment and then you can help me with shopping. I need a new couch and a coffee table and…"

"Let's go! I wanna see it!" Kurt told him eagerly so Blaine took him inside. They went to the top floor and Blaine passed every door on their way until they were in front of the last apartment in the hallway.

"Wow. If you lived further, you would be in another building." Blaine chuckled and opened his door.

"Welcome to my new home." He said and let Kurt in. He gave him a short tour around the living room and the kitchen.

"I wanted you to see it before we go shopping. I'm not quite sure what décor I should go with. I purposely chose this color for the walls. It leaves us with lots of possibilities. You can decorate the room in whatever color you want if the walls are beige. Maybe we could buy the wallpaper for the wall between the kitchen and the living room…"

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"How long have you been in New York?" Kurt asked.

"Since Thursday."

"It's Saturday."

"I know. I wanted to bring you to a decent place. I needed to make some repairs first."

"I could have helped you." Kurt said, evidently hurt. He thought Blaine would find a place to live in with his assistance. He had been looking forward to it. Blaine came to him and hugged him.

"I know, but I had to do it by myself. You wouldn't have let me stay here until it was according to your definition of a perfect home. You would have made me stay with you for a couple of days and it would have been hard for me to leave you. I know this place is not ideal. But it has a soundproofed room and it's not so far from you. The bedroom is sufficient. The closet is small but we'll figure out how to keep some of your outfits here."

"My outfits?"

"Yes. Your outfits. After spending the night here I don't want you to hurry home so you could change your clothes and go to work. You can go there straight from here." Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek with his thumb and kissed him tenderly.

"You are unbelievable, Blaine Anderson. I love you so much."

"So am I forgiven for not telling you about me being here?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I would forgive you a murder if you were saying the sweetest things in the world. Show me your soundproofed room."

"As you wish…"

As soon as they entered the room, Kurt closed the door and pinned Blaine to the wall. He kissed him passionately, making him want more. Blaine kissed him back with the same amount of passion and desperation, both of them battling for dominance with Kurt winning the moment he started nibbling on Blaine's ear lobe. Blaine just threw his head to the wall and let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted. Kurt felt Blaine relax under his touch so he eased the hold on his wrists and kissed his way to Blaine's neck, finding the spot that drove Blaine crazy and sucked on it hard, surely leaving a hickey. He was awarded by a loud moan as he licked his artwork and he gladly gave Blaine what he was silently asking for. He rolled his hips, getting another sound similar to one he had heard a while ago. Kurt released Blaine's arms and Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him closer, getting a deep cry of his name. They were grinding against each other and kissing frantically for a long time when Kurt pulled away after a really loud moan from Blaine.

"No one was able to hear us, right?" Kurt asked and Blaine, still dizzy from hot kisses and touches, nodded.

"That's cool." Kurt smirked and left the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined and stumbled through the opened door.

"Payback is a bitch, Blaine." Kurt shouted at him and Blaine hurried to the bedroom to find his boyfriend and finish what they had started.

Kurt was observing Blaine's closet, when two arms enclosed his waist. Blaine held him tight from behind, kissing his neck and drawing invisible patterns with his fingers on his stomach through the layers of his clothes.

"Now we are even, can we get to the point where I can have you naked in my bed?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt's body responded with a shiver and Blaine knew he was gonna get what he wanted.

"We need to go shopping…That's why you brought me here, isn't it?" Blaine grinned and nibbled his jaw. Kurt was playing hard to get and Blaine loved the challenge.

"I've changed my mind. We can go shopping tomorrow…" Blaine's voice was barely audible but Kurt heard him very well because Blaine made sure his words were spoken right to his ear.

"You shouldn't be procrastinating things, Honey." Kurt leaned to Blaine's chest, his breathing heavy.

"Exactly. We shouldn't be procrastinating our desires. You are my desire." Kurt closed his eyes as one of Blaine's hands strayed downwards and his fingers started to play with the button of Kurt's jeans.

"I want to make you feel good. Don't you want it, baby? I want to kiss you…" Blaine peppered Kurt's neck with small kisses.

"I want to touch you." His hand stopped playing with the button and opened it but kept the pants zipped.

"I want to caress your flawless skin and feel your body against mine. Because you and I together, we are perfect. You are my better half and I want us to be a whole. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine."

"Blaine…" Kurt was writhing in his arms, the closet and shopping trip long forgotten.

"Tell me what you want, my love."

"You. Kiss me…" Blaine swung him, their chests collided and he pressed his lips firmly on Kurt's. He took a control over it and the heated kiss changed to slow and sensual. Soon, they were undressed, lying on the top of Blaine's bed, moving in harmony and expressing their love for each other with their lips and fingers on the bare skin of the other.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered and Blaine raised himself on his elbows to look his lover in the eye.

"Kurt? Love, are you crying?" He immediately stopped his movements. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Kurt choked, tears now streaming from his eyes like waterfalls. "It's perfect. You are perfect."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaine wiped his tears from his cheeks and kissed him lovingly.

"Don't leave me again. Please, don't ever leave me…"

"I won't." Blaine reassured him between sweet kisses. "I swear, I won't…Never again…I'll be with you till you have me…"

* * *

"I'm sorry I cried." Kurt said when they were tangled under the covers, tired and happy with Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest and Kurt's hand playing with Blaine's hair.

"Don't. You don't have to apologize for being emotional." Blaine lifted his head and kissed Kurt's collar bone. "I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe me."

"I believe you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know. You screamed it pretty loud a while ago." Blaine laughed.

"Don't laugh! Your neighbors might hate you before they meet you."

"Hey! Why would they hate just me? It's not like you were the quiet one. You hit a note I didn't even know was possible for a man…speaking of notes…you have to sing with me as soon as my music room stops being a storage room."

"Well, we can sing together…We need to buy a couch to the music room."

"I was thinking about armchairs actually…"

"No. A couch. It's more comfortable."

"We can choose a comfortable armchair. I think it takes less space and it doesn't really matter what you are sitting on. You won't spend hours there…" Kurt leaned down and captured his lips with Blaine.

"I wasn't talking about sitting on it…"

"What?"

"I want you to have a good relationship with your neighbors. We could be as loud as we want in the soundproofed room…"

"Oh…"

"Sex on an armchair is not bad but I doubt we would enjoy it several times a week. We need to keep the volume down at my place because of Rachel, but we can do whatever we want here." Blaine shifted on the bed and moved himself up so he could face Kurt.

"If I wasn't so sleepy, I would drag you out of here to buy a damn couch right now…The images you gave me…Do you have any idea what are you doing to me?" He brushed the hair off Kurt's forehead and kissed it softly before pulling him closer.

"We have all the time in this world to bring our fantasies to life, Honey. Go to sleep."

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I'll do my best not to be the reason for your tears…" Blaine said sincerely and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Where did you go? The bed is empty and cold without you." Blaine complained when he woke up in the afternoon and found Kurt standing by the door and watching him.

"Rachel called to yell at me because I didn't let her know I was leaving and she was worried for hours because I didn't answer my phone."

"Come back." Blaine pouted and Kurt had no choice. He crawled to the bed and snuggled to Blaine's side.

"How did you sleep? Is the bed comfortable for you?"

"Yes. Everything is comfortable with you."

"Maybe we could buy some decorations for this room. I really didn't have the time for anything but the bed and the two matching bedside tables…"

"This room doesn't need any more decorations."

"Any more? There is nothing at all."

"Trust me, Honey. No decoration could beat you spread naked on your bed. You are the greatest decoration ever."

"Oh my god…you're so cheesy." Kurt laughed at him and put a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"You love it." Blaine nodded and kissed him back.

"Yeah, I do." They were lying in silence for couple of minutes, both men with a big smile on their faces.

"Baby? Do you have any specific plans on Thanksgiving?"

"No. Just spending the time with family…why?"

"My parents would like to meet you…I mean not on Thursday, they know you will be with your family. We were thinking about Saturday. You could come and on Sunday, we would go to the airport from Westerville. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's a suggestion." Kurt changed his position from laying to sitting.

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"And Cooper."

"Wow…I would love to meet them…" Kurt said, biting his lower lip.

"But?" Blaine asked, knowing his boyfriend well enough to anticipate some sort of problem.

"If I tell my family I'm going to see you and your family, they will make me bring you home too."

"Yeah…I understand. Doesn't matter. I'll tell them it's not the right time."

"Honey, you'll meet my family when you are ready. I'm not going to push you into something."

"What?" Blaine was confused. "I'm ready to meet your family. I thought you didn't want to introduce me to them yet."

"No! I didn't mean it in that way. I was just saying that if I'm going to meet your family, you'll have to meet mine."

"So how will we do that? Thanksgiving is in two weeks…"

"We are going home on Wednesday evening. You'll go to Westerville and I'll go to Lima from Columbus. We'll spend Thursday with our families and on Friday you could come over for lunch and stay with us till Saturday morning. Then we'll go to Westerville and from there to the airport in Columbus on Sunday afternoon. It will be a little hectic, but with a limited amount of time we don't have a choice."

"Have I said to you how much I love you today?" Blaine asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, but feel free to repeat it." Kurt replied and laced their fingers together.

"I love you more than anything in this world. Have I shown you how much I love you?" He asked again and freed his fingers so he could run them from Kurt's hairs through his arms to his waist.

"Yes, but feel free to repeat it." Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He started gently kissing him, reprising the act of passion, lust and the most important, love.

* * *

Meeting the family in the next chapter. I hope it'll be up on next Saturday, but no promises.

Nika


	26. Chapter 25

Kurt was nervous. He was standing by the living room window and staring out, waiting for a car to be pulled to their driveway.

"You know you can't make him come earlier by looking out of the window, right?" Burt asked his son, clearly amused by his behavior.

"Maybe it would be better if he was late." Finn said and earned himself a glare from his step brother. "What? This visit is going to be very intimidating for him, the less time he spent here, the better."

"Finn Hudson, I expect you to behave yourself! Don't you dare threaten my boyfriend!" Kurt yelled at him, a smirk on Finn's face annoying him endlessly.

"Dad! Tell him to behave!" Burt just laughed at Kurt's desperation and shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. He is an adult. I can't tell him what to do…"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's going on here?" Carol came in to the room, surprised by Kurt's terrified facial expression.

"They are going to make everything awkward, Carol. I'm not letting Blaine enter this house if they don't promise to leave him alone."

"Kurt, the guy broke your heart a while ago. I just need to make sure he won't do it again." Finn said as a matter of fact and continued to watch the TV. Burt was smiling and nodding, making Kurt regret that he had ever agreed to this terrible meet the family idea.

"Kurt, why don't you help me in the kitchen with the salad? They are just fooling with you." Kurt hesitantly left the window and went to the kitchen where Carol was preparing a lunch.

"Some car parked in the street!" Finn shouted from the living room not five minutes later and Kurt ran to the door. Opening it abruptly he stepped into a cold autumn air only to find out there was no car parked on the road.

"Finn!" He rushed to the living room and threw a pillow on him.

"Hey. No need for a domestic violence." Finn raised his arm to indicate the defeat.

"I'm calling Blaine right now to tell him to go back home. There is no way I'm going to expose him to your kind of craziness!" Kurt was yelling accusatory words at him, he blustered for long minutes while Finn was laughing and Burt was glad he had his sons at home again. He had missed their fights.

"Kurt?" Carol's soft voice stopped Kurt's screaming and he brought his attention from Finn to her.

"I think it's too late for calling him now…" Finn said and sent a wink to Blaine, who was standing next to Carol, puzzled and little scared too.

"Hi, honey." Kurt's smile was sweet and warm, none of the four of them understood how he was able to go from furious to lovely in a second.

"Hey…" Blaine said shyly, not moving an inch towards his boyfriend afraid of what might happened to him due to Burt's unreadable expression and Finn's scrutinizing sight. Kurt came to him and kissed him chastely, the gesture calming Blaine immediately. He entwined their fingers and Kurt gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I missed you." Kurt whispered and before Blaine had a chance to respond, Finn joined their conversation.

"God, Kurt. You spent one and a half days apart from each other which was filled with constant texting and late night calling and you are acting like you haven't seen him in ages. Why don't you help mum with lunch so we can have a nice little talk with Blaine?" Finn walked to them and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Finn. Nice to meet you." Blaine shook Finn's hand with his right one, the left one holding Kurt for dear life.

"Blaine. Nice to meet you too."

"Like I would leave him alone with you…"

"Kurt, go." Burt said and stood, introducing himself to Blaine as well.

"Dad!"

"What? The poor boy hasn't had a chance to say a word because of your protectiveness. We're not gonna eat him. We want to get to know him. That's the reason why he is here, right?"

"You two are up to something. I knew it from the beginning. I could see it in your eyes on Wednesday evening when I told you he was coming." Blaine was smiling by this point. He observed a little banter between father and his son and he was sure no one was going to hurt him. Finn and Burt were just teasing Kurt. He had gone through similar freaking out stage this morning when he had instructed his parents and brother how to act when he would come home with Kurt tomorrow.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm fine. Do whatever you need to do and when you finish, you'll join us, okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't trust them."

"I'm sure." Kurt turned to Burt and Finn, not as sure as Blaine was, if he wanted him alone with them.

"I won't defer to jump to his car and leave if you do something unacceptable." He warned them and let Blaine's hand go.

"Define unacceptable." Finn challenged him with a grin which disappeared directly after his mother slapped back of his head.

"Mum!"

"Exactly. No matter how old you are, I'm still your mother hence I have every right to do that when I think you deserve it. Stop bothering your brother or I'll take Blaine to the kitchen with us." The threat worked because Finn apologized and offered Blaine a place on the couch.

"Come on, Kurt. They won't do anything to him. Barking dog seldom bites."

Kurt spared Blaine one last apologetic look and followed Carol.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Honey." Kurt told Blaine when they were cuddling on his bed later that day. Finn went out with his old friends from high school right after dinner, inviting Kurt and Blaine to go with him, but Kurt gladly decline his offer. It wasn't like he didn't want to see the guys from his old glee club, but he had always felt better among girls there and they were strictly banned from this year's thanksgiving reunion. Their bad. Kurt was going to ban the boys from Christmas reunion next month.

"Baby, nothing happened. I expected worse…" Blaine combed Kurt's hair with his fingers and kissed the top of his head.

"Finn threatened you." Kurt reminded him.

"Trust me, it was nothing in comparison to Rachel's threat. She might have said only one sentence but the way she said it…If I'd ever planned to leave you again – which I'm not just for the record – her words would have made me change my mind in an instant. Finn is a sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For dealing with my crazy step brother and overprotective father."

"If you think Finn is crazy, wait for tomorrow. After meeting Cooper Finn will be the best behaving brother in the world for you." Kurt scoffed at an impossible image and snuggled closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and rolling him on his side so they could face each other.

"I love you." Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's nose.

"I love you." A kiss on Kurt's forehead in return. "I love you." A kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"I love you." A kiss on Kurt's lips, soft and tender. The words were forgotten, love between two of them was expressed solely by lazy kisses, gentle touches and closeness of their bodies. They were in heaven, lying there on Kurt's old bed, making out without the intention to take things further, purely enjoying the feeling of the other in their arms.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Carol interrupted their kissing by a knock on the door. They both sat on the bed offhand as teenagers that had just been caught doing things their parents wouldn't have approved of.

"Yeah. The door's opened."

"Sorry for disturbing, boys. I was cleaning up the attic last week and I found this box, Kurt. I forgot to give it to you earlier. I don't know what you want to do with it. You said everything you wanted to keep was in our basement. Should I take it downstairs?" Kurt looked at the box in Carol's hand and blushed.

"You can throw it away. It's nothing important." He said quickly but Blaine was too curious about the box now. His always put together boyfriend was definitively hiding something from him.

"What's in the box?" Blaine asked innocently and stood up.

"Nothing!" Kurt squealed and hurried to grab the box from Carol's hand before Blaine could do it. He was late. Blaine put the box on Kurt's desk and Carol excused himself, not ready to find out what her step son had in the box if he wasn't willing to show it to his boyfriend.

Blaine opened it and there was an old issue of Vogue on the top. Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't hide his fashion magazines. His suspicion was getting bigger.

"Kurt? Are you keeping porn magazines in here?" Blaine asked amused.

"What? God, no! Blaine!" Kurt suddenly ripped the box from Blaine's hands and shook out its contents on the bed.

"Wedding magazines? Why were you so secretive about this?"

"Because it's embarrassing. Who has a big collection of wedding magazines in the box at the attic? I mean, which grown man…" Blaine hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I think it's cute. Why did you tell Carol to throw them?"

"I don't need them anymore." Blaine took a notebook from the bed and flipped several pages.

"Kurt, this is like a whole wedding planned…"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be my wedding with Mathew. The color scheme was brilliant. It took me almost two months to decide which color would have been the best for both of our skin tone…" Kurt sighed and started to embed the magazines back into a box.

"What do you mean by saying you don't need it…You don't want to get married anymore?" Blaine asked. He didn't care if the answer was going to be positive or negative. He didn't need a marriage to love Kurt for the rest of his life, but putting so much effort into something and then shrugging it off like it didn't matter wasn't right.

"Of course I want to get married. I mean…I don't care about the signed document that says I'm married. I want to get married because I have the opportunity to do that and show all the haters there is nothing wrong with me and my relationship. I have the right to marry someone as well as straight people do. I realized that wedding is just outer representation of marriage. The whole ceremony is basically done for family and friends. Yeah, they are celebrating with you, but the amount of guests or wedding cake or color scheme, they don't make the marriage easier. Those are irrelevant in measuring of the happiness. Or should be irrelevant. I hope, when I'm ready to get married, I'll do it. Like in that moment. In a city hall or in Las Vegas or at vacation…I don't care. If you have a right person, you know, right? You are supposed to know he is the one. That's what matters and your family and friends will support you whether they are invited to a big, fancy wedding or they find out from a phone call."

"But you did want a big, fancy wedding once…"

"Yeah, but I didn't have a right person. A big, fancy wedding would have led to a big, nasty divorce." Kurt closed the box and picked it up from the bed.

"I'm going to tell Carol she can do whatever she wants with it. Maybe it would help someone with a wedding planning." Blaine pecked his lips and smile.

"You are a man full of surprises, Kurt Hummel. I love you."

"Be right back." Kurt said and as he was leaving the room he added: "I love you, too."

* * *

They went to Westervill the next day after they had their breakfast. Kurt was pleased that his family accepted Blaine and when his father told him he wanted to see Blaine at the Christmas holiday too, he hugged him tight and thanked him for being the best dad in the world. Burt didn't understand why it was such a big deal for Kurt, because he didn't know about Kurt's internal fear that his dad would hate his boyfriend for breaking up with him.

The drive to Westerville was fun. They were singing and laughing and enjoying their time together. Blaine parked his car in front of a big house in a silent street with lot of trees by the road. Kurt internally named it a higher class neighborhood and started to feel a little uneasy. He knew Blaine parents had money. He just never thought about it.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked him concerned. They'd been having a good time and suddenly Kurt was quiet and slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes…No." He admitted.

"What's wrong? They'll love you, don't worry."

"I've never been in this kind of house…or neighborhood."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to…What if I embarrass you? I had no idea how rich you were…" Blaine laughed.

"I'm not rich. And my parents neither. We have a big house because both of them have a good job, but we live normal life as your family do. We don't have a maid or something…Once a week an older lady comes and cleans up but that's all. Do I look like spoiled rich brat to you?"

"No! I…I'm nervous. I don't know how you could knock on our door yesterday…I'm freaking out and you are here right beside me." Blaine hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. It's gonna be alright." As soon as they got off the car, Cooper ran to them with a wide smile.

"You're here!" He embraced Kurt, who froze.

"Cooper! Leave him alone!"

"I'm so happy you're here." Cooper said enthusiastically, wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and led to him to the house.

"Blaine, we'll be in my room." He yelled at him as he entered the house, leaving Blaine in the street with confusion. He snapped out of it after a while, took their suitcases from a trunk and rushed to Cooper's room before his brother got a chance to scare his boyfriend. The door on Cooper's room was locked.

"Cooper! Open the damn door!" He thumped on wooden surface.

"Take a rest little brother. I give him back in one piece, don't worry." His older brother's words didn't calm him down at all and Blaine didn't stop pounding on the door.

"Jesus, Blaine! Stop it. You give us headache."

"Let me in!"

"No. Go to your room, he'll be there in a few."

"Cooper! Where the hell are mum and dad?"

"Grocery shopping."

"Kurt, are you okay? Cooper, I'm going to kill you as soon as you open the door!"

"Blaine, honey, go to your room. I'm fine." Blaine murmured something, but the thumping stopped. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend's sibling.

"Are you going to give me the _hurt my brother and I'll hurt you_ speech?" Cooper frowned. He sat on the bed and motioned his head to the chair by the desk. Kurt sat as well, waiting for what was about to happened. Not that he had a clue about it.

"I want to thank you. Thanks to you we have him back. I don't think you'll ever hurt him. Not intentionally. I just wanted to speak to you in private and maybe I should have thought about my action before. I practically kidnapped you." Kurt shook his head. He had met Cooper five minutes ago and he could tell Cooper had so much in common with Blaine.

"Genetics is a weird thing…" Kurt stated with a smile.

"Well, I have no idea what you are talking about, but you are probably right."

"I'm not gonna hurt him. And you would have had him back either way. Maybe it would have taken more time…He loves his family. Although you weren't on the good terms he always said he loved you…"

"He did?" Kurt nodded.

"Can I go now? I don't mind talking to you but Blaine is going to be even more mad if you keep me here longer." Cooper jumped to his feet and unlocked the door.

"In case you wonder, I'm not crazy." He said as Kurt was passing him.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Kurt found Blaine downstairs, sitting on the sofa. He came to him, kissed his temple and sat down next to him.

"I told you Finn would be the best brother in the world…" Blaine stated.

"It wasn't that bad. He didn't threaten me." Blaine turned his head and pecked Kurt's lips.

"I'm glad. I would kill him otherwise." Blaine kissed him again, this time more forcefully. He crawled into Kurt's lap, setting his knees on the sides of Kurt's thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"What if..." He didn't have a chance to finish up because Blaine's tongue was in his mouth and well how could he resist, right? They exchanged a few heated kisses when they heard a throat clearing. Blaine froze and jumped off Kurt, Kurt stood up abruptly as well and hid behind his boyfriend.

"Mum, dad! You're home." Blaine said and as he was creating some explanation for the situation in his head, his older brother came to the room and Blaine knew in an instant the awkward situation was about to become even more embarrassing.

"What's going on…Oh my god!" Cooper took one look at his brother and his boyfriend and flushed cheeks and swollen lips told him just enough.

"You walked in on them making out, didn't you? This is hilarious! See, Blaine. If you actually introduced your past boyfriends to us, you would have been used to it by now. I can't count how many times they found me in an inappropriate situation. It's your time now, little brother." Cooper said with a huge grin.

"Cooper, shut up!" Blaine screamed at him, making Kurt finally raised his eyes from the floor. He looked at Blaine's parents, catching little smiles on their faces. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh because he was sure Blaine wouldn't appreciate it if he burst into laughter right now, but when Blaine's mother sent him a wink, he lost it. Blaine's parents joined him and Blaine disbelievingly watched how three of them were laughing at who knows what.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing." Kurt responded and tried to suppress his laughing.

"Yeah. It sure looks like that." Blaine released Kurt's hand he was holding and crossed his arms on his chest in a defending manner.

"Honey, come on." Kurt approached him. "It's not a big deal. It could be worse."

"How?"

"They could walk in on us having sex." Now it was Cooper's time to laugh.

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"Why would you say something like that? I'm terrified my parents saw me kissing you, why would you think it's okay telling them about our sex life."

"I wasn't saying anything about our sex life. I just stated it could be worse. Why are you freaking out?"

"You do not use a word sex in a room with the parents."

"Well, it's little too late for telling me this unwritten rule now…"

"Do you hate me?" Kurt's smile immediately disappeared. He was just joking but apparently Blaine really took the situation seriously. _Of course he did, you idiot. You are the first boyfriend he wanted his parents to meet. Right. You should probably introduce yourself._

"Blaine, honey…I'm sorry. Let's start again, okay?" He turned to Blaine's parents and smiled at them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I am Kurt Hummel, your son's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Blaine came home a few minutes before midnight that day. Kurt had sent him out when he had found out Blaine had been invited to a friend's gathering from his old classmates from Dalton. Blaine hadn't planned to go but Nick had told Kurt and Kurt had decided for him. He had had no chance to get out of it.

"What are you watching?" Blaine asked his parents, who were cuddling under the blanket on the sofa and watching TV.

"Your old performances. We were showing them to Kurt…"

"Where is he? Did he get bored?"

"No. He was tired. He went to bed a while ago." Alice answered.

"He is a sweetheart." She continued. "He offered to take me shopping. We are going to visit you in New York in two weeks. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure…" Blaine said. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Blaine kissed his mother and went to his room.

It was dark there so he just grabbed a first t-shirt he could find and closed himself in a bathroom. He needed a shower, he smelled like smoke and alcohol. A half an hour later he was lying in his bed, being a big spoon with his arm secure around Kurt's waist. He kissed Kurt's shoulder and was ready to fall asleep immediately when he felt how Kurt shifted and laced their fingers.

"Did you have a good time?" Kurt's sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Yeah. Thanks for making me go. Did you have a good time? Are there any reasons why should I kill my brother in the morning?" Kurt laughed a little.

"No, silly. I had a great evening. No need to worry."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't have a chance to apologize since my family wouldn't have let me be alone with you."

"It's okay. I know how big it was for you and I underestimated the situation. I deserved it. It was a wake-up call for me to realize how much me meeting your family means to you."

"I love you." Blaine whispered and hugged him tighter. Kurt slightly turned his head so he could catch Blaine's lips in a sweet goodnight kiss.

"I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 26

I know Thursday's episode of Glee made us cry, but my Kurt and Blaine are still happy. Enjoy until canon Klaine is happy again. Because I refuse to believe canon Klaine won't be happy anymore. =)

* * *

Kurt was exhausted. He had a really hard day at work and he was looking forward to a silent apartment. Rachel was in the theater and Blaine had his own plans, so Kurt had a time just for himself. He was thinking about reading a book he had bought a while ago and didn't have a chance to open it once.

He was really surprised by the lights on in the living room.

"Rachel?" He shouted as he was taking his shoes off and exchanging them for comfortable slippers.

"No. It's me." A soft voice he would recognize whenever and wherever echoed through the room.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Blaine was sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for him. Kurt rushed to him and observed him, looking for anything that could indicate what's wrong.

"Honey, did something happen?"

"No. Everything's fine." Blaine smiled, but Kurt didn't buy it.

"Blaine," he said firmly. "You told me you had other plans. Not that I mind, I'm happy you're here, but you have to tell me why."

Blaine broke the eye contact and fixed his gaze on the floor.

"I was lying." He whispered. "I didn't have other plans. I just didn't want to be clingy."

"What?!" Kurt sank next to him and put two fingers under his chin to lift his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find a job!" Blaine whined. "It's frustrating. I've been here for almost a month and all I have done so far were a few open mic nights. I'm bored. I feel like I don't give you enough space. You coming home from work is a highlight of my day. We are spending your every free minute together…I don't want you to get tired of me…I wanted to stay away from you tonight but my apartment was so empty and I tried to compose but I couldn't get through it so I came here to talk to Rachel and planned to get out of here when she would go to work…she supposed I came to wait for you and I didn't tell her I wasn't...she left me here with her collection of musicals because she wasn't sure when you would come home…" Kurt needed some time to process what Blaine was saying. At first it seemed like he was complaining about not having a job but then it looked like he was upset because he spent a lot of time with Kurt.

"Okay. Let's get it straight. You said you had plans to give me space to be without you for one evening?"

"Yes. So you can have your own life."

"That's the cutest and also the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Kurt laughed.

"What if you get tired of me?"

"Are you afraid of it?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid that you could get tired of me as well?"

"No. I can never get tired of you." Blaine said sincerely.

"Why do you think it's not the same for me? I love spending my time with you. And it's not like there is just two of us all the time. We went to the club twice with my colleagues and we are at the theater with Rachel and her friends every Saturday and you introduced me to your old friends from Dalton after we came back from home and we hung out with them every night last week. Even if it was just the two of us I wouldn't complain. I wanted to read a book tonight but I will gladly exchange it for anything that has something to do with you."

"But…" Blaine started and Kurt shook his head.

"No buts, Blaine. It's the way it is. I love you and I don't mind spending every waking and sleeping hour with you…As for your job. You sent your resumes, you have to wait. It's the end of the year. There will be more work facilities at the beginning of next year. Enjoy your little holiday. You composed five songs in less than one month. Compose some more. You are incredible. You came here so you can do music. Don't give up yet. I know it's not about money. You have enough for being without a job for a whole year…"

"It's about me being bored."

"We'll figure something out. We'll find you something to keep you busy for the time I'm at work." Blaine wasn't convinced by Kurt's word. Kurt could tell just by one look at him. Blaine needed to stop over-thinking everything and ease his mind. Kurt, as a great boyfriend he was, leaned into him and kissed him, knowing Blaine would forget about everything in no time.

* * *

Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed alone. He checked the time and groaned. It was almost noon, so Kurt had been gone for a long while now. Blaine wondered why Kurt hadn't woken him but he quickly gave up on finding the reason because it was pointless. Kurt had his own ways and Blaine wasn't a mind reader.

He got up and put on sweatpants he kept in Kurt's wardrobe. He needed caffeine so he went straight to the kitchen. Rachel was sitting by the table, reading a newspaper. She abandoned it as soon as Blaine stepped in the room.

"Good morning." He said with a sleepy smile.

"It's little too late for morning, don't you think?" Rachel asked him and crossed her arms on her chest. Blaine frowned, not sure whether she was mad at him or not.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. You made me wait for you to wake up for hours. HOURS, Blaine. You know how Kurt is not the most patient person? I'm even worse."

"Did we make any plans yesterday or?" Blaine was confused. It wasn't the first time though. He kind of got used to it as it comes to Rachel.

"We didn't. But when Kurt told me you are staying here today, I was looking forward to the company."

"I still don't understand why you are up at six every morning…" Blaine stated and poured some coffee in his mug.

"Because I've been doing it for years. It's my routine. Anyway, Kurt didn't wake you up because you looked peaceful and gorgeous."

"He said that?"

"No. I mean, the peaceful part was his, I added the rest because I know he really thinks that about you, too." Blaine rolled his eyes at her. She talked too much and he wasn't ready for it right now. Maybe after three cups of coffee he could catch up with her.

"So, we have a new trumpet man…" She started.

"Trumpeter." He corrected her but stayed unnoticed.

"…in the orchestra and he is gorgeous too by the way. And straight. Good for me, right? But that's not important for you to know." Blaine doubted there was anything important about a trumpeter that could possibly make him be interested in the guy but Rachel was so into her talking that he didn't interrupt her.

"He is a tutor for some rich kids. He teaches them music. They are home schooled and he earns an impressive amount of money. He told me they are looking for someone who could teach a little girl to play the piano and I might have given him your number."

"My number?"

"Yes. I told him how great you are and I scanned Kurt's email and found your resume you sent him for correcting and I emailed it to him this morning. I saw how frustrated you were yesterday. You are bored. You need something to do. I know it's not a dream job but you can quit when the dream job appears." She finished the sentence with a hopeful smile and Blaine just stared at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I did it without your permission. I mean, I waited for you to tell you about it but…yeah, I'm not a patient person. I even went to Kurt's room to wake you, but you were in a coma. And probably naked and I didn't want it to be awkward." Rachel shrugged her shoulders at her last statement and Blaine made a reminder in his head to tell Kurt to keep the door of his room locked because Rachel had no boundaries.

"Okay. I'm not mad. Thank you, Rachel. It means a lot. But don't tell Kurt you hacked his email."

"Oh, I wasn't about to do that. He would kill me if he knew. You won't tell him, right?"

"No, I won't. Don't worry."

* * *

Blaine got the job. His resume wasn't as impressive as the others candidates' but the little girl loved him from the first time she had laid her eyes on him. The parents wanted their princess to have what she wanted and they hired Blaine immediately. He was a little uncertain how to teach a four year old but Kurt told him to shut up and take the opportunity so he did as his boyfriend wished. He was glad he listened to Kurt. He spent an hour a day with Gabrielle and he loved her. Gabrielle was a happy, easy going child, spoiled by her parents but he set the boundaries and she knew from the beginning she wouldn't get anywhere with crying and anger fits. He was proud of himself. She respected and admired him. Kurt laughed he might be her first crush but Blaine didn't think something like that exists at the age of four.

Blaine wasn't bored anymore. He woke up in the morning and went through the stuff he wanted to teach Gabrielle. He spent a lot of time browsing about educational approaches to little kids and he managed to make lessons about fun and games, because seriously, she was just four years old, what else was he supposed to do? Their lesson started at eleven and ended at noon. Then he went home to have lunch or met for lunch with Kurt or Rachel or some of his friends. He filled his afternoons with composing or relaxing. Evenings were booked for Kurt and their plans. Sometimes they had a lazy night in one of their apartments, another time they went out for a date. They also met with their friends to have coffee or go to the club. They were really happy and satisfied with their life.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas. Blaine was waiting for Kurt to come home from work so he could help him with packing. That basically meant he would throw every unnecessary item from Kurt's suitcase. He was really looking forward to it. Kurt would try to persuade him he really needed this or that. He would definitely try to bribe Blaine with kisses which Blaine was especially thrilled about and maybe Blaine would throw some necessary stuff too just so he could see Kurt's happy smile when he would tell him _Okay, baby, you can keep this._

"Blaine? Honey? I'm home!" Kurt shouted from the door and Blaine jumped on his feet and rushed to greet his lover. Without saying a word he attacked Kurt's mouth and kissed him with everything he had. When they pulled away, breathless, Kurt chuckled.

"Wow. I must have done something right if I deserved this."

"Everything you do is right." Blaine said and grabbed his hand. He led them to Kurt's room, where an opened suitcase was lying on the bed.

"You want me to start packing now?"

"Mmmm." Blaine agreed and sat down, leaning his back to the headboard.

"But we have the whole night for it." He whined. "Rachel is not home, I hoped we could have a little fun."

"We'll have plenty of fun, love. Trust me." Blaine winked at him and motioned his head to Kurt's closet. Kurt obeyed.

"This is ridiculous, Blaine! I need this shirt!"

"Okay. Then get rid of another you've already had in the suitcase."

"I can't! I need them all."

"Kurt!" Blaine said in mock annoyance. "We are going for a week. Seven days. You don't need ten shirts. I've already let you keep two more." Kurt smirked and crawled to Blaine's lap. He knew how exactly he had made Blaine approve of them.

"Please, honey." Kurt whispered to Blaine's ear, kissing his lobe softly.

"No." Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's jaw line and peppered it with small kisses.

"No?" He asked innocently.

"No." Kissing was replaced by slightly nibbling and Blaine had to control himself not to wrap his arms around Kurt and forget about packing and teasing.

"Pretty, pretty please." Kurt looked at him with adorable pout and Blaine couldn't resist. He captured Kurt's lips in slow and deep kiss but when he pulled back his answer stayed unchanged. "No."

Kurt decided it was time to start playing dirty. He nestled himself in Blaine's lap, making Blaine moan and close his eyes. He unzipped Blaine's hoodie – _When did he zipped it up after our last make out session five minutes ago?_ – and this time he took it off. He undressed Blaine's T-shirt as well and ran his hands up and down his chest.

"Kurt…"

"Did you change your mind?"

"No."

Ten minutes later Blaine was a writhing mess under Kurt's touch. The only clothing remaining on him was his boxer briefs but Kurt was still in his perfect outfit. Blaine needed more, he didn't care about Rachel coming home any minute or the suitcase that was still half empty despite their early flight tomorrow morning. He needed Kurt right now. He tugged Kurt's shirt from his pants and Kurt halted. He detached his lips from Blaine's collarbone and stood up.

"Kurt!"

"What, honey?"

"Come back."

"Oh, I can't. I haven't packed yet. See?"

"Just put what you want in there and get back to bed."

"Everything I want? Even the tenth shirt?"

"Whatever, just…God, Kurt, just come here." He outstretched his hand but Kurt didn't seem to notice. He slowly put the shirt in the suitcase and then his head disappeared in his closet. He pulled out something and packed it, then he left the room and came back with half of the contents of his bathroom cabinet. He put it into suitcase as well. He closed the suitcase and took it to the living room. When he came back, Blaine was clearly annoyed. And aroused.

"Lock the damn door and come here!" He ordered and Kurt did it with the sweetest smile he owned. Blaine melted in an instant, opening his arms for Kurt and Kurt had no choice. He undressed his clothes and joined his boyfriend on the bed.

* * *

The Christmas break was fantastic according to Kurt and Blaine. They celebrated separately with their families but the day after Christmas Blaine came to Lima and stayed for two days. Then they went to Westerville for another two days and flew back to New York the day before New Year's Eve. They locked themselves in Blaine's apartment and spent the whole day naked under the covers with forgotten Disney movies.

"We are adults." Kurt said, snuggling to Blaine's side in the evening, too tired to get up and make some dinner but really hungry.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, not sure what Kurt was talking about.

"Why are we afraid of having sex in our parents' houses? We can't catch up on seven days…We lost seven days." Blaine laughed.

"We're not afraid of our parents, baby. We are afraid of our siblings. No locked door can keep Cooper and Finn out of our sex life."

"Our siblings suck."

"I still got to spend the nights with you in the bed so I'm not complaining. I don't care that we couldn't be intimate. Falling asleep and waking up next to you is amazing and…mhhh" Kurt didn't let him finish. He kissed him hard, framing his face with his hands.

"You are so sweet and cute and adorable and fantastic and I love you so much, Blaine Anderson." Blaine took a breath and was ready to reply when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hi!...Yeah, I'm great…With Blaine…Nothing special…Wow! That would be great…Of course, we can find three beds somewhere…By car? Okay…Around four in the afternoon, yes…Okay, I say hello, too. See you. Love you." The quick conversation ended and Blaine was curious what it was about.

"We have a company for tomorrow." Kurt announced and dialed up a number on his phone.

"What?"

"Shhh, honey, I'm on the phone." Kurt hushed him and waited for someone to pick up. He ordered pizza and put his phone aside.

"You're answering the door when it comes. I made the order."

"Okay. Just tell me who called you."

"It was Luke. The guys were supposed to go to some fancy party but none of them was really interested and then Luke suggested going to New York for New Year. He wanted to know if they could come. They'll go by car and they should be here around four. I know we planned to spend the evening here, just the two of us, but we didn't see them for a long time…"

"It's okay. I'm glad they are coming here. Two of them could sleep here and one of them on the sofa in the living room."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"In the music room."

"Or two of them could sleep in the music room and we can have our bed." Blaine shook his head at Kurt's proposal.

"No. We are sleeping in the music room because I have every intention to devour your body after midnight. There is no way I'm not making love to you on New Year. I've already lost Christmas."

"What happened to falling asleep and waking up next to me is enough?"

"It still stands. In places when we actually can't have sex. It's not the case at my own apartment."


	28. Chapter 27

A little bit of friends and Klaine's celebration of New Year. Enjoy. =)

* * *

The guys came as they promised. It was four o'clock and they were sitting in Blaine's living room, eating the delicious snacks Kurt had prepared and talking about their drive. They caught up on missing time and the evening was full of laughter, teasing and joking, recalling the highlights of the year that would soon become history.

"Do you remember how we met at the bar in the beginning of the year? Kurt couldn't even hit the ball!"

"Do you remember how we kept it secret from Mathew?"

"Do you remember how he found out?"

"Oh my god, do you remember how the three of you got drunk and blamed everything on Kurt?"

"I remembered how you yelled at us in the evening."

xxx

"Do you remember Blaine being an idiot?"

"When? First time or second time?"

"Hey! That's rude! I had my issues!"

xxx

"Do you remember how we worked on that awful project for more than a month?"

xxx

"Do you remember how sad we were when Kurt left for New York?"

"Do you remember Kurt being an idiot?"

"When?"

"When we had to come here so Blaine could serenade him…"

"Oh, yeah. Do you remember how we ruined their night then when we came home drunk? That was hilarious!"

"No it wasn't!"

xxx

"Do you remember Blaine's goodbye party?"

"Actually, I really don't remember much from that night…"

* * *

When they got to bed, it was almost four a.m. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, both of them tired, with closed eyes and soft smiles on their faces. Blaine was stroking Kurt's hair and Kurt was caressing Blaine's collarbone with his thumb.

"I'm so happy I found you last year." Blaine whispered. "I honestly don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you."

"I'm glad you're here with me right now." Kurt said and placed a kiss on Blaine's chest. Blaine sighed and tugged him closer.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, honey." Kurt raised his head and kissed Blaine's jaw. Then he moved a little, settling himself half on top of him and attached his lips to Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, sweetie. I can barely keep my eyes open…I know why we are sleeping in this room…" Blaine shifted a bit, tiredness evident in his voice. "I would love you to continue but I'm not even fully awake. Let's get some sleep and then…"

"Shhh…You don't need to do anything. Let me take care of you. Let me show you how much I love you." Blaine was about to protest but Kurt had already started his mission and Blaine couldn't find the strength to say something. His body was attacked by Kurt's mouth and hands in the most beautiful way and he allowed Kurt to do whatever he wanted. The waves of pleasure overflowed him and he wasn't sure whether it was reality or a dream but he didn't care. Every time Blaine was falling asleep, Kurt would lick or nibble on the right spot on his skin and Blaine would awake from his daze. It was torture. Amazing, wonderful torture that he would gladly go through anytime. He felt like every inch of him was aching and craving for more. He had no idea for how long Kurt dedicated his action to his lower body, but he knew he hadn't gotten a kiss on his lips for ages, so he took all the power that left in him and tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt immediately stopped sucking on his hip bone and crawled up. He was greeted by two hazel eyes, so expressive and glittering, the eyes he could look into for eternity and he wouldn't get tired of it, because they were eyes full of pure love. Love for him. Kurt smiled, the smile Blaine knew was reserved just for him, telling him Kurt loved him as well without any words needed. Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips, still smiling. He carefully pushed himself inside of Blaine, eliciting a soft moan and a sped – up heartbeat. He moved slowly, wondering if he could lull Blaine to sleep this way. Blaine was lying underneath him, his eyes closed, the sounds he was making were quiet and his body seemed to take control over his head. Blaine had no idea what was going on, he let the sensation filled him completely, his arms and legs were on their own accord, he didn't do anything consciously, he just felt. His skin was tingling, his whole body was trembling, his breathing was ragged, his head was heavy and the coiling feeling in his stomach was ever present. He was on the edge since Kurt had started his beautiful assault, something he didn't think was even possible for such a long time, but here he was, praying for the end because every touch and kiss was too much to handle due to the intensity of Kurt's caressing that was multiplied by the state of his not so clear mind. However in an instant he always changed his prayers for Kurt to never stop making love to him, to continue in this for the rest of his life because he couldn't imagine anything he would rather do.

"Ohmygod!" The loud shout to the silence surprised Kurt. The end hit Blaine unexpectedly. In one second, everything disappeared and all he could receive was an overwhelming feeling of pleasure that wasn't leaving him for a long amount of time. Yeah, it might be just a few seconds or maybe it was a minute, it could be hours or even days, he lost the sense of reality. He might be dead right now, but he didn't care because it was the best way how to get out of the life. And he felt how Kurt tensed above him, whispering his name all over again so he knew if he was dead, Kurt was on the other side with him hence everything was as it should be. As long as he had Kurt it didn't matter where Blaine was.

Kurt felt how Blaine's breathing slowed down and his grip on Kurt's body eased. There was no doubt he fell asleep. Kurt kissed his nose and as he was pulling away safely, the cold air on Blaine's chest made Blaine shot his eyes open.

"No!" He whined, his voice raspy. Kurt suddenly found himself back on top of Blaine, Blaine's arms secure around his waist.

"Blaine, darling, I'll be right back. Let me clean us up and then you can hold me, okay?"

"Mmmm…never let you go." Blaine murmured, clearly falling asleep again. "Hurry up, miss you already." Kurt brushed some sweaty curls from Blaine's forehead and stood up. He used Blaine's sleep shirt which Blaine hadn't even used that night as a towel and quickly returned to Blaine's side. Blaine put his head on the crook of his neck and tangled their legs. Kurt had little difficulties with covering them both with a blanket but he somehow managed to do that and now nothing was in his way to restful sleep. He had his lover in his arms and that was everything Kurt could ask for as a perfect start of the year that was ahead of him.

* * *

A few hours later Blaine woke up with Kurt's back glued to his chest. They were lying on their left sides, Blaine's right arm around Kurt's torso. Blaine remembered Kurt's arms around him from the early morning and he smiled at the thought how they always changed positions in their sleep but never did they wake up without any physical contact between their bodies. He kissed Kurt's shoulder lightly and sighed, breathing the scent of Kurt he loved so much. Kurt laced their fingers together.

"Morning."

"Hmmm…" Blaine answered, not detaching his mouths from Kurt's neck.

"We should get up." Kurt said when he looked at the clock above Blaine's piano. "We are supposed to be at my apartment in two hours."

"Which leaves us plenty of time to make love once again." Blaine gently rolled Kurt on his back and pecked his lips while his hands roamed all over Kurt's body.

"I'm so glad you didn't insist on putting our pajamas on." Blaine was talking between sucking and licking on Kurt's collarbone, driving Kurt crazy.

"Blaine, we need to go… Oh, god, yes." Blaine was now above him, slowly rolling his hips against Kurt's.

"We'll go later, sweetheart. Forget about everything and enjoy." He placed Kurt's legs around his waist and leaned down to connect their lips. Kurt instinctively put his arms on Blaine's shoulders and returned the kiss until both of them were breathless.

"Tell me to stop…" Blaine whispered to his ear. "Tell me you don't want to and I'll stop." Kurt moaned and thrust his hips up, letting Blaine know he was in whatever was about to happen. All at once, Blaine was everywhere. His fingers were brushing on Kurt's skin from head to toes, his lips and tongue following the manner and Kurt had a problem with supplying his lungs with the air properly. His breathing was uneven, his voice hoarse from loud moaning and whimpering, his eyes closed and his back arched. He needed Blaine. He needed him more than anything.

"Blaine…" A broken whisper left Kurt's lips and Blaine rushed to kiss them.

"I'm here, love. I've got you."

"Please…I…I need you!" Kurt choked. Blaine nodded and soon they were one body, one soul. Blaine focused on Kurt only. He wanted to make him feel good, to show him how much he loved and cared about him, to cover him with pleasure and make sure Kurt would experience the same mind blowing sensation he had provided to Blaine not so long ago. It was hard though. Kurt looked so hot, writhing and moaning, screaming and saying the things he was saying that Blaine found it really hard not to think about an excitement in his own body.

"Yes!...Blaine…Oh, god…I love you…Right there! Right there!...Don't stop!...More, Blaine, please, I need more…Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouilov eyou…" After the last burst of _I love you's_ Blaine wasn't able to keep calm and he ceased his movements. He put his arms under Kurt's back and lifted them both up. Kurt immediately tried to find a better position so he could move in Blaine's lap, but Blaine's arms stopped him. He held Kurt tight, hiding his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, evidently trying to get his breathing under control. Kurt gripped his shoulders and felt how Blaine's body was shivering and hot tears were dropping on his skin.

"Blaine?" He asked silently with concern in his voice. Blaine turned his head and met Kurt's eyes with a goofy smile on his face. Kurt cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Blaine mirrored the action and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much. I had to stop because everything just hit me and I needed some time to process it."

"You're not hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic…You…You've changed my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so grateful to have you. I've never felt so close to someone…never felt to be so connected with someone. I just…I just realized that and it was so overwhelming and…Damn!" Blaine kissed him hard, Kurt reciprocated eagerly, all tongues and teeth, both of them desperately trying to communicate through the kiss what they couldn't put the name on. Kurt knew what Blaine was talking about. He felt exactly the same way.

"It's not enough." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "It's not enough."

"What is not enough?"

"I love you is not enough. It seems to me like those words don't match what I feel for you anymore. But I don't have anything else. I don't have anything more meaningful…" Blaine smiled at him and caressed his lips with his thumb. Then he replaced it with his lips, kissing him slowly and carefully, almost as he was afraid Kurt would break if he did something more forceful. They stayed like that long couple of minutes, tasting each other's mouths deliberately. There were soft moans and whispered names until the sweetness of the moments was too much.

"I need you to move." Kurt whined and Blaine lay him on the bed before pulling out of him almost completely and thrusting in the deepest he could get. He was rewarded by a low groan, Kurt's beautiful eyes wide open, his arms tugging him closer. Since then they were chest to chest, forehead to forehead, speaking sweet nothing and moving steadily. Their hearts beat in the same rhythm and after a while it was hard to recognize which one was whose. It didn't matter. It was their heart. One body, one mind, one heart, one soul, one life to live. None of them needed anything on their own. They would gladly share everything with the other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"I don't wanna go anywhere." Kurt told Blaine as they were lying beside each other, still a little dizzy from their previous activity. "Can we just stay here and cuddle?"

"Yeah, of course we can. But we need to let Rachel know we are not coming and tell the guys to busy themselves…" Kurt groaned. Sure, they couldn't stay like this for long. They were late already.

"There is no way we can be in my apartment in half an hour…" Blaine turned his head to look at the clock and nodded.

"As much as I hate to get up, we should probably move. Take a shower, I'll call Rachel and tell her we are going to be late."

"You would do that for me?" Kurt's eyes lit up. Telling Rachel about changing the plans was like taking a bullet for him.

"I would do anything for you, Kurt." Kurt tugged him closer and kissed his lips soundly.

"Thank you. I owe you." He stood up and held his hand for Blaine. Blaine took it and got out of the bed as well.

"You don't owe me anything." Kurt was putting his pajama pants on and smirking. Blaine watched him curiously because smirking Kurt was always up to something. Blaine put on his sweatpants and Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't? I was about to pay you back for your kindness tonight." Blaine laughed and hugged him.

"Or maybe I could pay half of it in a shower right now…" Kurt said in a seductive voice and if they actually hadn't had sex for the second time that day a while ago, Blaine would have definitely taken the offer.

"Later, love." Blaine responded and led Kurt backwards to the door. They were smiling and placing small, close-mouthed kisses on their lips as Blaine backed Kurt in the direction of the bathroom. They shared a long kiss at the bathroom door, completely ignoring four pairs of eyes observing them.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Kurt asked.

"God!" A loud growl echoed the apartment and Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Could you just stop it please?" Nick begged. "We've been waiting for you for hours now and it's really not time for sex." Kurt entangled himself from Blaine, pecked his lips and with a quiet 'love you', he shut the door. Blaine took a deep breath and entered the living room, ready to face his friends.

"Hi. We…umh…overslept." The guys laughed at the lame excuse but Rachel seemed to be pissed.

"For someone who overslept, you two are awfully awake!" She barked.

"Wow. Rachel, calm down. What's gotten into you? What are you doing here anyway?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at our place in twenty minutes!"

"I was going to call you. Jesus, Rachel, didn't you get a good New Years sleep? I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you…"

"I called you! None of you would answer the phone. Then I called Nick and he said you didn't even wake up!" Rachel was yelling at Blaine, anger visible in her facial features. Blaine knew her good enough to realize her fit wasn't about them being late or not answering the phone.

"So you came here?"

"I spent the night at Robbie's apartment. I wanted to know whether Kurt needed to go home or we could go out from here." She said in a normal voice.

"You spent the night with the trumpeter?"

"I wish! He wouldn't let me go home from the party alone and offered me to stay with him. I slept in his bed while he was sleeping on the couch. ON THE DAMN COUCH!" _And here we are_, Blaine thought.

"Who is Robbie?" Lucas asked, warning them about their presence.

"The guy in the theater orchestra Rachel set her eyes on."

"Did he put the moves on before?" Nick's question made Rachel sit down with a frustrated sob.

"I don't know. He is always near me, talking to me and smiling at me and complimenting me but we've never really been alone. There is always someone around us. In theater or when we go out with friends. I asked him for coffee a few times but he declined. Lot of work." This was new information for Blaine. In fact, Rachel hadn't said anything about the trumpeter since his first week in the orchestra.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could help you come up with something."

"Oh, Blaine. As if you cared. You and Kurt are so smitten by each other you barely see someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I love spending time with you. Don't get me wrong. But I haven't had a proper movie night or makeover with Kurt since you came here. You're always together. And I'm so happy for him because you're a good guy that loves him and I can see the way you look at him like he is the best thing that ever happened to you and it's amazing. But sometimes I would love to have my time with him too. We had more contact when he was in Pittsburgh and that's saying something because we share the apartment! When should I have told him about Robbie? You either watch the TV with me or spend the time locked in his room. And I really can't talk about it when we are at the club with a million other people." Blaine kneeled in front of her and cupped her cheek to caress it.

"Rach, you need to talk to him. I'm sorry we made you feel this way. I'm not going to stay in the way of your friendship. I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't realize we were practically attached at the hip. I'm really sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I'm happy for you. It's just…It's just that I don't have anyone to be attached to and sometimes I feel lonely…When there was no one to kiss at midnight…well, yeah, I'm pathetic."

"No one to kiss? Are you kidding me?" Nick was disbelievingly shaking his head. "This Robbie guy is a jerk. If you had been with us yesterday, I would have kissed you." Rachel smiled a little and leaned to Nick to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Kurt came from the bathroom, wondering why Rachel was thanking Nick and why Blaine was kneeling in front of her.

"Blaine, honey, you can use the shower and then we are ready to go to..."

"Actually," Nick interrupted him. "We are not going anywhere. You and Rachel are going."

"What?"

"Yes, we've changed our minds." Blaine joined Nick. "You two go out for coffee or whatever. We will stay here and you can come back this evening."

"No. We had a plan together." Rachel protested.

"Doesn't matter. Just go, okay?" Blaine held the coat for her and Kurt was confused as never but he took his coat too and let himself to be pushed out of the door with an 'I love you, have a good time'.

* * *

"I am a terrible person." Kurt sat crossed legs on the couch in the music room, watching Blaine change into his sleeping sweatpants.

"You're not." Blaine argued.

"Yes, I am. I completely ignored my best friends! It's not just Rachel…I haven't had a private skype call with Luke for two months."

"Kurt, we were both a little bit preoccupied by each other but it doesn't make us terrible people. They all understand. We just have to take more interest in our friends. We realized we haven't treated them as we used to and we are going to change it." Blaine tried to reason with him but Kurt was still frowning. He lay on the bed and pulled Kurt to his embrace.

"Come here. I wanted us to have a normal relationship. That's why I didn't move in with you. So we could spend some time apart. But I wasn't acting on it. We need to figure out how to spend time together, spend time with our friends and spend time together with our friends. Okay?" Kurt nodded to Blaine's neck.

"Great. We'll talk about it more tomorrow." Blaine was running his arms up and down Kurt's back, hoping the soothing gesture would help Kurt fall asleep. Blaine hated seeing Kurt upset.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm looking forward to this year."

"Me too."

"What are you looking forward to the most?"

"Being in a stable relationship with you."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Can I pay you back now?" Kurt slid between Blaine's legs and hovered over his body. He covered Blaine's neck with kisses and grinned when Blaine rolled them over so he was on top of Kurt.

"You're not paying for anything. We are going to make love until we black out and then we'll go to sleep."

"Kiss me!" Kurt ordered and Blaine did so.


	29. Chapter 28

The beginning of the year was hectic. Kurt and Blaine agreed not to spend every free minute of their day together and earned the appreciation of their friends. Kurt started to work for his boss's company full time and Blaine got two new students to teach music to so they spent a few weeks getting used to the new arrangements in their jobs. Life was…Well, life was life. They found a routine and were pretty satisfied with how things were going.

Valentine's day was interesting. Kurt was looking forward to a nice, quiet night at Blaine's apartment but Blaine had a gig so he and Rachel went to a jazz club where Blaine was performing to support him. They ended up in a loud, overcrowded club full of single people that were drinking away their loneliness or trying to find the one among the crowd. Blaine decided not to be overly couple-ish – _It's like throwing their loneliness right to their faces, Kurt. Have some sympathy._ – So Kurt didn't hold his hand nor kiss him. They were talking and dancing but without any physical contact and Kurt couldn't wait to get out of there. Rachel had a great time though, flirting with the guys only to turn them down after they asked for her number. It was fun. Even Kurt admitted it. Everything changed when he left Blaine alone by the bar for a few minutes because he needed to use a toilet. When he came back a handsome guy was flirting with Blaine and although he saw how Blaine let him know he wasn't interested at all, Kurt's possessiveness took the best of him. He grabbed Blaine by the shoulder and kissed him hard, melting as Blaine wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss with the same amount of fierceness. They pulled away and Kurt glared at the guy with the best bitch face he could manage.

"Back off. He is mine." He said and entwined their fingers. He found Rachel and told her they were going home, she could either join them or stay but he wasn't about to watch how someone shamelessly flirted with his boyfriend on Valentine's day. Rachel concluded that she'd had enough and went with them. The three of them spent the rest of the night on Kurt's bed with wine and popcorn, watching the worst rom-coms they could come up with.

* * *

Kurt thought everything went well. He was finally happy with his life and he did his best not to screw things up with his boyfriend, friends or his work. The days passed one by one, the winter was gone and the spring weather allowed them much more opportunities for spending the time outside their apartments. Kurt loved walks in the parks with Blaine. He felt like a lovesick teenager again and besides all the responsibilities and adult stuff he needed to deal with, it was really refreshing not to care for a while, to just be and enjoy the moment. And did Blaine know how to enjoy the moment. Sometimes Kurt laughed at him and asked him how old he was. Blaine would just shrug his shoulders and smile at Kurt or kiss him, giving him the sign he was happy and it was all Kurt needed to know. Making Blaine happy was his favorite activity and he was proud of himself when he accomplished that.

It was in the middle of May now. Kurt and Blaine were spending a lazy Saturday afternoon at Kurt's apartment because it was raining outside. They were lying on the couch, cuddling and watching TV, enjoying each other's company because the previous week was tough and they hadn't had much time to be together. Rachel was getting ready for work. She had been awfully quiet the whole week and Kurt hoped she would tell him what was wrong soon.

"Okay, I'm leaving guys. See you tomorrow." She shouted from the hall thirty minutes before she was supposed to leave.

"Rach?" Kurt abruptly got up from couch and rushed to her. "Where are you going? You have time, why don't you just join us for a while?"

"I don't want to interrupt."

"We're watching TV, Rachel. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt lost his patience. Rachel's behavior was ridiculous.

"I'll talk to you later." She grabbed her sweater and headed towards the door but Kurt stopped her and led her to the living room.

"No, we are talking right now, young lady. Sit down." Kurt said firmly and defeated, Rachel throw herself on the armchair. Blaine turned off the TV and focused his attention to them.

"I'm waiting." Kurt snapped at her.

"I don't want to be the third wheel."

"What?!"

"I know I had sort of a break down on New Year but it doesn't mean you have to take me in to consideration. I won't be mad or upset if you decide to move out, Kurt. I lived here alone before, I'll survive. Yes, it's great to have a roommate, but you are in relationship and it's natural that you want to be together. Your work keeps you busy, everything would be easier if you two moved in together. I appreciate you don't want to hurt my feelings or whatever but it's not necessary. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I know we won't stop hanging out just because you won't be living here anymore. I love you both. Forget about me when you are making decisions that have nothing to do with me, okay? I really have to go. I'm meeting Melisa and I'm already late. See you." She disappeared quickly. Kurt didn't even have the time to process all the information given and she was out of the door.

"Blaine!" Blaine looked at him confused.

"What?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, it clearly looks like that. Where the hell did she get that we are not living together because of her? It's not something she could come up with alone. She needed a hint. I didn't say anything. What the hell did you do?" Kurt was yelling at him and Blaine was just sitting there with his mouth opened. He had no idea why all of a sudden he was to blame.

"Nothing. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because my best friend is probably feeling like crap right now."

"It's not my fault. I didn't say anything to her."

"Then who? Why was she talking about us moving in together?!"

"Nick probably told her something!" Blaine shouted, frustrated and annoyed.

"Nick?! Are you kidding me? You were talking about us moving in together with Nick? Don't you think you should have talked to me about it first? Or don't I have any say in this matter?"

"Stop yelling at me! I haven't done anything wrong! Nick asked me whether we were planning to live together and all I said was that I didn't want to rush things and that I didn't want to take you away from her so soon. I wouldn't have said anything. He asked and I answered. He is my best friend. You would tell Rachel as well if it was the other way around. I have no idea what he told her nor why he told her. But it wasn't me!" Kurt shut up. The last time Blaine had yelled at him was at the bar almost a year ago. And he still looked sexy when he was angry. Kurt took two big steps, fisted his hand in Blaine's curls and crashed their lips together. He immediately demanded the access to Blaine's mouth by licking his lower lip, simultaneously tugging Blaine's shirt from his pants. He wanted Blaine, no, he needed him, right then and there.

"Kurt!" Blaine shoved him away. "What are you doing?" Kurt tried to come closer again, but Blaine held him on an arm's length.

"God, Blaine. You're so hot. Come on! I want you so bad."

"Are you serious? Not five minutes ago you were screaming at me and now you are expecting me to jump in bed with you? Without any explanation? Without talking about the obvious problem we have? You blamed something on me without knowing the situation. It's not okay. I need you to trust me. You can't just suppose something is my fault without having proof."

"I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"But why? You had no reason for yelling and accusing…"

"I know. I am sorry, Blaine. I freaked out." Kurt sat on the couch and dropped his head. Blaine sat next to him and put is arms around his shoulders.

"Why? Why did you freak out? You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Rachel."

"I was thinking about moving in together lately…I was scared Rachel would find out so I didn't talk about it. It hurt when you say you told Nick."

"Kurt, I wouldn't have told him by myself. I don't want to hurry. I would love you to live with me but you're not ready. I'm not making you do something you don't want to do."

"I am. I'm ready. I want to."

"No, you don't. You freaked out. And it wasn't because of Rachel. She was just an excuse. I know you, Kurt. There is something behind this argument. You don't have to tell me. Just take your time and think about it, okay? I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Blaine stood up but Kurt's hand wouldn't let him go.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. But you need to be alone to resolve your issues." Blaine kissed him on the cheek and was ready to leave once again.

"You are not mad but all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" Kurt asked sadly, with glassy eyes. Blaine brought him up by the hand that was holding his wrist and connected their lips in a sweet, lingering, reassuring kiss.

"I love you, Kurt. I'm not mad at you. I need you to think about what you really want. In my wildest dreams I wouldn't assume our move in together conversation would be like this. I'll come here tomorrow or you can come to my apartment. But today I've had enough and I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to swept it under the carpet either. That's why we need to be alone. Please, Kurt. Don't make me stay…"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. He went with him to the door and kissed him one more time before Blaine left for the rest of the day. Kurt closed the door behind him and let the tears fall from his eyes. He curled himself on his bed and stayed like that until the sleep took over him.

* * *

He woke up later in the evening with a bad feeling he couldn't put the name on. He was thinking about calling Blaine but then he remembered how he had treated him earlier and changed his mind. Blaine probably wouldn't want to talk to him but he was too nice to tell him so he would stay on the phone nonetheless.

He opted to call Lucas. He wished he had his best friend with him in New York. No matter how much he loved Rachel, she wasn't helpful sometimes. And although he considered Blaine his best friend as well, Blaine was also his boyfriend. His partner, his lover and his soul mate and there were things he needed to talk about with just a friend.

"You know you are stupid, right?" Lucas asked when Kurt told him what had happened.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but okay…"

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You throw a fit because of hurting Rachel's feelings? You know it wasn't about her. Why don't you admit what it was about?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Luke."

"Blaine is not Mathew."

"What?! Of course he is not!"

"Then stop acting like you are waiting for something to go wrong!"

"What?!"

"What is not going to get you anywhere, Kurt. You know very well what I'm talking about. You are afraid to move in with Blaine because when you and Mathew started to live together, your relationship went downhill. But you two had problems before you rented the apartment. It's not the case between you and Blaine."

"No, Luke. It's not about that…"

"You are unconsciously waiting for something to go wrong. You and Blaine are great now so you don't want to take a risk. That's the reason you freaked out. Because you were thinking about moving out from Rachel but you didn't want anyone to know until you are one hundred percent sure. You can't handle if you are not in control. Snapping at Blaine because of Rachel? It's bullshit and you know it! You snapped at him because you were worried. You snapped because you needed to have someone to blame your insecurities on. Stop comparing them!"

"I'm not comparing them!"

"Yes, you are. Blaine is perfect for you. Don't let your past demons get in the way. I'm not telling you to move in with him tomorrow. I'm just telling you not to cross something off because you are scared."

"You aren't helpful at all right now…"

"Well, I have to disagree. You called because you know I always tell you what I think not what you want to hear."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Tell him. He needs to know what it was about."

"Okay. I miss you, Luke. "

"I miss you, too. Pittsburgh is not the same without you."

"Any chances you'll come to live to New York?"

"Any chances you'll come back to Pittsburgh?"

* * *

"Blaine! What's wrong?"

"Hi, Nick. Nothing. Why?"

"Because you never call me on Saturday night unless something is out of order?"

"Kurt was weird today…"

"Wait, you're not with him now?"

"No. I'm at home."

"What happened?"

"He yelled at me because Rachel told us she didn't want to be the reason we were holding back."

"Okay, I don't think I understand." Blaine gave him a colorful image of the events from a few hours ago and Nick immediately felt responsible.

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would tell."

"Well, it's Rachel. Of course, she would tell. But I'm not mad at you. Or at Kurt. I just don't understand why he acted like that. I mean, we talk through everything and today he simply made the conclusion without any specific information and blamed everything on me."

"He is a diva sometimes…"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Nick. That really helps."

"You should talk to him. I have no idea why he did what he did. Maybe there is something behind it. Maybe it wasn't about Rachel at all."

"That's what I think…"

"What exactly do you think?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to move in with me at all. Not because he is not ready or because of Rachel but because he thinks we won't work…Maybe he wants to break up with me."

"That's ridiculous, Blaine. You are basically living together but in two apartments. He is crazy about you. He loves you the way no one ever did and you know it. Stop freaking out."

"I wanted him to be the one that would bring up the topic. So I wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable or pressured. Now it's out and I'm afraid it will cause a lot of problems…"

"Talk to him. Nothing is as bad as it seems at the first sight. You are Kurt and Blaine. Definition of a perfect couple. You'll get through this. Don't worry."

"I really miss you here, Nick."

"I miss you, too. We were together in the one place since we were fifteen. It's been six months and I'm still getting used to not having you near me."

"Any chances you'll come to live to New York?"

"Any chances you'll come back to Pittsburgh?"

* * *

There was a knock on the door that surprised Blaine. It was a little after eight in the morning and he wasn't expecting anyone. It was too early for Kurt.

"Hi."

"Kurt."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Blaine let him in and ushered him to the living room.

"I've just made French toast for breakfast. Do you want some? I'll be right back with coffee…" Kurt watched Blaine going to the kitchen. He didn't want anything but Blaine really didn't give him an opportunity to answer.

Blaine came back in after a few minutes and put a plate with the toast on his coffee table. Then he went back to the kitchen again and returned with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Kurt took the cup from Blaine's hands and smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It's okay, Kurt."

"No, it's not. I overreacted. You were right. It wasn't about Rachel. It was about me being scared." Kurt admitted and Blaine was the scared one now.

"Why?" He dared to ask.

"I can't lose you."

"I don't understand…"

"What if something goes wrong and we break up? I can't lose you. We're doing so well right now…I'm afraid to change things."

"Something can go wrong without us living together…" Blaine noted.

"I know. I realize that."

"So it wasn't because you think we won't work? You don't want to break up with me any time soon, do you?" Kurt was shocked. He put the cup on the table and grabbed Blaine's hands.

"No! Blaine, no! Did I behave that way? What makes you think that? I'm happy with you. Was I giving you reason to think there was something wrong between us?"

"No. I thought everything was great. But then you yelled at me yesterday and I could tell something was going on with the moving out issue and I kind of felt insecure…" Kurt shook his head and leaned in to kiss him. He put one of his arms around Blaine's waist; the fingers of the other hand tangled in Blaine's curls and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It was slow and tender. Kurt needed Blaine to understand how much he meant to him. If it wasn't for the necessity of breathing, he would have gladly continued in the kiss for hours but unfortunately their lungs stopped them.

"I love you, Blaine. If I ever make you doubt that, please tell me so I can assure you it's not the truth. I know it's hard to get along with me sometimes but no matter what I love you. You believe me, right?"

"I love you, too." Blaine said simply and caressed Kurt's cheek.

"So, we need to do something about your closet. I can't move in without having a decent place for my clothes."

"Kurt, I don't want you to do something you are not ready for yet."

"I am ready."

"You are scared."

"I refuse to let my fear get in my way. I want to take this step in our relationship. I am sure. I swear. As soon as all of my outfits have their place in your apartment, I'm here with you."

"Okay. We'll figure something out." Blaine went for one more kiss before they would start their breakfast but then he changed his mind. Who needs breakfast when kissing and whispering the words of love and adoration is so much important.

* * *

I don't know whether I'll be able to post next chapter in a week. I'll do my best but my work keeps me busy and I don't have as much time for writing as I'd like to.

Nika


	30. Chapter 29

**A little bit of fluff and little bit of problems...Enjoy.=)**

* * *

"Blaine, I'm waiting. We're gonna be late." Kurt shouted from the living room at his boyfriend who had disappeared in the music room fifteen minutes ago.

"It's not like we haven't seen it yet…" Blaine said coming to the room where Kurt was nervously pacing the floor.

"But it's different now. It's her opening night. She's got the lead!"

"Jesus, I know, I'm happy for her and I know she will be great. She's been in the production for a few years now. She just changed the parts…"

"Just changed the parts? Are you list…" Kurt finally turned around to face his boyfriend. "Blaine? Where did you find that?" A big smile spread across Blaine's face.

"In the closet in the music room. Top shelf. Funny you are asking since you were the one putting it there without saying a word to me…"

"You can't go to the theater dressed like this with a bowtie." Kurt said firmly.

"Well, I'm planning on it."

"Blaine Anderson! There is a reason I hid your bowties. You didn't wear them either way."

"I have an impressive collection, right? I used to wear them a lot when I was out of my Dalton uniform. There is a reason I have them Kurt. I might not be wearing them lately but having them still means if the opportunity appears, I will use them. The opportunity appeared when Rachel got the lead."

"You can't be serious!"

"What? You said several times I had a great taste for fashion…"

"I'm taking it back right now." Kurt crossed his arms at his chest and leaned his back to the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked with a smirk. He really wasn't about to go to the theater with a bowtie. It really didn't go well with the outfit he was wearing. He just loved to tease his boyfriend.

"Are you going to take it off?"

"No"

"Then yes." Blaine came closer to him and put his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Please, don't be mad at me…" He kissed Kurt lips lightly.

"Pretty, pretty please…" After several kisses from Blaine, Kurt couldn't resist and started kissing him back. It was sweet and tender at first but soon it changed to heated and passionate. Kurt untied Blaine's bowtie and threw it away, immediately working on unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. He was on the third button when he realized Blaine was trying to unzip his pants and that if he actually managed to do that they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

"Blaine, we need to go…" Blaine took a deep breath and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know." He stepped away from Kurt and raised his hand to button up his shirt.

"No. Keep it this way. You look really hot like this." Kurt said breathless.

"Okay…Although I would rather be wearing nothing right now…" Kurt handed him his coat and leaned to his ear.

"When we come back home, I let you wear that bowtie. Only the bowtie…" He whispered and Blaine groaned in respond.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"You were the one who started making out, Blaine. I should be the one asking that question. Come on. We were supposed to be on our way five minutes ago."

* * *

Kurt was sitting by the table watching his boyfriend. Rachel made them go to an after party but she didn't have a chance to spend the time with them. Her opening night was a big success and everybody wanted to exchange a few words with her. Kurt didn't mind. She deserved it. Blaine seemed to entertain himself too and Kurt was glad. He was a little tired but Blaine was deep in conversation with a man for almost half an hour. The man was somewhere around his fifties and whatever they were talking about, the issue was apparently important for both of them.

"I can see the appeal." Rachel's new colleague joined Kurt by the table. "He is breathtaking." Kurt switched his sight from Blaine to the new male lead in the musical.

"Yes, his boyfriend thinks that as well."

"Oh, he has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he has."

"It never bothers me. I mean, there is no ring on his finger…You know, boyfriend comes and leaves…" Kurt was about to spit a witty remark when Blaine's arms circled around his shoulders from behind.

"Did you have fun, baby? I'm sorry I left you here alone."

"It's okay, honey. I wasn't alone. I have company. We were just discussing how amazing you are." Blaine bored his eyes to the actor and forced the smile. He didn't like the guy. No matter how great his performance had been, there was something fishy about him.

"Hi. Would you mind if I stole my boyfriend? I'd like to dance with him." He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

"I don't like him."

"Me neither."

Blaine pressed Kurt firmly against himself, keeping him there and signaling who Kurt belonged to.

"Do you want to go home?" Blaine asked Kurt when the song finished.

"Yes. But only if you want to go…"

"We should find Rachel and say goodbye."

"Blaine?" Kurt stopped him in his track.

"Yeah, baby?"

"We don't have to go…"

"Kurt, it's far after midnight. You are tired, I can see it."

"But you are having fun." Kurt tried to argue.

"I'm having a great time wherever and whenever I am if I'm with you. Let's go."

* * *

Kurt woke up and Blaine's side of the bed was empty. He looked at the alarm clock. It was almost noon. He couldn't remember what time it was when they came back from the party but it must have been really late at night…or early in the morning. He had a good sleep and he could use some more but he missed Blaine. He knew all it would take was to just stand up from the bed, find him and bring him back, because Blaine always took the opportunity to spend some quality time with Kurt but Kurt was especially lazy today. He stayed where he was, snagging Blaine's pillow and hugging it instead of him, eyes closed, a soft smile on his face.

Blaine found him like this ten minutes later. He joined his boyfriend on the bed and replaced the pillow in Kurt's arms for his body.

"Much better…" Kurt murmured to Blaine's hair.

"I had a phone call. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay. Can we go back to sleep for a while?" Blaine eased himself from Kurt's embrace and made himself comfortable. Then he opened his arms.

"Come here." He said and Kurt snuggled to him.

"You won't be sleeping?"

"No. But I promise I'll be here next time you wake up." Blaine held one of his arms secure around Kurt's waist, the hand of the other arm was caressing his back. Kurt fell asleep again by the sound of a soft humming of his boyfriend. Blaine kept his promise and when Kurt woke up once again, he was there.

"You're the best pillow ever."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked softly, stroking Kurt's hair.

"Yeah. You're the best. Like in everything. I don't want to get up…"

"We don't have to. But aren't you hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"What if we have a shower and then we eat something?"

"Can we take the shower together?"

"Of course. Wouldn't think any other way…" Kurt jumped off the bed in an instant.

* * *

Blaine was happy. Actually, he had been happy for a while now, but tonight he could tell he was probably the happiest man in the world. He came home with a big smile on his face and although it was after midnight, he didn't feel tired at all. He would love to talk to Kurt but he didn't want to wake him up so he would have to wait until tomorrow. He took a shower and made his way to the bed. He slowly slipped under the cover, trying not to disturb Kurt in his sleep.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned around and sat.

"I'm sorry, baby. Go to sleep, okay?"

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be home a few hours ago. Do have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you know I would be late because my phone died."

"You can't be serious right now." Kurt said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I am. Go back to sleep, Kurt. I'll explain everything in the morning." Kurt turned the light on and stood up. He grabbed the blanket from the chair and left the room with shaking head. Blaine froze. Had he done something wrong?

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine found his boyfriend on the couch in the music room.

"Let me be, Blaine."

"No. Tell me what happened." Blaine sat on the floor next to the couch and hesitantly outstretched his arm to touch Kurt's shoulder.

"You lied to me. That happened!"

"I…what?"

"You can't tell me you'll be home at ten and then don't show up and turn off your phone! I don't care who you were with and how long you haven't seen each other. You should have found the time to let me know you would be late!" Kurt was furious. He had been worried sick because he hadn't been able to reach his boyfriend on the phone for hours and Blaine was just sitting there, looking confused and surprised and kind of adorable but it didn't matter. He could be the most adorable person in the world now, Kurt wouldn't bat an eye. He was pissed. He had a right to be.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Do you know how many times I heard that from Mathew? Do you know how many times I was going crazy when he didn't come home when he said he would and hang out with you and Nick without saying a word to me? You purposely turned your phone off tonight, Blaine! It wasn't about a dead battery. I saw you take it off the charger this morning and I don't know why you did it nor why you lied about it. I know I can't tell you not to have fun with your friends or to come home at the exact hour. But when you are going to be late, let me know so I wouldn't have to be afraid of what might have happened to you! It's been six months since I moved in with you. Are you already tired of me? Is this going to be a common thing, you coming home after midnight? Because I don't think I can handle it once more. I've been there with Mathew and I'm not going to repeat my past mistakes."

"Kurt, please. Of course I'm not tired of you. You know it's not like that."

"Do I? Do I know, Blaine? I'm not the one turning off his phone and coming home hours after the time we agreed on!" Blaine lied next to him and wrapped his arms around his body. Kurt wriggled and tried to get out of Blaine's embrace but Blaine didn't let him.

"Kurt, please, calm down. I'll explain. It's not like that. I swear. Just listen to me, okay?"

"You better have a damn good reason for your behavior."

"I have. You were right. I did turn my phone off on purpose. Do you remember the guy I was talking to at the party at the weekend?"

"The older one?"

"Yes. He called me on Sunday morning. You know how you woke up and I wasn't in bed with you? I told you I had a phone call…"

"Yeah. I remember."

"I was with him tonight…"

"You lied to me about who you were with too?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry for that but I didn't want to tell you anything in case things wouldn't turn out well. It was easier to say I was going with friends than with him. He is a music producer. He owns a recording studio. We were talking about it and I mentioned I compose and he told me he would like to listen to my music. I gave him my number but I didn't expect him to actually call. Not a few hours later for sure. We went for dinner and we talked a lot and I played him my songs and he liked it. They have a girl under contract but they can't find suitable songs for her and he thinks mine could go well with her. We went to the studio and the band was there and he asked me whether they could play the songs and I was all for it. Then we decided to record the music for one of the songs so the girl could listen to it tomorrow and I needed to turn off my phone. I totally forgot to let you know. I lost track of time. I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to make you upset. I promise it won't happen again. I will always let you know if I'm going to be late."

"Why didn't you tell me where were you going? Why did you lie?"

"Because I want you to be proud of me. What if the meeting went wrong? I didn't want you to be disappointed in me…"

"Oh, honey. Of course I'm proud of you. If the meeting went wrong I wouldn't be disappointed in you. I would say the guy is a jerk who doesn't know what he is missing."

Blaine smiled and pulled away slightly so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

"Thank you. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. Just let me know next time, okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes. He was tired. He still didn't like the idea of Blaine lying to him but at least he had his reasons now. Lucas' words from six months ago were haunting him and he couldn't get rid of them. _Blaine is not Mathew. Stop acting like you are waiting for something to go wrong! Stop comparing them!_

* * *

Blaine didn't feel good the whole day. He had come home in a great mood but Kurt's behavior had changed it all. Yeah, he shouldn't have lied but he was still under the impression that Kurt's reaction had been inadequate. How could he think Blaine was tired of him? It really hurt.

He went to work, the kids took away the bad thoughts he had but as soon as he entered their apartment they were back. Composing didn't seem to be an option and he still didn't have the response from the producer whether the girl liked his songs or not so he decided to go for a walk to the park. It was cold and drizzling but he didn't care. He wrote the note to Kurt to let him know where he was and left.

Twenty minutes in to his walk and his phone rang. He expected it to be Kurt but Nick's name appeared on the display and Blaine once again wondered how Nick always knew when he needed him.

"Hi."

"Hi, Blaine. How are you? I haven't heard from you for a few days."

"Well, I was actually really good."

"And you're not now?"

"I don't know…"

"Blaine, spit it out!"

"I had a great weekend. We went to see Rachel, you know how she got the lead…and it was fantastic. She invited us to an after party and I met this guy…"

"Blaine! You are not having second thoughts about Kurt, are you?"

"No! Let me finish, Nick."

"Okay…"

"So…the guy…his name is Paul and he is a music producer. He owns a little recording studio and when I told him about my composing he was interested in my music. So we met yesterday and kind of made a deal."

"Oh my god, Blaine. Congratulations! How come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood for celebrating."

"Why not?"

"Kurt made a scene last night…"

"Oh, what happened?"

"I told him I would be home at about ten but I came after midnight. And I had my phone turned off."

"You're an idiot!"

"Yeah, I know…I explained to him I was at the studio and we were recording and everything was alright but he had said pretty mean things to me beforehand."

"What did he say?"

"He was angry I didn't let him know…"

"Understandable."

"Yeah, but I told him my battery died and it sent him over the edge. He took a blanket and left for the music room. Then he yelled at me because he knew I was lying. He saw how I had been charging my phone that day. I told him I was sorry but he didn't take it. He asked if I knew how many times he had heard it from Mathew and if I was already tired of him…"

"Ouch…"

"I'm not Mathew, Nick. I know he spent a lot of time with us when they were together but I didn't know he deliberately turned his phone off so Kurt couldn't reach him. I'm not him. I would never do that. I was in the studio and I had to turn it off and I forgot about time and…I didn't do it purposely. And Kurt knows it now because I told him but I can still hear him saying Are you already tired of me?..."

"Why did you lie to him in the first place?"

"I wanted to tell him in the morning. He was sleepy so I went for a lame excuse and hoped he would go back to sleep."

"But you two are okay now, right?"

"Yes, we are. I just have this bad feeling…We had a great weekend. We spent most of Sunday in the bed and then we went for dinner because it was the anniversary of the day I came to New York to tell him I love him. And we were so happy. The next day he threw a fit about me being tired of him? It hurts. I'm doing my best to make him happy. I don't understand how he could think something like that…or how long has he been thinking of it? Is he really as happy as he appears to be or is it just an act?"

"I think you are overreacting a little bit. Did you talk about it?"

"No. I mean, I told him I'm not, of course. But then we went to sleep and he was gone in the morning."

"Talk to him. Tell him what's bothering you."

"Maybe I'm just making a big deal of nothing. He was angry and tired. People tend to say things they don't mean when they are angry or tired…"

"Yeah, stop freaking out and enjoy your success."

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine called at his boyfriend from the living room. "Can you come here for a sec? I want to talk to you about something."

There was a noise from the kitchen, a few murmured words but Kurt showed at the door.

"What's up?" He walked to the sofa and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I won't be home at the weekend. I'm going to Pittsburgh. I know you have to work so I decided to visit Nick." Blaine announced.

"Can you wait two more weeks? We could go there together…" Kurt asked him, surprised Blaine hadn't told him anything about planning the trip to Pittsburgh.

"I'm not visiting Lucas and Mathew. I'm taking my car and we are going on a road trip. We used to do it back in college at this time. The weekend before Thanksgiving…I wouldn't go but you won't be at home most of the weekend either way…"

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Blaine looked at him with eyes wide open, confused by his question.

"Of course. Why?"

"I don't know. You didn't mention you wanted to go…"

"Nick called me yesterday and we were talking about our trips and it made me nostalgic…I just made up my mind today. I checked with Nick if it is okay and he is free this weekend."

"Okay. Have fun." Kurt smiled at him. Blaine brought him into a hug and kissed his cheek soundly.

"I swear I'll have my phone turn on so you can call me whenever you want."

"I don't know…I might make myself busy…Maybe I won't think of you at all…" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Well, then I have to make sure you won't forget me, right?" Blaine asked smugly, leaning to him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly he started to tickle him and Kurt jumped off the sofa laughing.

"You're unbelievable! I certainly won't miss you and your craziness, Mr. Anderson. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a dinner to prepare since it's my turn today." Blaine swiftly put his arms around Kurt's waist and put him on his lap. Kurt was still laughing but when he realized Blaine was wearing a serious expression on his face he stopped.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Kurt was concerned. Did he do something?

"Nothing. I love you. Don't ever forget that." This time Blaine kissed him softly and Kurt's concern disappeared the moment he felt Blaine smiling into the kiss.

"I love you, too. Now let me go. Dinner won't cook itself."

"Maybe we could order something." Blaine suggested. "I kind of like you sitting exactly where you are…"

"You're a goof."

"Stay with me here. We could watch something or just sit here and talk…be together…"

"Okay. Order something and I'm gonna put the vegetables back in the fridge. Be right back."

* * *

**I posted a post break-up one shot this week. It's called Can we fix it?. If you are intersted in my version of them dealing with the break-up situation, you could read it. =) **

**Nika**


	31. Chapter 30

**I'm sorry for not posting this last week but it wasn't finished then. =)**

* * *

Kurt went home for Thanksgiving alone. Blaine stayed in New York because Paul wanted him to be in the studio when they record music for his songs so he could give his input. Kurt didn't like the idea of spending holidays without Blaine, not after they hadn't been spending so much time together lately due to their busy work schedule, but Blaine was finally living his dream and Kurt was happy for him.

"I'm gonna miss you…" Kurt murmured to Blaine's shoulder as they were hugging at the airport.

"It's only a few days. You'll be back soon." Blaine soothed him.

"So you won't miss me?"

"Of course, I will. But let's not make a big deal from it, okay?" Kurt nodded and hugged him tighter as if he was about to leave on a long journey.

"Kurt, baby? What's wrong?" Blaine pulled away from Kurt's embrace and looked at him with concern.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be alone here…"

"I'll be alright, don't worry. I'll see you on Sunday. Now give me a kiss before you have to go."

* * *

Blaine felt awful. He couldn't come to pick up Kurt at the airport on Sunday evening because they were still in the recording studio, making the last changes on his songs. By the time he got out of there it was almost midnight. He was aware he had at least one crazy week ahead of him but then all the music for the songs for the album should be recorded. He knew Kurt supported him but he could tell they were growing apart a little. He had already planned the weekend out of town before Christmas so they would have some alone time together. Kurt was stressed out because of a fashion show he was preparing and Blaine tried to convince him everything would be okay, his outfits would be amazing and he would gain even more respect in the fashion industry than he had already had but Kurt didn't seem to believe him. They both deserved a vacation.

The apartment was dark and quiet. Blaine found Kurt sleeping in their bed, his suitcase still unpacked. He changed to his pajamas and slipped under the cover, spooning Kurt from behind. Kurt shifted a little bit.

"Blaine?"

"I'm home, baby. I'm sorry it took me so long…"

"It's fine. Goodnight." Blaine brought Kurt closer and kissed his shoulder. He was alarmed. Kurt didn't even turn his head to look at him. Blaine was used to having at least a one peck on his lips when he joined Kurt in bed at night. It wasn't time to talk about it though. Kurt was tired and sleepy. The talk would probably lead to an argument and the last thing Blaine wanted to do was to fight with his boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you."

"Hmmm…" Well, at least Blaine got some sort of response.

* * *

Kurt hurried home from work the next day. He worked afterhours once again and he was frustrated. Blaine had texted him two hours ago about being on his way from the recording studio and Kurt was looking forward to finally not coming home to an empty apartment. He hoped dinner would be ready so they could spend the night together. He missed Blaine. They'd been communicating more via phone or internet than face to face in the last two weeks and Kurt hated it. He needed to be hugged and kissed. He needed to get rid of the thoughts Blaine was avoiding him and hiding behind the excuse of a lot of work because Blaine wasn't Mathew.

"Blaine, honey, I'm home." Kurt shouted from the door as soon as he entered the apartment. All he got was silence.

"Blaine?" He asked once more and went to the living room, curious where Blaine could be. The soft smile appeared on his face when he saw his boyfriend sleeping curled up on the sofa. He decided to set the table for dinner before waking him up. Blaine deserved little bit of rest.

He left the room but was on his way back in a minute.

"Blaine! You have to be kidding me!" He screamed and rushed to Blaine, nudging him until Blaine opened his eyes.

"Kurt, hi…What's…"

"Don't you dare ask me what's wrong! What the hell have you been doing?!"

"What?"

"The kitchen looks like there was a bomb thrown down. I cleaned it up before I went to Lima. I know you had a lot of work while I was gone but I thought this morning that you'll at least put the dishes in the dishwasher till I came home. There is no dinner, the whole apartment is a mess and you are here sleeping?!"

"God, Kurt. Calm down…"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to calm down! I'm not a maid! We agreed to work as a team. I'm not going to clean up your mess!"

"I never said you have to. Jesus, Kurt. Let me at least be fully awake before you throw a fit."

"Okay!" Kurt turned around and walked by him to the direction of their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, still confused. They had had several stupid fights before but none of them was about a dirty kitchen.

"To the bed. Hope, the sofa is comfortable enough for you!" Blaine just shook his head and grabbed his coat.

"Fine!"

"What are you doing?"

"Going out!" This time Blaine yelled too.

"Really? Is there some sort of a rule book or something? How to run away from problems or…"

"What the fuck are you talking about Kurt? You are about to lock yourself in our room god knows for what! I'm not going to sit there and wait for you to calm down! I have no idea why you are freaking out about the dishes! I came home, I was tired, I fell asleep. I would do it later. I never said you should do it instead of me!"

"Yeah, at first it was you having a lot of work or you going on a trip, now it's you being too tired to tidy but not too tired to run away from me!"

"Damn Kurt! You're ridiculous. You were the one to run away in the first place! I don't know what's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? You called almost three hours ago that you were on your way home. I was looking forward to having a nice evening with you, maybe dinner with candles after all this time we basically spent apart only to find you sleeping, without any intention of making the night different from those we were experiencing in the last two weeks! And when I say something you don't like, you are going out! Did you get lectured by Mathew or what? Is it some kind of unwritten rule for your group of friends or what?"

"What?! What does Mathew have in common with you screaming at me like crazy?"

"He was doing the exact same thing! Every time we fought he ran away from me!"

"Well, maybe he had a good damn reason not to stay with you if you were acting irrational like this!" They both froze. Blaine's mind caught up with what he had just said and he immediately regretted the words.

"Oh my god! Kurt, I'm so…" Kurt stormed through the living room to the hall and slammed the door behind him. Blaine followed him but the elevator was gone so he took the stairs. By the time he got in front of the building, Kurt was nowhere to be seen and his call was sent straight to voice mail. He returned to the apartment, put the dishes into the washer and sat on the sofa, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long for Kurt to come back.

* * *

It took Kurt twenty minutes to get to Rachel. She wasn't at home from work yet, but he had a spare key so he let himself in and curled up on her sofa. She found him at the exact same position half an hour later.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt looked at her with red puffy eyes. "What happened?" He sniffled and new tears started to fall down.

"We had a fight."

"Okay. What about?"

"About the dishes…" Rachel just shook his head in disbelief.

"The dishes? You are crying here about the dishes?"

"He said Mathew had a reason to run away from me…"

"I'm lost. Kurt, please tell me what happened from the beginning to the end."

"We had a lot of work in the last two weeks. We barely saw each other and I felt like maybe he was intentionally avoiding me. He went on the trip with Nick, he didn't go home for Thanksgiving…We haven't even had sex since your opening night…He always came home late or he fell asleep during composing in the music room…I thought tonight would be different. He called me at seven that he was on his way home. I came almost three hours later and found him sleeping. There was no dinner, the dishes were scattered all around the kitchen…I got mad because I wanted one night of peace with my boyfriend. I wake him up and yelled at him and then I told him I was going to bed and he decided to go out. So I yelled at him again. I asked him if there was some kind of rule book for running away from problems and I compared him to Mathew and then he told me Mathew had a reason to run away from me…I left."

"Why would you compare him to Mathew? Are you crazy?"

"Because he is acting like him! He is running away!"

"He is NOT! Kurt, why didn't you talk to him if you felt like he was doing something like that? I'm sure you misunderstood everything. You both have been working hard recently but he wasn't out at the bar every night. You're being irrational here. I know things with Mathew were pretty bad but you can't keep going on looking for these things in everything Blaine does."

"I can't lose him, Rachel. He is my everything. I love him so much…" Kurt cried even harder.

"If you don't want to lose him, stop acting like you are waiting for something to go wrong. Go home and talk to him."

"I'm scared…" Kurt whispered. "What if he left?"

"I don't think so. He is probably beating himself up for what he said and waiting for you to come home."

* * *

Rachel was right. Kurt once again found Blaine sleeping on their sofa, this time with his phone next to him, apparently waiting for Kurt to call or text him. Kurt sat on the floor next to the sofa and brushed off curls from Blaine's forehead before kissing it. He had gone too far tonight and he knew it.

It wasn't Kurt's soft kisses on Blaine's temple and cheek nor was it Kurt's hand stroking his hair that rose Blaine, it was a single tear that dropped from Kurt's eye on to the skin of Blaine's face that woke him up.

"Kurt?" Blaine sat abruptly. "God! I'm so glad you're home. Kurt, I'm so sorry." Kurt just threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tight.

"You were right. I was irrational. I'm sorry, honey. Please, forgive me." Blaine held him in his embrace for a little while longer before he pulled away.

"Kurt, what happened? I know I should have done the dishes but…" Kurt silenced him by putting his finger on Blaine's lips.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"We need to talk, Kurt." Blaine said firmly. He wasn't about to kiss and make up without discussing the issue first.

"I know. And we will. I'll set up the alarm an hour earlier for the morning. Right now we are tired. It can wait." He stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand to drag him to their bedroom. Blaine reluctantly obeyed but he swore they would have a talk in the morning even if it meant they would be late for work. He was falling into an uneasy sleep in Kurt's arms, without a goodnight kiss but with a big problem hanging over them.

* * *

When Blaine woke up on Tuesday morning, Kurt was lying next to him, watching him with intense eyes.

"Hi…" Blaine breathed.

"Hi…" Kurt smiled at him.

"So…" Blaine started, uncertain what he was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have compared you to my ex-boyfriend. I just…I felt like we are growing apart. Like you are purposely avoiding me…"

"Why?"

"Because we had a fight and all of sudden you went to the trip with Nick. You spent lots of time in the studio or composing and I was not sure whether you really need to be there so much or you were distant. You stayed here for Thanksgiving…You were acting like you wouldn't even miss me at the airport…Mathew did the same things. When he was tired of me he just spent his time at work or with friends…coming home late and…I was afraid I'm losing you…"

"I went to Pittsburgh because you were about to spend the whole weekend at work. I stayed here for Thanksgiving because they wanted me to be the one who decided which arrangement for the songs was better. I explained everything to you. And I told you I would miss you. I just didn't want to make it harder for you. Me being upset for staying wouldn't make you feel better. I love you. I thought I was doing my best to make you happy but apparently I wasn't. I'm not Mathew. I know you two had some serious issues that ended in you breaking up but you can't assume everything I do I'm doing with the same intention he used to do. And let's be honest, Kurt. You weren't without the fault then. I'm not saying Mathew wasn't a jerk to you but you had your share of guilt in the matter. I don't know what you want from me. You started a fight because of dirty dishes, Kurt. That's ridiculous. I wasn't avoiding you. Do you remember how I said to you that communication is important in every relationship? If you had doubts, you should have talked to me. Tell me you want me to stop going to the studio and I stop. I stay home just composing then giving them music and lyrics and they can do whatever they want with it. At first I was enjoying going there but the last few days were torture. I couldn't wait to get out of there because I knew there was something odd with you. I knew you would rather have me home. I need your support, Kurt. Not just words. I need to know you really are supportive even if it means that sometimes I come home late or I won't do the dishes on time…"

"You have my support…" Kurt whispered.

"Well, I don't think so. I was living my dream and you were thinking I was avoiding you…It doesn't sound like support to me."

"Blaine…" Kurt reached for his hand but Blaine changed his position from lying to sitting up, completely oblivious to Kurt's attempt of comfort. He looked at the clock and froze.

"Kurt! Weren't you supposed to wake me up an hour earlier?"

"Yes. But you were so peaceful and I thought you could use more sleep…" Kurt said in a small voice.

"So you let me to get up an hour later than usual? I have to leave in thirty minutes. We were supposed to talk before we go to work!"

"I'm sorry." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm going to shower. I won't be long since you have to leave like fifteen minutes after me." He stood up from the bed and took the first pair of jeans he saw in the closet with the nearest shirt.

"I called in sick. I'm staying home. I don't think I would be able to do something productive today…" Kurt told him sadly.

"I really need to go. We'll talk this evening. I promise I will hurry but I don't know how long it takes today. Just please, don't freak out and wait for me. I'm not going to stay late purposely, okay?" Kurt just nodded and Blaine left for the bathroom. He came back twenty minutes later to say goodbye but Kurt was lying in their bed with his back to the door and he looked like he was sleeping. Blaine didn't want to wake him up so he turned around and went to work. He completely missed a little shaking of Kurt's body provided by his silent crying.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the sofa in their living room when Blaine came home. He had texted him half an hour earlier that he was on his way home and Kurt had been even more anxious than before.

"Kurt, baby, don't tell me you've been crying here the whole day…" Blaine rushed to him and framed his face with his hands, observing Kurt's red eyes and tear streamed cheeks.

"No." Kurt said with a small smile. "Not a whole day."

"Kurt…"

"No. Let me speak, okay? I have no excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were doing something when I didn't talk about it with you first. It was my insecurities getting the best of me and it was all wrong. I am proud of you. I don't want you to feel bad because you have to stay in the studio at night. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way. I want you to live your dreams, Blaine. You worked hard to get where you are now and I'm not going to stand in your way. I want you to be happy. You deserve the best of everything, Blaine. With or without me, it doesn't matter."

"Kurt…"

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I would be the happiest man alive if you forgive me and let me be one of the things that makes you happy because you are making me happy. Don't ever doubt that, Blaine. The last two weeks were tough but I can't tell I was unhappy. I might have been sad and tired and confused and angry but I wasn't unhappy. I just missed you…I missed you so much. I was used to seeing you when I came back from work and suddenly you weren't there. I missed you talking to me at dinner. I missed the warmth of your body when I was falling asleep. I missed your touches and kisses..."

"Kurt…"

"I missed making love to you…it's been so long and I'm literally going crazy because I'm craving for you and I know that you have much more important things on your mind right now than your horny boyfriend…"

"Kurt…"

"But it's the way it is and I can't help it but I'll try to control my temper and…"

"KURT!" Blaine's scream silenced him immediately. Kurt was about to apologize once again because apparently he had done something wrong when Blaine's lips were suddenly on his, kissing him hard.

"Please, don't. Don't control your temper." Blaine said when he pulled back to take a breath before attacking Kurt's mouth with even more force demanding the access. In a few minutes Kurt was a puddle in Blaine's arms, not able to do anything than respond to Blaine's actions with the same amount of eagerness and fierceness. There were no words spoken. There were no soft nibbles but bites, no tender touches but scratches, no sweet kisses but heavy crashes of their lips. Maybe it was too rough. Maybe there would be a lot of bruises on their bodies in the morning but neither of them cared. It was lust and passion, it was pure need and desperation, it was loud moaning and frantic movements but it was still love in its rawest form.

* * *

Kurt had had a plenty of makeup sex before. Considering the last two years of his relationship with Mathew had been a rollercoaster ride, they had had the makeup sex several times a week but never did he felt like something had been changed. The experience he had witnessed with Blaine was nothing like that. It was like connection on the whole new level. Although it was everything but gentle, when their screams faded out and they came down from their highs, Blaine carefully observed Kurt and made sure he was okay. Then he took him to their bed, never letting his hand go.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Kurt's hair, because now was the time for slow and delicate.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine softly.

"I have two more days in the studio but I promise I'm not going to do it the next time."

"What do you mean?"

"It took its toll on us. I'm not going to make you feel insecure anymore. I'll return to composing at home. I give them the songs with the music and the lyrics and all production is up to them."

"No!"

"Yes. You gave up Europe so we could be together. Now I truly understand why…You come first, Kurt. If I knew how you felt I would have quit right away but it's not possible now…"

"Blaine, honey, please don't. We will make it work. I'm not going to freak out again. I'll always talk to you when something bothers me, okay? We can handle you being closed in the studio for a few weeks. It's a temporary thing when the music for your songs is recorded, right?" Blaine nodded.

"Okay. Then we can handle it." Kurt said with determination.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just wake me up at night when you come home and are interested in having sex with me…"

"I'm always interested in that…" Blaine stated with a smirk.

"You weren't acting on it lately."

"I didn't want to wake you up. You had a pretty harsh few weeks yourself. You needed rest at night."

"There is no better sleep than the one I get after a mind-blowing sensation with you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and brought him closer.

"I need to know, baby. Whatever is on your mind I need to know. I can get through stupid fights about the dishes or bow ties or whatever. But I don't want to argue about serious issues as you thinking I'm avoiding you or you feeling insecure because of my behavior. Those are the problems we need to talk about calmly, not in an argument, okay?"

"Okay. I promise I will yell at you just about the unimportant things." Blaine laughed.

"I can live with that. We should get some sleep in case I have the urge to wake you up earlier in the morning for another mind blowing sensation."

"I wouldn't complain about that. Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait. ;)

Nika


	32. Chapter 31

It wasn't like they didn't have any problems after that big fight. They did have some issues they needed to work on as every couple had. It just wasn't anything so serious it could jeopardize their relationship.

_There were times when they yelled at each other with frustration…_

"Kurt, where have you been?" Blaine asked his boyfriend clearly annoyed. Kurt looked at him confused. It was eight p.m. He came home with dinner. He wasn't late for anything. Or was he?

"With Rachel. Where is Hi, Kurt. I'm so glad you're home. I missed you…" Kurt joked but it didn't ease the mood at all. It only made Blaine angrier.

"With Rachel? Are you kidding?"

"No…"

"We were supposed to go to the movie!"

"Wha…Oh…I'm sorry. I forgot." Kurt said carelessly. "We'll go another time."

"We were supposed to go today! Kurt, I told you before I went to visit my parents. Mary was looking forward to meeting you."

"Blaine, calm down. It's a teenage girl you give piano lessons to. It's not like I missed meeting with the president."

"Do you have any idea what it would have meant to her if you had come? She is living in the golden cage, Kurt. Her parents are so busy they don't have time for her. She is used to nannies and private tutors. She's never been to a school. Not even a private one. She has no friends. She can meet whoever she wants. Every celebrity she would ask for, she would get the meeting from her parents. But it's not what she wants! She wanted to go out and meet you because she admires the way you made it to the fashion industry. She admires you as a person. Not you as a slightly known designer."

"Why didn't you let me know then if it was so important? You came late yesterday and when I woke up in the morning you weren't here."

"I left the note on the fridge! I sent you five texts and called you like ten times but you didn't answer any of it! I had to tell her you had a lot of work but I know she didn't buy it. You were just another person that she wasn't important for…"

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to approach him but Blaine just shook his head. He was more disappointed than mad and Kurt hated disappointed Blaine. Especially if he was the one making Blaine feels that way.

"Cooper wanted me to give him a call tonight. I'll be in the bedroom." Kurt sighed. He didn't think it was such a big deal he had forgotten, but apparently it was. He went to the kitchen and the first thing he saw was the big paper clipped on their fridge.

Don't forget we have a date with Mary today. Meet us at the coffee shop at five. Love you. B 

Twenty minutes later Kurt entered their room with a plate full of sandwiches. He wasn't sure whether Blaine would come out from the room to have a dinner Kurt had bought on his way home. Blaine was still on the phone so Kurt put the plate on the bed side table and turned around to leave. Blaine grabbed his wrist and Kurt stumbled on the bed.

"Coop, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?...Love you too, big brother. Bye."

"I made some sandwiches…"

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, honey…I had my breakfast on my way to work. I wasn't in the kitchen at all. I left my phone at work…My boss told me I didn't have to go back to work after lunch so I took the opportunity and went to see Rachel. She had a day off as well. I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know…I was mad I couldn't get in touch with you. I didn't know what happened. I should have reminded you. I know I told you before I left but I was away for four days and not once did I talk about it on the phone."

"Because you told me before and you assumed I would remember. I'll make it up to her. Make another meeting and I'll be there. I swear. We can go to the movie and she can spend a day with me at work if she wants too…And there will be a fashion show in two months. I'm not the one in charge this time but I could take her backstage…" Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I hate when you are yelling at me. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I knew how important it was for you…If I hadn't forgotten my phone at work, I would have been there…It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Come here." Blaine opened his arms and Kurt snuggled to him.

"Am I forgiven?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I have to ask Mary. I'll come back to you on this one." Blaine said playfully and Kurt laughed.

"What if we called her? You know how impatient I am…" Kurt suggested.

"Okay. But let's eat those sandwiches first."

"Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

_Then there were times when they were just Kurt and Blaine, happy together, without any drama and complications…_

"Oh, god…Blaine, your arms are magical…yes, honey, right there…please, don't ever stop…"

"Kurt, baby, I've been doing this for last forty-five minutes. I have to stop at this point…"

"No…" Kurt whined but Blaine put his arms on Kurt's sides and slipped next to him.

"I'm exhausted, Kurt. Give me some time to rest."

"But my back hurts if you are not touching it."

"Come on, sweetie. Turn around on your back and relax."

"I want a massage."

"You've just had one." Kurt turned his head to face his boyfriend and pouted. Blaine smiled and kissed it away.

"In the morning, okay?"

"Remind me not to fall asleep on the table next time…" Kurt murmured.

"I told you to go to sleep. You didn't listen."

"I like watching you composing…"

"Well, maybe you should watch me composing during the day. At two a.m. is not a good idea."

"I was tired the whole day and I couldn't move properly. Today sucked."

"Hope tomorrow you'll feel better."

"What if I'm not?"

"I'll take you to the doctor."

"Oh, I'm already getting better…It won't be necessary." Blaine laughed and threw a pillow on him.

"Don't you dare lie to me about your condition in the morning. If it still hurts we are going to see a doctor."

"Okay. I won't lie."

Blaine was woken up by Kurt giving him the back massage next morning. He really did feel better.

* * *

_There were times when they needed the support and someone to share bad or good things with._

"Blaine, honey, please stop pacing the floor. It's not making time go faster." Blaine continued walking from one wall in their living room to the other. They were listening to the radio, waiting for the first play of Blaine's song. Kurt's mission for the last hour was to calm him down but nothing worked. They still had a few minutes to spend. Kurt stood in his way and only when Blaine bumped into him he finally realized Kurt was there with him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Kurt, without saying a word, framed his face with his hands and kissed him.

"Kurt…mhhh…" Blaine tried to say something but Kurt was persistent.

"Shhh, I'm right here, honey." Kurt's kisses were slow and deep but firm and Blaine melted in them because who was he to resist Kurt? He never knew how to do that. Not that he ever wanted to. When the song was announced on the radio, they immediately pulled away and sat on the couch. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly. They'd heard the song millions of times before. Blaine had his own copy since the day it was recorded. But listening to it as it was playing on the radio, knowing that other people were listening to it as well was different.

"What if they don't like it? What if they won't play it again because people won't like it?" Kurt grabbed the laptop from the table and opened the web page of the radio station. There were already a few reactions for the song in the discussion.

"They like it, honey. Look." The song finished and Blaine barely took a look on the screen when his phone started buzzing.

"Hi dad…thank you…it was nerve wrecking…hi mum…thank you so much…I don't know, maybe it was the last time they play it…well, I'm glad you believe in me so much…love you too, bye." Kurt wiped away the tears from Blaine's cheek and was about to kiss him when Blaine's phone started buzzing again, signalizing incoming messages.

It was awesome! I'm so sad I can't be with you right now. This deserves the best celebration ever. I'm seriously thinking about taking the next plane to New York. So proud of you, man. – N

Amazing, Blaine. Can't wait to hear the other ones. This is going to be a hit. – M

Congrats! It was great. I can see it in the top 40. – L

Squirt, I can't call you because I'm on set but I have to let you know that you rock! Call you later. And yes, I'm going to scold you because you didn't tell me about your big day. :P Love you, little bro. – C

Blaine, you have to write something for me as well. I've always been more into Broadway than recording but I changed my mind. I want to be your singer! – R

Dude, I have no idea what to say…I mean…wow…Kurt got himself a talented one. =) – F

Congratulations on your debut, Blaine. The song is wonderful. – B+C

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"When I asked you not to tell anybody about it…"

"Before you get mad at me, listen to me, okay?" Blaine nodded, still confused and fascinated.

"I know you didn't want anybody except your parents to know but I thought your friends would love to share your success with you. So I told them and made them promise not to tell you…I mean…Nick was there for you all the time and Mathew and Lucas are your best friends as well…Rachel took us to the after party where you met Paul, she deserved to know…and Cooper is your brother. He might be too much sometimes but I knew he would be sad if he missed this. I told my family because I was selfish. I wanted them to know what an amazing and talented boyfriend I have. So sue me." Blaine didn't say anything. He simply put his arms around Kurt's shoulder and hugged him.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I just…thank you so much." He whispered to Kurt's shoulder trying to hold the tears back.

"I love you, Blaine. I'm so proud of you."

* * *

_And there were also times for the big decisions…_

It was one of the lazy Sundays they loved so much. They'd just had lunch and right now they were watching the TV, none of them really paying attention to it. Kurt was sitting on the sofa with Blaine's head on his lap, stroking his curls and thinking while Blaine was slowly falling asleep thanks to Kurt's soft touches.

"Honey?" Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"How long do you want to stay here?"

"Forever…"

"No, I mean…"

"What? You want to be here like this forever?" Blaine asked with a smile in his voice and turned his head to look at Kurt.

"I mean, in this apartment…How long do you want to live here?"

"I don't know…Why?"

"I think maybe we should look for something bigger…" Kurt suggested.

"What?" Blaine abruptly sat down.

"We don't have to if you don't want to…I love this apartment. It's our home but…I don't know, I think we need more space…"

"More space for what? There is something you're not telling me, baby."

"I was thinking about my own shop…you know how we talked about it? And maybe it's time for me to start something on my own. I'm not leaving my job, not yet. But I can't design something that is not for the company at work…It just doesn't feel right. And I don't have a space for designing here…"

"Okay…what do you have in mind?"

"We can afford paying the higher rent. I think maybe the apartment with three bedrooms…and walk in closet because what we have here is only improvisation and it took the space from the music room I could use for my designing…"

"Three bedrooms?"

"One will be ours, one will be a guest room and the last one will be the music room where I could fit with my designing stuff…and the kitchen and living room of course…"

"Okay. I'll call Charlie tomorrow."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Yes, of course. We need more space. I love it here but I knew we were not going to spend the rest of our lives in here. It's time to move out."

* * *

**Two more chapters and then epilogue. I'm gonna miss this story.**


	33. Chapter 32

There is a song in this chapter. If you don't know it you should listen to it. It's called The rose and it is originally sung by Bette Midler but I love Westlife version of the song. =)

* * *

"A year ago I went to an after party of a Broadway show. I met an amazing guy there and I'm sure we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I found the greatest composer I could ever ask for. He usually stays in the background. Everybody knows his name but not many people actually saw him. We are celebrating the first number one hit we've ever had, so ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to Mr. Blaine Anderson, the composer of the music and the lyrics of the song that's been on the top of the chart since we released it five weeks ago." Paul announced and there was a big applause as Blaine was heading to a little stage. The party wasn't a big one. It was just a celebration for people from the recording studio. That was the reason Blaine came out of the anonymity. He wouldn't have done it if there had been more eyes watching him.

"Thank you, Paul. Honestly, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't met a guy a few years ago. He taught me how to believe in myself again. He supported my every decision and he's been with me every step on my way. He is my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life. And I would love to thank him today for everything he's ever done for me and you can bet it's been a lot. I was about to sing one of my own songs but then I changed my mind. The song I'm gonna sing is the one I once heard my dad sing for my mother. I was just a kid then but I remember how I promised myself to sing it one day to my special one. It's hard to express my gratefulness in words, Kurt. Without you I wouldn't be my current self. This is for you…" Blaine sat behind the piano and started playing a soft melody.

_Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed_

Some say love it is a hunger  
An endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
And you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking

_That never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely_  
_And the road has been too long_  
_And you think that love is only_  
_For the lucky and the strong_  
_Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows_  
_Lies the seed_  
_That with the sun's love_  
_In the spring_

_Becomes the rose _

Blaine ended the song and took a single white rose that was lying on the top of the piano. The sound of clapping was muted for him. All he could see was Kurt with a stunned expression and a small smile. He walked to him and kneeled in front of him, giving him the rose which Kurt accepted with a gentle caressing of Blaine's cheek. It was like the world stopped turning. There were the two of them and nothing around. Blaine simply leaned into him and kissed him. It was a sweet and slow kiss, silent representation of _thank you_, _you're my life_, _I love you_ on both sides.

"Will you marry me?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips making Blaine freeze on the spot. He pulled away and Kurt knew that maybe it was a time for freaking out but nothing like that came. He sat there, looking right at Blaine, sincerity and certainty in his eyes that were trying to deliver the message of _Yes, I'm sure_.

"I love you." Blaine said with a tender smile and was ready to kiss Kurt one more time.

"It's not the answer to my question." Kurt stated just before Blaine could connect their lips.

"It is the answer." And then it was Blaine's mouth on Kurt's again, this time a little more passionate. The world might have actually started turning again but probably faster than before because Kurt felt slightly dizzy. Blaine internally cursed the need for oxygen after a while. For as much as he could have his way he would never stop kissing Kurt.

"So are we going for a big fancy wedding or do you want to have it small and discrete?" Blaine asked with playfulness in his voice.

"So the answer is a yes?"

"Of course the answer is a yes." Blaine answered kindly. "Weren't you listening to me when I said you are the love of my life?" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and hid his face in Blaine's neck.

"I love you so much." He murmured and tightened his grip.

"I love you, too. Come on, sweetie. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Twenty minutes later - after they had said their goodbyes – they were in front of the bar the party was held in. Blaine laced their fingers and without a word they started to walk. Kurt didn't know where they were going. He let Blaine lead him wherever he wanted. He would go everywhere with him…Because he loved him and trusted him…Because Blaine was his universe and made him happy…Because Blaine wasn't only a boyfriend anymore…

"Oh my god!" Kurt stopped abruptly. Blaine looked at him surprised and confused.

"We're engaged. We've just got engaged…We can't be engaged. I…oh my…Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"Kurt? Have you…" Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt was apparently freaking out and he had to stay calm although he was worried what was about to come. "Have you changed your mind?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. There should have been at least dinner with candles and flowers…I should have taken you some place romantic and I should have had rings and…I can't believe I ruined it for you…You deserve more than a caught up in a moment proposal…" Blaine smiled, relieved that Kurt didn't have second thoughts about their engagement. He framed his face with his hands and made him stop talking by lightly kissing of his lips.

"It was the best proposal ever. You couldn't have planned anything better. It was spontaneous and it was perfect. I love you Kurt. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life by your side. And yes, it took me by surprise because I didn't see it coming but I can't even tell you how happy I am right now."

"We need to get the rings. We have to find jewelry."

"Kurt, it's almost midnight."

"This is New York, Blaine. This city never sleeps. There has to be an open shop with rings!"

Blaine shook his head and smiled.

"It can wait. We don't need them now. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and made him move. A few minutes later they turned to the street Kurt knew very well. He hadn't been there since the first time Blaine came to New York with the guys.

"You wanna go to the club?" Kurt asked him confused. He thought they had left the party so they could be alone.

"No. I want to go here." And he dragged him to an isle they'd spent some time…talking…that one night.

"I don't know why we never came back. This is the place where we became a couple. You told me you wanted to be with me and I swear I stopped breathing for a while as I was processing what you were saying. I still think it was one of the best nights of my life. Although the guys and Rachel came home totally wasted." Kurt started to laugh at the memory.

"I was so mad at them for ruining our night."

"I wasn't. I was so happy that nothing could ruin my mood. I had a hard time in bed believing that you really were my boyfriend. I was lying there, staring at the ceiling and repeating myself – It's true. He is yours…"

"I am." Kurt said softly. Blaine tugged him closer and with one swift move he pressed him to the wall.

"Do you remember how we spent almost half an hour making out right here?" Blaine whispered before nibbling on Kurt's ear lobe.

"Do you remember how I was literally melting under your touch?" Blaine proceeded in kissing his jaw line and Kurt wasn't able to do anything more than just nodded his head.

"You still have that effect on me." Blaine's words were clear and sincere. He took a step back so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

"Every single touch of your hands or lips or body makes me feel better. It's like I need to be as close to you as possible the same way I need to breath. That's why I'm always seeking some kind of contact between us no matter where we are. It's not just about sexual tension. It's about connection and comfort. It's about the feeling that I'm not complete without you. Because I'm not, Kurt. Some people talk about soul mates and other halves and all that stuff and I didn't believe in something like that till I met you. There is no one in this world who could make me feel so happy and cherished and loved as you do, as well as there is no one who could make me be so angry and hurt and addicted as you do. That's why I know we are meant to be together. Because I know I make you feel the same way you make me feel." Kurt caressed his cheek and brought him in for a kiss.

"You are the most amazing person in the whole world. And I'm proud to call you mine."

"Before we go home there is one more place I want to go. Let's take a cab." Kurt didn't ask where they were going this time. Firstly, Blaine wouldn't tell him and secondly he was intrigued and after more than two years with Blaine he'd started to like his surprises.

* * *

Kurt was a little confused when Rachel's apartment building appeared in front of them. He wasn't sure what Blaine's intention was. It certainly wasn't the time for a visit. But Blaine didn't go to the door. He stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"I told you I loved you for the first time here. Although I knew long before and you did too, it took five weeks of separation from you and lot of tears till I came to my senses." Blaine unbuttoned his coat and when he started working on the buttons on his jacket Kurt finally said something.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me your hand." Kurt put his hand in Blaine's and Blaine placed it on his chest. Kurt could feel Blaine's steady heartbeat.

"I love you." Blaine said and Kurt sensed how Blaine's heart quickened its beat while he was saying those words but the moment they were out he couldn't feel anything.

"I love you too." Kurt responded immediately and there it was again. A natural beat of his heart.

"Every time I tell you I love you my heart is beating faster. And then it feels like it skips a few beats as if it was afraid you're not gonna say it back. I know you love me. Even if you don't say it back but it doesn't stop my heart to wait with an expectation whether it's still the truth." Kurt kept his hand resting on Blaine's chest, enjoying his heartbeat without any irregularities.

"I love you." Kurt's word caught Blaine's heart unprepared and there were three fast beats until it came back to normal.

"How come I never realized this? So many times we were professing our love with some part of me on you…"

"You never paid any attention to that. And before you ask, yes, there are always three beats when you say you love me first. I don't know why. At first I thought it was one beat for each word but the same number goes for just _love you_ as well so…mystery."

Kurt quickly buttoned Blaine's coat so he didn't get cold before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"We can go home now." Blaine announced when they pulled away breathless.

* * *

"Take off your coat and shoes." Blaine ordered in front of the door of their apartment.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me, okay? Take of your coat and shoes. We won't turn on the lights when we enter and I don't want you to stumble in the dark and get hurt."

"I'm not sure I want to go in there." Kurt murmured under his breath but obeyed. Blaine opened the door, took their coats and shoes and threw them somewhere while Kurt was still standing outside. Then he slipped his hand to Kurt's and led him from the dark hallway to the living room. Kurt was tense and tentative but it all disappeared with a gasp when they stepped to the room. There was a swing in the middle on the place where their sofa - that had been moved near the wall - used to be. The whole room was illuminated by the night sky that was shining from the ceiling.

"How did you…" Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips and shook his head.

"Sit down, my love. I have something to tell you." Kurt did as he was told. Blaine kneeled in front of him and put his hands on Kurt's thighs, stroking them softly.

"I couldn't take you to Wes' cabin tonight. So I had to scheme out how to bring it here. I found the video with the stars on the internet and I ordered the swing online. I asked George – to whom the swing was delivered - to come here and prepare this. It was short notice so I had to go with a projector and swing in our living room."

"It's beautiful." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, when Paul told me about the celebration party I knew from the beginning I wanted to dedicate a song for you as another form of thank you…The rose popped up in my mind yesterday. You were making dinner, dancing and singing in the kitchen when I came home and I couldn't resist but join you. I know we had done it before but yesterday it reminded me of my parents. How my dad used to come home from work and sometimes he went straightway to help my mum in the kitchen without changing his clothes and she faked that she was mad at him because he always managed to stain his suit. And then he sang to her as an apology. One day he sang The rose. I remembered it and I decided to sing it to you.

When I woke up in the morning, you were sleeping curled up to my side and I knew. I knew that by singing that song to you I'm giving you the last bit of me you didn't have yet. It led me to the thought that there is no reason to wait for telling you I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Blaine wiped away tears that were streaming down Kurt's face and continued.

"I planned the whole night today and I didn't have much time as it was in the heat of the moment decision but I tried to make it as perfect as possible. That was the reason I left in the morning and got lost for a few hours. Okay…I think I should get to the point." Blaine's hands found Kurt's and their fingers automatically entwined themselves.

"Kurt, that night when we were sitting on the swing in front of the cabin I had no idea what was going on between us. Though it took us a few more months to actually get together I still feel like there, in front of Wes' cabin, was the beginning of my better life. There, in the moonlight under the stars, with you by my side…You were breathtaking. You cast the spell on me and since then I'm under it and I never want to have it another way. I love you. And I must be doing something right because you love me back. I have no doubts that you're the one for me. We talked about marriage just once when Carol brought you that box. I wasn't entirely sure whether you want it one day or not. Truth be told, I really don't care. I don't need a paper to call you mine and be with you forever but it's easier to have it for legal purposes. Either way, I bought these…" Blaine pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I wanted us to wear those as a representation of our love even though in case your answer to my question would have been no. I'm not going to ask you if you will marry me because we have been through it earlier. But I still want to tell you that you are the love of my life and I'm honored you are willing to share your life with me. I want to promise you that I'll always do my best to make you happy, that I'll always stand beside you no matter what. I'll always love you and remind you how amazing and special you are. Whether you like those rings or you would rather go and buy different rings tomorrow, I promise I'm gonna wear it until we exchange them for the weddings one and I'm never going to put it down." Blaine opened the box for Kurt to see the rings he had bought.

"White gold…" Kurt said amused. "You remember that?"

"Yes. You said the yellow gold is cliché and if you voluntarily put some gold on you it would have to be white…"

"Blaine, they are beautiful…"

"So can we use them? As the engagement rings?"

"Of course, honey." Blaine took Kurt's left hand and put the ring on his finger. Then Kurt took the other ring and put in on the finger on Blaine's right hand.

"I hope you don't mind wearing it on your right hand."

"No. Not at all." Blaine smiled and laced their fingers, loving the feeling of their rings. He was always by Kurt's left side. They always walk that way, sat that way, slept that way. Kurt didn't have to explain, they both knew why he placed it there.

"Could you please sit next to me now?" In a moment Blaine was there, kissing him softly.

"This evening was amazing. I can't believe we came with the idea of proposing on the same day…I can't believe we are getting married. I'm so glad you made me go with you to Wes' cabin. I don't doubt we would have found the way to each other even if nothing happened that night because we belonged together but who knows how long it would take…" Kurt leaned to Blaine's side and put his head on his shoulder. They were still holding hands, subconsciously stroking each other's ring.

"Baby?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Have you ever made love under the stars?"

"No."

"And would you like to?" Kurt raised his head and connected his lips with Blaine's.

"I would love to. Could you bring the stars above our bed?"

"As you wish, my love."

* * *

Well, one last chapter hopefully next week (but no promises as it's not fully written yet) and then epilogue.

You can find me on tumblr as nikusiatko and on twitter as VeronikaAnwilu. I would love you to come and talk to me there if you want to. =)

Nika


	34. Chapter 33

**This is the last chapter of this story. I want to_ thank all my readers_ for reading my story, I wouldn't be here without you. You and your great response kept me going. You're all are amazing. I want to send a big big _"Thank you" to Annabel and Michelle_ for betareading, it helped me a lot. Another _thank you goes to Manu_ who is translating my story to Italian for Italian readers. It's been great five months I spent writing this story and thanks to you all I'm going to continue in writing. Love you all. Enjoy the last part. =)**

* * *

Blaine was humming a melody under his breath, focused on the screen of his laptop. After Saturday night's engagement they had spent a big part of Sunday announcing the news to their families and friends. They hadn't talked much about the wedding but they at least agreed they wanted it soon so they decided to get married the next month after Christmas.

Blaine was searching the internet for a suitable place for the occasion, trying to find something that Kurt would approve of when he heard the keys in the lock. Blaine looked at the clock, checking what time it was.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised as his fiancé entered the room.

"I have to quit my job." Kurt said and sank next to him on the sofa.

"What?"

"There is no way he would let me stay there…"

"What?"

"I have some designs I've been saving for my own shop. Maybe I should start online first. I'll put the outfits there and I'll see."

"Kurt? Baby, what happened?" Kurt finally raised his eyes from the floor.

"Would it be a big problem if I left my job?"

"Of course not. If that's what you want…but you haven't mentioned anything so far. You're home early and I feel like this is some kind of quick decision. Maybe you should talk to me about it…" Blaine turned off the computer and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, bringing him closer to him.

"He wants me to go to Europe for six months. Do you remember how I told you about the touring fashion show? Every month in another city? When they were looking for someone who would go and help them prepare it, I didn't apply for the job. I didn't want to go. And now he wants me to leave in two weeks. In two weeks, Blaine!"

"Well…and if you said no?"

"He said if I didn't take it he would have to reconsider my loyalty to the company…He sent me home to talk to you. He needs the answer in the morning. I know my answer. I don't care the girl who got the job is pregnant. I mean, who with the common sense gets knocked up right before the big shot in their career?"

"She is pregnant?"

"Yes! Can you believe that? She's been preparing for that for months and now she is out of the game because she doesn't want to leave her doctor. She doesn't trust anybody but him and there is no way she is giving birth to her child in Europe. And my boss doesn't think she should go because she might not be able to handle the pressure in her condition. Like too much of hormones or whatever. I don't care. Hasn't she heard about condoms?" Blaine laughed at Kurt's supercilious expression.

"Don't laugh at me. Do you know how many employees the company has? Why do I have to be the one that my boss chose?"

"Did he tell you why he wants you to go? I mean, you are the best one there, I get it but you weren't interested in the first place…"

"He said no one could do it without being prepared for it except me. He said my fashion shows were the best and he wants me to do it. Like…he wasn't even asking me. He was ordering me to go!" Blaine was running his hands up and down Kurt's back in a soothing manner. The silence fell on them for a few minutes. Kurt calmed down a little bit and eased himself from Blaine's embrace.

"What do you think about it?" He asked him, feeling something was out of place because Blaine hadn't said a word about the matter.

"Do you want to go?"

"Blaine, I can't go! I can't leave you for six months! You can't go with me because you are about to record the album after the New Year…"

"That wasn't the answer to my question. I'm asking whether you want to go. Don't look at circumstances. Do you want to go?"

"Blaine…"

"I think you should go…"

"No, no, no." Kurt shook his head. "Don't do this to me again, Blaine."

"What?"

"You are not going to break up with me to make me go, are you?"

"Oh my god, of course not!" Blaine immediately leaned forward to kiss Kurt's worries away.

"Just listen to me for a while and if you decide not to go, I'll take it. You had a chance to go to Europe once and you gave it up. For us. Don't do it again. It's six months. We can handle it. I can come to visit you and we can Skype. It's the opportunity to kill for, Kurt. We have our whole life to be together. Six months is nothing in comparison to a life time. And when you find out you want to stay in Europe after that then we move out from the States. I can compose everywhere…" Kurt was silently listening to him, frowning and stubbornly shaking his head.

"I love you, Kurt. You've made so much for me. You always stand by my side and support me no matter what. It's my turn to take care of you. It's my turn to let you know that I'll always be here no matter what as well."

"I know you will…"

"Okay. I'm glad. So please, think about it. Don't throw it away. We'll be okay. We are meant to be together. Six months and the ocean between us can't do any harm..."

"What about the wedding?"

"We'll get married when you come back."

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. They'd been kissing for a while now and neither of them could get enough.

"Well, I can say it wasn't in my plans for today when I woke up." Blaine answered with a soft smile.

"But it was a great change of our plans, right?"

"Definitely the best. This day is simply the sequel to an amazing morning…"

_Blaine was woken up by a tender caressing on his face. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kurt smiling at him. Without a word he brought Kurt on top of him and kissed him as there was no tomorrow. In fact, there was tomorrow and the tomorrow after tomorrow as well but then it would be just Blaine alone in their bed and Kurt alone in a hotel room in Europe. They didn't talk much about it since they had decided Kurt would go to Europe ten days ago. They wanted to enjoy their time together. It was in the air but they silently decided to ignore it._

"_I'm going to miss you like crazy." Blaine said with a sight, stroking Kurt's hair from his face and tugging him even closer._

"_I'm going to miss you too." _

"_I love you."_

"_Let's get married."_

"_What?" Blaine rolled them over so they could face each other lying on their sides._

"_There is no reason to wait till I come back. We want to get married so let's just do it."_

"_You mean before you go?"_

"_No, I mean now." _

"Do you feel different?" Kurt asked him and Blaine took some time before responding.

"Yes and not at all at the same time. Does it make sense?" Kurt nodded and connected his lips with his husband once again.

"Maybe not but I know what you are talking about." He entwined their fingers, feeling of their wedding rings sending butterflies to his stomach. He squeezed Blaine's right hand, a habit he developed when they started to wear their engagement rings. He had no idea why he was doing it.

"We should go home. We have a conference call with our families in an hour." Blaine reminded him and they moved forward from the building they'd just got married in.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on their bed with his back leaning against a headboard. Blaine was positioned between his legs, his back resting against Kurt's chest. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist while Blaine's hands were preoccupied by logging them onto Skype on the laptop on his knees so they could have a talk with their parents and siblings.

"How do we tell them?" Kurt wondered.

"Hello everyone. We got married today." Blaine said carelessly.

"Okay. You're the one breaking the news this way…" Kurt noted and kissed his shoulder.

"Okay, they are online. I'm pressing the call button…" He turned his head and pecked Kurt's lips. "I love you mor…"

"I love you too, little brother." Kurt burst into laughter. Cooper was usually driving Blaine crazy but Kurt loved him as much as his own step brother. Soon it was six people on the call and it took a little time to say hello but after a few moments of greetings they were all ready to listen to Kurt and Blaine.

"So what's up, Kurt?" Finn asked him eagerly to know big news.

"Is everything okay?" Alice was concerned since they had got the text about the time of the call a few hours ago.

"Yes. Everything is great. More than great actually…" Kurt started and nudged Blaine to continue.

"We wanted you to join us in this conference call because there is something we need to tell you."

"Are you going to Europe with Kurt?"

"No, Coop. I'm not going."

"Thank God." Burt said. "Kurt will come back home…" Kurt chuckled. He knew very well that although his father was really supportive, he didn't like the idea of his son being in the other continent permanently.

"Well. Back to the point. Kurt and I…We are married." Quiet. For a long time. Blaine could feel like Kurt's heart started beating faster, probably in distress. They clearly didn't expect the news being taken by the silence.

"Can you at least say something?" Kurt's words sounded insecure. "You don't have to congratulate us but please just tell us something."

"Who was the best man? I was supposed to be the best man…" Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course Cooper would make it about himself.

"There were no best men. We got married today in the city hall. Just the two of us…"

"But why? I thought you wanted to get married when Kurt comes back…" Daniel finally found the courage to ask.

"Kiddo, why didn't you tell us? We could have come to New York to be there for you. I can't believe I missed your wedding." Burt's voice was small and at that moment Kurt understood why the wedding wasn't just about the newlyweds.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered and Blaine was not sure whether it was received on the other side but he didn't care. He shifted himself in Kurt's arms and looked at him.

"Baby, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. They are shocked but they love us and they'll understand." Kurt blinked his eyes furiously to get rid of the tears that were trying to fall down.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt's nod was awarded by Blaine's smile and kiss. "It's okay. Trust me. Everything is okay." Blaine turned around to face the webcam again.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. We wanted to have a little wedding with our family and friends as soon as Kurt will be back from Europe. We didn't plan to get married today. We just woke up this morning and decided to do it. It's not a big deal. It's our life and we didn't want to wait. I would love you to be happy for us but you are all upset and I don't want to remember the day I married the most amazing man in this world as the day when according to our families we did something wrong. Maybe we should end this call and we can talk about it when it settles in you. I know it's probably a bit much to take in right now." Blaine said kindly but firmly.

"Blaine, wait." Carol interrupted him. "It caught us unprepared. We weren't expecting it. But we are happy. I know it's about you, not us and probably it was selfish from us not to respond with a joy and congratulations. Please, look at it from our point of view. We love you both and we wanted to share that important moment in your life with you. I accept your decision though."

"We still can have the wedding party when I come back from Europe. We can repeat the ceremony. I just…this morning I got the feeling that there is no reason to wait any longer. We didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry if we did…"

"Don't be sorry, Kurt." Alice said softly. "I'm happy my boy is married to someone like you. It was a surprise for us and we should have handled it better. Congratulations."

"Thank you, mum."

"On the repeating ceremony, will I get to be the best man?"

"Cooper!" Blaine was about to scold his brother when Kurt overtook him.

"Of course. You and Nick will be Blaine's best men and Finn and Luke will be mine. Everything will be as we planned it except the fact that we'll already be married."

"I can live with that." Finn responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Okay. Let's start again. I'm happy for you. I can't say I'm not sad I didn't get to see my son getting married. I thought I would never be at Blaine's wedding because we were on the rocks but since we reunited I was looking forward to be a part of his life. Especially in a moment like this. But I understand. I really do. I think I can safely say all of us do."

"Yeah." Burt joined Daniel. "Congratulations, boys. Don't mind us. Enjoy your big day. We can talk properly later, okay?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me, dad."

"I'm not mad at you Kurt. I was really looking forward to see you getting married. We've been through a lot during the years when there was just the two of us and…This is not about me, Kurt. It's about you and Blaine. You deserve to be happy so go and make the best of the time you have together before you have to leave."

"Thank you. We'll call you later." They said their goodbyes and Blaine logged them off. He stood up, taking the computer with him and putting it on the table. Then he returned back to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, baby." Kurt look at him confused.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have got married like this…" Kurt's eyes widened and he immediately sat up.

"What?! We've been married for two hours and you are already regretting it?"

"No. No. Kurt, no. I'm not regretting marrying you. But you seem to be affected by their not so warm response…" Kurt framed Blaine's face with his hands and brought him in for a searing kiss.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"No?"

"No. Even if I knew how they would react I would have done exactly the same thing." Blaine connected their lips. And then again and again.

"You're mine." He breathed as Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"And you are mine."

"Yours forever."

"I love you, Blaine." Blaine had no idea how he found himself on top of Kurt suddenly. He had no idea how Kurt could unbutton his shirt so quickly. He also didn't have time to figure it out because there was a gorgeous man lying underneath him; undressing him, needing him and wanting him and Blaine needed and wanted this man as well so he did the only thing that appeared to be the best choice in the situation. He covered Kurt's body with kisses and caresses, showing him how much he loved him and making the connection on the whole new level with him that went further than any wedding rings and promises could ever go.

* * *

One day. Only one day left. One day and Kurt would be back. In The States, in New York, in their apartment, in Blaine's arms. One day. The longest day of Blaine's life. He had already cleaned the whole apartment twice and was about to do it the third time when he heard the noise from the hall followed by the loud thumping on the door.

"Cooper?"

"Yes. You have twenty minutes to pack your things."

"What?" But Cooper was already in his bedroom opening the door to his closet. He put the suitcase on the bed and started to throw some shirts and trousers inside.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You can do it yourself but hurry up!"

"Why?"

"Because we are flying to Ohio today."

"We are not! My husband is coming home tomorrow and…"

"Your husband is coming to Ohio tomorrow! So hurry up. I flew from LA to New York just to pick you up. I'm exhausted and I really don't want to deal with your stubbornness right now."

"Fine!" Blaine snapped at him and packed some more of his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Cooper yelled at him when Blaine disappeared in the bathroom.

"I need my hair gel and my toothbrush and my body wash and my…"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

They left the apartment fifteen minutes later. Blaine demanded the answers to his questions but Cooper didn't say anything. He just told him to shut up and wait.

The flight wasn't a pleasant one. Blaine was wondering whether Kurt knew about this and if he did why he hadn't said anything to Blaine. Blaine was never more grateful for the landing. He rushed from the plane, away from his annoying brother. He made it out from the airport in a record time. He was about to head to the car rental when a soft voice stopped him.

"Great to see you again." He turned around and there he was. Stunning as ever. With two big steps Blaine was right in front of him, embracing him in a tight, ribs crashing hug.

Meanwhile Cooper ran out of the airport hall and when he saw his brother hugging his husband he smiled and high fived with Finn. They did a pretty good job at the surprise. Because they were the best brothers in the whole world and they also wanted to be the best men desperately so they needed Kurt and Blaine in the same place with their families and friends as soon as possible…

* * *

"I missed you so much." Blaine peppered Kurt's face with soft kisses. "It's been three months. God, I don't even know how I could go without you for three months. I should have visited you more often. Why did we agree on just one visit in six months?" He murmured between kisses.

"Blaine, we need to stop." Kurt said breathlessly.

"No." Blaine whined. "Why would we stop?"

"Because we just arrived at your parents' house from the airport, told them we are going to shower and they are expecting us downstairs soon. Plus, because if you don't stop what you are doing I won't be able not to jump your bones." Blaine smirked at him and raised himself on his elbows.

"Well, that's my intention." With a devilish smile he started sucking on Kurt's collarbone, knowing he would have Kurt writhing underneath him in no time.

"Blaine, we've never had sex in our parents' houses." Kurt hissed.

"Everything is for the first time once, baby."

"UP!" Kurt rolled Blaine over him and stood up.

"Kurt! Baby, please. I need to feel you to truly believe you're actually here. I'm going crazy. I need you close to me. As close as possible. I was planning for us not to get out from the bed if it wasn't necessary for days before our brothers decided to kidnap us!" Kurt was standing in front of him just in his underwear by this point. Blaine was once again thinking what he had done wrong for being punished like this. He had Kurt the day earlier only not to really have him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Kurt asked innocently.

"What?!"

"Well, I was hoping for some fun in the shower…" Blaine ripped off his clothes and grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

"You need to be quiet, honey. I don't want anyone to know…"

"I will. I swear, I will." Kurt took Blaine's right hand and kissed his knuckles before stroking Blaine's ring with his thumb.

"I'll gladly repeat the ceremony at the weekend but I don't want us to put our rings down and then put them on again. We've been wearing them for six months and I don't see why we should do it."

"We don't have to…I'm so happy I have you back, Kurt. I'm never letting you go. I'll follow you like a lost puppy wherever you'll go because I can't stand the thought of being apart from you again."

"I'm not going anywhere without you ever again. I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

The epilogue will be up in a few days. As soon as it's betaread I'm going to post it. I hope you like the ending. Let me know what you think. You can also find me on tumblr as nikusiatko and twitter as VeronikaAnwilu. Once again **THANK YOU SO MUCH.** =)

Nika


	35. Epilogue

**Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the swing. There was a silence around him. The night sky was full of stars. They shone much more here in Westerville than they did in New York. He didn`t know how long he was there. He was cold but didn`t want to go inside. After a long time he felt relaxed and he couldn`t risk losing that feeling. He closed his eyes and with a smile on his face he started to swing faster. Kurt didn't have much time for Blaine tonight as they were doing the last finishing on their new house. But it didn't matter because Blaine was…Well, Blaine was Blaine. His best friend, his lover, the love of his life and above all of that his husband for almost five years now that still made him melt by one look or touch.

"Aren`t you cold? I have a blanket." Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Blaine stood next to the swing, blanket in his arms. He handed it to Kurt.

"Everybody went to bed." Blaine didn't want his husband to worry about their kids or friends who were helping with moving out.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asked him and looked at him, his eyes full of love and admiration. Blaine was tired, but he wasn`t going to fall asleep anytime soon anyway. He was too excited about their first night in the new house.

"I`m not." Kurt lifted the blanket and nodded to a free space on the swing. Blaine sat next to him and neither of them said a word. They looked at the stars above them too afraid of ruining the moment if one of them would say something. After a while Kurt couldn`t take it anymore. He broke the silence by a simple "Thank you." Blaine turned his gaze from the stars to Kurt`s face.

"What for?" Kurt smiled at him. "For everything. For being here for me and our kids. For making sure we have everything we want and need… Sometimes I feel like I don't appreciate you enough. Like you deserve so much more than a simple thank you for making my life amazing."  
"You are making my life amazing as well. I can feel your appreciation in every word you say and everything you do. We are a team Kurt. Our family works because we both are fully in." Blaine couldn`t resist Kurt`s face in the moonlight. He caressed Kurt`s cheek.

"I…" Kurt stopped him by putting his index finger on Blaine`s lips. His fingers continued their way over Blaine`s cheek and jaw until it ended in Blaine`s curls. Everything shot down around them. Blaine leaned into Kurt and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and barely there. It lasted just for a while. Their hearts beat fast and before Kurt had a chance to respond Blaine placed his mouth on Kurt's again, this time sharing a longer and deeper kiss with him.

"I love you." They said simultaneously when they pulled away.

"The guys want to help with a slide and sandpit before they go back to Pittsburgh tomorrow."

"Okay. I just hope it will go better than helping with cots." Blaine laughed at the memory of their friends trying to build beds for their son and daughter and insisting on the couple to take a break. It's simple to say Kurt and Blaine were the ones thankful that their kids didn't have to spend another night at Blaine's parents.

"Well, our one-year olds are safely sleeping in their rooms so everything is alright."

"Yeah, it is." Kurt smiled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I swear I'll do my best to make us happy here." Blaine whispered to Kurt's hair and tugged him closer.

"We will be happy here, Blaine. We would be happy wherever. It doesn't matter where we are but who we are with. We can get through anything together. We got through the distance, through the horrible adoption process, through the not so easy start of our own business...and we are still here. Together with two beautiful children, one little recording studio and one e-shop that provide us enough money to live our life the way we want to. Near to our families, in the place where we can raise more than two kids if we want to…"

"We have a pretty good life…"

"I couldn't ask for better…"

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

Once again - big **THANK YOU** for reading my story. It's been a blast writing it. I have some requests for one-shots for this story (about how Kurt and Luke became friends with Nick and Blaine, about adoption and about how Mathew could tell the guys: I told you so...). I'm not sure when I'll post them but I'll surely leave an author's note here so you know. If there is something you are interested in or something you are missing in this story and want me to write it as one-shot, let me know. I would love you to come and talk to me:

nikusiatko on Tumblr

VeronikaAnwilu on Twitter

Nika


	36. Author's note

**I published the first one-shot to this story. You can check it out under _My exboyfriend's friend – untold stories_. Thanks for reading and support. =)**


	37. AN for GothicNicoLuver

**6.6.2013 I got a review today and I was asked to clarify which Pittsburgh I mean(from 36 that are in U.S., seriously that much? I had no idea =). So it's Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania. I'm sorry if I confused someone. I'd like to respond directly to the person who wrote this but I don't know how since they came as guest so here is my answer, I hope you'll read it. ;)**


End file.
